qumran
by twilight3513
Summary: Un meurtre original à Forks. L'adjointe au shériff Isabella Swan mène l'enquête, rejointe bientôt par l'énigmatique équipe spéciale de la CIA dirigée par Carlisle Cullen. Mais que cherchent-ils? Bella va devoir faire des choix...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Bella, y a un problème à la bibliothèque. La vieille Anderson était complètement hystérique au téléphone. Tu peux aller jeter un œil.

Je pris le récepteur et appuyai sur le bouton émetteur.

- Je m'en charge madame Cope.

Je fis demi-tour sur l'allée principale et me dirigeai tranquillement vers la bibliothèque.

Il ne se passait jamais rien d'étrange à Forks. Sans doute Mme Anderson avait-elle cru voir un fantôme courir entre les bouquins poussiéreux de la minuscule salle qui servait de bibliothèque municipale ? Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, due sans doute à la lecture excessive des romans à l'eau de rose qui jalonnaient les étagères de son officine.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que j'aimais à Forks : il ne s'y passait jamais rien. J'avais atterri dans cette minuscule bourgade à mes seize ans où j'avais continué mes études pour me rendre ensuite à l'université de Seattle. Après quelques mois en littérature, j'avais rapidement changé pour le droit et après une formation à l'école de police, j'étais revenue vivre auprès de mon père, Charlie, le sheriff de la ville. Il m'avait alors engagée comme adjointe, arguant que l'œil et la diplomatie d'une femme pouvait parfois être utile. Mais je savais qu'il était surtout soulagé que sa fille reste à ses côtés.

Ma mère par contre avait été déçue de ma décision. « Tu es destinée à accomplir des choses bien plus grandes que simple adjointe à Forks » m'avait-elle dit au téléphone lorsque je lui avais annoncé ma décision. « Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu t'en rendras compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ma mère avait toujours plus ou moins donné dans le spiritisme. Elle croyait que chacun d'entre nous avait son destin déjà tracé et qu'il nous fallait le découvrir. Et elle pensait détenir quelques dons qui lui permettaient d'accéder à la connaissance de ce destin, dons qu'elle m'aurait transmis génétiquement et que je me refusais d'accepter car mon caractère trempé, hérité lui de mon père, m'en empêchait.

Bref ! Ma mère était folle… Et je l'adorais pour cela !

Je me garai sur le minuscule parking devant la bibliothèque. Mon pare-brise se couvrit de fines gouttelettes dès que les essuie-glaces stoppèrent leur travail. Ca, c'était quelque chose que je détestais à Forks. L'humidité constante, et ce froid qui ne vous quittaient jamais les os. Même après six années passées ici, je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'y faire.

Mme Anderson m'attendait à la porte. Elle n'avait sans doute pas osé retourner à l'intérieur après son appel, de peur du dit fantôme – un rat sans doute ou une chauve-souris qui aura échoué là par une fenêtre mal fermée. Et pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas elle-même. Son visage, d'ordinaire rouge et piqué de petits vaisseaux sanguins qui lui striaient la peau, était d'une extrême pâleur qui, pour le coup, l'aurait fait passée pour un être de l'au-delà. Ses yeux, deux billes noires, semblaient exorbités tant elle était affolée.

Lorsque je sortis du véhicule de patrouille, elle tenta de faire un pas vers moi. Mais son corps fut pris soudainement de terribles tremblements et elle s'effondra sur la première marche de la bibliothèque. Je me précipitai vers elle, craignant qu'elle fût prise d'un malaise, ou pire d'une crise cardiaque. Bien que j'eus passé mon brevet de premiers secours, je ne me sentais guère à l'aise pour prendre en charge une dame de soixante ans et pesant pas moins de quatre-vingt-dix kilogrammes. « Vous êtes, madame Swan, l'adjoint des forces de police le plus maladroit que j'ai pu rencontrer » m'avait alors affirmé mon interrogateur en guise de félicitations.

Et je ne l'avais pas contredit.

Elle saisit mes mains, qui se mirent à vibrer au rythme des siennes. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je me sentis glacer sur place. « Finalement, je ne crois pas qu'elle est vue un simple fantôme » pensai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Je n'obtiendrais rien d'elle dans cet état. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai pour me planter devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment municipal.

« Cendrillon a des airs de Terminator à côté de moi » pensai-je alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait soudain. Durant l'année à l'école de police, j'avais appris à maîtriser ma peur. Ou du moins, à la dissimuler aux yeux des autres.

Je baissai alors les yeux, comme je l'avais appris pour me ressaisir et je respirai profondément. Je fus saisie à la gorge par une odeur acre et salée que je reconnus immédiatement. Sur le béton brut de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, des petits ronds brunâtres, de quelques millimètres de diamètre, traçaient une ligne plus ou moins régulière jusqu'aux premières marches du bâtiment avant de disparaitre sous la pluie incessante en direction de l'est du parking. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que je ne tournais plus de l'œil devant l'hémoglobine, mais les nausées restaient présentes.

Je sortis mon portable et téléphonai derechef à mon père. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, il décrocha le téléphone de son bureau.

- Charlie, c'est Bella, m'exclamai-je avant même qu'il ne sorte un mot. Tu devrais venir voir à la bibliothèque. Il y a du sang dehors et Mme Anderson est tellement paniquée qu'elle est incapable de sortir un mot. Je vais rentrer pour voir.

- Tu ne bouges pas et tu m'attends, cracha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Charlie n'avait jamais été du style à palabrer. Encore moins lorsqu'il stressait. J'avais bien tenté de rendre ma voix la plus monotone possible mais je n'étais absolument pas sure d'avoir réussi. Tout de même, mon amour propre en avait pris un petit coup. Si j'avais été un homme ou si je n'avais pas été sa fille, le sheriff ne m'aurait certainement pas demandé de rester dehors avant qu'il n'arrive. De plus, si une vieille dame obèse avait été capable de sortir vivante de cet endroit là, il ne devait pas y avoir grand danger.

Je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup plus d'arguments : je sortis pour la première fois en six mois de service mon pistolet et, à l'aide du canon, je poussai la lourde porte en bois. Elle grinça lugubrement. Avec la pluie, les gémissements de la bibliothécaire qui commençait à sortir de sa léthargie et à partir en crise de panique, on se serait cru dans un mauvais remake de Psychose d'Alfred Hitchcock.

La pièce n'était pas très bien éclairée. Madame Anderson n'avait pas eu le temps d'allumer la lumière avant de saisir le téléphone pour appeler les forces de police. Cela voulait dire que j'allais apercevoir le blessé ou le mort assez rapidement.

Je fis quelques pas en prenant bien soin de regarder au sol où je devais poser mes pieds. Il me revenait en mémoire ce que m'avait enseignait mon instructeur, Steve Jefferson : dans ce domaine, la prise d'indices et la gestion d'une scène de crime, j'étais la meilleure de ma promotion. Jefferson avait d'ailleurs été déçu que je décide de m'enterrer dans une petite bourgade de deux mille habitants, il estimait que c'était gâcher mes aptitudes. « A Forks, il ne se passait jamais rien. » Je retins dans un coin de ma mémoire que je devais lui envoyer un mail pour le contredire. Je n'étais pas sure que, même à Seattle, je me serais retrouver toute seule au bout de six mois à devoir prendre en charge ce genre de problème.

Faire attention aux indices à terre et toujours repérer où on a marché pour ne pas confondre ses empreintes avec celles du ou des agresseurs. Faire le moins de déplacements possibles, ne toucher quasiment à rien et revenir, si possible, par le même chemin. Tel était l'enseignement que j'avais reçu et que je me répétai à cet instant comme une litanie réconfortante.

Mes yeux finirent par s'habituer à la demi-pénombre. A droite de la porte, un petit mur me bloquait la vue sur trois mètres. A gauche, la salle de la bibliothèque s'étalait, avec contre le mur nord la banque d'accueil où travaillait majoritairement Mme Anderson, et sur le reste de la pièce les colonnes d'étagères envahis de livres soigneusement entretenus et classés. J'étais peu allée à la bibliothèque en six ans : non pas que je n'aimais pas la littérature, bien au contraire, j'aurais passé des journées entières le nez plongé dans les bouquins si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Mais les livres qu'elle proposait étaient peu intéressants à mon goût : très peu de grandes œuvres, telles que la littérature anglaise du XVIIIème siècle ou la littérature américaine du XIXème, et trop de livres « people » comme je les appelais, ces ouvrages dont la publicité à outrance des grandes éditions donnaient une célébrité passagère imméritée.

Au dessus des étagères, de petites fenêtres peu larges mais très longues faisaient rentrer la lumière blafarde de ce début de matinée. Rien de ce côté. Le problème devait donc être derrière le mur.

Je comptai quatre pas pour arriver à son angle et, lentement, je regardai du côté Est. Mon sang se glaça sur place. Ma respiration se coupa durant quelques secondes. Au cours des quelques brefs stages que j'avais du faire, j'avais déjà vu des cadavres. Leurs vues, d'ailleurs, ne m'avaient pas autant effrayés que ce que j'avais cru au départ. Mais là, c'était surtout la mise en scène qui m'impressionnait. L'homme était allongé sur la fine moquette qui servait à délimiter le coin enfant. Les coussins et les bancs avaient été poussés tout autour de lui pour qu'il puisse s'étaler de tout son long et que ses bras forment une perpendiculaire par rapport au reste du corps. On lui avait ôté ses habits et il ne lui restait plus qu'un caleçon gris. Une de ses jambes était légèrement pliée et s'appuyait sur l'autre. Sa tête penchait en avant, son menton touchant presque son épaule. Au milieu du ventre, un trou béant affirmait sans ambigüité que l'homme était mort.

La position était vaguement familière mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler pourquoi. Parvenant à surpasser la nausée qui m'avait un instant paralysée, je m'avançai jusqu'au niveau de sa tête. Doucement, j'appuyai un doigt au niveau de sa jugulaire gauche : rien.

Je rangeai mon pistolet – il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de rajouter du macabre à la scène présente – et j'appelai à nouveau Charlie. J'avais entendu les crissements de sa voiture et les longs hurlements de Madame Anderson qui accueillait visiblement mon père comme le messie.

- Charlie ! hurlai-je lorsqu'il décrocha pour passer au-dessus des cris, ne rentre pas ! Il y a eu meurtre. On n'a pas besoin d'être deux à souiller les indices.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas rentrer, maugréa-t-il.

- Avertis la criminelle de Port Angeles, continuai-je sans relever. Il va falloir faire des prélèvements.

- Ok ! ronchonna-t-il. Tu es sûre que le gars qui lui a fait ça est parti.

- Sûre ! Je vais quand même faire un tour pour voir si je ne trouve rien… Ah ! Au fait ! Papa, c'est Waylon Forges… Je suis désolée !

Il y eut un blanc au bout du fil puis un juron avant qu'il ne raccroche. J'avais reconnu le vieil ami de mon père immédiatement. Waylon était de Washington D.C. mais, pour une obscure raison, il venait passer plusieurs mois par an dans ce patelin perdu à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Mon père le connaissait … depuis toujours. Et moi, je le voyais depuis six ans débarquer chaque été à la maison, une canne à la main et entrainer Charlie pour la journée de pêche au lac. Mon père aimait beaucoup Waylon : ça allait être un coup dur pour lui, c'était assuré.

Par pures formalités, je fis le tour des étagères de la bibliothèque. Je ne remarquais rien de particulier. Ce qui confirmait mes hypothèses de départ ! Et cela m'intriguait en même temps. Non seulement il y avait un crime à Forks – ce qui n'avait pas du arriver depuis une bonne centaine d'années – mais en plus il était particulièrement étrange. Je finis par m'arrêter devant les habits du mort, jetés entre deux coussins, à la droite du corps. A l'aide d'un stylo, j'ouvris les poches du pantalon et du manteau. Rien !

Encore une bizarrerie ! On trouve au moins des clefs de maison ou de voitures, les papiers administratifs habituels – carte d'identité, permis de conduire – mais rien ! Ou Waylon avait déposé ces objets ailleurs ou on les lui avait dérobés.

- Isabella ! Tu es là ? s'écria mon père posté près de la porte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'aurai eu du mal à sortir de la pièce.

- Oui Charlie ! Je t'entends.

- Rien de particulier ? questionna-t-il à nouveau.

A part le cadavre à demi-nu d'un de tes plus vieux amis ?, pensai-je avant de me ressaisir.

- Non ! Il n'y a personne ici. Ne rentre pas ! Il y a bien assez de mes pas ici ! Et puis, pour tout t'avouer, ce n'est pas très joli à voir.

Je l'entendis à nouveau pousser un juron. C'était la deuxième fois en six années à vivre auprès de lui. Et dans la même journée !

- Tu es sure que c'est lui ! demanda-t-il timidement.

Bien sur qu'il espérait que je me sois trompée. Même moi j'espérai cela. Mais je connaissais suffisamment Waylon pour hélas ne pas commettre d'erreur.

- Oui ! Charlie ! Je suis désolée !

Je me décidai alors à sortir de la bibliothèque pour aller réconforter Charlie. Je me retournai vers le mort, pour lui faire mes derniers adieux quand je fus attirée par un petit éclat de lumière au niveau de sa bouche. Je m'approchai, intriguée, et je m'aperçus qu'un petit objet transparent sortait d'entre ses lèvres. La lumière du soleil rentrait avec plus d'intensité maintenant que la matinée était bien entamée et avait fait apparaitre cet indice. En me collant un peu plus à son visage – et en réprimant un fort dégout- je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un minuscule bout de plastique collé à sa lèvre inférieure. Le reste devait être à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Je savais que je ne devais pas le toucher. C'était sans aucun doute un indice capital pour retrouver son assassin. Mais mon instinct me poussait à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et pour la première fois sans doute de toute ma vie, il prit le pas sur mon intellect. A l'aide du même stylo qui m'avait permis de fouiller ses poches, j'appuyai sur son menton pour lui ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut chose très aisée, ce qui me fit conclure qu'il était mort il y a fort peu de temps car la rigidité cadavérique ne s'était pas encore mise en place. De suite, j'aperçus que le plastique qui m'intriguait tant était une sorte de petite enveloppe qui contenait un autre objet, plat et de couleur marron clair avec une ligne noire.

J'allai pour refermer sa bouche et faire comme de si rien n'était lorsque j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur.

- On ne passe pas, messieurs dames, s'exclama Charlie, toujours planté devant la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Sheriff Swan, si je ne m'abuse, dit une voix douce comme un murmure. Permettez-moi de me présenter : Carlisle Cullen, du service spécial des renseignements de la C.I.A. et mon équipe. A partir de maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de cette affaire.

La C.I.A ! Comment avait-elle su que Waylon Forges était décédé ici ? En quoi le meurtre d'un vacancier à Forks intéressait une des plus prestigieuses agences de l'Amérique ? Comment connaissait-il le nom de mon père ?

Des dizaines de questions traversèrent alors mon esprit. Mais le plus important, c'est que mon instinct, encore une fois, me mettait en alerte. Ces hommes allaient prendre l'affaire à leur compte. Nous ne saurions jamais ce qu'il était advenu à l'ami de mon père, un homme que je voyais depuis plus de six ans et que j'avais su prendre en affection malgré son singularisme. Et cela, je n'arrivai pas à l'admettre.

Je regardai quelques brèves secondes le petit sachet coincé au fond de la gorge du cadavre.

Et je commis alors une deuxième erreur impardonnable dans ma profession : je pris un sachet de relevé d'indices que je gardais en permanence dans une des poches de ma veste professionnelle, je l'ouvris et je m'en servis pour saisir l'objet dans la bouche du mort. Je refermai le tout hermétiquement et je le fourrai dans ma poche.

J'allais me faire virer. Même mon père ne pourrait rien faire. La CIA allait me poursuivre et j'allais finir en prison.

Mais tant pis. Ma petite voix intérieure m'assurait que j'avais raison. Et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'avais pris la décision de suivre ma mère plutôt que mon père.


	2. chapitre 2: Edward

Chapitre 2

Ce voyage était une petite accalmie au milieu de l'éternel enfer d'Edward Cullen.

Certes, il pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, se satisfaire de son existence. Il travaillait depuis cinq années déjà dans une des plus importantes, sinon la plus importante, agence des Etats-Unis d'Amérique : la CIA. Il avait été recruté à l'université d'Harvard par celui qui était devenu depuis son ami, son mentor, son père : Carlisle Cullen. Cet homme était tellement important dans sa vie qu'il avait décidé deux années auparavant de prendre son nom et d'abandonner celui de ses parents qu'ils avaient pourtant chéris mais qui hélas maintenant n'étaient plus.

Il était parvenu, durant ces cinq années, à engranger plus de connaissances que la plupart des êtres humains. Edward était sans aucun doute d'une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne, pour ne pas dire exceptionnelle. Son travail lui permettait également de connaître des secrets d'état qui auraient fait frémir les dictateurs les plus endurcis. Il avait aidé à démêler les problèmes les plus épineux qu'avaient connu le monde en ce début du vingt et unième siècle et grâce à l'équipe qu'avait formé Carlisle autour de lui, le monde occidental restait stable et équilibré.

Tout ceci semblait pompeux. Edward aurait sans doute pu s'enorgueillir de ses propres exploits ainsi que ceux de ses compagnons. Et pourtant, Edward s'ennuyait affreusement. Il avait depuis toujours eu la faculté de lire dans les autres avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était capable, sur une simple phrase, un simple geste, un simple regard, de savoir qui mentait et qui disait la vérité, si les intentions des gens étaient mauvaises ou bonnes. Sans pour autant parler de dons extra-lucides – quoique bon nombre de connaissances lui ait affirmé qu'ils en s'agissaient – Edward savait tout des autres. Et cela l'ennuyait.

Car les gens étaient ennuyeux. Une fois qu'il avait mis de côté ceux qui ne pensaient qu'à s'enrichir, ceux qui ne pensaient qu'au pouvoir et ceux qui ne pensaient qu'au sexe, il ne restait pas grand monde d'intéressant.

Seuls les membres de son équipe lui apportaient encore quelques réconforts. Carlisle, surtout, d'une intelligence et d'une connaissance qu'il jugeait seule supérieure à la sienne. Il était d'une humanité et d'une générosité sans pareille et un modèle pour son fils adoptif.

Venait ensuite sa femme et collaboratrice, Esmé, peut-être moins cérébrale, mais qui compensait par une intelligence du cœur et une affection sans borne pour chacun des membres de cette équipe. Si Carlisle était l'ossature de l'équipe, Esmé en était sans contexte l'enveloppe protectrice.

Les quatre autres, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, formaient deux couples aux talents complémentaires qui avaient su prouver à maintes reprises leur courage et leur dévouement.

Dans l'avion qui les menait à Seattle, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait pensé à sa famille comme un mauvais feuilleton des années soixante aurait décrit des héros de comics : braves, valeureux, fidèles à leur pays et à leur amour. Quelle ironie ! Edward ne se faisait aucune illusion : ils devaient tous être très prudents. Le monde ne se résume pas en deux camps : les bons et les méchants. Et il fallait souvent savoir se méfier de ceux qui faisaient partis des bons.

La veille, Alice était rentrée en trombe dans le cabinet privé de Carlisle Cullen alors qu'Edward était en plein combat théologique sur la place du royaume de Dieu. Carlisle s'obstinait à convaincre son fils et élève que chacun le possédait en lui alors qu'Edward, sceptique et peu convaincu que tout homme mérite cet honneur, prétendait que seuls ceux qui avaient réussi à franchir les étapes des sept péchés capitaux y parviendraient.

Son teint blafard, les micros tremblements caractéristiques de ses mains et de ses lèvres témoignaient qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision. Un des hommes qu'ils surveillaient depuis longtemps, Waylon Forges, allait être tué et il détenait la preuve qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils ne pouvaient hélas rien faire pour empêcher cet assassinat mais ils pourraient peut-être récupérer le précieux document.

Carlisle avait réquisitionné un avion privé et toute l'équipe avait décollé une heure plus tard sur l'aire privé du Washington National airport en direction du Sea-tac. Le voyage durerait cinq heures.

Avant de rencontrer Alice, Edward avait toujours été très récalcitrant envers tout ce qui touchait le paranormal. Lire l'avenir, faire bouger à distance des objets, parler avec les morts n'étaient pour lui que de la mystification pour des êtres inférieurs qui acceptaient de s'y faire prendre.

Et puis le petit lutin avait débarqué dans l'équipe deux ans plus tôt. Elle était arrivée, on ne sait par quel miracle, à franchir toutes les portes de sécurité du bâtiment de la CIA et à venir se planter devant Carlisle, un sourire en coin, un matin de Février alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à une impasse dans l'enquête qu'ils menaient.

Elle avait affirmé qu'elle faisait désormais partie de l'équipe, que Carlisle en déciderait ainsi – ce qui avait eu l'art de faire sourire leur chef et d'agacer Edward – que Jasper, le militaire du groupe allait bientôt l'épouser. C'est elle qui leur révéla l'existence de Waylon Forges et son implication dans l'affaire. Pour elle, il était une sorte de clef de voute qui allait ouvrir bien des portes et les amener très loin dans la connaissance de ce qu'ils recherchaient. « Surtout toi, Edward » avait-elle affirmé en se tournant vers lui, ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé, d'autant plus que personne ne lui avait dit son nom et qu'elle ne parvint pas à être plus claire.

Au début, l'équipe avait pris les informations de ce petit bout à l'allure d'une elfe avec de grandes précautions. Pourtant, ils ont vite découvert que Waylon Forges était en effet impliqué, et qu'il devait détenir - ou du moins il savait où se procurer- ce que cherchait Carlisle depuis plusieurs années. Un an plus tard, Jasper et elle se mariaient et elle était devenue un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Même Edward était tombé sous la coupe de ce petit ouragan. Alice était devenue sa seule vraie amie et curieusement, elle le calmait : car elle était une des rares personnes qui savaient encore l'étonner par son comportement et lui rabattre son clapet lorsqu'il la prenait de haut.

Les dons d'Alice avaient servi de nombreuses fois dans les diverses enquêtes auquel le groupe d'enquêtes spéciales de la CIA de Carlisle Cullen avait eu affaire. Mais alors qu'elle pouvait être très précise dans de nombreux cas, elle restait très vague sur deux évènements : d'une, elle ignorait tout de son passé, s'étant réveillée complètement amnésique en plein milieu de Washington à peine quinze jours avant leur rencontre. De deux, elle prétendait qu'une grande aventure allait leur arriver sans pour autant être capable d'en définir les tenants et les aboutissants.

Alice, assise aux côtés d'Edward comme à chaque fois que Jasper manœuvrait l'avion, se pencha vers lui peu avant d'atterrir sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Seattle et lui murmura, les yeux perdus dans le vague et un air étrange qui inquiéta le jeune homme :

- Je crois que c'est maintenant que tout commence Edward. Nous allons tous vivre de grandes choses.

A Seattle, Carlisle avait réservé une voiture rapide et une camionnette pour transporter tous leurs matériels. Rosalie, Esmé et Emmett restèrent en arrière pour superviser le chargement de la camionnette et l'installation d'un labo tandis que Carlisle, Alice, Jasper et Edward fonçaient sur les routes à bord de leur Volvo S80 noire.

« A la bibliothèque de Forks » avait affirmé Alice et personne ne s'était amusé à la contredire. Jasper avait cherché des informations sur leur destination. Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington, au pied de l'Olympic National Park, à vingt kilomètres de l'océan Pacifique, comptait 3120 habitants. Que pouvait bien faire Waylon Forges dans ce trou perdu des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ?

- Nous allons avoir affaire au sheriff de la ville, continua Alice, perdue dans ses pensées et ses visions.

- Charlie Swan, affirma Jasper quelques instants plus tard en fixant son écran. Quarante-cinq ans, divorcé, un enfant, sheriff de la ville depuis vingt-cinq ans. Aucune histoire, rien à signaler.

- Et d'un de ses adjoints, ajouta Alice. La fille.

- Isabella Swan, vingt-deux ans, la fille de Charlie Swan, expliqua Jasper.

- Et bien au moins, on sait comment elle a eu son poste, celle-là, maugréa Edward.

- Elle est adjointe au sheriff depuis six mois, continua son équipier sans relever. Elle a un master en droit, a fait une année à l'école de police de Seattle. Sa mère vit en Floride avec son nouveau mari. Pas de frère ni de sœur. Rien à signaler là-dessus non plus.

Il y eut un bref silence, chacun cherchant dans les informations données ce qui pouvait être importants.

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences, Edward, rajouta Alice dans un murmure. Cette fille est importante. Je le sens.

Importante ? Edward fronça les sourcils. En quoi une petite provinciale sans expérience, à peine sortie d'une petite université, et coincée dans les jupes de son père, pouvait-elle être importante ?

- Quel rapport avec Waylon Forges ? demanda Carlisle en interrompant les réflexions d'Edward.

- Waylon Forges a une petite maison entre Forks et La Push, une réserve indienne au bord de l'océan. Il s'y rend une à deux fois par an pour pêcher. Nous avons déjà enquêté là-dessus il y a deux ans sans résultat. Ils se sont peut-être rencontrés.

Rien de bien concret, en somme.

Le trajet dura un peu moins de quatre heures. Alice nous annonça au quart du chemin que l'agression de Waylon Forges avait mal tourné et qu'il était mort. Elle ne connaissait pas l'assassin, un grand gaillard de plus de deux mètres de long aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et à la mine patibulaire. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux qu'il faisait parti de la branche de Volturis.

Jasper bidouilla son ordinateur et se brancha sur la ligne téléphonique et la fréquence radio de la police de Forks. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dame, certainement d'un âge assez avancée, complètement hystérique, appela le standard de la police. Malgré ses bafouillages et l'incompréhensibilité de ses propos, la standardiste, une certaine Amanda Cope, prévint Isabella Swan de se rendre sur place.

Edward avait beau avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre les dons de sa désormais petite sœur – ne connaissant pas son véritable nom, elle s'était fait appeler Cullen dès son introduction dans l'équipe – il ne cessait d'être étonné par l'exactitude de ses informations.

Le panneau de Forks apparut bientôt devant leurs yeux. La bourgade n'était en effet pas très grande. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'une rue principale où s'alignaient d'abord les maisons individuelles puis les bâtiments municipaux : l'hôpital dans un grand rectangle blanchâtre aux grandes fenêtres, le collège dans un ensemble de petits cubes de briques rouges et enfin, un peu plus loin, sur la droite, la bibliothèque, tout de béton. Trois voitures étaient déjà garées dont deux de la police municipale.

- La Ford est à Forges, révéla Alice.

- Nous nous en occuperons plus tard, affirma Carlisle. Allons d'abord nous présenter aux forces municipales. Je ne suis pas sûr que le sheriff Swan est déjà eu à s'occuper d'une scène de crime et je ne voudrais pas qu'il efface malencontreusement de précieux indices.

Le sheriff faisait bien ses quarante-cinq ans. De taille moyenne, sa caquette d'uniforme lui cachait une partie de sa chevelure noire et de ses yeux marrons. Il avait une moustache assez fournie qui lui barrait le visage. Un être quelconque, qui aime qu'on respecte son autorité, déduisit Edward.

Carlisle s'avança en premier.

- Halte là ! rugit l'homme. On ne passe pas messieurs dame.

- Sheriff Swan, si je ne m'abuse. Permettez-moi de me présenter : Carlisle Cullen, du service spécial des renseignements de la C.I.A. et mon équipe. A partir de maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de cette affaire.

Carlisle savait si prendre pour calmer les gens et prendre les commandes. Charlie le dévisagea, d'abord étonné puis soupçonneux. Carlisle sortit sa carte professionnelle et la tendit à l'homme de loi qui l'inspecta un long moment.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-il alors.

Edward sourit. En effet, il y avait de quoi se poser la question.

- Nous ne sommes pas une des agences les plus influentes dans le monde pour rien, éluda Carlisle. Est-ce vous qui avez découvert le corps ?

- Non ! C'est mon adjointe, Isabella.

Apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte de la bibliothèque une femme d'une taille moyenne, fine, au visage assez joli quoique pas exceptionnel, aux yeux noisettes et aux longs cheveux châtains. Edward la scruta, pensif : en quoi cette fille d'une banalité sans pareille était-elle aussi spéciale que l'affirmait Alice ? Cette dernière se mit d'ailleurs à piaffer d'impatience, cachée derrière Jasper dès que la fille de Charlie Swan apparut.

- Isabella Swan, commença Carlisle.

- Bella, je préfère, rectifia la jeune femme.

Le chef de l'équipe eut un petit sourire de compassion. La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle ne semblait visiblement pas très à l'aise et Edward en déduisit qu'elle devait être, comme il l'avait déjà pensé dans la voiture tantôt, timide pour ne pas dire un peu asociale.

- Bella ! Je suis Carlisle Cullen, agent spécial de la CIA. Mon équipe et moi allons prendre en charge cette enquête. Avez-vous touché au corps ?

Bella observa alors longuement les quatre personnages. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward, celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il lisait en elle une grande vulnérabilité et une détermination hors du commun. Cette ambiguïté le surpris.

- J'ai juste vérifié au niveau de la jugulaire qu'il était bien mort. Vous trouverez mes empreintes de pas le long du mur, à droite et à la tête du cadavre. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que les miennes et celles du mort.

A côté d'Edward, Jasper soupira un peu trop fort. Bella arrêta son récit et le fixa.

- Comment pouvez-vous être certaine de cela ? demanda alors le grand militaire à l'épaisse tignasse blonde.

- Avec la pluie de la nuit, les empreintes sont très visibles. A moins que le meurtrier est pris soin de se déchausser avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, il est évident qu'il aurait laissé des traces.

- Il aurait pu effacer les siennes, affirma Jasper, piqué par la répartie d'une simple adjointe.

- Sans parvenir à toucher celles de Waylon ni les gouttes de sang, votre type est très fort.

Elle montra les tâches au sol qui se dirigeaient vers la vieille Ford grise garée dans le parking. Les yeux de Bella se rétrécirent alors qu'elle réfléchissait : il est évident qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller jeter un œil dans le véhicule. Carlisle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion.

- Vous connaissez donc l'identité du défunt ?

- Waylon Forges est un vieil ami à moi, dit Charlie à la place de sa fille. Je le connais depuis presque vingt-cinq ans. Il vient tous les ans pêcher avec moi dans un lac pas très loin d'ici. C'est une grande perte…

L'agent de la CIA connaissait maintenant le lien entre les Swan et Forges. Il faudra maintenant qu'il se renseigne pour savoir si Waylon leur avait fait des révélations sur ce qu'il détenait.

- Bien ! Nous pouvons donc affirmer que Waylon Forges est venu mourir seul dans la bibliothèque, Bella, continua Carlisle.

- Oui ! C'est ce que je pense. J'ai fait le tour des étagères pour vérifier au cas où mais je n'ai rien trouvé. A l'aide de mon stylo, j'ai aussi vérifié ses poches mais elles ne contenaient rien.

- Vous avez donc touché deux fois le corps, intervint Edward.

Elle fusilla du regard le jeune homme et il se dit que, sous ses airs de grande timide, elle devait avoir un sacré caractère.

- Avant d'émettre des jugements hâtifs, vous devriez peut-être venir voir le corps ?, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Alice pouffa derrière Jasper. Edward grogna. Il n'aimait pas non plus être remis en place par une écervelée qui visiblement, avait des opinions un peu trop hautes sur sa propre intelligence.

- C'est en effet une sage proposition, dit Carlisle. Accepteriez-vous de venir avec nous, Bella ? Vos déductions sont intéressantes et vous pourrez nous expliquer la chronologie de chacun de vos gestes.

Carlisle passa devant, en prenant bien soin lui aussi de ne pas compromettre des preuves. Edward laissa Bella passer la seconde puis lui emboita le pas.

La posture du corps de Waylon sauta immédiatement au regard d'Edward. Il en saisit le symbolisme : le pauvre homme avait théâtralisé sa propre mort pour eux, c'était certain. Il voulait que Carlisle et son équipe comprennent qui était son meurtrier et qu'il retrouve le document si précieux qu'il détenait.

Edward savait maintenant pourquoi Bella s'était mise en colère. Les vêtements n'étaient pas sur le corps mais posés à sa droite. Elle ne l'avait bien touché qu'une seule fois. Elle n'avait pas souillé la scène de crime et le jeune homme s'avoua que lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux en attendant la scientifique. Elle était bien plus maligne qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Il contempla longuement Waylon, pensa que tout ceci n'était que pur gâchis et que si l'homme leur avait fait confiance, il serait sans doute encore vivant à cette heure-ci. La position du Jésus en croix, la bouche ouverte, lui fit penser à une maxime qu'il énonça tout haut :

- La bouche du juste est une source de vie,…

- Mais la violence couvre la bouche des méchants, continua la douce voix de Bella.


	3. chapitre 3: Félix 1

**Voici le troisième chapitre qui présente les autres personnages clefs de cette histoire. Ensuite je vous promets que l'action va un peu revenir. Mais je trouve intéressant de planter le décor.**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le personnage de Lurch de la famille Adams ou qui ne se souviennent pas, allez voir à cette adresse, ca vaut le coup :**

**.org/wiki/Lurch_%28The_Addams_Family%29**

**Cette page parle également de la légende de l'éléphant de Catane et du mage Héliodore qui le transforma en pierre noire. Voici une page qui en parle :**

**.it/french/Monuments%20en%20francais/Fontaine%20de%20l%27%C3%A9l%C3%**

Chapitre 3

Le tueur était rentré dans la minuscule chambre de son hôtel miteux de Port Angeles. Il avait jeté violemment les clefs de sa voiture sur le lit et envoyé valdinguer ses chaussures à travers la pièce qui avaient atterri bruyamment sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau de la taille d'un confetti.

Il n'était pas content.

Et il avait peur ! Car Monseigneur n'était pas du genre à pardonner les erreurs. Et aujourd'hui, il en avait commis une énorme.

Il se déshabilla et jeta dans un sac poubelle ses habits tachés de sang et ses souliers qu'il avait récupérés. Il se dirigea derechef vers la douche et n'ouvrit que le robinet d'eau chaude. Il la fit couler un moment avant de se mettre dessous.

Il serra les dents sous la douleur de la chaleur intense et attendit que son corps s'habitue à la température. L'eau à 60 degrés Celsius coulait le long des cicatrices qui lui striaient le dos. Bientôt elles disparurent presque sous la rougeur de la peau.

Sentir la douleur physique apaisait la douleur de l'esprit.

Felix avait toujours été un être exceptionnel physiquement. Arrivé à la taille adulte, il avait atteint les deux mètres dix-huit pour une envergure digne de n'importe quel joueur de football américain. Il avait le visage taillé à la serpe qui faisait vaguement penser au personnage de Lurch dans le feuilleton de la Famille Adams du milieu des années 60.

Bref ! Felix faisait peur ! Et il avait su utiliser son apparence à bon escient tout le long de sa vie. Dès l'âge de dix ans, il rapinait dans les rues de Catane en Sicile. Orphelin, il n'avait que sa force et sa malice pour vivre.

A l'âge de seize ans, il avait eu la chance – ou le malheur – de croiser le chemin de Monseigneur. L'homme se promenait dans les rues aux habitations de style baroque en direction de la piazza del Duomo un soir de décembre. Il était seul, vêtu d'une longue cape noire qui cachait l'ensemble de son corps. Mais l'adolescent, que l'allure de l'étranger avait intrigué et qui l'avait filé, avait remarqué l'imposante chaine en argent où trônait un pendentif du diamètre d'une balle de tennis, orné de pierres précieuses. Il avait cru également voir scintiller quelque chose à son annulaire gauche. L'homme était riche et si Felix parvenait à le détrousser, il pourrait se faire un beau cadeau pour les fêtes de la Noël.

A seize ans, il faisait déjà peur à bien du monde et rare était les fois où il devait user de la force. Il lui suffisait d'expliquer minutieusement, et avec une certaine délectation, toutes les tortures qu'il pouvait infliger à ses pauvres victimes, pour que ceux-ci se dépouillent eux-mêmes de leurs parements et les lui donnent.

Il attendit que l'étranger stoppe au bout de la rue pour admirer la fontaine ornée de l'éléphant qui trônait au milieu de la place la plus célèbre de Catane. Il était près de deux heures du matin et le froid retenait les gens chez eux. Il se planta alors devant sa proie, le sourire mauvais et tendit la main :

- Donne-moi ton collier et ta bague où je te brise les os, cracha-t-il simplement.

Il faisait trop froid pour qu'il s'éternise dans les explications. Si l'homme n'obtempérait pas rapidement, un coup de poing dans le ventre aurait tôt fait de le faire changer d'avis et Félix serait plus vite au chaud que s'il se lançait dans de longs palabres.

L'adolescent devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que l'étranger mais pourtant celui-ci ne parut pas avoir peur. Il attendit d'abord quelques secondes, le temps d'évaluer son agresseur. Puis lentement, il ôta la capuche qui cachait son visage. Félix vit alors un homme sans âge, le teint presque aussi livide que celui d'un mort, aux longs cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau et aux petits yeux gris perles.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon eut peur. Son instinct lui dictait que ce personnage était dangereux et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'enfuit et qu'il abandonna son butin. Mais l'étranger sortit le pendentif de sous sa cape d'une main aussi fine que celle d'un squelette et le tendit vers lui.

- Est-ce ceci que tu convoites, jeune imprudent ? dit le mystérieux inconnu d'une voix doucereuse.

La convoitise reprit le dessus sur son instinct. Félix hocha la tête, un regard pétillant devant la belle prise.

- Et bien viens donc le chercher par toi-même, continua l'homme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'adolescent se jette sur lui. Félix, en ce temps là, n'était pas du genre à réfléchir. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'assener un coup à son adversaire, il sentit deux mains fermes l'empoigner par derrière et le jeter sur le sol. Trois hommes s'abattirent sur lui. Il eut beau se débattre comme un ours, il ne put hélas pour lui que parer les coups pour ne pas qu'ils lui éclatent la tête. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, la bastonnade cessa et Félix eut l'impression d'être un tas de chair meurtri. Il était allongé par terre dans un recoin sombre à l'intersection de la rue et de la place, en position fœtale, à se tenir la tête et les côtes.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut l'étranger légèrement penché qui l'observait en silence. Il tendit une main vers le garçon qui crut alors sa dernière heure venue mais il ne fit qu'enlever sa bague et la poser à côté de la tête de Félix.

- Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à une telle rossée de la part de mes hommes. Tu m'impressionnes… De plus, tu es encore si jeune. Tu me serais d'une aide précieuse et je pourrais t'enseigner bien des choses. Prends cette bague en guise de félicitations. Mais si tu veux le pendentif, il te faudra le gagner et devenir un de mes hommes.

L'homme sortit une carte de sous sa cape et la glissa sous la bague.

- Si tu acceptes mon offre, tu me trouveras à cette adresse jusqu'à demain soir. Mais réfléchis bien : tu n'auras pas de droit de revenir en arrière.

L'étranger se releva, dissimula à nouveau son visage sous la lourde capuche en laine noire et traversa la place en direction de la fontaine. Félix se souleva un peu, saisit la bague et la carte et l'observa. Ses agresseurs avaient déjà disparu.

Lorsqu'il parvint auprès de la statue de l'éléphant, l'inconnu leva la main vers elle et l'adolescent fut alors certain de la sculpture bougea.

Son cœur s'accéléra soudain et une suée lui coula sur les tempes et lui glaça les os : il était le fameux mage de la légende. C'était impossible, la légende avait plus de 1200 ans.

Il regarda la carte et la déchiffra difficilement : il n'était écrit qu'une adresse dans un hôtel prestigieux de la ville et un prénom et un nom en lettres calligraphiées : Aro Volturi

A partir de ce jour, Félix crut que tout était possible. Il avait accepté, dès le lendemain matin, de rejoindre l'équipe de celui qu'il avait appelé dès ce jour là Monseigneur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes les souffrances endurées, tous les entraînements subis, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement, il n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Aro Volturi, ainsi que ses deux frères, Caïus et Marcus, étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille, trois pères qu'ils respectaient et craignaient plus que tous. Car les Volturis pouvaient être aussi excessifs dans leur générosité que dans leur punition.

Félix en avait eu maintes fois l'expérience par le passé. Et maintenant qu'il avait vécu auprès d'eux près de quinze ans, maintenant qu'il détenait enfin le fameux pendentif, signe de l'appartenance au clan des Volturis, il savait que l'erreur qu'il avait commise aujourd'hui allait lui couter cher.

Il finit par sortir de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila des habits propres sortis d'un sac de voyage élimé et, assis sur le lit, fixa longuement le téléphone portable jetable qu'il avait acheté trois jours auparavant, posé devant lui. Il savait que dans la nuit, il devrait se débarrasser le plus loin possible des vêtements pleins de sang qui attendaient dans le sac plastique mais qu'auparavant, il devait tenir au courant ses maîtres.

Il finit par faire le numéro mémorisé par cœur. La tonalité mit un moment à se faire entendre. Il avait pris un forfait international pour avoir accès facilement à l'Italie. Au bout d'une bonne minute, son interlocuteur décrocha :

- Félix ! Enfin !dit la même voix doucereuse qu'il avait entendu dans les rues sombres de Catane ! J'attendais ton appel plus tôt !

- Désolé, Monseigneur ! Il y a eu de nombreux contretemps ! répondit Félix d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder calme.

Un bref silence s'ensuit. Félix détestait les silences d'Aro : cela voulait dire que son maître avait compris qu'il avait échoué et qu'il tentait de garder son calme. Dans ces instants, le tueur avait l'impression de redevenir l'adolescent de seize ans qui avait eu peur du mage de Liotru.

- Explique-toi ! trancha la voix.

- J'ai trouvé rapidement où se trouvait Waylon Forges. Il était dans une petite maison entre Forks et La push, deux petites villes de l'état de Washington. Lorsque je m'y suis rendu ce matin, je l'ai trouvé seul en train de se préparer pour aller à la pêche. Je l'ai ligoté solidement à une chaise et j'allais commencer à le cuisiner quand un homme est entré à ce moment-là. Il m'a sauté dessus et nous nous sommes battus.

- Un seul homme a réussi à te déstabiliser, commenta Monseigneur, soudain intrigué.

- Oui, maître. Un indien presque aussi grand que moi et qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans passés. J'ai voulu sortir mon arme pour le tuer mais le coup est parti tout seul et a touché Waylon au ventre. Il est parvenu à se libérer et à s'enfuir à bord de sa voiture. Il m'a fallu une bonne demi-heure avant de me défaire de l'autre. Il a fini par disparaitre dans les bois. J'ai mis alors une bonne heure pour retrouver Waylon. Il s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque municipale de Forks.

- Avait-il le document sur lui ? s'enquit Aro.

- Je ne sais pas Monseigneur. Lorsque je suis arrivé, le sheriff l'avait découvert mort. Et Carlisle et son équipe étaient déjà sur place. J'ai du partir pour ne pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent.

- Carlisle Cullen était déjà là ! s'exclama le maître qui ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise.

- Oui, Monseigneur. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour être avertir aussi tôt. Mais il était accompagné de trois de son équipe : le militaire blond, le châtain qui se croit plus intelligent que les autres et une petite brunette que je n'avais jamais vue.

- Le reste doit être en train de s'installer, commenta Aro plus pour lui-même que pour Félix. Carlisle a la fâcheuse tendance de parvenir très tôt à déjouer nos plans depuis quelques temps. Je serais bien curieux de savoir comment il s'y prend. Tu n'as donc pas pu récupérer le document ?

- Non, Monseigneur, répondit Félix dans un souffle, attendant que le châtiment lui soit annoncé.

- Et as-tu au moins une idée où il peut se trouver ?

- Par pour l'instant, Monseigneur. Mais je vais me renseigner. Waylon n'était pas là par hasard. Cette maison lui appartient et il vient ici au moins deux fois par an. Peut-être a-t-il des connaissances à qui il l'aura confié ?

- C'est en effet une possibilité. Sais-tu s'il a eu le temps de parler à quelqu'un avant de mourir, à ce sheriff dont tu m'as parlé par exemple ?

- Non, Monseigneur. Mais je vous remercie de m'avoir guidé sur cette piste. Je vais l'étudier.

Félix entendit Aro claquer sa langue contre ses dents trois fois.

- Ne t'amuse pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Félix. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les mielleux. Tu as commis de nombreuses erreurs aujourd'hui, certes, mais tu peux encore parvenir à te rattraper. Continue sur les pistes que nous venons d'évoquer sans te faire surprendre par les Cullen. Il va te falloir rapidement de l'aide cependant. Je vais t'envoyer les jumeaux.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Félix. Autant il se fichait comme de sa première chemise d'Alec, autant sa sœur jumelle Jane lui faisait presque aussi peur que les trois frères Volturi. Ce petit bout de femme, pas plus haute que trois pommes, était d'une méchanceté et d'une intelligence sans pareille. Elle aimait torturer les gens pour le plaisir de les voir souffrir et même lui, qui pourtant s'émouvait peu du sort des autres, avait du détourner plusieurs fois le regard devant les dégâts qu'elle avait su causer à un visage ou à un corps.

- Je saurais retrouver le document tout seul, argua Félix.

- Et bien, tu n'as plus que quelques jours pour me le prouver. Les jumeaux te contacteront dès qu'ils seront arrivés dans l'Etat de Washington. Tiens-moi au courant de tes déplacements, veux-tu ?

Aro raccrocha sans attendre de réponse.

Le tueur composa alors un second numéro. La tonalité se fit immédiatement cette fois-ci mais il dut attendre un moment avant qu'on ne décroche.

- Hum ! répondit une voix rocailleuse et endormie.

- James, c'est Félix. Je vais encore avoir besoin de tes services, brailla le géant comme s'il s'adressait à un chien.

- Aucun problème, p'tit gars, lança plus jovialement son interlocuteur – Félix savait pertinemment que James l'appelait p'tit gars pour l'énerver mais il s'en fichait royalement. Quand il n'aura plus besoin de lui, il saura s'occuper de cet impertinent. – Si tu payes aussi bien que la dernière fois.

- Je suis même prêt à t'offrir une petite rallonge.

Et il lui expliqua dans le détail ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il raccrocha ensuite sans plus de civilité.

Félix était furieux. Il avait intérêt à satisfaire monseigneur avant qu'Alec et Jane n'arrivent. Sinon il craignait que son retour sur le sol italien ne fasse l'objet de sévères réprimandes.

Tout ceci à cause de ces agents de la CIA.

Maudit soit Carlisle et toute son équipe !


	4. 4 POB Bella 2

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par un peu de recherche, voici une adresse Wikipédia sur Louis Segond dont parle cette histoire.**

**.org/wiki/Louis_Segond**

Rappel d'un chapitre précédent :

_Edward contempla longuement Waylon, pensa que tout ceci n'était que pur gâchis et que si l'homme leur avait fait confiance, il serait sans doute encore vivant à cette heure-ci. La position du Jésus en croix, la bouche ouverte, lui fit penser à une maxime qu'il énonça tout haut :_

- _La bouche du juste est une source de vie,…_

- _Mais la violence couvre la bouche des méchants, continua la douce voix de Bella._

Chapitre 4 : POV Bella (2)

Et toc !

Je sais ! C'était une pensée complètement puérile et infantile mais c'était la première qui m'avait traversé l'esprit après que je sois parvenue à finir le proverbe de Louis Segond. Cet agent de la CIA, qui ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas dit son nom, avait beau être le plus beau type que j'ai jamais vu, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était un orgueilleux, un prétentieux,…

Bref ! Il me mettait les nerfs en pelote.

D'ailleurs, j'eus du mal à cacher mon contentement quand son regard surpris se posa sur moi.

- Vous connaissez Louis Segond ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sa voix était devenue plus douce, légèrement veloutée. Un frisson me parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je n'en fus que plus en colère : pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi devant cet arrogant ?

- Il se trouve qu'on enseigne aussi la littérature du dix-neuvième siècle dans les petites universités de province, lui répondis-je froidement.

J'entendis le seul agent femme de leur équipe pouffer derrière nous avant de s'approcher de Carlisle. Je ne saurais trop dire si elle se moquait de moi ou de son collègue. Elle chuchota quelques mots à son patron qui acquiesça.

Le beau châtain au reflet roux, continuait à m'observer, intrigué.

- Vous avez fait des études de littérature ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il lui semblait impossible que j'ai eu l'intellect assez développé pour cela.

Ce type a l'art d'offenser les autres. A moins qu'il ait décidé de s'acharner uniquement sur moi ?

- Oui. Lors de mes études de droit, j'ai suivi quelques cours de littérature. Louis Segond a fait la traduction de la bible la plus répandue chez les protestants. Cela mérite tout de même qu'on se penche un peu dessus.

Il sourit malicieusement.

- Nous sommes tout de même loin de Lord Byron ou des sœurs Brontë, ironisa-t-il.

- Le professeur Langdon* donnait quelques cours sur la symbolique du dix-huitième et dix-neuvième siècle, expliquai-je avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans mes souvenirs d'université. Cela avait été trois années heureuses. J'avais appris beaucoup de mes professeurs et j'avais été littéralement fascinée par certains, grands érudits et orateurs exceptionnels.

- Voilà un homme qui a su apparemment vous toucher, continua Edward à nouveau froid.

Quelle girouette ! Cet homme était décidément difficile à cerner.

- Il avait déjà commencé par se présenter. La politesse est souvent un bon début pour une saine conversation.

J'avais du le piquer au vif car il tourna la tête vers son père, les lèvres pincés et marmonna :

- Edward Cullen.

Cullen ! Comme le patron de l'équipe ! Et bien au moins, celui-là, on savait comment il avait obtenu son poste !

L'agent féminin passa derrière nous en pouffant à nouveau avant de disparaître à l'extérieur. Carlisle me fit signe de m'approcher. C'est avec soulagement que je le rejoignis alors que le grand blond arrivait, une mallette de prélèvement à la main, en me jetant un regard froid et qu'il l'a tendit à Edward: le patron semblait être la seule personne normale dans cette section de la CIA.

- Nous avons prévenu la section criminelle de Port Angeles pour qu'ils viennent faire les prélèvements, avertis-je Carlisle en regardant le beau châtain mettre des gants en plastique.

- Nous les avons avertis également. Edward va s'en occuper à leur place. Ils devraient arriver d'ici une heure pour enlever le corps. Je ferais moi-même l'autopsie.

- Vous êtes médecin, demandai-je surprise.

Carlisle plissa ses yeux en m'observant comme s'il jugeait de ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou non. J'imaginai bien que la CIA allait me cacher certaines informations mais je ne pensai que sa profession en faisait partie.

- Je possède de multiples talents, Bella, comme vous apparemment. – Je me mis à rougir devant le compliment. - Mais auparavant, dites moi donc ce que vous avez découvert en arrivant ici. Je trouve vos déductions intéressantes.

Je me demandai un instant qu'il était sérieux ou non. Je tâchai de refouler ma tendance à l'auto dévalorisation et je réfléchis à mettre en synthèse claire et précise mes déductions.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis précisément, les différentes preuves m'ont amenée à penser que Waylon est venu seul mourir ici. Je me suis donc demandée pourquoi il avait choisi la bibliothèque plutôt que l'hôpital qui n'était guère plus loin ou le poste de police, plus à même de lui venir en aide.

- En effet, s'interrogea Carlisle. Je rajouterai qu'il faudra également découvrir comment il a réussi à y pénétrer alors que le bâtiment n'était pas encore ouvert.

- Ca, c'est assez simple. Mme Anderson a pris l'habitude de cacher une clef contre le mur Est de la bibliothèque, dans le pot de fleurs en béton. Les trois quarts des habitants de Forks sont au courant et il ne serait pas étonnant que Waylon le sachait également.

L'agent me regarda surpris. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude des petites bourgades où tous, ou presque, se connaissaient et où on se faisait confiance.

- Forks est une petite ville, expliquai-je comme une excuse. Les risques de vandalisme sont quasi nuls.

- D'accord, admit l'homme. Alors cherchons à trouver la réponse à votre question : pourquoi Waylon Forges est venu mourir ici ?

Edward, pendant ce temps, s'était agenouillé auprès de la victime et commença par lui curer chacun de ses ongles. Quelques poussières tombèrent dans le sac plastique de prélèvements. Puis il emballa soigneusement les mains avant de s'occuper du reste du cadavre. Je fus surprise de voir avec quel respect il s'occupait du corps. Lui qui semblait si peu avenant envers les vivants pouvait être très doux envers les morts.

Quel homme étrange !

Lorsqu'il se pencha sur sa bouche pour regarder s'il n'y avait rien dedans, je retins un frisson. Je détestai mentir.

- Je me demande si la mise en scène n'est pas liée au lieu, dit alors Edward.

- En effet, cela aussi est assez étrange, murmurai-je. Pourquoi se dévêtir ainsi pour s'allonger les bras à l'horizontale ? …

Une image arriva dans mon esprit, sans doute liée à la maxime citée auparavant et je compris où j'avais déjà vu cette position.

- On dirait un christ sur la croix, continuai-je.

- En effet ! admit Carlisle qui jeta un regard perplexe vers Edward. Savez-vous quelle relation il peut y avoir entre cette bibliothèque et le fils de Dieu?

- Aucun. Les habitants sont, je pense, pour l'essentiel, Chrétien, plutôt Baptiste. Mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler de fervents pratiquants. Il faudra voir avec Charlie, mais je n'ai pas souvenir que Waylon soit très attaché à la religion non plus.

Il était clair que Forges avait voulu faire passer un message mais j'ignorai totalement lequel. Peut-être que le papier retrouvé dans sa bouche me permettrait de répondre à cette énigme ? Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de me retrouver seule pour pouvoir l'étudier à mon aise. Mais je n'osai pas non plus accélérer mon départ auprès de la CIA. Je craignais qu'ils ne me suspectent.

- En venant mourir ici, Waylon savait que Madame Anderson découvrirait rapidement son corps, continuai-je. Elle appellerait donc aussitôt le standard de la police et inévitablement, soit Charlie, soit moi viendrions sur place.

- Donc, conclut Carlisle. Il voulait absolument que l'un de vous deux découvre le corps. Et la mise en scène vous est donc destinée à vous deux.

Pourtant, elle ne me permettait pas de m'orienter vers une quelconque coupable. Peut-être Charlie aurait-il plus d'idées que moi ? En tout cas, cela me confortait dans l'idée que je devais conserver mon précieux indice : Waylon nous l'avait réservé, à Charlie ou à moi.

Je me demandai à nouveau comment les agents de la CIA avaient pu savoir le meurtre aussi vite. Tous les appels des forces de police du pays sont-ils sur écoute ? Ou Carlisle, sachant que Waylon était dans les parages, avait-il fait espionner chacune de ses connaissances ?

Je rougis tout à coup et, futilement, je cherchai dans mes souvenirs récents si j'avais sorti quelques bêtises au téléphone.

- En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre aide, agent Swan. Nous allons faire des recherches de notre côté. Mais je pense que nous aurons à nous revoir très bientôt.

Je compris que cette réplique me demandait de partir. Je sortis alors sans attendre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Waylon, pour un adieu.

Une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, je pris quelques instants pour me remettre. Je levai le visage au ciel, fermai les yeux et laissai la pluie fine me laver le visage de la transpiration qui me collait à la peau. Cela m'apaisa.

Je m'aperçus alors que la voiture de mon père avait disparu. Il avait du retourner au poste de police. Le pauvre devait être dans tous ses états. Il était grand temps que je le retrouve pour le réconforter.

Je sentis un frôlement dans mon dos. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut la peau. Edward était passé tout près de moi sans même me jeter un regard et était parti en direction de ses deux autres collègues.

Ce que cet homme pouvait être détestable !

Et beau comme un Dieu ! Il marchait avec une grâce qui me laissa sans voix jusqu'à la voiture de Waylon qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller avec minutie. Je me retins de les rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant. Mais de loin, par la porte ouverte j'aperçus une grande tâche brunâtre sur la banquette-passager. La vitre était remontée et elle n'était pas cassée : il n'avait donc certainement pas été agressé dans son véhicule. Peut-être chez lui, dans sa cabane dans les bois ? Si je n'écoutais que moi, j'y aurais bien fait un petit saut pour confirmer mon hypothèse. Mais j'avais déjà suffisamment empiété sur une enquête de la CIA. Et je savais qu'en plus de ma carrière, je risquai de compromettre celle de son supérieur hiérarchique, Charlie, mon père.

Madame Cope m'avertit par l'émetteur-récepteur de ma voiture de patrouille qu'il était rentré chez lui.

La pluie avait enfin fini de tomber quand j'arrivais devant la maison. Je trouvai Charlie assis sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine, une bière à la main. Je m'approchai de lui et entourai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre habitués à montrer nos sentiments et à palabrer dessus. Il me tapota la main et nous en restâmes là.

- Je vais te faire à manger, dis-je simplement.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne dois pas boire le ventre vide.

Je fis un repas simple avec le reste de poulet et des pâtes de la veille. Nous mangeâmes en silence.

- J'ai prévenu Madame Cope d'appeler ici s'il y a un problème, dis-je. Je crois qu'il y a un match de football américain à la télé cet après-midi.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Je rangeai la cuisine après le repas puis montai dans ma chambre pour le laisser seul. J'allai droit vers mon ordinateur préhistorique et l'allumai. Je savais qu'il fallait au moins dix bonnes minutes avant que je puisse avoir accès à Internet.

J'en profitai pour sortir le fameux bout de papier qui signerait peut-être un jour ma fin dans la police. Mais actuellement, ma curiosité était un sentiment plus intense que ma crainte. Je pouvais enfin l'examiner de plus près et à mon aise. C'était un carré imparfait de quatre centimètres de côté, visiblement déchiré d'un document plus grand. Son aspect beige marron me faisait penser qu'il devait être ancien. Sur chaque face, une inscription était écrite à l'encre noire.

D'un côté :

mALakh – crYST

Et de l'autre :

NEphesh

Que pouvait donc bien dire ce charabia ? Sur les trois mots, je n'en connaissais qu'un, Christ, et encore mal orthographié.

J'eus l'impression que mon ordinateur était encore plus lent que d'ordinaire. Enfin, sur une page de recherche, je tapai le premier mot. Le premier lien me renvoyait sur un site à tendance religieuse.

Malakh signifiait ange ou messager en hébreu, suivant qu'on attribuait une notion religieuse ou non à ce terme. Le site contait l'histoire de trois anges qui apparurent à Abraham pour annoncer qu'il aurait un fils. Les anges étaient des êtres spirituels, qui apparaissaient souvent sous forme humaine, et qui étaient chargés d'une mission par Dieu.

Nephesh, lui, me renvoya sur le site de Wikipédia. Dans la même langue, il signifiait âme. La page était succincte mais renvoyait également à la Bible et l'ancien testament.

Cryst, lui, renvoyait à des noms divers, sans grand rapport avec l'affaire en cours : un coiffeur, un centre d'analyse sanguine, un club de remise en forme.

Voilà qui ne m'avançait guère. S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel je n'y connaissais absolument rien, c'était bien celui de la religion. Charlie était baptiste, Renée, ma mère, sans doute aussi. Mais même si j'avais été baptisée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'avait incitée à pratiquer assidument. Je n'avais mis les pieds dans une église que pour les rares mariages, baptêmes ou décès auxquels j'avais été conviée.

Je continuai mes recherches durant trois bonnes heures avant d'abandonner. Je venais d'apprendre que les anges étaient tantôt bons, tantôt mauvais, que l'âme était considérée comme immortelle, quittant le corps, lui mortel, pour rejoindre le paradis ou l'enfer. Les deux rapports entre les deux mots étaient la religion et la notion de bien et de mal.

Cela pouvait être intéressant pour quelqu'un qui préparait un mémoire en théologie ou en philosophie. Mais pour moi qui recherchais l'assassin de l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, cela ne rimait à rien.

Je finis par éteindre mon micro. Je restai un long moment, perdue dans mes pensées, jouant avec le petit paquet de plastique qui renfermait l'indice que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer. Waylon me l'avait laissé. Il avait tout fait pour que je le trouve, préférant mourir dans une bibliothèque d'une bourgade perdue de l'état de Washington, plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital où il aurait peut-être été possible qu'il soit sauvé.

Et moi, comme une idiote, je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il avait tenté de me dire.

Pourtant, je sentais, j'avais le pressentiment que je n'étais pas loin du but. La solution était là, sous mes yeux, dans ce petit carré brunâtre. Mais elle m'échappait encore.

« Laisse parler ton instinct et arrête de trop réfléchir ! » me disait souvent Renée. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être essayais-je de trop intellectualiser ? Après tout, la religion est affaire de spiritualité.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je laissai Charlie ouvrir : ce devait certainement être Billy, un ami de mon père, qui avait du entendre parler du meurtre – dans une petite ville, les nouvelles s'apprennent vite – qui était venu passer l'après-midi avec lui.

La voix que j'entendis pourtant me fit sauter de ma chaise et par reflexe, je cachai le bout de papier sous une pile de livres sur mon bureau. Cette voix, chaude et basse, un peu rocailleuse sur certaines sonorités, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

- Sheriff Swan, dit-il. Je suis l'agent de la CIA Edward Cullen. Je venais voir si Bella pouvait m'accompagner dans la cabane de Waylon Forges.

*Petite allusion au célèbre personnage de Dan Brown.


	5. 5 Edward 2

**Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par l'histoire du parchemin, aller voir sur ce site**

**.org/wiki/Parchemin**

**disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Edward avait vu arriver l'ambulance de la morgue peu après le départ de Bella. Il leur indiqua ce qu'on attendait d'eux, ignorant les sourires entendus des deux ambulanciers qui pensaient ne pas avoir de leçons à recevoir, surtout d'un jeunot de moins de trente ans. Par expérience, Edward savait que de nombreux indices pouvaient être effacés ou inutilisables par la faute d'agents hospitaliers. Il surveilla chacun de leurs gestes, les reprenant assez vertement dès qu'ils commettaient une erreur.

Les deux ambulanciers furent rapides pour engouffrer le corps dans la fourgonnette blanche, trop heureux de se débarrasser de cet agent de la CIA fort désagréable.

Edward monta alors dans la Volvo avec son père et tous deux partirent vers l'hôpital tandis qu'Alice et Jasper attendaient le camion de remorquage qui emmènerait la voiture de Waylon Forges.

Carlisle téléphona à Esmée. Il lui demanda de trouver un pied à terre à Forks même, soupçonnant qu'ils allaient devoir rester ici quelques jours. Celle qui était son épouse depuis près de dix ans maintenant avait devancé ses attentes : elle avait trouvé une maison perdue dans la forêt de Forks, à la sortie Nord de la ville. Elle était en train de peaufiner les derniers détails mais la demeure était déjà prête à accueillir toute l'équipe pour qu'elle puisse travailler dans des conditions acceptables.

Edward sourit : ces deux là vivaient dans une symbiose parfaite, l'un connaissant les besoins de l'autre avant même qu'ils les énoncent. C'était ce qu'il estimait être un couple parfait. Lui avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes autrefois, avant le décès de ses parents et avant qu'il n'entre au service de la CIA. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il pensait être un sentiment amoureux : du désir, du plaisir, de l'amusement, de la déception parfois mais pas de l'amour.

Il repensa alors à Bella. Cette jeune femme était une véritable énigme. Lui qui jusqu'ici n'avait jamais éprouvé aucune difficulté pour lire dans les pensées des autres, il avait trouvé là un obstacle. Bella était… étonnante et donc agaçante.

Elle paraissait timide mais elle savait imposer ses opinions. Elle pouvait rougir et l'instant d'après rembarrer un agent de la CIA. Elle avait fait des études de droit mais se passionnait pour la littérature. Elle n'était pas une fervente pratiquante mais pouvait citer Segond, un des théologiens protestants les plus importants du XVIIIème siècle.

Pour résumé, Bella l'énervait. Et il ne savait pas s'il regrettait son existence banale et ennuyeuse de la veille ou non.

- Cette Isabella Swan semble pleine de ressources, affirma Carlisle dans la voiture tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital.

- Je crois qu'elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella, commenta Edward.

Carlisle sourit de la réplique. Edward ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il savait ce que son père pensait : pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le jeune homme était intéressé par une femme.

- Tu te méprends, Carlisle. Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par elle. J'ai juste… des interrogations.

- Vraiment ! lança son père d'un ton moqueur ce qui eut le don de l'irriter davantage encore. Quoi que tu décides, Edward, je te fais confiance. Tu sauras faire les bons choix, même si tu en doutes. En attendant, nous devons aller voir la cabane de Waylon dans l'après-midi. J'aimerai que tu t'en charges et que tu l'emmènes avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? rugit Edward qui n'avait pas envie d'une deuxième rencontre aussi rapprochée.

- Car comme je te l'ai dit, je trouve qu'elle a de bonnes intuitions. Je voudrais savoir ce dont elle est capable sur une autre scène.

- Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne chose de l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Elle n'est pas préparée.

- Aucun de nous ne l'était, je te rappelle. Mais surtout, Alice a l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Bella n'a pas confiance en nous. Je compte un peu sur toi pour lui prouver qu'elle a tord.

Edward se demanda si son père se moquait de lui ou non. Mais Carlisle ne plaisantait jamais quand il s'agissait du travail. Et Edward sentait bien que, derrière ce badinage, il lui cachait d'autres raisons. Il le déposa à l'hôpital où Carlisle devait faire l'autopsie de Waylon avant de se diriger vers la maison qu'avait louée Esmé.

Il devait commencer à vérifier les indices trouvés sur la scène de crime avant d'aller chercher l'agent Swan.

Les poussières retrouvées sous les ongles de la victime ne donnèrent aucune information supplémentaire sur l'enquête, de même celles sur les vêtements. Il n'avait pas encore fini tous les prélèvements, notamment ceux de la bouche, quand il se décida à obéir à son père.

Il avait su par la standardiste du poste de police que le sheriff Swan et sa fille se trouvaient chez eux. Il avait écouté patiemment les explications de Mme Cope sur le chemin à suivre alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement leur adresse. Il n'était pas nécessaire que cette vieille pie sache à quel point ils avaient fait des recherches sur les Swan pour qu'elle aille jacasser dans tout le bourg.

Habiter chez son père à vingt-deux ans, quand on a un travail, c'était plutôt inhabituel. Les conclusions précédentes d'Edward avaient été chamboulées par sa rencontre avec Bella. Il préféra donc ne pas en formuler de nouvelles et attendre de voir comment allait se dérouler la suite des évènements.

Edward n'était pas de bonne humeur. Depuis qu'il avait intégré la cellule de la CIA, il avait appris à se maitriser et à se contrôler. Reconnaitre ses propres affects permettait d'être mieux à même de se comporter correctement dans des situations périlleuses. Mais là, il ne parvenait pas à se comprendre. Il était nerveux de revoir Bella, mais il ne savait pas si ce sentiment était du plaisir ou du déplaisir.

Et dans ces cas là, il se défoulait en roulant à vive allure. Cette Volvo était un véritable bijou pour un connaisseur comme lui. Il se fit la promesse de remercier Rosalie de l'avoir sélectionner.

La maison des Swan était très banale un grand rectangle blanc avec un étage et un petit bout de jardin. Deux voitures de police attendaient sagement devant.

Il fut content que ce soit le père qui ouvrit la porte. Cela lui permit de se donner encore quelques répits pour se calmer. Et cela lui permit également de voir l'air surpris de Charlie Swan puis agacé lorsqu'Edward lui eut annoncé qu'il cherchait sa fille.

Edward Cullen lisait en lui comme il pouvait lire en chacun des quidams de cette ville – exception de Bella. Charlie s'inquiétait plus de la possible relation qui pourrait s'installer entre les deux jouvenceaux que du possible danger de l'enquête. Visiblement un agent de la CIA n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille.

Charlie ne laissa pas entrer Edward, ce qui le fit sourire. Pensait-il vraiment qu'un simple pas de porte allait suffire ? Bella apparut alors au bas de l'escalier. Dans la maison de son père, elle semblait encore plus fragile. Edward respira un grand coup et prit la voix la plus sûre qu'il put :

- Je vais inspecter la cabane de Waylon, expliqua-t-il. Carlisle voudrait que vous m'accompagniez ?

- Moi, balbutia Bella. Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes de la région et vous connaissiez Waylon. Peut-être noterez-vous quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ses affaires ?

Bella semblait encore hésiter. Son corps oscillait faiblement d'avant en arrière, jaugeant certainement des avantages ou non de cette opportunité. Edward se demanda comment la jeune femme le percevait. Sans doute comme un méchant, un type austère, orgueilleux et hautain. Il détesta cela et décida de lui montrer un autre aspect de lui-même.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin :

- Mais si vous préférez rester ici ?

Bella bondit sur son manteau et se retrouva dehors en quelques secondes. Le jeune homme pouffa. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture et lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle s'installe.

Le début du trajet fut silencieux. Du coin de l'œil, Edward observait sa passagère avec amusement. Bella n'était jamais montée dans une voiture aussi luxueuse et tout en essayant de cacher sa curiosité – ce qu'elle faisait très mal d'ailleurs – elle regardait avec avidité tous les gadgets qui s'étalaient sur le tableau de bord. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la ligne de bois verni qui décorait l'intérieur de la portière. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Edward.

- Alors, vous appréciez la ville de Forks ? demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées.

Bella se tourna enfin vers lui et plissa légèrement les yeux. La question semblait la laisser dubitative.

- Pas vraiment ? répondit-elle. Forks est froid et humide.

- Pourquoi être venue alors ? s'exclama Edward.

- C'est une longue histoire, commenta la jeune femme en soupirant.

- Nous avons encore un peu de temps jusqu'à la cabane de Waylon.

Bella soupira à nouveau, observa à nouveau le conducteur puis se décida à répondre.

- Ma mère s'est remariée à mes seize ans. Elle voulait parcourir les Etats-Unis mais elle devait rester à Phoenix pour moi. Elle était malheureuse alors j'ai décidé de venir à Forks chez Charlie.

Bella s'arrêta là, pensant que ce début d'explications suffirait à Edward. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle-même.

- Et puis ? demanda le jeune homme, comprenant bien que ce n'était pas fini.

- Un an plus tard, un ami à Charlie est mort d'une crise cardiaque à cause de sa mauvaise alimentation. Il mangeait trop gras et trop sucré. Comme Charlie avant que je n'arrive et ne m'occupe de la nourriture.

- Alors vous avez peur de partir et qu'à son tour, votre père n'ait des problèmes de santé.

Bella était courageuse. Elle se souciait de son prochain et s'occupait de Charlie comme une mère s'occuperait de son enfant. Les rôles étaient inversés et Edward se mit à penser qu'il devait être doux d'être choyer par une femme telle qu'elle.

A la sortie sud de Forks, après quelques centaines de mètres, le GPS de la Volvo leur indiqua de tourner vers l'ouest et ils s'engouffrèrent par un petit sentier à peine dessiné dans la vaste forêt qui entourait le National Park. Ils parcoururent un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver devant une petite cabane.

Bella s'étonna de la précision du GPS mais préféra ne pas le mentionner. Elle avait l'impression d'être particulièrement ignare face aux différents talents qu'elle avait pu noter chez ces agents de la CIA.

La porte de la cabane était entrouverte. Edward sortit son arme et demanda à sa coéquipière de rester en retrait. Il disparut quelques secondes avant de réapparaitre plus décontracté.

- C'est désert. Mais il est évident que le crime s'est passé ici.

La jeune policière entra alors à son tour.

La cabane était un grand rectangle en bois d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés. Elle contenait une cheminée, un lit une place, une table avec deux chaises, une petite cuisine sommaire et un fatras d'objets parfois parfaitement rangés sur les étagères, parfois entassés pèle mêle par terre ou sur la table.

Et, près du lit, une chaise par terre avec un pied cassé témoignait d'une lutte. Des marques de terre sur le sol en bois indiquaient que plusieurs personnes s'étaient battues. Elles menaient de la porte au lit, puis un peu partout autour de la cheminée. Une flaque de sang s'étalait sous la chaise et des taches plus ou moins régulières s'alignaient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Bella s'arrêta quelques instants près de la porte, inspira longuement une ou deux bouffées. Puis, se sentant capable d'affronter pour la seconde fois de la journée de l'hémoglobine et une scène de meurtre, elle s'avança vers le lit tout en faisant attention de ne pas empiéter sur les nombreuses traces laissées par terre par le ou les agresseurs.

Elle s'accroupit à côté d'Edward et commença à examiner le sol. Près de la porte, elle aperçut une petite corde, suffisamment longue pour nouer deux poignées. Dans la terre et une partie de la flaque de sang, trois empreintes de pas bien distinctes.

- Quelqu'un a été ligoté sur cette chaise, commenta Bella. On peut supposer qu'il s'agit de Waylon. Mais deux autres hommes se trouvaient là aussi.

- En effet. Il y a eu lutte entre eux. Deux comparses qui se disputaient le butin, peut-être ?

- Quel butin ! Waylon ne semblait pas rouler sur l'or !

Edward ne répondit pas mais Bella sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. « C'est un agent de la CIA et tu n'es qu'une adjointe du sheriff d'un petit bourg perdu au fin fond des Etats-Unis, pensa-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais ! »

Bella se décala alors pour s'éloigner de l'agent : elle aperçut un objet plat sous le lit. Elle enfila ses gants et saisit par un coin une feuille beige foncée d'une vingtaine de centimètres de longueur pour une quinzaine de large. Un des coins manquait, déchiré grossièrement. Bella s'empourpra soudain : elle reconnut la même matière que celle qu'elle avait prise dans la bouche du mort. « Qui ment à qui, Isabella Marie Swan ? »

- C'est une feuille, commenta stupidement la jeune femme pour se donner contenance.

- Un parchemin, pour être plus précis, répondit Edward alors qu'ils se relevaient tous les deux pour mieux l'examiner.

- Une vieille feuille de papier, d'accord, souffla Bella qui trouvait son acolyte un peu pompeux sur le vocabulaire.

- Le parchemin n'est pas du papier, expliqua alors l'agent avec un petit sourire en coin, c'est le derme d'une bête, le plus souvent du mouton ou du porc. On le trempe dans de la chaux puis on le racle avec un couteau ou de la pierre ponce.

Le document échappa des mains de Bella, surprise d'apprendre ce qu'elle tenait. Edward le rattrapa, effleurant la peau douce de la jeune fille. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut.

Il dirigea le document vers la fenêtre.

- Etant donné sa demi-transparence, continua-t-il, je voterai pour du vélin.

- Je croyais que c'était un parchemin.

- Le vélin est un parchemin de très grande qualité, fabriqué à partir de veau mort-né ou même de fœtus.

Bella fit une moue de dégout, ce qui fit pouffer le jeune homme. Ce bout de femme n'avait pas tiqué devant un cadavre et une mare de sang et voilà qu'elle faisait du chichi pour une peau de bête morte il y a certainement plusieurs siècles.

- Voilà peut-être ce qui peut avoir de la valeur ? Ca date de quel siècle ? L'époque du moyen-âge ?

- Les premiers parchemins ont été utilisés au deuxième siècle avant Jésus-Christ à la demande du roi de Pergame car les Egyptiens avaient interdit l'exportation du papyrus par crainte que la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ne soit surpassée.

- Ah ! Les dangers de la mondialisation ! ironisa Bella.

- Même si le parchemin est cher parce que long et difficile à fabriquer, il n'a pas suffisamment de valeur pour justifier un meurtre. C'est de plus relativement facile de s'en procurer. Ce sont les écrits qu'ils comportent qui leur confèrent une valeur.

- Mais sur celui-ci, il n'y a rien.

- Bien ! répondit sèchement Edward. Je vais aller chercher ma valise de prélèvement dans la voiture et je vais voir si je trouve des empreintes à l'extérieur.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement, la laissant planter là. Quel étrange personnage ! Un instant si aimable, expliquant patiemment, un autre froid, distant. Elle avait décidément bien du mal à le cerner.

Mais peu l'importait. Elle voulait voir si elle pouvait trouver un autre parchemin dans la cabane. Peut-être était-cela l'indice que lui avait laissé Waylon ? Ce n'était pas les mots bizarres qui étaient inscrits dessus qui comptaient mais la matière du document elle-même. Peut-être voulait-il indiquer qu'il détenait un parchemin de grande valeur, un écrit du moyen-âge – ou plus ancien encore puisque, d'après Edward, les parchemins existaient depuis deux mille ans – et qu'on l'avait tué pour cela.

Bella commença à fouiller minutieusement la table. Sous une pile de feuilles, elle trouva le téléphone portable. Elle fit dérouler le répertoire téléphonique : Cullen s'afficha à la lettre C. Waylon connaissait l'équipe de la CIA.

Plusieurs idées se bousculèrent alors qu'elle continuait à regarder les numéros qui défilaient. Elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsque le numéro privé de son père apparut. Elle demanda ensuite le dernier numéro appeler. Elle tomba sur STANLEY. C'était un patronyme courant dans la région. Elle nota sur son calepin le numéro de téléphone correspondant afin qu'elle puisse faire des recherches lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau seule. Elle rangea le portable dans une pochette plastique et examina le reste de la table.

Elle ouvrit un à un tous les livres, s'étonna du contenu de certains – Les Esséniens selon le témoignage direct, Histoire de codes secrets, symboles fondamentaux de la science sacrée, le Graal et l'hostie – des livres religieux côtoyaient des fondamentaux de mathématiques. Bella n'imaginait pas Waylon lire les uns ou les autres et elle comprit alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle ne savait même pas son métier : il vaudra qu'elle interroge son père.

Elle en était à ses réflexions lorsqu'une main l'agrippa violemment par les cheveux et la tira vers l'arrière avant de rabattre sa tête vers l'avant. Sa tête heurta la table. Une douleur intense lui traversa les tempes. Elle baignait dans une sorte de brouillard brumeux qui l'empêcha de réfléchir et de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver.

Elle se sentit à nouveau tirer vers l'arrière. Une main se referma autour de sa taille et elle sentit un corps se plaquer contre son dos.

- Je viens visiter la cabane du vieux et voilà que je trouve un joli petit lot comme toi. Quel joli cadeau, ma belle. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux.


	6. 6 James

**Voici la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte et toutes les reviews.**

**Pour ceux qui aiment le luxe, voici les adresses où vous pourrez trouver les objets dont je parle dans ce chapitre :**

**.com/fr/**

**/**

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

Il baignait dans un sommeil brumeux, le corps chaud et nu de Victoria collé au sien. Cette rousse savait faire l'amour comme personne. Surtout lorsqu'elle était shootée.

La vie de James lui plaisait. Issu d'une famille assez aisée, il avait fait parti, plus jeune, de ses adolescents rebelles qui s'adonnent à toutes sortes de violences et de drogues et dont les parents cachent aux autres et à eux-mêmes les problèmes de leur enfant pour préserver la réputation familiale.

Mais à dix-huit ans, devant la brutalité de leur fils et leur incapacité à gérer, ils l'avaient mis dehors. James s'en fichait : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour ses géniteurs.

James était devenu rapidement le petit caïd de son quartier. Il avait su éviter les écueils de sa profession : les overdoses, les produits de trop mauvaises qualités, les affrontements entre bandes rivales, les règlements de compte. Il avait vendu sa première came à douze ans et avait tué dès quinze.

Et maintenant, dix ans plus tard, alors qu'il approchait de la trentaine, il était devenu un des plus gros trafiquants de la région de Port Angeles.

Les journées de James étaient réglées comme du papier à musique. Il dormait le jour et organisait son deal la nuit. Il avait sous sa coupe une petite dizaine de jeunes, pas suffisamment intelligents pour le bluffer, qui s'occupaient de la vente dans les rues et aux abords des collèges. Il n'avait pas voulu trop agrandir son territoire pour ne pas que des mafieux lui tombent dessus.

Lui préférait les boites de nuit et les soirées bien arrosées. Il se faisait passer pour un bourgeois bohème, dansait avec les jolies femmes auxquelles il distribuait, contre sexe et rémunération, des pilules d'e****** dont elles étaient accrocs.

Il avait depuis longtemps compris que les soirées branchées lui rapporteraient plus d'argent que la vente à la sauvette aux abords des lycées et des universités. Les bobos actuels étaient des gens friqués dont la prise de drogues était considérée comme un divertissement et qui avaient les moyens de leur amusement.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait rencontré Victoria et qu'il en avait fait une régulière. Ses parents étaient des avocats d'une certaine renommée. Très tôt, elle avait été laissée à elle-même, sa famille étant constamment en voyage. Victoria avait alors commencé à vivre avec les gens de la nuit.

Victoria avait une certaine classe. Même shootée et alcoolisée, elle avait la classe. Cette grande rousse au visage enfantin savait y faire au lit et paraitre à ses côtés : il n'en demandait pas plus. James n'était pas su style à s'attacher. Un psychiatre l'aurait catalogué sociopathe.

De son nuage ensommeillé, James perçut un bruit régulier et persistant. Au départ assez sourd, il devint davantage perçant et irritant. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de son portable et qu'il émerge des doux bras de Morphée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : seize heures !

« Quel est le fils de p*** qui me dérange à cette heure » songea-t-il en grognant et en saisissant l'irritant appareil. Félix s'était affiché sur l'écran XL de son Samsung. James resta quelques secondes immobile, incapable de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait.

Puis l'image de la brute épaisse qui l'avait contacté la semaine dernière lui revint. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par une connaissance commune : Laurent ne lui adressait que des types dont on pouvait être sûr.

Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois, brièvement, dans un bar. Félix était forcément un prénom d'emprunt. « Il n'existe plus de parents assez ringards pour appeler leur marmot ainsi. » James avait été impressionné par sa carrure. Et il aurait aimé avoir une petite joute avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été effrayé par les grandes baraques. Au contraire, plus ils étaient costauds et plus James se régalait à leur fiche la raclée.

Aussi s'était-il amusé à lui lancer quelques piques, histoire de voir comment Frankestein réagissait ? Mais l'homme était resté de marbre.

Le contrat avait été simple et très bien payé : cinq mille dollars pour retrouver un homme qui devait être dans la région, un certain Waylon Forges.

James n'avait eu que son nom et une photographie. C'était assez maigre pour retrouver un quelqu'un sans histoire dans tout l'état de Washington. Mais quand il s'agissait de traquer, James était un as. Et le hasard s'était mis de son côté.

Un de ses habitués à la c******, un petit blondinet frimeur et stupide, l'avait reconnu et avait indiqué à James que le dit Waylon séjournait depuis quelques jours à Forks, minuscule bourg au sud de Port Angeles, où James n'avait jamais mis les pieds et dont, jusqu'ici, il ne s'était absolument pas intéressé car le marché était quasi nul.

Le blondinet avait vu un jour son ex-femme en pleine discussion avec le fameux Waylon. Cet idiot s'était mis dans la tête qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le vieux. Aussi était-il donc tout content de lui révéler l'information, n'ayant même pas eu l'intelligence de la monnayer contre un peu de drogue ou de l'argent.

« Ce type est un con, pensa James. Soit la c*** lui a détruit irrémédiablement le cerveau, soit sa bite doit être de la taille d'un cornichon desséché pour croire que son ex se tape un croulant comme Waylon. »

Le petit caïd avait envoyé une de ses recrues vérifier les dires de son « client » et quand il eut confirmation photographique, il téléphona à Félix.

L'ours des cavernes lui avait alors dit qu'il pouvait effacer son numéro de portable : il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui et il allait jeter son mobile. James avait oublié ses conseils : il se fichait comme de son premier shoot de ce gars bizarre.

Il finit par décrocher et poussa un grognement en signe de bonjour.

- James, c'est Félix, hurla la voix grave et rocailleuse reconnaissable entre toutes, je vais encore avoir besoin de tes services.

James ricana intérieurement. Le Félix semblait paniquer de l'autre côté de l'appareil : il avait perdu de sa superbe. Il allait en profiter.

- Aucun problème, p'tit gars !, lança le dealer. Si tu payes aussi bien que la dernière fois.

- Je suis même prêt à mettre une rallonge.

James se léchait déjà les babines. Il avait dépensé les cinq milles euros en à peine une semaine, s'offrant une bouteille de champagne Bollinger à six cent cinquante dollars et une montre navitimer de Breitling à quatre mille dollars. James dépensait toujours tout ce qu'il gagnait : il partait du principe que la vie qu'il avait choisie pouvait être courte et qu'il devait en profiter à chaque instant.

Plusieurs images lui traversèrent l'esprit : du caviar Beluga, un collier en platine, peut-être. La fatigue du réveil s'évapora instantanément

- Je suis ton homme, Félix.

- Le gars que tu as trouvé a eu un incident – James sourit aux termes choisis : pas de nom, pas de meurtre – Il avait un rouleau couleur marron, protégé certainement dans une boite.

- Tu me demandes de retrouver un papelard.

- Pour certaines personnes, il a une valeur sentimentale. C'est dans tes cordes ?

- Bien sur ! s'écria-t-il, blessé que Frankestein émette des doutes à ce sujet. Retrouve-moi dans la soirée chez Laurent. J'aurai ton papelard.

La discussion sur les modalités de paiement et la rencontre fut brève. Quand il eut raccroché, James était euphorique : sept mille euros pour un rouleau de papier. L'objet devait certainement avoir bien plus de valeur que cela : « valeur sentimentale, mon cul ». S'il arrivait à trouver la merveille, il pourrait peut-être la monnayer plus cher que prévu.

Sans aucun ménagement, il poussa Victoria hors du lit.

- Vire-toi de là !, grogna-t-il. J'ai à faire.

La pauvre fille, à peine réveillée, se retrouva en bas du lit, le cul par terre. Elle gémit faiblement, se leva en chancelant. Elle saisit ses vêtements qui traînaient par terre et s'habilla rapidement avant de disparaitre. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter un ordre de James : il pouvait être très brutal.

Pourtant, Victoria était persuadée que James l'aimait. Il ne savait pas le montrer. Elle avait été la seule fille avec qui il avait passé plus d'une semaine au lit. Pour elle, abandonnée constamment par ses parents, c'était la preuve qu'il était attaché : il restait.

Le trajet pour Forks dura une petite heure. James voulait vérifier la cabane de Waylon. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt du National Park, plus la ville lui manquait. James aimait le béton, la technologie, les lumières et les bruits. Et les gens de la campagne n'étaient pour lui que des bouseux décérébrés.

Il remarqua immédiatement la Volvo en arrivant : il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu la même idée.

Il alla se garer plus loin et s'approcha de la cabane sans se faire voir. Par une petite fenêtre, il aperçut une jeune policière en train de fouiller dans des livres posés sur une table. Elle était seule. Il admira un instant la courbe de son dos, son petit cul, ses jambes fines.

« Je vais bien m'amuser », ricana James.

Il s'avança sans bruit et saisit la femme par les cheveux. Il poussa sa tête contre la table, lui donnant un coup violent pour l'étourdir. Puis il l'agrippa fermement par la tête et ouvrit son cran d'arrêt pour le pointer sur sa poitrine.

L'effluve de son parfum fruité et sucré lui parvint aux narines. Elle était délicieusement bonne. James se pencha vers elle et respira ses longs cheveux châtains. Un frisson le parcourut et alla se concentrer entre ses jambes.

James pensa qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder un bonus supplémentaire. Cette journée était vraiment formidable.

- Ma belle, je crois qu'on va s'amuser tous les deux.

Il remonta le couteau près de la gorge pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. De l'autre main, il commença à caresser sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas très généreuse mais il s'en contenterait. La jeune femme commença à avoir une respiration un peu plus hachée et elle se mit à trembler. Elle réalisait ce qui allait arriver.

James ricana. Il aimait bien avoir le pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Qu'elle soit des forces de police ne faisait qu'ajouter du piment. Il sentit son petit cœur battre plus vite. Peut-être qu'il l'obligerait à s'arrêter, après, quand il aurait fini de s'amuser.

Sa main commença à descendre doucement. Il avait le temps. Elle était seule, éloignée de tout. Ses supérieurs ne viendraient la voir avant plusieurs heures. Alors pourquoi accélérer les choses alors que James pouvait avoir une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de sexe ?

Sa main arriva à l'entrejambe quand elle tenta de le repousser en arrière. James la retourna pour qu'elle voit son visage et qu'elle est peur. Les femmes étaient toujours plus effrayées quand elles voyaient le visage de leur agresseur.

James sentit soudain une douleur qui irradia tout son bas ventre. La femme flic lui avait donné un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe. Il se plia en deux en hurlant plus de rage que de douleur.

- S*****, cria-t-il avant de lui donner une gifle monumentale alors qu'elle tentait de sortir son arme.

La femme tomba en arrière par terre. Un filet de sang lui coula le long des lèvres. Le révolver glissa à quelques mètres d'elle. James respira profondément, se redressa et s'avança pour saisir l'arme. Il la pointa en direction de la jeune femme et enleva la sécurité.

- Finalement, je crois que je vais en finir plus vite que prévu avec toi, grogna-t-il, maintenant en furie.

Cette idiote allait crever. Elle le méritait bien. Si elle s'était tenue sage, elle aurait pu rester en vie. Peut-être !

James eut un sourire mauvais. Son doigt se crispa sur la détente.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la cabane. Il résonna dans toute la forêt. Plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent, des bruits précipités se firent dans les fougères alentours. Puis le silence !

James eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Son cœur pulsa à travers sa poitrine. Il se tourna pour apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte un homme qui tenait une arme lui aussi.

Elle n'était pas seule. Quel idiot il avait été ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié avant d'entrer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres flics aux alentours ?

Sa vision se troubla, ses jambes ne parvinrent plus à le maintenir et il tomba à terre.

Un liquide chaud lui coula dans la bouche. Il essuya et vit alors que c'était du sang.

Les hommes pensent qu'au seuil de leur existence, leur cerveau délivre une vérité d'une telle intelligence qu'elle mérite la mort qu'on leur offre en échange. Mais au dernier instant de sa vie, la dernière pensée qui vint à l'esprit de James fut :

« Merde ! J'ai perdu sept mille dollars ! »


	7. 7 POV Bella 3

Chapitre 7

Il était étendu devant moi. Ses vêtements continuaient à boire le sang qui sortait de son dos. Une forte odeur acre me monta aux narines et j'eus soudain la nausée.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi étais-je dans cette situation ? Mon esprit avait du mal à remettre tous les évènements de ces dernières minutes en place. Sans compter ce bruit de claquement sourd qui m'empêchait de me concentrer.

J'étais en train de chercher de nouveaux indices sur le meurtre de Waylon et sur sa relation avec la CIA lorsqu'on m'a frappée à la tête. L'homme voulait me violer, il avait été plus qu'explicite à ce sujet. Mon père avait été de meilleurs conseils que tous les entraineurs de la police pour ce genre de cas. « Ma fille, essaie de te mettre face à lui et vise les roubignoles. Y'a rien de plus douloureux chez un homme ! » J'avais rougi de honte quand il m'avait dit cela : parler de sexe même quand il s'agit d'auto-défense, avait toujours été délicat avec lui.

Mais là, je pouvais le remercier. Le type s'était plié en deux avant de me gifler tellement fort que j'avais atterri par terre, mon arme hors de ma portée.

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la manière dont je voulais mourir. Mais celle-ci, au sol, tué par un violeur avec une balle de mon propre révolver, ne figurait certainement pas en haut de ma liste.

C'est après que je ne compris plus rien. J'avais bien entendu le coup de feu. Je devrais être morte maintenant. Et pourtant, j'étais toujours là, face à un cadavre couvert d'hémoglobine, avec cet horrible claquement qui amplifiait mon mal de crane et cette odeur que je ne supportais pas.

- Bella, est-ce que ca va ?, hurla quelqu'un.

Je reconnus sa voix immédiatement. Elle eut le don de me faire revenir à la réalité : le type était mort, pas moi. Edward s'était approché de sa dépouille pour vérifier qu'il n'était plus un danger avant de venir vers moi et de poser sa main sur ma joue.

- Bella, réponds- moi, est-ce que ça va ?, dit-il plus calmement.

Sa main tremblait sur ma peau. Ou plutôt c'était ma peau qui tremblait sur sa main et je compris que ce claquement sourd n'était autre que celui de mes dents. Je frisai la crise d'hystérie.

Bella, calme-toi!

Je pris une grande respiration. L'air frais qui entra dans mes poumons me dit un bien fou : j'étais en vie. Je tentai de me mettre debout mais Edward me retint gentiment mais fermement à terre.

- Ne bouge pas !, murmura-t-il calmement. Tu as une méchante bosse à la tête et tu saignes un peu de la bouche. Comment te sens-tu ?

Mon mal de crane se rappela à mes bons souvenirs. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau cherchait à sortir. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment là. Je devais absolument partir d'ici avant que l'odeur du sang frais ne me fasse vomir mes tripes sur les chaussures d'un agent de la CIA, celui qui venait de me sauver la vie qui plus est !

- Je suis désolée !, gémis-je. J'ai commis une faute professionnelle impardonnable.

- Tu es secouée, Bella. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Je lui ai donné un coup pour qu'il tombe à terre mais j'ai laissé échapper mon arme. Il l'avait prise. Je suis désolée !

Edward me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

- Ne sois pas sotte ! Il t'a eue par surprise, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il y avait un type ici. Calme-toi ! Je vais aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours ! Tu ne bouges pas !

Il semblait furieux à présent. Et je n'arrivais pas savoir si c'était contre moi ou non. Il revint, comme promis, un ou deux minutes plus tard, une petite mallette blanche à la main. Sans dire un mot, la mâchoire toujours serrée, il entreprit de m'essuyer avec une petite gaze le sang qui commençait à coaguler le long de ma joue et de passer une crème sur l'énorme œuf que je sentais juste à la naissance de mes cheveux. La nausée disparut un peu sous l'odeur de l'onguent.

- Tu crois que c'est lui qui a tué Waylon ?, demandai-je alors pour faire diversion.

Il se tourna vers le mort et le jaugea quelques instants.

- Je ne crois pas. D'après les empreintes de pas, les deux types qui se sont battus à côté de ton ami étaient de sacrés gaillards. Ils devaient mesurer certainement plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Lui ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante-quinze et ses pieds ont l'air plus petits.

Il me tendit deux comprimés d'aspirine. Je les avalai sans faire d'histoire. J'étais soulagée de savoir que la douleur allait disparaitre d'ici quelques minutes.

- Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda-t-il pour la quatrième fois.

- Bien !, tentai-je de répondre avec ma voix la plus sure. Je voudrai me relever maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. J'ai prévenu le reste de l'équipe. Ils vont venir s'occuper de tout cela. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Mes yeux s'élargirent de frayeur.

- Surtout pas ! Je vais bien. Je n'ai qu'une petite bosse sur la tête ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

- Bella ! Tu as eu un choc. On doit vérifier si tu n'as pas une commotion cérébrale.

- C'est hors de question ! Mon père va se faire du souci et il est déjà assez perturbé comme cela. Aide-moi à me relever, s'il te plait. Je voudrais sortir d'ici pour respirer de l'air frais.

Il me fusilla du regard mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Il était apparu dans ma vie depuis moins de douze heures et il s'imaginait qu'il allait la diriger sans que je ne dise rien. Tout bel homme qu'il était, il allait être déçu.

Je m'accrochai à son bras et me hissai sur mes jambes. Je tanguai un peu, la tête me tourna. Mais rapidement je fus plus sûre de moi. Je passai devant le mort sans lui prêter attention et sortis. La nuit avait enveloppé complètement la forêt maintenant. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, même pas celui d'un animal. A peine une légère brise secouait légèrement les branches des arbres.

C'était calme, reposant.

- Tu viens t'asseoir dans la voiture, cracha Edward en me tirant assez froidement vers la Volvo.

Je tentai de résister mais je n'avais ni le courage, ni la force d'y parvenir. Il ouvrit la portière conducteur et je m'installai sur le confortable siège en cuir.

- Je dois commencer à délimiter la zone d'enquête, me dit-il, visiblement plus soulagé maintenant que j'avais acquiescé à sa requête. Ce type a déjà massacré pas mal d'empreintes et de preuves. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on en rajoute.

- Vas-y !, répondis-je. Je préfère que tu sois en colère plus loin. Je me ferai raccompagner par un membre de ton équipe chez moi.

Il m'observa encore quelques secondes puis poussa un profond soupir avant de retourner vers la cabane en marmonnant : « Quelle tête de mule ! »

L'équipe des Cullen arriva un petit quart d'heure plus tard. J'aperçus Carlisle en premier, puis Jasper et trois autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je me demandais combien ils pouvaient être en tout. Pour l'instant, j'en avais compté sept, pour un simple pêcheur mort dans une petite bibliothèque municipale, cela faisait beaucoup. Mais que cachait donc Waylon ? Et les Cullen ?

Edward sortit de la cabane dès qu'il entendit la camionnette arriver. Il s'avança vers eux : il voulait leur parler avant moi. C'était puéril.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, quelques regards fusèrent vers moi. J'eus la mauvaise sensation d'être une enfant mise au coin par son professeur qui explique l'énorme bêtise que j'avais commise à mes parents.

La femme aux longs cheveux châtains et au visage en forme de cœur le prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers moi. Elle s'accroupit quand elle fut à ma hauteur et me fit un sourire rassurant.

- Bonjour, Bella, je suis Esmée Cullen la femme de Carlisle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je vais bien merci. Juste un peu fatiguée. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi quand vous aurez le temps de me ramener, répondis-je.

Esmée élargit son sourire. Edward n'avait pas hérité de la chaleur de sa mère.

- Carlisle va venir voir dans un petit moment comment vous vous portez. Vous avez été très courageuse.

Vraiment ! C'est ce qu'Edward leur avait dit ! Il m'avait trouvée courageuse ! Si je n'étais pas assise, je crois que je serai tombée une nouvelle fois par terre. Je regardai dans sa direction mais il avait déjà disparu dans la cabane avec les autres.

- J'ai laissé le portable de Waylon dans une pochette plastique sur la table, réalisai-je soudain.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'enquête, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer. Vous avez fait un très bon travail. Vous devez maintenant penser à votre santé.

En clair, j'étais mise de côté dans l'affaire et ils reprenaient tout à leur compte.

Carlisle réapparut alors, suivi par Edward et un baraque d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix qui aurait effrayé n'importe quel quidam s'il n'avait pas le regard coquin et le sourire d'un enfant.

- Bonsoir, Bella, me dit Carlisle agréablement. J'aurais préféré que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau dans de meilleures conditions. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je soupirai : je commençai à en avoir ras-le-bol qu'on me demande mon état de santé et qu'on s'occupe de ma personne.

- Je vais bien, monsieur Cullen, …

- Carlisle, voulez-vous ?

- Carlisle, continuai-je en rougissant légèrement. Je vais bien, Edward m'a donné une aspirine et j'ai moins mal à la tête. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Ca a du être un véritable choc pour vous. Avez-vous perdu connaissance après le coup à la tête ?

- Non !, réfléchis-je en me disant que c'était bien dommage : voir un révolver pointé sur moi était sans doute bien plus grave qu'une simple perte de conscience.

- Permettez-vous que je vous ausculte pour juger si vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ?

Je secouai légèrement la tête positivement, en espérant intérieurement que le père soit moins têtu que le fils. Je sentis les doigts frais de Carlisle me tâter le crane. A côté, je vis le grand baraqué se pencher vers Edward qui se mit à grogner :

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras épater une fille, demande-moi conseil, Eddy. On ne les frappe plus à la tête pour les entrainer dans sa cabane depuis la préhistoire.

- La ferme, Emmett, répondit Edward qui continuait à me fixer. Je persiste à dire que nous devrions l'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Vous semblez aller bien!, ignora Carlisle. Mise à part votre bosse. Je suis d'accord pour que vous rentriez chez vous mais promettez moi d'aller à l'hôpital immédiatement si vous avez des étourdissements ou des pertes de mémoire.

- C'est promis Carlisle, merci.

- Je te ramène chez toi, lança alors sèchement Edward.

Je le soupçonnai de ne pas écouter Carlisle et de m'emmener tout de même voir un médecin.

- Tu dois avoir des choses à faire, ici, lui répondis-je. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'en charger dès qu'il aura un moment de libre ?

- J'ai dit que je te ramenai et je te ramène. Maintenant !

Je me levai d'un seul coup, la colère me donnant la force de ne pas trembler sur mes jambes. Je me plantai devant lui, les poings serrés.

- Mr Edward Cullen ! Apprends que la ligne est mince entre l'obstination et le fanatisme, soulignai-je alors en pointant mon doigt vers lui.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers mon adversaire. Esmée se racla la gorge pour éviter de rire. Emmett éclata de rire et tapa dans le dos de son collègue.

- Alice a raison, c'est une rigolote ta copine. Elle me plait celle-là.

Sur ce, il se retourna et alla rejoindre la belle blonde qui s'afférait près la camionnette. Nous nous installâmes et Edward démarra sans rien dire. Lorsque nous passâmes près d'eux, je vis Emmett mettre son bras autour de la taille de la femme qui était sans aucun doute la plus belle que j'eus jamais vu. Je l'aurai certainement plus vu dans le mannequinat qu'agent de la CIA. Elle se retourna et m'adressa un regard noir qui me glaça les veines. En voilà une qui était aussi taciturne qu'Edward.

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je alors.

- Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett. C'est un as pour tout ce qui est mécanique et électronique. Elle va s'occuper du portable de Waylon.

- Oh ! dis-je simplement surprise – je ne voyais absolument pas cette déesse blonde les mains dans la graisse et l'huile de moteur. C'est une histoire de couple votre équipe.

Edward rigola.

- C'est vrai !, admit-il. Carlisle est marié avec Esmée, Jasper avec Alice et Emmett avec Rosalie. Il n'y a que moi pour rester un incurable célibataire. Il faut croire que j'ai trop mauvais caractère pour être avec quelqu'un.

Là-dessus, il me décocha un clin d'œil qui me fit sauter le cœur dans la poitrine. Je déglutis difficilement mais parvins tout de même à répondre sur le même ton jovial :

- Mais tu peux être charmant, quand tu n'es pas irritant, têtu et buté.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur la ligne d'horizon de la route. « Charmant ? Vraiment ? », murmura-t-il.

Un silence agréable s'installa alors. Je me calai dans le siège et regardai défiler les arbres qui menaient à l'entrée de Forks. Le ronronnement discret de la voiture me berça et me fit comprendre que ma fatigue tendait plus vers l'épuisement.

Cette journée avait été étonnante à plus d'un titre. J'avais collaboré avec une équipe de la CIA, et plus particulièrement avec un des êtres les plus complexes qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Edward était un antagonisme à lui tout seul : colérique et jovial, distant et proche, beau et tellement détestable. Je réalisai alors soudain que nous nous tutoyions depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Sans doute cette expérience nous avait rapproché plus que nous ne voulions l'avouer.

Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? De toute façon, maintenant qu'ils avaient récolté toutes les preuves dont ils avaient besoin, les sept membres de l'équipe Cullen allaient disparaître et Charlie et moi, nous ne saurions jamais qui était le véritable assassin et quel rôle pouvait bien jouer cet inconnu mort dans la cabane.

Tout de même, deux morts en moins de douze heures, un parchemin avec des écritures mystérieuses dessus, une mise en scène digne de n'importe quel polar politico-religieux, voilà qui n'était pas commun. Quand je pense que je m'ennuyai dans ce trou perdu ! Je souris toute seule.

- Dix pence pour tes pensées, me susurra Edward.

Je me rendis compte alors qu'il m'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Je pensai à mon instructeur à l'académie de police de Seattle qui m'avait engueulé quand je lui avais dit que j'étais engagée à Forks. « Un trou perdu où vous allez passer votre temps à ramasser les chatons dans les arbres et à faire traverser les vieilles dames. Ce n'est pas digne d'un officier de police aussi talentueux, mademoiselle Swan. »

- Talentueux ! reprit Edward.

Je rougis en me rendant compte que j'avais été un peu orgueilleuse.

- Il pensait que j'avais un certain avenir dans la criminelle. Il serait surpris d'apprendre que j'ai enquêté sur deux scènes de crime en moins de douze heures.

Edward soupira à nouveau. Je détestai quand il faisait cela : j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une crétine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, dis-je maussade. Mes pensées sont trop idiotes et banales pour monsieur.

- Non, au contraire, répondit-il. Tu ne réagis pas normalement, c'est bien le problème.

Je le regardai, ahurie.

- Comment cela ?

- N'importe quel jeune flic fraichement sorti de l'académie devrait être en pleine crise maintenant. Quelqu'un a pointé un révolver sur toi, tu as failli mourir Bella. Et toi, la seule pensée qui te vienne à l'esprit, c'est que Forks n'est pas aussi calme ce que prétendait ton ancien instructeur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, comprenant son raisonnement.

- J'ai une certaine capacité à refouler tout ce qui est désagréable, expliquai-je.

- C'est ce que j'avais remarqué.

La Volvo se gara finalement devant la maison. Je redoutai les retrouvailles avec Charlie. Il allait falloir que je lui fournisse des explications sur l'œuf qui trônait bien en vu maintenant sur le haut de mon crane.

- N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Carlisle, me rappela Edward de sa voix chaude. Si tu as le moindre souci, tu files à l'hôpital.

- C'est promis, lui confirmai-je pour le rassurer.

Il regarda la porte d'entrée de la maison, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Si ca ne te dérange pas, je viendrai voir demain comment tu te portes, me demanda-t-il finalement.

- D'accord, répondis-je rapidement, trop heureuse de savoir que j'allais de nouveau le revoir.

Il attendit que j'eus franchir le seuil de la maison avant de repartir rejoindre certainement son équipe. Je retrouvai Charlie quasiment dans la même position que lorsque je l'avais quitté, assis dans le salon, une bière à la main, sauf qu'il avait sorti de vieilles photos et qu'il les fixait à s'en bruler les yeux.

Je m'approchai et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas mais poussa un profond soupir.

- Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que je n'irai plus à la pêche avec lui, me dit-il.

- Je suis désolée, papa, fut la seule chose de réconfortant qui me vint.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et regardai les clichés. Sur l'un d'eux, je devais avoir dans les trois ou quatre ans et j'étais dans les bras d'un Père Noël. Je la pris pour la regarder de plus près : je ne la connaissais pas.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas, hein ? dit-il en riant doucement. Il s'était déguisé et il était venu t'apporter un cadeau. C'était avant que ta mère parte avec toi. Il t'appelait son petit ange.

Sa voix s'était cassée. Je reposai la photo et lui fis un baiser sur la joue. Il sourit et me regarda alors. Son visage changea soudainement d'expression.

- Bon sang, Bella, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?, hurla-t-il.

- Pas aussi fort, Charlie, me plaignis-je en reculant un peu. J'ai un peu mal à la tête.

- C'est cet agent à la noix qui t'a fait ça ? continua-t-il, toujours aussi furieux.

- Edward ? Mais non. A la cabane, nous sommes tombés sur un voleur. Edward m'a sauvé la vie.

Je lui résumai alors brièvement la scène, évitant le passage où j'avais failli être violée et où j'avais vu mon propre révolver tout près de mon visage.

- Bon sang ! dit-il. Mais dans quoi s'était fourré Waylon ?

- Je ne sais pas, Charlie. Mais les Cullen semblent en savoir bien plus qu'ils ne veulent en dire.

- Cette histoire est trop dangereuse pour toi. Je ne veux plus que tu t'en occupes.

- Charlie, je suis adjointe du shériff, je te rappelle.

- Justement, et tu dois donc m'obéir. Arrête de te mêler de cette affaire et laisse faire la CIA. En attendant, avale deux autres aspirines et file te coucher. Tu ressembles à une morte vivante.

Je n'insistai pas. Charlie avait subi suffisamment d'épreuves aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas besoin que je lui tienne tête.

Avant de me coucher, je pris une douche. En me déshabillant, je retrouvai dans la poche de mon blouson le numéro de téléphone du certain STANLEY, la dernière personne que Waylon avait contactée. Je ne savais pas trop si j'allais pousser mon enquête plus loin : tout ce qui m'était arrivée m'avait secouée bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

L'eau tiède sur mon corps me fit du bien. Elle me débarrassa de la sueur qui me collait à la peau.

Le lit sembla m'appeler. Je m'allongeai et sombrai immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Une brume lumineuse m'envahissait. J'aperçus une silhouette s'approcher de moi. Edward était là, le morceau de parchemin que j'avais volé sur le corps de Forges à la main.

- Tu m'as menti, Bella !, hurla-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu pris ce vélin ?

- Je suis désolée, le suppliai-je. Je voulais trouver son assassin.

- Et tu crois que tu es capable de déchiffrer toute seule. Pauvre idiote ! La solution est devant tes yeux et tu ne vois rien ! Si je ne retrouve pas qui l'a tué, ce sera ta faute, Bella Swan ! Pense un peu au mal que tu fais à ton père ! Crois-tu qu'il se remettra de la faute que tu as commise ?

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je tendais les mains vers lui, désespérée.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais juste trouver l'assassin. Je voulais aider mon père.

Edward fonça alors sur moi. Ses lèvres s'aplatirent sur les miennes, chaudes et avides. Son corps se moula au mien, ses doigts emprisonnèrent mon visage. Je gémis de plaisir. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons de plaisir. Mes doigts caressèrent son dos.

Ses mains descendirent doucement, passant sur ma poitrine pour poursuivre vers mon entrejambe. Je sentis alors un malaise et je tentai de m'écarter. J'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçus mon agresseur en face de moi.

- Tu aimes ça, sale petite p***, railla-t-il.

Je tentai de m'enfuir mais il se plaqua sur moi. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon cou.

- Stanley est la clef. Tu dois retrouver Stanley.

La voix n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Waylon Forges.

Je me réveillai en sueur, un cri étouffé au fond de ma gorge. La dernière image qui me restait était le morceau de papier.

Bien sur STANLEY, c'était tellement évident.

J'allumai ma lampe de chevet : il était quatre heures du matin. Je me jetai sur le livre de Jane Austen dans lequel j'avais caché le parchemin.

mALakh - crYST

NEphesh

Je pris un morceau de papier et un crayon et notai toutes les majuscules :

ALYSTNE

STANLEY quand je les remis dans l'ordre. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Stanley était la clef de tout.

Je maudis la lenteur de mon ordinateur et je me promis d'en racheter un d'ici la fin du mois. Quand je pus enfin avoir accès à Internet, je fis toutes les combinaisons possibles entre STANLEY et les trois mots du parchemin. Je finis de tomber sur l'organigramme d'une entreprise :

Jessica Stanley, laborantine.

Merde ! Sur toutes les STANLEY qui existent dans l'état de Washington, il avait fallu que je tombe sur Jessica.

Elle travaillait pour la Clinique du docteur Robert Ylang de prélèvement Sanguin et de recherche Thérapeutique :

C.R.Y.S.T.


	8. 8 Edward 3

Chapitre 8

Edward finit les dernières analyses vers minuit. Rien ne permettait de savoir où Waylon avait caché le précieux document : il se sentait particulièrement déprimé cette nuit là.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, Carlisle était revenu de l'hôpital. Il avait fini sa seconde autopsie de la journée. L'homme qu'Edward avait tué s'appelait James Connely, une petite frappe de Port Angeles qui à l'occasion, pouvait rendre quelques services pour quelques dollars. Carlisle pensait que les Volturi l'avaient certainement engagé pour venir fouiller la cabane.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Waylon Forges, continua Edward. Les traces au sol indiquent trois hommes dans la cabane : Waylon qui était ligoté sur une chaise et deux hommes qui se sont battus. Forges a été blessé sur place. Emmett a retrouvé la douille à côté du canapé. Il chaussait du 42. Les deux hommes étaient plus grands. J'ai retrouvé des pointures 47 et 48. James faisait un 44.

- L'autopsie de Waylon n'a rien donné non plus. Nous n'avons aucune piste.

Edward soupira à nouveau. Alice leur promettait depuis quelques jours qu'ils étaient entrés dans une grande période, et même s'il ne prenait jamais pour argent comptant les dons de sa petite sœur, Edward, pour une fois, avait vu la lumière d'un début d'espoir. Voilà maintenant huit années qu'il ne vivait uniquement que pour ce document. Il n'avait plus de vie, plus d'amis en dehors de l'équipe spéciale de la CIA, plus d'envie. Hors depuis hier, il recommençait à penser à l'après.

Lorsque tout ceci serait enfin fini, lorsqu'il reprendrait le cours normal de son existence, que voudrait-il faire ? Il pourrait continuer à travailler pour l'agence américaine, il pourrait devenir médecin comme Carlisle, ou pianiste, sa passion d'autrefois. Edward se fichait complètement de sa carrière professionnelle. La fortune dont il avait hérité de ses parents lui permettait de ne pas se soucier de cet aspect de son existence. Mais une famille, cela, aucun argent ne pourrait réellement le lui offrir.

Edward approchait de la trentaine et il commençait à réaliser qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de se stabiliser. Alors qu'autrefois, il voyait les relations avec une femme uniquement comme des moments de plaisir fugace, il comprenait maintenant les visions de Carlisle sur le besoin pour l'homme de se chercher une compagne avec qui il désirerait passer chaque instant de sa vie. Une personne avec qui il aurait une connexion particulière, une qui le comprendrait mieux que n'importe qui, qui saurait passer derrière son aspect de beauté froide et découvrir ce qu'il était vraiment : quelque chose dont il ignorait tout lui-même. Carlisle avait trouvé Esmé.

« Charmant », pensa-t-il à nouveau.

Bella pourrait-elle être son Esmé ?

Il chassa cette idée de la tête et reprit sa conversation avec son père :

- Rosalie a trouvé le dernier numéro de téléphone composé sur le portable de Forges : une certaine Jessica Stanley. Elle travaille comme laborantine pour une clinique, la CRYST.

- Très à propos, commenta Carlisle.

- J'irai y faire un petit tour avec Alice demain.

Edward s'allongea dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête et fixa longuement le plafond. Il ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Cela lui avait toujours servi : durant ses études, il pouvait faire la fête la nuit entière, ne dormir qu'une ou deux heures et repartir pour l'amphithéâtre de l'université. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la CIA, il passait la plus grande partie de son temps à lire des documents relatifs à l'affaire qu'ils suivaient.

Mais là, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Bella. Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui ! Il avait laissé ce James l'agresser. Ce monstre avait failli la violer. Il avait posé ses mains sur elle. Il avait touché sa peau, respiré son odeur, caressé des endroits intimes. Edward enrageait.

Et il se sentait coupable de cela. C'était lui qui était venu chercher Bella. C'était lui qui l'avait emmené inspecter la cabane. C'était lui qui l'avait laissé seule pour aller chercher des indices à l'extérieur.

Alice l'avait alors appelé sur son portable. Elle l'avait prévenu du danger qu'encourait sa collègue. Et, lorsqu'il était arrivé en courant à la porte de la cabane, il avait lu en lui une telle rage, une telle envie de se délecter de cette jeune policière, toute fraiche et innocente, pour l'assassiner ensuite, qu'Edward n'avait pu faire autrement que de tuer James pour protéger Bella.

Edward n'aimait pas tuer. Mais avoir éliminé James ne lui causait aucune remord.

- Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, lui dit la petite voix aigüe d'Alice.

- Alice !, grogna Edward. C'est MA chambre et par définition, c'est un espace privé. Nous sommes déjà suffisamment les uns sur les autres, tu pourrais au moins respecter le peu d'intimité qu'Esmée parvient à nous faire.

La jeune femme s'allongea à côté d'Edward. Il se poussa un peu. De toute façon, personne n'est de taille face à Alice Whitlock.

- Emmett m'a dit qu'elle t'avait encore bien rembarré ce soir.

- Elle est exaspérante, têtue et bornée. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle. Elle ne réagit jamais comme les autres.

Alice pouffa.

- C'est exactement ce que disait Jasper au début où j'ai rejoint l'équipe.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, Alice, soupira Edward.

- Pas encore, grand frère ! Pas encore !, souligna sa sœur.

- Je ne la connais que depuis ce matin. Tu ne peux pas déduire cela en seulement douze heures !

- Tu sais que tu es en train de parler à quelqu'un qui est tombée amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Même si tu courais maintenant au bas de sa fenêtre pour lui lancer des tirades à la Roméo et Juliette, je gagnerai encore.

Edward grogna. Quand Alice avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Il repensa à cette journée. Il avait vécu beaucoup d'évènements extraordinaires depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Carlisle. Mais rien n'avait été aussi intense que sa rencontre avec Bella. Parce qu'elle était parvenue à le surprendre. Elle était agaçante, irritante, mais elle le rendait vivant. Et cela, c'était inédit ! Et tellement exaltant !

- Dis-moi ce que tu as vu dans tes visions, murmura-t-il.

- Rien de bien concret, je suis désolée. Je sais seulement que c'est maintenant que tout va se décider. Et Bella aura une place importante là dedans.

- Elle a failli mourir aujourd'hui.

- Je sais. Mais tu étais là. Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, Edward ? Que je ne me fais pas de souci pour Jasper. Qu'Emmett se fiche complètement de Rosalie ? On a tous peur les uns pour les autres.

- Oui. Mais nous, nous savons pourquoi nous sommes là.

- Et bien il faudra peut-être songer la mettre au courant, également, s'emporta Alice. Bella sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle n'en dit. Lorsqu'elle aura confiance, elle se dévoilera. Et elle sera une alliée précieuse dans notre quête.

Edward soupira. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre cette nouvelle avec joie ou tristesse. Il regarda Alice qui, elle, affichait un visage plein de confiance. Heureuse soit ce bout de femme à qui l'avenir lui avait fait le don d'être sa confidente.

- En tout cas, demain, nous allons tous les deux interroger Jessica Stanley. Voilà une rencontre qui risque d'être intéressante, rajouta-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

La CRYST était une petite clinique privée basée au centre ville de Port Angeles. Elle faisait essentiellement des analyses médicales classiques et quelques thérapeutiques telles que des chimiothérapies ou des dialyses.

Jasper avait pondu un petit dossier sur Jessica Stanley. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Jessica avait vécu toute son enfance à Forks, puis après le lycée, elle avait fait des études à l'université de biologie de Seattle. Elle s'était alors mariée à un certain Mike Newton, également originaire de Forks. Elle avait été embauchée comme analyste des prélèvements sanguins dès l'obtention de son diplôme. Et elle avait divorcé quelques mois plus tard.

Jasper et Emmett devaient retourner à la cabane rechercher des informations supplémentaires. Rosalie et Carlisle continuaient à faire des recoupements avec les documents qu'ils avaient en main.

La Volvo se gara sur le parking de la clinique. C'était un bâtiment tout en verre fumé qui voulait se faire clinique de luxe. Edward se retourna vers le petit lutin qui lui servait de sœur depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle avait le visage inexpressif, les yeux perdus dans le vague et cette sorte de lueur caractéristique quand elle avait une vision.

L'attente ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis elle afficha un petit sourire.

- Je crois que je vais attendre dans la voiture, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Edward se rembrunit puis inspecta les alentours.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ?, grogna-t-il. Ou est –elle ?

- Tu lis dans les esprits, toi maintenant ?, lança Alice innocemment.

Edward fut encore plus maussade. Il cherchait, furieux, où elle se cachait. Alice secoua la tête, dépitée, et poussa un long soupir :

- Elle n'est pas encore là. Dans cinq minutes à peu près.

- Nom de Dieu ! Comment a-t-elle su pour Stanley ?

- Peut-être qu'elle vient juste faire une prise de sang ?, ironisa Alice.

Edward se retourna, très en colère contre sa sœur. La jeune femme, elle, jubilait sur le siège.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Alice ! Si Bella commence à faire son enquête sans moi, je ne pourrai pas la protéger.

- Voilà enfin le preux chevalier qui apparait sous la carapace, murmura Alice, un sourire en coin. Il va falloir que tu admettes la réalité Edward : Bella fait partie de ton destin, comme ton destin est de posséder le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits.

- Oh, pitié, Alice, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir à nouveau ce genre de conversation. Le destin n'existe pas. Bella ne fait partie d'aucun plan céleste destiné à me pourrir la vie. Et je ne lis pas dans l'esprit des gens. Il se trouve que tu as cette espèce de petit sourire sadique à chaque fois que tu penses à elle.

Alice ricana et pointa son doigt vers l'entrée du parking.

A cet instant, une camionnette rouge entra dans un crissement ahurissant. Le véhicule devait dater de mathusalem, un de ses vans à la carrosserie dépolie et rouillée par endroits.

Edward poussa un juron.

- Elle roule là dedans !

- Et oui !, lança Alice. Une camionnette avec du caractère et un côté sentimental. C'est comme toi qui apprécie les Volvo froides et impersonnelles. On se demande pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les psychologues à deux sous, Alice. Cet engin est dangereux. Cette fille cherche vraiment les problèmes.

- Je te ferais gentiment remarquer que la seule fois où elle a failli mourir, elle sortait de TA voiture, frérot.

Edward ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou étrangler Alice. Il réfléchit un instant puis se résigna à abandonner la partie.

- Bon ! Tu préfères rester ici, alors ?, demanda-t-il une dernière fois en ouvrant la porte.

- Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents, Edward. J'ai passé l'âge de tenir la chandelle.

Il claqua fort la porte et s'élança vers le véhicule de Bella. Alice était décidément insupportable !

Il contourna le parking pour arriver à la camionnette par derrière. Bella était en train et fermer son véhicule à clé. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'on chercherait à voler une pareille épave ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Bella ?, cracha-t-il.

La jeune femme sursauta et lâcha ses clefs. Les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent pour les ramasser. Edward en profita pour se calmer et observer le doux visage de la jeune femme qui, elle, n'osait pas lever les yeux. Habillée en civil, elle avait l'air fraichement sorti de l'adolescence. Innocente et tellement inconsciente des dangers qui la menaçaient.

Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, elle avait déjà repris contenance et affichait un visage neutre.

- Bonjour, Edward, répondit-elle sur un ton glacial. Me suis-tu ?

Il fut surpris par sa question. Serait-il capable de la suivre ? Probablement ! Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était capable de prendre des initiatives sans l'en tenir au courant, il allait le faire.

Il éluda la question :

- Tu es sur un lieu d'investigation, Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle hésita à nouveau puis son expression se fit plus sure.

- Je suis venue voir Jessica Stanley.

- Comment as-tu su qu'elle était mêlée à l'affaire ?

- Certainement de la même façon que toi. En consultant le dernier appel de Waylon sur son portable.

Décidemment, elle avait oublié d'être idiote.

- C'est mon enquête, Bella.

- C'était mon ami, Edward.

Edward grogna. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire combien elle était inconsciente, écervelée, irresponsable,…

Mais il se rappela les paroles d'Alice : ce n'est pas en l'accablant de reproches qu'elle allait avoir confiance. Bella savait bien plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait en dire. S'il voulait qu'elle arrête d'enquêter derrière son dos, il allait lui-même changer d'attitude et ne plus être l'agent froid et distant derrière lequel il se cachait pour se protéger et protéger les autres.

- Alors allons-y ensemble, proposa Edward, plus calme. Nous serons surs de ne nous cacher aucune information ainsi.

Bella fut surpris. Il s'amusa un instant de sa réaction, ses beaux yeux noisette qui s'agrandirent, sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit légèrement. Le jeune homme resta médusé devant cette image.

Il venait de découvrir qu'elle était vraiment belle.

Edward finit par lui passer devant pour lui montrer que sa décision était définitive, et Bella se hâta de le suivre. Elle devait avoir peur qu'il ne change d'avis. C'était mal le connaître. Lorsqu'Edward prenait une décision, il revenait rarement en arrière.

Il vit alors Alice assise sur le siège passager de la Volvo, la vitre abaissée qui leur faisait un petit signe.

- Ta collègue ne nous accompagne pas ?, demanda Bella.

- Pour une raison étrange, cette idiote s'est mise dans la tête qu'elle nous gênerait, répondit-il sèchement.

Et bien au moins, Bella n'était pas la seule sur qui Edward aimait passer son courroux. Elle devrait se contenter de cette maigre consolation.

Le hall d'entrée était assez grand et très lumineux. Une banque d'accueil trônait en son centre et de part et d'autres partaient des couloirs qui menaient aux différents laboratoires.

Edward s'avança vers la seule hôtesse qui attendait les clients potentiels. Elle était assez jeune, la petite vingtaine, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés et fardée d'une couche de maquillage si épaisse qu'elle la faisait se ressembler à une poupée russe.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de fille. Il avait toujours préféré les femmes à la beauté naturelle, celles dont on n'est pas surpris le matin au réveil.

La jeune femme leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher. Ses yeux accrochèrent immédiatement le corps musclé et félin d'Edward. Il la vit battre des cils, sa respiration se fit légèrement plus saccadée et elle rougit sous les fantasmes qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Bella ne réagissait-elle pas comme cela en face de lui ?

Il sortit son badge de l'agence gouvernementale pour justifier l'interrogatoire qui allait suivre.

Elle lui décocha un sourire digne de n'importe quelle publicité pour dentifrice extra-blanc. Amber – c'était le prénom inscrit sur son badge – était tout à fait prête à s'offrir corps et âme à la CIA.

- Bonjour, dit Edward d'une voix chaude et un peu rauque. Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec Jessica Stanley.

Le regard de la jeune femme papillonna d'Edward vers Bella. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. _Etait-elle sa coéquipière ? Y avait-il autre chose qu'une relation professionnelle ? Assurément non ! Cette bonne femme est insipide, même pas capable de se maquiller ou de s'habiller correctement !_

Edward se racla la gorge pour qu'Amber cesse ses divagations mentales et réalise qu'il venait de lui poser une question et qu'en principe – c'était le rôle de toutes questions – elle devait y répondre.

- Euh ! Oui ! Jessica Stanley – Elle vérifia dans ses fichiers informatiques – Au deuxième sous-sol, laboratoire numéro 6. Je peux vous accompagner pour vous montrer.

Amber se pencha légèrement en avant, dévoilant un décolleté plongeant. Edward entendit Bella souffler légèrement.

- Je vous remercie. Nous allons trouver par nous-mêmes, répondit poliment Edward.

Ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur, sur la gauche. Il s'ouvrit instantanément et Edward appuya sur le bouton du deuxième sous-sol. Les portes se refermèrent sur le visage béat de la standardiste qui ne parvenait pas à reprendre son travail.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de charmer les autres pour obtenir des informations, lança Bella, irritée.

- Je charme, moi ?, répondit innocemment Edward, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le manège de cette Amber. Elle se serait allongée sur la banque d'accueil si tu le lui avais demandé.

Edward ricana. Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il percevait dans la voix de Bella ? Il trouva cela amusant : comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il serait attiré par ce genre de femme vulgaire ? Il se pencha alors légèrement vers elle, assez près pour pouvoir respirer le parfum fleuri de ses cheveux.

- Parviendrai-je suffisamment à te charmer pour que tu cesses de te mettre en danger en enquêtant seule sur le meurtre de Waylon ?

Bella eut un blanc. Edward perçut un léger changement dans son rythme cardiaque, là, dans la jugulaire de la jeune femme qui palpitait à la base de son cou laiteux. Il eut l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser à cet endroit, d'accentuer ce frémissement qu'il trouvait magnifique.

- Pourquoi serais-je donc en danger en venant interroger une ancienne collègue de lycée ? Détiendrais-tu des informations que j'ignorerai ?, interrogea Bella.

Elle venait de rompre le charme. S'était-elle-même rendu compte de l'enfer qu'elle faisait subir à Edward ? Il se recula, laissant la jeune femme reprendre son souffle.

- Si mes charmes, comme tu dis, ne fonctionne pas sur toi, pourquoi marcherait-il sur l'hôtesse d'accueil ?

Bella soupira de dépit.

Le laboratoire six ne fut, en effet, pas difficile à trouver. Edward allait frapper et entrer lorsqu'une voix stridente hurla dans le couloir :

- Bella Swan ! C'est pas possible !


	9. 9 POV Bella 4

Chapitre 9

Je vis sautiller vers moi la même femme que j'avais quitté quatre années auparavant. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, les joues peut-être un peu plus creusées par l'entrée dans l'âge adulte. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux parfaitement lissés, son visage impeccablement maquillé, ses ongles superbement manucurés, ses formes voluptueuses mises en valeur par une jupe et un corset très bien choisis et très serrés. Bref, Jessica était une de ses femmes qui aimait attirer le regard des autres.

Jessica avait été la reine du collège. A cette époque, elle pouvait avoir tous les garçons qu'elle voulait. Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Forks l'année de mes seize ans, j'avais été pour quelques temps le centre de mire du collège : dans un petit établissement de quelques centaines d'étudiants, la moindre nouveauté était remarquée, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille réservée et insipide telle que moi. Jessica avait été très jalouse de cet attrait soudain et de ce fait, nous n'étions pas devenues de véritables amies.

Mais devant ma timidité et mon refus systématique d'être invitée par les garçons, l'engouement à mon égard s'était effondré comme un soufflet tout juste sorti du four et Jessica avait pu reprendre son rôle d'aimant à testostérone.

Elle avait très vite jeté son dévolu sur Mike Newton, un blondinet qui avait vécu les premières années de sa vie en Californie et qui usait de l'image du beau surfeur bronzé pour draguer les filles. Ils formaient un couple parfait : Ken et Barbie, eux-mêmes, étaient morts de jalousie.

J'avais appris par la suite qu'ils s'étaient mariés puis ils avaient disparu de ma sphère de connaissance.

Et la voilà maintenant devant moi, avec cet air hautain qui me détaillait des pieds à la tête, un sourire satisfait. Je me sentis soudainement humiliée : elle se moquait visiblement de moi avec mon jean classique et mon pull deux fois trop large.

Puis son regard se tourna vers Edward et là, elle changea du tout au tout. Je la vis soudainement se redresser, bomber le torse et afficher un sourire dragueur. Mon collègue lui plaisait, même un aveugle s'en apercevrait.

- Salut, vous ?, lança-t-elle langoureusement.

J'en aurais vomi. Décidément, Jessica n'avait rien perdu de son culot. Je sentis Edward se raidir à côté de moi. Il n'appréciait pas l'attitude dragueuse de notre future témoin. Il se décida à sortir sa plaque de la CIA.

- Agent Cullen, madame Stanley, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser ?, dit-il poliment mais sèchement.

Jessica recula, un peu surprise, puis me regarda comme si j'avais soudainement un énorme champignon qui me poussait à la place du nez.

- Tu travailles pour la CIA, maintenant ! Je croyais que tu avais été engagée par ton père comme adjoint du sheriff à Forks ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je rougis instantanément. Est-ce que cela semblait aussi délirant que cela que je puisse travailler pour cette agence gouvernementale ? Je passai pour le coup pour une déficiente. Et je me souvins qu'Edward m'avait jugée plusieurs fois idiote auparavant.

Mon collègue ne me donna pas l'occasion de répondre.

- L'agent Swan et moi-même voudrions vous parler dans un endroit plus calme.

Sa phrase sonnait comme une invitation mais son ton était un ordre. Plusieurs personnes commençaient à sortir dans le couloir et à nous regarder de manière insistante. Jessica parut soudain gênée. Elle ouvrit donc son laboratoire et nous entrâmes tous.

Elle nous indiqua une petite table au centre de la pièce et nous nous installâmes, Edward à côté de moi, Jessica face à lui.

Edward me fit un petit signe pour que je commence l'interrogatoire. J'eus l'impression que c'était une manière de redorer mon blason auprès de mon ancienne camarade de classe. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

- Jessica, tu as dernièrement eu des contacts avec Waylon Forges ?

- Waylon, s'étonna la jeune femme. Oui ! Oui ! Il s'est présenté comme un ami de ton père. C'est vrai, non ?

- Oui ! C'est vrai, répondis-je, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

- Alors tu travailles toujours pour ton père, s'écria-t-elle joyeuse.

- De quoi t'a-t-il parlé ?, éludai-je rapidement et fermement.

Jessica me regarda, un peu surprise que je sois capable d'avoir autant d'autorité. J'avoue que j'étais étonnée moi-même.

- Il m'a confié un prélèvement sanguin. Il voulait que je l'analyse.

Du sang ! Pourquoi Waylon Forges voulait une analyse de sang ?

- Il était malade ?, bredouillai-je.

- Oh ! Non !, s'exclama Jessica. Ce n'était pas son sang. Et il ne recherchait pas de maladies particulières. Il voulait une RFLP.

Elle me sourit, un sourire carnassier. Elle savait parfaitement que je ne comprenais rien à tout ce charabia. Edward intervint :

- Une recherche d'ADN ! Connaissez-vous l'identité de cette personne ?

Jessica le regarda, admirative.

- Non ! Il ne m'avait pas dit. Mais je peux vous dire que l'échantillon qu'il m'a fourni était petit. Quelques gouttes sur un coton tige de prélèvement. Enfin, cela t'aurait suffi à te faire tourner de l'œil, Bella. Tu te souviens quand tu as eu un malaise en cours de biologie quand le prof nous avait fait le test du groupe sanguin ?

- Oui, grinçai-je. C'est Mike Newton qui s'était porté volontaire pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie d'ailleurs. Il savait être très galant, avec certaine. Comment va ton mari ?

Elle avait légèrement pali.

Et oui, moi aussi je savais avoir de la répartie lorsqu'il le fallait. Au collège, j'étais la jeune adolescente maladroite, un peu décalée qui rougissait dès qu'elle se sentait gênée et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait un problème.

Heureusement, j'avais muri à l'université, et surtout à l'école de police. J'avais appris à cacher ma timidité et à me maitriser devant les autres et devant les situations embarrassantes.

- Nous avons divorcé l'année dernière, maugréa-t-elle avant de se ressaisir et de fixer Edward. Ce qui veut dire que je suis libre comme l'air.

- Bien !, soupira Edward tellement fort que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le résultat d'ADN ?

Jessica redevint soudain sérieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Peut-être. Mais ce résultat est la propriété de Waylon Forges. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de vous en confier le résultat.

- Il ne pourra hélas pas venir les chercher, Mlle Stanley, expliqua alors Edward sur un ton plus feutré, comme s'il voulait mettre la jeune femme dans la confidence d'un grand secret de la CIA. Mr Forges a été découvert mort hier matin à Forks.

- Ah !, lança Jessica en me regardant. C'est pour cela que tu es ici, Bella.

Je commençai sérieusement à me demander si les produits chimiques qu'elle devait inhaler à longueur de journée pour ses analyses ne lui avaient pas détruits quelques neurones. Jessica prenait plus cette conversation pour une compétition pour gagner Edward qu'un interrogatoire.

Que s'imaginait-elle ? Il était évident qu'aucune de nous deux ne faisait partie de la sphère des Cullens et qu'Edward n'était attiré ni par l'un, ni par l'autre.

- Je pense que vous ne saisissez pas l'ampleur du problème, Mlle Stanley, continua Edward, plus insistant. Son téléphone portable indiquait que vous étiez la dernière personne qu'il ait contactée.

Jessica pâlit. Son petit sourire séducteur finit par disparaitre. Elle avait enfin compris le danger potentiel qu'Edward lui faisait supposer.

- Je… je vais chercher le résultat de l'analyse.

Elle disparut derrière la porte. Edward me décocha un petit sourire narquois.

- Alors comment cela, tu es malade devant le sang ? Je suis surpris, avec toutes les péripéties d'hier !

J'aurai du me sentir blesser mais la seule chose que je remarquai, c'était qu'il était retrouvé ce côté charmant et taquin qu'il m'avait à peine dévoilé la veille. Je pris donc le parti de ne pas me mettre en colère et de m'amuser à mon tour.

- J'avais remarqué que les garçons appréciaient les jeunes filles fragiles qui s'évanouissent vite. Ca leur donne le sentiment d'être un preux chevalier.

Edward rit doucement.

- Bella la croqueuse d'homme. Voilà un portrait qui ne te convient guère. J'aurai bien aimé être une petite souris pour te voir ce jour là.

Edward en souris ! Je l'aurai plutôt imaginé en panthère, un grand félin sombre, gracieux et puissant.

- Et qu'aurais-tu donc appris de si intéressant ?

L'humour sur son visage disparut subitement et il me scruta, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une énigme insoluble. Je me figeai soudain : je n'aimais pas ses changements d'humeur, elles étaient incompréhensibles pour moi. Et je n'aimais pas mes réactions face à cela : je sur réagissais à chacun de ses mouvements. Moi si posée et réfléchie d'ordinaire, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Je tentai de rester en façade la plus impassible possible et je le fixai également. Je l'entendis soupirer, encore ! Il devait à nouveau juger de mon intellect.

- J'aurai pu découvrir ce que tu penses, finit-il par admettre. Tu es difficile à déchiffrer !

Moi ! Difficile à déchiffrer ! Alors que mes parents et les quelques amis auxquels je tiens m'affirment que je suis un livre ouvert !

J'allais répondre qu'il était certainement plus mystérieux que moi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je m'attendais à voir entrer mon ancienne camarade de lycée. Mais surgit alors une petite tornade châtain.

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la collègue de la CIA, la fameuse Alice. Edward poussa un juron. Il me poussa à terre, m'écartant de la table. Il fit basculer la table et se jeta sur moi.

Je crus qu'il était devenu fou. Mais la déflagration ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Le souffle fut si fort que la table s'avança vers nous à toute vitesse. J'entendis un sifflement strident. Une douleur aigue me traversa les tympans.

Et puis plus rien ! J'eus l'impression que le temps s'était figé durant quelques secondes. Comme s'il attendait de voir quelle autre catastrophe allait surgir maintenant. Plus rien ne bougeait, plus aucun bruit si ce n'était ce bourdonnement incessant dans mes oreilles abimées par l'explosion.

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais plaquée à terre par une masse chaude et protectrice que j'identifiais comme Edward. Mais le reste était dans un grand brouillard blanc et je vis tombée devant moi une poussière blanche qui me fit penser à la neige.

Le film se remit alors en marche. Des hurlements déchirèrent le silence. Des bruits de pas désordonnés arrivaient du couloir. Les gens paniqués tentaient de rejoindre par les escaliers le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. J'entendis un homme hurler le prénom d'un autre, une femme pleurer. Et je me demandai alors si Jessica allait bien.

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue. Je frissonnai. Je tournai la tête en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il mit la main sur ma joue, à nouveau.

- Ca va Bella ?, demanda-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? balbutiai-je.

Je fis alors de l'autre côté de la pièce un énorme trou qui donnait sur le couloir et une partie de la pièce adjacente. Tous les débris étaient éparpillés autour de nous. Les gens courraient en hurlant.

- Dis-moi comment tu vas Bella ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je agacée en repoussant sa main. – Ce n'était guère le moment d'être sentimental. – Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je vis alors se redresser tel un ressort une petite silhouette. Alice s'épousseta avec un air de dégout assez théâtral.

- Au cas où cela intéresserait quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle, un peu agacée, je vais bien, moi.

- Il y a eu une explosion, m'expliqua alors Edward, qui ignora sa coéquipière. Nous devons sortir d'ici.

- Mais non, m'insurgeai-je. Nous devons aider, les autres à sortir, vérifier s'il n'y a pas de blessé. Et où est Jessica ?

Edward et Alice s'échangèrent un regard furtif. Je sentis que ce n'était pas bon pour mon ancienne collègue du lycée.

- Nous sortons !, rugit Edward en me prenant par le bras.

Il fut assez brusque en me relevant. Ce n'était pas le moment que je le contredise. Nous montâmes par les escaliers. Les gens nous bousculaient. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une quinzaine de personnes dans ce sous-sol mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions des centaines. Les gens toussaient, gémissaient, s'appelaient les uns les autres pour se réconforter.

Et moi, je me sentais mal. Nous avions laissé Jessica seule en bas, peut-être blessée. Pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas que nous allions à son aide ?

Nous sortîmes sur le parking. Le vent frais de la fin de matinée me permit d'avoir les idées plus claires. Edward me fit asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture et entreprit de vérifier ma pulsation cardiaque.

- Je vais bien, maugréai-je, en colère contre son absence d'empathie envers tout ce qui se déroulait autour de nous.

N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un agent de la CIA d'aller aider les autres ? Je voyais Alice pendue au téléphone, certainement en train d'avertir le reste de l'équipe ou les services hospitaliers et qui en même temps, aidait les personnes les plus choquées à s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur l'asphalte du parking de la CRYST.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu aller chercher Jessica ?, continuai-je, toujours aussi furieuse.

Edward me regarda attentivement, comme s'il jugeait de ma capacité à assimiler ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, me répondit-il avec une voix mielleuse qui se voulait réconfortante. Mais Jessica Stanley ne s'en est pas sortie.

Je restai scotchée. Il avait annoncé cela avec une telle sincérité et avec une telle certitude que j'étais à mon tour certaine de l'information : Jessica était morte.

Waylon était mort, ce type qui m'avait agressé était mort. Et maintenant celle que je connaissais depuis le lycée. J'avais l'impression qu'une faille vers le monde d'Adès s'était ouverte à mes côtés et que tous ceux que je connaissais y tombaient les uns après les autres.

Pour la première fois, j'eus peur.

Les ambulances débarquèrent alors. Edward laissa Alice gérer la mise en place d'un cordon de sécurité et les premiers secours. Je fus impressionnée par son efficacité et son professionnalisme. Cette petite bonne femme, qui faisait une bonne tête de moins que la plupart des personnes à qui elle donnait des ordres, savait imposer ses décisions avec tact et autorité.

Edward ne me quitta pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de toute l'équipe Cullen. Je vis Esmée se jeter dans ses bras et prendre des nouvelles de sa santé avant de venir à mes côtés.

Jasper s'élança vers Alice. Le grand blond semblait fou d'inquiétude pour sa compagne. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils ne se touchèrent pas mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut si intense que je préférai détourner les yeux.

Je revins vers Edward. Il s'était écarté de moi avec Carlisle et Emmett et devait certainement faire son rapport. Je lus à moitié sur ses lèvres le prénom de Jessica, d'Alice, le mien. Puis il me sembla que la conversation dériva sur ce qui s'était passée hier, dans la cabane de Waylon. Emmett avait une voix qui portait un peu plus fort. Je compris vaguement qu'ils avaient trouvé des informations sur le téléphone portable de mon agresseur.

- Esmée, qu'est ce que vous avez appris sur le mort d'hier ?, lui demandai-je directement.

Elle sembla un instant troublée. Son regard se tourna vers Carlisle qui capta immédiatement un problème et les trois hommes se rapprochèrent de nous.

- Bonjour, Bella, il semblerait que nous soyons dans l'obligation de nous rencontrer dans des circonstances tragiques, me demanda le patron de l'équipe spéciale de la CIA.

J'eus un sourire amer.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une relation entre mon agression d'hier et l'explosion d'aujourd'hui ? demandai-je immédiatement, lui faisant comprendre que je ne supporterai pas les palabres inutiles.

- Vous êtes décidément une personne très perspicace, déclara Carlisle, surpris par ma question. A ce stade de l'enquête, nous ne pouvons faire aucune affirmation.

Il se fichait de moi. Lui et toute son équipe possédaient des informations qu'ils refusaient de me divulguer. Cela me semblait tellement évident. Mais plutôt que d'être franc, ils se cachaient derrière de vagues explications.

La rage me prit.

- Ca suffit, crachai-je en me levant d'un bond et en jetant à terre la couverture que m'avait apportée Alice quelques minutes plus tôt. Vous savez bien plus que choses que vous ne voulez m'en dire et je peux comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas me les communiquer. Mais j'avais pensé Carlisle que vous auriez eu au moins la décence que me le dire ouvertement au lieu d'utiliser de subterfuges de langage.

- Je vous assure, Bella, voulut continuer Carlisle.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une petite agent du sheriff d'une bourgade isolée de Washington, je ne suis pas pour autant idiote. Edward et Alice étaient au courant de l'explosion avant qu'elle n'ait lieu. Apparemment, ils semblent persuader qu'elle est liée aux recherches d'ADN que Jessica avait fait sur un prélèvement sanguin que lui avait confié Waylon. Je me balade depuis deux jours avec un agent de la CIA qui est plus intéressé sur l'histoire de l'écriture sous l'Antiquité et les analyses sanguines que sur la santé de ses concitoyens. Et vous allez continuer à me dire que vous ne savez rien.

Il y eut une bonne minute de silence. Ma petite tirade semblait avoir fait son petit effet. Carlisle m'observait dubitatif, Emmett était visiblement très amusé. Et Edward avait blanchi au fur et à mesure que je lui assénai ses quatre vérités.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et me saisit par le bras.

- Il est temps que je te ramène chez toi, maugréa-t-il.

- Comment ça !, m'étonnai-je. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire.

- Oui ! C'est fini ! Je te ramène.

Il me tira par le bras avec la même force que lorsque nous montions les escaliers pour sortir de la CRYST et m'entraîna vers la place passager de ma voiture. Le reste des Cullen n'avait pas bougé. Je savais de toute façon que je n'aurai aucune aide de leur côté. J'étais seule. Un grand sentiment de fatigue m'abattit soudain. Je me résignai à m'installer au côté d'Edward qui avait déjà pris place derrière le volant. Il tendit la main vers moi et je lui donnai les clefs.

La camionnette vrombit et s'élança sur la route. Edward n'était pas très souple avec ma vieille guimbarde. Je devrais lui dire de ralentir, qu'elle pourrait ne pas tenir le coup. Mais d'un autre côté, si nous tombions en panne, nous aurions peut-être le temps d'avoir cette conversation que, de toute évidence, Edward refusait.

Le silence fut pesant et dérangeant durant tout le trajet. Lorsque nous nous garâmes devant la maison de Charlie, je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou agacée. Cette situation me mettait les nerfs à vif, Edward me mettait les nerfs à vif. Moi qui avais toujours été d'une nature calme, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le gifler.

Il ôta les clefs du contact mais ne me les rendit pas. Il semblait enfin décidé à avoir une conversation et cherchait ses mots. Je compris alors qu'il avait du réfléchir durant tout le trajet.

Ce n'était pas bon.

- Ecoute Bella. Tu as raison. Il y a des informations que nous ne voulons pas te communiquer. Tu ne fais pas partie de la CIA, tu n'es pas formée sur cette enquête. Et même si tu es intelligente et que tu nous as permis de trouver des informations, tu es un frein.

Ouah ! Cela, c'était une manière peu délicate de mettre quelqu'un en boite. Voir même injurieuse.

- Je vous gène, répétai-je, pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- Oui ! J'ai cru hier que tu pouvais nous être d'une certaine utilité mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai du tuer un témoin important et aujourd'hui, cette explosion nous fait perdre des indices précieux !

Etait-il en train de me rendre responsable de tout cela ? Je sentis subitement les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je tentai de les réfréner. Il était hors de question que je me montre faible face à lui.

- Nous te laisserons tranquille, ton père et toi. Et je te demande de bien vouloir ne plus interférer dans cette affaire.

Je lui arrachai les clefs des mains et commençai à ouvrir ma porte, qui bien entendu se voulait récalcitrante juste à ce moment très opportun.

- Désolée d'avoir été une plaie pour vous, d'avoir entrainé la mort d'un inconnu et d'une de mes amis d'enfance, ironisai-je, cynique. J'aurai au moins la maigre satisfaction de croire que je ne suis en rien dans l'assassinat du meilleur ami de mon père.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Bella, murmura Edward.

- Oui ! Les insinuations ! Toujours les insinuations !

Je finis par ouvrir cette satané porte et m'enfuis dans la maison. Heureusement Charlie n'était pas là ! Je montai dans ma chambre et m'effondrai en larmes dans mon lit.

Je détestai les Cullen !

Je détestai Edward !

Et je me détestai !


	10. 10 Félix 2

Chapitre 10

James était mort !

Le monde semblait s'écrouler sous les pieds de Félix.

Que ce petit dealer à l'orgueil démesuré fut expédié outre tombe, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Même si à cet instant présent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le descendre lui-même.

Mais qu'il l'ait été par un agent de la CIA, de l'équipe spéciale de Carlisle Cullen en plus, c'était une véritable catastrophe.

Félix ignorait quelles informations cet incapable avait bien pu révéler avant de trépasser.

Il ignorait quels indices il avait pu laisser aux Cullen.

Il était à cet instant vert de rage.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu, par sa radio branchée constamment sur la fréquence de la police, qu'un inconnu avait été abattu à Forks, son sang n'avait pas qu'un tour et il avait envoyé valdinguer son portable contre le mur.

Félix, lui-même, avait commis des erreurs. Il aurait du couper tout contact avec lui. Il aurait du acheter un autre téléphone portable. Il aurait du chercher quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'avait aucune connaissance des faits antérieurs, pour fouiller dans la cabane de Waylon.

Mais Félix était trop imbu de lui-même pour se l'avouer. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'était qu'il devait effacer toutes les traces de son implication dans cette affaire. Les Cullens ne devaient en autant cas remonté vers lui.

Pour ne pas incriminer les Volturis.

Pour que les Volturis ne le punissent pas.

Félix était capable d'avoir les idées très claires et de savoir ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il se sentait acculé. James lui avait été présenté par Laurent. C'est lui qu'il devait revoir maintenant.

Félix n'aimait pas Laurent. Mais Aro Volturi le lui avait recommandé et nul ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des ordres d'un Volturi.

Cet homme, tout en longueur, aimait se faire passer pour un érudit. Issu d'un métissage entre une créole et un blanc, il s'habillait à la mode des sorciers vaudou de la Nouvelle-Orléans du dix-neuvième siècle, un haut de forme, un complet noir et un long collier avec une tête de mort en guise de pendentif. Il regardait les gens hautainement, à travers de petites lunettes rondes aux verres noircies et vous montrait dès le premier abord qu'il vous considérait comme un inférieur.

Il avait tout de même un peu blêmi lorsque Félix lui avait son propre pendentif : un simple V parcouru de volutes et d'entrelacs de métal, fort innocent pour les non-initiés mais bien plus inquiétant que ce crâne ridicule qui pendouillait au cou de Laurent.

Laurent lui avait présenté James. James avait fauté. Donc Laurent était responsable. C'était ce que Félix lui criait à la face alors qu'il l'avait saisi par le col de sa chemise et qu'il l'avait violemment poussé contre le mur de la minuscule boutique de livres soi-disant ésotériques de Laurent.

Après s'être défoulé sur cette asperge endimanchée, Félix avait fini par obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait. James avait su où trouver Waylon grâce à un de ses acheteurs de drogues, un pauvre type du nom de Mike Newton, qui tenait un commerce d'articles de sport en centre-ville. Lui-même avait connu ce type grâce à son ex-femme, une certaine Jessica Stanley.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Jessica Stanley était LE problème. En cherchant des informations, il apprit qu'elle était laborantine dans un centre d'analyse sanguine.

Le sang avait toujours été la clef de toute cette affaire. Félix savait cela, même s'il n'avait connu la vérité que tard. Il avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs. Les quidams qui côtoyaient les Volturis, qui tentaient d'obtenir quelques faveurs de leur part, répandaient à leur encontre toutes sortes de rumeurs aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Les volturis seraient des êtres qui auraient acquis leur immortalité en buvant le sang d'êtres purs lors que cérémonies sataniques.

Les volturis seraient des vampires qui s'abreuveraient auprès de jeunes vierges pour acquérir une jeunesse éternelle.

Félix avait toujours fait fi de ses élucubrations extravagantes, même s'il jugeait les Volturis mystérieux et puissants.

Quelques mois auparavant, Aro l'avait convoqué. Et accompagné de ses deux frères, il lui avait confié une lourde mission. Celle de retrouver un parchemin, un document vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années et qui détenait un secret terrible, lié au sang.

- La religion chrétienne est actuellement dans une tourmente telle, lui confièrent les Volturis, que si ce secret venait à être révéler à la face du monde, ce serait un cataclysme dont le monde occidental aurait bien de la peine à se relever.

Félix devait donc retrouver ce document, le plus discrètement possible, et surtout avant les Cullen, que les Volturis redoutaient.

Tout était lié au sang. Et la profession de Jessica Stanley expliquait bien pourquoi Waylon Forges s'était rapproché d'elle.

Félix avait donc débarqué sur le petit parking du CRYST, le laboratoire où elle travaillait, vers dix heures trente du matin. Il ne remarqua pas la fourgonnette rouge et la Volvo noire déjà garées.

- Ah ! Vous êtes aussi de la CIA, s'exclama l'assistance d'accueil, une sotte de toute évidence, vos deux collègues sont déjà en bas en train de discuter avec mademoiselle Stanley.

Félix masqua son trouble.

Les Cullen avaient du passer un contrat avec le diable. Seul lui avait pu savoir que Jessica était en contact avec Waylon !

A moins que James…

Il tenta de ne pas marcher trop vite quand il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur que lui indiquait l'assistante.

Par les façades à moitié vitrées des salles, il repéra vite Edward Cullen, le fils adoptif de Carlisle.

Avant de partir pour l'Amérique, Félix avait beaucoup travaillé sur le dossier Cullen. Après Carlisle, Edward était sans aucun doute l'agent de la section spéciale de la CIA le plus dangereux. Peu d'informations circulaient sur Carlisle. Cet homme était presque aussi énigmatique que les Volturi. Même eux étaient très vagues lorsqu'il parlait de lui.

Par contre, Félix connaissait tout de la vie d'Edward Cullen, autrefois Masen. C'était un être extrêmement intelligent, rentré à l'université de Harvard dès l'âge de seize ans. Ses parents étaient morts l'année suivante et il était rentré dans l'équipe de Carlisle quelques mois plus tard. Il s'était avéré une excellente recrue depuis les dix années où il avait été agent de la CIA.

Il était avec cette adjointe du sheriff, Isabella Swan, qui avait découvert le corps de Waylon Forges à la bibliothèque. Félix fut surpris de la voir là, dans ce centre, en train d'interroger Jessica Stanley, d'égale à égal avec un agent de la CIA.

Félix les observa longuement. Il remarqua les regards fuyants, les gestes évités, les sourires entendus. Ces deux là s'appréciaient et ils ne le savaient pas encore. Voilà une situation qui pourrait tourner à son avantage.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Jessica Stanley sortit de la pièce pour se diriger au fond du couloir. Il avait une chance inespérée d'éliminer à jamais cette menace.

Félix s'accroupit pour passer dessous la vitre et ne pas être ainsi aperçu de la CIA. Le couloir ne faisait qu'une dizaine de mètres et Félix passa derrière Jessica qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là et referma la porte derrière lui.

Jessica sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la frayeur que lui causa le géant qui lui barrait la sortie.

- Que… que voulez-vous ? bégaya-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un autre mot, il l'attrapa à la gorge de sa main droite, deux fois plus grande que celle de la jeune laborantine. Il ne craignait qu'une chose, qu'elle alerte ses autres collègues aux alentours ainsi que les agents de la CIA en hurlant à-tout-va.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et tandis qu'il continuait à serrer dangereusement son cou, il lui susurra :

- Waylon Forges t'a donné quelque chose, ma belle. Tu vas me le donner maintenant.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais la belle ne répondait toujours pas. Il regarda alors le visage livide qui pendait au bout de son poing. Il sentit le pouls fuir entre ses doigts et il sut qu'il avait serré trop fort.

Ce que ces américains peuvent être fragiles ! Mais peu importait. De toute façon, il aurait du se débarrasser d'elle, témoin de sa présence dans la région. Et il devait se débarrasser des documents qu'elle détenait. Ils devaient certainement se trouver dans cette pièce.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps de trouver le contenu, autant détruire le contenant. Félix trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire une jolie explosion : du gaz, un bec benzène.

Il ouvrit les bouteilles, alluma une jolie flamme bleue qui dansa au-dessus du tube métallique et se dépêcha de sortir, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la dépouille qu'il laissa à terre.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour franchir la pièce où attendait Edward Cullen. Félix était satisfait de cette situation : il allait détruire une preuve qui pouvait mettre en danger les Volturi, il avait tué la seule personne qui l'avait vue et de surcroit, il allait se débarrasser d'un agent de la CIA.

L'ascenseur se fit attendre. Il s'engouffra et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Il fut bousculé à sa sortie par une petite tornade qui disparut derrière les portes métalliques. Il reconnut la nouvelle recrue de Carlisle. Il eut alors un doute : pourquoi courrait-elle aussi affolée rejoindre ses collègues ? Etait-elle au courant des dangers qu'ils encourraient ? C'était impossible.

Félix s'engouffra. Il assista à l'explosion spectaculaire et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas que sa petite préparation aurait des conséquences aussi bruyantes. Mais une chose était certaine : les agents de l'équipe spéciale de la CIA n'en réchapperaient pas.

- Bonjour Félix !

C'était d'humeur assez joyeuse que le géant de Sicile avait franchi la porte de la petite chambre qu'il louait dans un hôtel sordide de Port Angeles. Elle était vite redevenue maussade qu'il trouva Jane et Alec debout au milieu de la pièce.

Le grand blond à l'air toujours malheureux n'était pas celui que craignait le plus Félix. La plus petite, au visage angélique, aux grands yeux bleus innocent et à la peau ivoire était un véritable démon. Le géant prit soin de garder une certaine distance avec elle. Ses techniques de torture étaient légendaires auprès de la garde personnelle des Volturis.

- Jane, Alec, quel plaisir de vous voir ! lança-t-il.

- Ne joue pas avec nous, Félix, continua la jeune femme avec une petite voix aigüe d'une gamine de dix ans. Nous sommes ici pour palier à ton incompétence. Sache que Aro est fort mécontent des maigres avancées de cette affaire et il ne va guère être satisfait de ce qu'il va apprendre de notre part.

- Comment ça ? se renfrogna Félix dont l'orgueil était facilement froissé.

Jane leva lentement sa main vers le poste radio qui crépitait encore.

- Es-tu à l'origine de l'explosion dans ce centre d'analyse sanguine ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Oui ! argua le géant. J'ai éliminé des preuves prélevées sur le parchemin par Waylon ainsi que l'analyste à qui il l'avait confié et deux agents de Carlisle Cullen. Aro sera plutôt fier de moi, je pense.

Jane fit son petit sourire sadique : Félix la haïssait.

- Sache qu'il n'y a eu qu'une seule victime, l'analyste. Les agents Cullen s'en sont sortis sans aucune égratignure. De plus, avec cette explosion retentissante, tous les chercheurs de trésors qui sont à la poursuite de ce parchemin savent maintenant que les hommes des Volturis ont débarqué dans l'état de Washington. L'équipe Carlisle risque de ne plus être notre seul problème. Toutes mes félicitations !

Félix grogna. Il n'aimait pas cet air de supériorité que cette petite femelle sans envergure prenait avec lui. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle débarquait d'Italie, attendait qu'il fasse tout le sale boulot et venait ensuite s'en plaindre auprès de leurs seigneurs.

- As-tu au moins retrouvé ce fameux parchemin ? questionna-t-elle sur le même ton détaché.

Alec ricana doucement derrière Jane. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais l'humilier davantage semblait être son nouveau jeu.

- Non ! maugréa-t-il. Mais Carlisle non plus !

- Pour l'instant, rajouta Jane. Par un moyen que nous ignorons, les Cullens semblent être capable de retrouver rapidement des informations. Comment ont-ils su que Waylon était dans l'état de Washington et comment sont-ils arrivés à retrouver cette analyste ?

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis soudain, Félix eut une illumination.

- C'est peut-être grâce à cette adjointe du sheriff, s'exclama-t-il. Elle traine constamment avec eux, surtout avec Edward d'ailleurs. C'est elle qui a découvert le corps de Waylon et elle était au centre d'analyse. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un début d'idylle entre eux deux.

- Intéressant, murmura Jane. Voilà qui pourrait nous être utile. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer tout ce que tu as fait, qui tu as vu et je veux voir tous les lieux où tu t'es rendu.


	11. 11 Edward 4

**Merci encore une fois à toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent ma FF ainsi qu'à toutes les review! Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à chacune d'elle, ne serait-ce que d'un mot! Si ce n'est pas le cas lors du chapitre précédent, ne m'en veuillez pas. Il y a eu un problème avec ma page perso durant la journée de mercredi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Chapitre 11 : Edward**

Leur enquête piétinait. Voilà trois jours que l'explosion avait eu lieu, que l'équipe Cullen s'acharnait à analyser les preuves récoltées, à les recouper avec celles qu'ils disposaient déjà depuis de nombreuses années, mais rien ! Ils n'avaient aucune piste, aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver ce fameux parchemin.

Edward aurait pu retomber dans son ennui perpétuel.

Mais depuis trois jours, Edward se sentait un monstre.

Debout, à demi caché derrière un énorme épicéa, il observait la jeune femme au côté de son père pleurer leur ami aujourd'hui enterré.

Le cimetière de Forks n'était pas très grand mais il était bien entretenu. Une dizaine de personnes assistaient aux obsèques de Waylon Forges : Charlie et sa fille, la bibliothécaire qui ne semblait toujours pas s'être remis de la découverte du corps et qui tremblait comme une feuille, quelques habitants de Forks et des indiens Quileutes.

Waylon n'avait plus de famille. Malgré les différentes recherches que Charlie avait faites, personne n'était venue réclamer son corps. Ne voulant pas voir son ami relégué à la fosse commune, il avait donc décidé de payer lui-même une petite tombe dans le cimetière de la ville.

Edward savait les finances du shériff assez limitées : il s'était donc arrangé avec les pompes funèbres pour qu'il puisse prendre à sa charge une grande partie des frais sans que le père de Bella ne le sache.

C'était la moindre des choses après ce qu'il avait fait. Car il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner ses actes. Il avait fait croire à Bella qu'elle était fautive de la mort de deux personnes. Il avait utilisé son penchant naturel à la culpabilité pour la forcer à abandonner toutes recherches.

Edward s'était lourdement trompé : il avait jugé la jeune femme relativement médiocre. Mais Bella était intelligente. Extraordinairement intelligente. En seulement deux jours, elle était sur le point de découvrir tous leurs secrets. Et cela l'exposait à de nombreux dangers. Les Volturis pourraient certainement s'en prendre à elle ou à son père pour qu'elle travaille pour eux. Et si jamais elle refusait, ce qu'elle était bien capable de faire vu son caractère entêté, alors ils les élimineraient rapidement.

Edward ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre la jeune femme en danger. Bella avait bouleversé la vision de son propre monde. Voué à un ennuie perpétuel depuis la mort de ses parents, Edward ne pensait que sa vie ne serait plus qu'enquêtes et recherches pour retrouver ce fameux parchemin et aider son père adoptif, Carlisle.

Et puis cette petite brune aux yeux chocolat était apparue. Bella était belle, intelligente, à l'écoute des autres et dénuée de toute méchanceté. Un être exceptionnel.

En d'autre temps, Edward aurait peut-être tenté sa chance. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes et le jeune homme était déjà heureux de pouvoir sauver la vie de la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'il lui avait clairement explicité qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'immisça dans cette enquête, trois jours auparavant, Edward surveillait de loin Bella. Elle avait repris son travail, arpentant les rues de Forks dans sa voiture de fonction, une vie monotone, triste, mais tellement sûre.

Edward n'était pas en état de trouver son comportement étrange. Mais les autres membres de son équipe le lui faisaient bien sentir. Emmett était sans aucun doute le plus exubérant : il se moquait et faisait des allusions sexuelles plus ou moins évasives. Rosalie, elle, était de plus en plus froide. Elle pensait qu'Edward mettait l'équipe en danger. Alice ne l'avait jamais autant agacé qu'en ce moment.

- Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas empêcher Bella d'être mêlée à tout cela, répétait-elle. Elle est spéciale, Edward, très spéciale !

Esmée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un regard condescendant. Elle n'aimait pas que les membres de son équipe aient des soucis.

Seul Jasper et Carlisle faisaient semblant de ne pas se soucier de son curieux comportement. Jasper car il pensait que Bella était une entrave pour cette enquête – ce n'était après tout qu'une adjointe de sheriff – mais n'osait pas le dire tout haut de peur de devoir subir les foudres de sa femme qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Carlisle, lui, était plus circonspect. Il surveillait toute cette affaire avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Et il commençait à se demander si Bella n'était pas plus que ce qu'elle semblait être.

Edward ne voulait pas entendre cela. Il ne voulait pas croire que Bella faisait partie du plan céleste dont Carlisle lui rabattait régulièrement les oreilles. Bella était une femme fragile, sensible et qui méritait une vie normale.

Et aujourd'hui, Bella était là, sous la pluie qui tombait en fines gouttelettes du ciel de Washington, à soutenir son père. Elle était belle, le visage sans fard, offrant sa couleur diaphane à la fraicheur de l'eau. Elle portait sa douleur avec courage. Elle n'était ni de ses femmes hautaines qui ne se soucient que d'elles-mêmes, ni de ces hystériques qui aiment se montrer en spectacle.

Bella était comme cela, timide et réservée mais tellement à l'écoute des autres. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. La jeune femme avait le don de discerner la personnalité des gens. Et elle voyait Edward comme un être froid et sans aucune empathie pour les autres.

S'il avait pu lui dire. Il avait su, juste après l'explosion, qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé. Les blessés hurlent leur douleur, Edward les percevait toujours comme s'il était branché directement sur leur cerveau. Et il savait que Jessica était morte. Encore une de ses certitudes dont il ne s'expliquait pas la cause mais qui était incontestable. Pour sa sécurité, il s'était donc dépêché d'emmener Bella à l'air libre. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il était indifférent aux autres alors qu'il n'avait eu qu'une idée fixe : la protéger elle !

Carlisle lui avait alors annoncé qu'Emmett avait retrouvé le téléphone portable de l'agresseur de Bella, un certain James Goodman, un petit drogué sans envergure. Mais dans son répertoire, un prénom bien connu de l'équipe Cullen était enregistré : Félix.

Félix était un des hommes de main des Volturis. Sans doute un des plus barbares et des plus meurtriers qui gravitaient autour des trois maîtres du Vatican ! A lui tout seul, il avait accumulé plus de meurtres que tous les autres gardes du corps des Volturis réunis.

Quand Edward avait entendu son nom, il avait frémi. Sa première pensée avait été pour Bella. Si Félix apprenait sa capacité de déduction et son intelligence, il cherchera à l'éliminer. Les Volturis ne voulaient certainement pas d'un nouvel agent au sein de l'équipe spéciale de la CIA.

Aussi devait-il éloigner Bella de la CIA, quitte à souffrir de cette décision jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait alors choisi de paraître pour un monstre. Il avait laissé entendre à Bella qu'elle était responsable de la mort de deux personnes.

Edward s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Mais il ne s'en voulait pas de la situation actuelle. Bella était à nouveau dans son rôle d'adjointe du sheriff et les Volturis ne s'en prendraient pas à elle.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à la voir. Il mettait sa surveillance sur le compte de la sécurité de la jeune femme. Mais en fait, il avait besoin d'observer les traits de son visage pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, d'admirer ses cheveux châtains aux quelques reflets roux qui s'envolaient au moindre souffle, de se troubler devant sa démarche.

Edward ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux. Mais pourtant, tous les symptômes étaient là.

Une semaine après l'enterrement de Waylon, Edward la surprit à celui de Jessica Stanley.

Il avait bien senti la tension entre Jessica et Bella et il avait bien compris que Jessica détestait Bella. Elle la trouvait ordinaire, voir médiocre, de ses femmes qui n'ont aucune beauté ni aucune charme, incapable d'avoir le moindre courage pour réussir, pour se sortir de ce trou sordide que représentait Forks pour elle.

Et par le système des vases communicants, Edward en avait déduit que Bella devait penser la même chose de Jessica. C'était oublier son incapacité à voir le mal chez les autres. Sa présence à l'enterrement de l'analyste la semaine suivante lui avait prouvé qu'encore une fois, il s'était trompé sur le compte de Bella et combien elle pouvait être énigmatique pour lui.

La jeune femme était très affectée par la mort de son ancienne collègue. Edward ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. L'analyste ne valait même pas le déplacement à ses yeux. Et il était autant plus convaincu de la chose qu'il n'y avait présent autour du cercueil que quatre autres personnes avec Bella: les parents de la jeune morte, un représentant de la Cryst qui paraissait s'ennuyer horriblement et un homme blond qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

Bella alla faire ses condoléances aux deux parents, effondrés par le subit décès de leur unique enfant. Ils semblèrent toucher par les propos que leur tinrent la jeune femme car Edward les sentit plus soulagés par la suite. Elle savait apaiser les autres.

L'employé de la clinique partit assez vite. Il ne connaissait pas Jessica et n'était venu que sur ordre de son patron qui voulait faire bonne figure auprès de ses employés. Jessica n'avait aucun ami dans son monde professionnel, un signe supplémentaire de son arrogance et de son ambition.

L'attention d'Edward se porta alors sur l'homme blond. Il connaissait la victime mais ne montrait aucun signe de tristesse ni de douleur. Ou du moins aucun qui ne soit réel car il tentait d'afficher un masque de deuil qui relevait plus de la pantomime burlesque que d'un sentiment véritable.

Dès l'arrivée de Bella, il lui avait lancé des œillades qui avaient agacées Edward au plus haut point. Ce blondinet se souciait plus visiblement de l'effet qui lui faisait la jeune femme que de la défunte. C'en était écœurant. A la fin de la cérémonie, qui fut très courte, il attendit que Bella s'éloigne des parents de Jessica Stanley et alla se présenter.

Edward sentit d'abord le trouble de la jeune femme : elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Puis, après un petit speech du blondinet, elle s'anima soudain et lui offrit un sourire amical. Edward les vit se faire la bise, l'homme s'approchant un peu trop à son goût et il fixa sa main posée sur le bras de Bella alors qu'ils avaient fini les amabilités d'usage. Ses intentions étaient très claires sur la relation future qu'il souhaitait installer.

Une bouffée de rage – ou de jalousie ? – monta au cerveau d'Edward. Comment ce gringalet pouvait s'imaginer être à la hauteur de Bella ? Et toutes les convictions de l'agent de la CIA s'évanouirent alors. Il fonça droit vers lui.

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Edward entendit l'inconnu expliquer à Bella qu'il avait un magasin de vêtement à Port Angeles. Il le décrivait comme un endroit à la mode qui faisait fureur auprès de tous les jeunes de la ville alors qu'Edward percevait dans ses propos que l'entreprise vivotait à peine et commençait à crouler de dettes sous la mauvaise gestion de son propriétaire.

Le prétentieux fit le silence quand il aperçut l'agent de la CIA, de deux têtes plus haut que lui stopper aux côtés de l'objet de sa convoitise. Bella se tourna alors vers lui. Il aperçut alors de la surprise, suivit rapidement par de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Il lui avait fait mal, bien plus qu'il n'avait imaginé et les yeux froids qu'elle lui adressait lui étreignirent le cœur.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant quelques secondes puis le blond se racla la gorge. Bella sembla se ressaisir et fit les présentations d'usage.

- Mike, je te présente l'agent spécial de la CIA Edward Cullen. Edward, voici Mike Newton, l'ex-mari de Jessica Stanley et un collègue du lycée de Forks.

Son ton avait été froid mais au moins, elle n'avait pas renvoyé Edward, ce qui le soulagea. Elle était en colère mais bien incapable de faire le moindre mal.

Les deux hommes se firent un salut froid. Edward remarqua immédiatement les yeux vitreux et les joues creusées de Newton : ce type était un drogué, un argument supplémentaire pour l'éloigner de Bella.

Mike était bien embêté par la présence d'un autre homme, qu'il jugeait, vu l'allure et la proximité qu'il avait avec Bella, comme un adversaire potentiel.

- Un agent de la CIA à Port Angeles, s'étonna Mike. En quoi un accident de labo peut-elle intéresser la CIA ?

Bella leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Edward. En effet, Carlisle s'était arrangé avec les forces de police de la région pour que la mort de Jessica passe pour un accident. Il n'était bon pour personne que toutes les forces de police se mettent à la recherche d'un membre des Volturis. Travailler en sous-marin permettrait à l'équipe Cullen d'arriver à de bien meilleurs résultats et de pouvoir éliminer définitivement Félix.

- En rien, dit sèchement Edward. Juste avant son décès accidentel, nous avions pris contact avec Mlle Stanley au sujet d'un entretien qu'elle aura pu avoir avec un individu décédé la semaine dernière. Avez-vous entendu parler d'un certain Waylon Forges ?

Mike Newton blêmit légèrement. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom.

- J'ai vu Jessica discuter avec lui une fois il y a quinze jours. Il était avec ce type,…

- Quel type ? insista Bella.

- Tu le connais Bella. On le rencontrait parfois quand on allait à la Push quand on était jeune. C'était un de tes amis, je crois.

- Un Quileute ? demanda alors Bella, surprise par cette révélation.

- Oui. Enfin, j'étais avec Jessica, j'essayais de voir si on pouvait reconstruire notre couple. Et puis ce Waylon est arrivé. Il s'est présenté comme un ami de ton père et il a demandé à parler à Jess en privé. Il se collait à elle, et elle semblait très intéressée par ce qu'il lui proposait. C'était…dégoutant.

Edward se retint de rire. Pensait-il vraiment que Waylon voulait coucher avec son ex-femme ? En tout cas, il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère qu'à cet instant. Bella, aussi, montrait un certain étonnement face à cette nouvelle.

Mike se remit très vite des images de sa femme en pleine fornication avec un quinquagénaire qui lui traversait l'esprit et envoya un regard langoureux à Bella. Jouer l'amoureux transit semblait être un rôle qui attirait beaucoup de femmes dans son lit. Du moins les plus idiotes et les plus shootées. Il devait vraiment avoir le cerveau détruit par la drogue pour penser que Bella allait tomber sous son charme avec ce genre de balivernes.

- Avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un d'autre de cette entrevue ? demanda alors Edward.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! A qui voulez-vous donc que je parle ? bafouilla Mike.

Bien sur qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un. Edward aurait bien voulu prolonger cet interrogatoire mais la présence de Bella le gênait. Il préviendrait Carlisle dans la journée et Emmett ou Jasper viendrait lui poser des questions supplémentaires. Ces deux là savaient s'y prendre pour avoir toutes les réponses.

Mike était sans aucun doute le lien entre Waylon, Jessica et les Volturis. Ce type avait condamné à mort deux personnes pour un gramme de coke, peut-être même moins, simplement par jalousie paranoïaque.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Bella, continua Mike avec une moue à faire hurler de rire n'importe quel dépressif chronique. Même si les circonstances… Enfin, peut-être pourrions-nous nous revoir, un soir, pour parler du bon vieux temps ?

- Ce serait en effet très sympa, hésita Bella. Mais, avec la mort de Waylon et de Jessica, tu comprends, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment,…

- Je comprends, s'exclama Mike. Plus tard, peut-être…

- C'est ça. Au revoir, Mike !

Bella fit demi-tour le plus vite possible, suivie de près par Edward Cullen. Sa démarche était un peu trop mécanique, ses pas un peu trop rapide. Pour une fois, l'agent de la CIA comprit que la jeune femme était embarrassée par l'attitude de son ancien ami. Il fut soulagé de ce comportement et poussa un soupir.

Bella stoppa, fit demi-tour et se planta devant Edward.

- C'est quoi ton problème !

Le ton se voulait froid mais Edward n'arrivait pas à se sentir agresser. Il restait toujours dans l'idée qu'elle avait refusé un rendez-vous avec ce mauvais sosie de Kurt Cobain.

- Je n'ai pas de problème ! répliqua-t-il, histoire de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Pas de problème ! Tu m'interdis de me mêler à nouveau de cette enquête. Tu m'accuses, avec des allusions à peine voilées, que je suis responsable de la mort de deux personnes. Et depuis plus d'une semaine, tu m'espionnes et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tu te plantes devant Mike Newton comme de si rien n'était.

Aïe ! Elle avait remarqué ! Edward aurait du se sentir coupable, peut-être même en colère d'avoir été si facilement démasqué. Mais au contraire, il trouvait la situation cocasse. Ce petit bout de femme tentait de se montrer en colère. Mais elle ressemblait plus à un petit chaton qu'à une lionne.

Il lui fit son petit sourire charmeur, pour calmer la discussion et tenta une approche plus humoristique.

- Lorsqu'on a envie de détester quelqu'un, on est jamais à court de raisons pour cela !

- Oh ! Par pitié, Edward, laisse donc Jane Austen là où elle trouve. – Bella ferma un instant les yeux. Elle respira profondément et un mince sourire finit par apparaitre au coin de ses lèvres. – Et puis, je ne te déteste pas !

Le cœur d'Edward eut un soubresaut. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, ses colères, ses changements d'humeur, elle ne le détestait pas.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. L'autre jour, je ne voulais pas être te faire le moindre mal, avoua alors Edward, ému par la révélation de la jeune femme. Mais cette enquête est trop dangereuse pour que tu y sois mêlée…

- Je sais. Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide, grogna l'agent de la CIA. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu cherches à te mettre.

- Alors éclaire ma lanterne !

Edward respira profondément et tenta de se calmer. Bella avait décidément l'art de le faire passer de l'amusement à l'agacement en un temps record.

- Je ne peux pas, Bella, reprit-il doucement.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Tu mérites une vie calme et normale, Bella, dit-il comme simple excuse.

Bella se mordit la lèvre de mécontentement. Edward vit une larme brillée au coin de ses yeux. Mais elle refoula rapidement sa peine et le toisa de haut.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Encore une fois, ton aide nous a été précieuse. Ce Mike Newton nous a permis de savoir que Waylon Forges avait rencontré Jessica en compagnie d'un autre témoin, un indien de la tribu Quileute qui habite à la Push si je ne m'abuse. Nous allons aller l'interroger.

Bella parut surprise. Son visage devint soudain moqueur.

- Tu comptes aller interroger sans mon père ni moi un membre de la tribu Quileute.

- En effet, répondit Edward, qui ne comprenait pas son changement de comportement.

- Et bien je te souhaite bien du plaisir.


	12. 12 POV Bella 5

**disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapitre 12**

_Tirons notre courage de notre désespoir même_ disait Sénèque.

Mes actes n'étaient pas très courageux mais je me servais de cette maxime pour continuer à faire semblant de vivre.

Depuis une semaine j'avais repris mon travail comme de si rien n'était. Charlie, parfois, me regardait bizarrement. Il se demandait pourquoi je mangeais moins, pourquoi je ne sortais plus en ville faire les boutiques, pourquoi je n'allais plus voir les quelques amis qui me restaient à Forks et à la Push.

Mais la vérité, c'était que derrière cette face lisse et policée, je n'avais plus envie de rien. J'avais déjà lu dans les romans ces gens qui vivaient un moment exceptionnel qui les changeait à tout jamais, comme Elizabeth Bennett qui rencontre Mr Darcy, ou Juliette qui croise le regard de Roméo.

Moi, j'avais rencontré Edward Cullen. Une météorite dans ma vie. Il n'était resté que des cendres au fond de mon cœur et ce sentiment de désespoir qui me pourrissait mes jours et mes nuits.

Charlie n'aurait pas pu comprendre ce que je ressentais. Il n'avait jamais été de ces êtres emportés par un simple regard, le toucher d'une main, l'odeur de la peau, dans une passion fulgurante. Charlie était un être constant, aux émotions régulières et aux actes réfléchis.

C'était sans doute pour cela que son mariage avec ma mère n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. Renée, à l'instar de mon père, était d'une spontanéité et d'une émotivité sans nom. Moi qui avais cru qui j'avais hérité mon caractère de Charlie, je venais de découvrir à mes dépends qu'en fait je ressemblais à ma mère. Seulement, jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas encore rencontré celui qui me ferait bondir le cœur et troubler les sens.

Au fur et à mesure de la semaine, mon désespoir s'était mué en colère. Une colère contre moi qui n'avais pas su saisir l'occasion qui se présentait à moi. J'aurai pu enfin mettre ce piment dans ma vie qui n'avait été jusqu'ici que fadeur.

Mais je n'étais qu'une insipide petite adjointe du sheriff dans une bourgade de l'état de Washington. Et j'étais en colère contre ce fait que je ne pourrais jamais modifier.

Pour couronner le tout, mon inconscient en rajoutait une couche. Chaque nuit, je rêvais d'Edward Cullen. Je sentais sa main me frôler un bras, son souffle sur ma joue, sa voix, douce et rocailleux me murmurer « Tout va bien Bella ». Je tendais moi aussi la main et il s'évanouissait dans un brouillard brillant.

L'enterrement de Waylon Forges avait été moins douloureux que je ne l'avais pensé. Outre la culpabilité qui me tenaillait de ne pas avoir découvert tout ce qu'il avait voulu me dire, lui faire un dernier adieu avant son départ pour l'au-delà avait été un vrai soulagement, pour moi et surtout pour mon père. Plusieurs de nos amis étaient présents, à commencer par les chefs du clan Quileute, Billy Black en tête.

Billy était un grand ami à mon père et il avait également très bien connu Waylon. C'était même lui qu'il l'avait présenté à Charlie. Je fréquentai moins la Push mais à une époque j'y allai presque tous les jours. Billy avait un fils, Jacob, de deux ans plus jeune, qui avait été un grand ami. Nous nous étions même un peu fréquentés à une époque. Mais l'histoire avait tourné court : je le considérai plus comme un frère que comme amant.

Jacob était ensuite parti faire les études de mécaniques à Port Angeles et il avait fini par monter un garage là-bas. Depuis, je le voyais une à deux fois par mois, à l'occasion. Nos vies s'étaient éloignées. Il s'était mis en ménage avec une amie d'enfance, Leah et d'après Billy, ils allaient se marier sous peu.

J'avais bien aperçu derrière les arbres, Edward nous observer au moment où le cercueil était allé en terre. Ce comportement était-il un signe de respect envers notre douleur où de la surveillance pour découvrir un coupable parmi les présents ? Son attitude avait été tellement changeante durant les quelques jours où nous avions collaboré ensemble que je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Je n'avais pas voulu aller à sa rencontre. Ce moment était réservé à mon père. Et puis, je ne savais pas quel aurait été sa réaction et je n'avais pas envie d'une nouvelle dispute stérile. Mais je fus surprise, les jours qui suivirent, de le rencontrer à nouveau : au coin d'une rue, dans sa voiture, … Et j'en vins même à me demander s'il ne me suivait pas.

Pourquoi ? Il était clair qu'il avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas participer à cette enquête et que les maigres moyens d'une simple adjointe ne me permettaient pas de poursuivre seule. Savait-il que je détenais un indice prélevé sur Waylon ?

Aussi avais-je laissé mon précieux parchemin entre les pages de mon livre préféré de Jane Austen et je ne l'avais plus sorti. Edward n'était certainement un être assez romantique pour penser que je puisse cacher là mon butin.

Aller à l'enterrement de Jessica Stanley m'avait parut normal. Même si je n'avais pas gardé d'elle l'image d'une amie proche, j'avais été une des dernières personnes à la voir vivante et j'avais toujours cette sourde culpabilité qui me susurrait que ma présence et celle de la CIA à ses côtés de ce jour là était sans doute la cause de sa mort.

J'adressai mes condoléances à monsieur et madame Stanley que je connaissais finalement mieux que leur fille puisqu'ils travaillaient tous deux sur Forks. Avec le décès de Jessica, ils perdaient leur unique enfant : ce devait être un drame dont on avait du mal à se remettre. Je n'arrivai à trouver que quelques mots, je mentis sur le fait que nous étions restées toutes deux en bon contact et qu'elle avait été une amie chère et précieuse. Je n'avais jamais été une bonne oratrice, encore moins dans ses instants d'intense émotion.

Je fus surprise par contre d'y trouver Mike Newton. Je savais que leur divorce avait été une catastrophe, chacun s'accusant mutuellement d'adultère. Il s'étonna également de ma présence – et je me dis qu'elle sonnait finalement aussi fausse que la sienne – et nous commençâmes à parler du vieux temps.

Je m'étais senti mal à l'aise. Ses yeux rougis, ses tremblements aux coins des lèvres et dans les membres, son teint jaunâtre trahissaient une prise de drogue régulière. Mike était devenu un junky. J'avais perdu l'ami joyeux et plein d'énergie, toujours prêt à faire des blagues. Il me parlait tel un zombie d'une hypothétique amourette qui n'avait eu lieu autrefois que dans son imagination et il espérait que cette nouvelle rencontre nous permettrait de renouer connaissance.

L'arrivée d'Edward Cullen sur ces entre-faits avait été un soulagement. J'avais cru –quelle sotte ! – qu'il était venu m'aider dans cette discussion dont je n'arrivais pas à me dépêtrer, mais je réalisai finalement qu'il n'était là que pour profiter de l'occasion d'interroger l'ex-mari de Jessica Stanley.

Je m'étais sentie blessée. Aussi avais-je été cynique en apprenant qu'il comptait aller interroger un membre de la Push !

Il refusait que je participe à cette enquête. Et bien il allait en avoir pour ces frais. Car les Quileutes n'étaient pas du genre à apprécier les forces gouvernementales.

J'avais même poussé le sadisme jusqu'à garer ma camionnette à une fourche où Edward devrait forcément passer, histoire de me gausser de son échec.

Je réalisai en attendant que cette colère était puérile : elle n'était que le résultat de mon impuissance face à tous les évènements des derniers jours. Et finalement, lorsque je vis la Volvo passer à toute vitesse devant moi, un Edward au volant, le visage froid, les lèvres serrées, je ne trouvai plus la situation aussi amusante et je me sentis même gênée.

Sa fureur l'avait empêchée de me voir et tranquillement, je me dirigeai vers la Push. Je garai ma camionnette devant la petite maison en bois de Billy Black. Le vieil homme aux longs cheveux noirs apparut alors dans sa chaise roulante et vint m'accueillir, un grand sourire.

- Salut, Bella, s'exclama-t-il. Décidément, toutes les forces de police viennent se donner rendez-vous chez moi aujourd'hui. Dois-je appeler mon avocat ?

Je ris doucement.

- Tu n'es pas assez riche ni assez célèbre pour avoir un avocat, Billy… Alors Edward Cullen est venu te voir.

- Ouaip ! dit-il fièrement. Et tu peux être sûre que je l'ai accueilli comme il se doit. Ton père a raison : c'est un petit arrogant, prétentieux.

Ainsi Charlie et Billy avaient parlé des Cullens. Moi qui avais cru mon père complètement anesthésié par le décès de Waylon, je me promis de faire plus attention à lui.

- Je vais être franche avec toi, Billy, lui dis-je alors très sérieusement. Je voudrai savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

Billy m'observa attentivement. C'était un homme très intelligent avec lequel il fallait jouer franc jeu. C'était ce que j'essayais de faire.

- Et en quoi cela t'intéresse ?

- Dans le portable de Waylon, la CIA a retrouvé le numéro de téléphone de Jessica Stanley, une ancienne amie à moi. Apparemment, Waylon et elle étaient en affaire et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Jessica est morte en début de semaine. La CIA a couvert cela en accident mais il s'agit bel et bien d'un autre meurtre. D'après son ex-mari, ils auraient été présentés grâce à quelqu'un de la réserve. Mike m'a parlé d'un ancien ami à moi, que je rencontrai souvent lorsque nous venions tous nous promener sur la plage… J'ai pensé à Jacob.

Billy grimaça.

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant des affaires de la CIA.

- Ils m'ont laissé enquêter au début avec eux. Mais ils ont refusé de me donner toutes les informations qu'ils possèdent. Et maintenant je suis sur la touche.

- Tu sais que ton père va me tuer si je te dis ce que je sais, finit par soupirer Billy.

- Ecoute, Billy. Tout ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te sembler complètement dingue mais je pense que Forges a fait en sorte que je découvre son corps. Une de mes anciennes amies est morte à cause de cette affaire et un de mes amis Quileute est également mêlé. J'ai le sentiment que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis dans cette affaire et que je dois la résoudre. Je sais que Charlie désapprouverait complètement ma manière de penser et il y a encore quinze jours de cela, j'aurai été entièrement d'accord avec lui. Mais là…

Billy sourit.

- Là, ta vision du monde a changé…

J'acquiesçai. Il sembla hésiter encore mais je sentais que je l'avais mis dans ma poche. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il se décide à vider son sac.

- Ce n'est pas Jacob qui a présenté Waylon à Jessica. C'est Sam.

- Sam ? demandai-je en essayant de me rappeler de qui il s'agissait.

- Sam Uley. Il a deux bonnes années de plus que toi. Il vit ici avec sa femme Emilie. Il travaille pour l'Olympic National Parc. Il organise des excursions pour les touristes, s'occupe d'écologie, ce genre de choses, quoi. Apparemment, cela semblait beaucoup intéresser Waylon.

- Comment je peux trouver Sam ?

Il m'indiqua rapidement où se trouvait sa maison. Je la trouvai facilement, à la lisière nord-est du village, une jolie petite maison en bois. Quand je frappai à la porte, un grand gaillard d'au moins deux mètres m'ouvrit.

Je me souvenais vaguement de Sam Uley. Lorsque j'étais venue vivre auprès de mon père à Forks, l'année de mes seize ans, je l'avais souvent vu en compagnie de Jacob et quelques autres Quileutes. Je n'avais guère prêté attention alors à lui. Il était un peu plus âgé et donnait alors l'impression de jouer le grand frère protecteur auprès des autres indiens. Je me souvins que Jacob était en admiration devant lui, lui qui avait à peine quinze ans et qui cherchait, à l'époque, une idole à suivre.

Et puis Sam était parti faire des études et je ne l'avais plus revu. Aujourd'hui, il donnait l'allure d'un homme à la carrure impressionnante dont on évite le courroux.

Il fut surpris de me voir à sa porte – lui semblait par contre bien me connaître. Son premier reflexe fut d'afficher un air renfrogné et je me sentis obligée de lui lancer :

- C'est Billy qui m'a dit où te trouver…

Il me jaugea un instant puis s'avança d'un pas et ferma la porte derrière lui. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

- Tu viens pour Waylon Forges, j'imagine, soupira-t-il en m'amenant sur le chemin pour que personne ne nous voit.

Je me retournai vers la petite maison en bois et j'aperçus par la fenêtre une jeune femme au visage magnifique encadré par de longs cheveux noirs : Emily sans doute. Elle avait l'air très anxieuse.

- Je ne veux pas d'histoire, Bella, commença Sam.

- Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'adjointe du sheriff. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Waylon et tous les indices qu'il nous a laissés.

- Je ne sais pas si là-dessus, je pourrai t'être d'une grande aide. Sous ses airs de copain de pêche, je pense que Waylon était bien plus mystérieux qu'il laissait le paraître.

Je mis mes mains dans les poches, rentrait ma tête dans le col de mon pull pour me protéger contre le vent maritime que je trouvai piquant et écoutai attentivement son récit.

- Je l'ai rencontré voilà trois ans quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour le National Park. Il venait régulièrement dans l'état de Washington. J'allais le chercher à la gare de Seattle et nous partions faire de grandes balades. Il voulait rester discret. Il m'avait également demandé de ne surtout pas en parler à Charlie. Il y a quelques mois, il cherchait quelqu'un capable de faire des analyses sanguines. J'avais souvenir de Jessica Stanley et je lui ai présenté. La rencontre a été houleuse à cause de son ex-mari, un drogué complet ce type là.

Je grimaçai.

- Bref ! Je ne sais pas s'ils ont fait l'affaire. Toujours est-il que la semaine dernière, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous dans sa cabane pour une nouvelle excursion. Lorsque je suis arrivé, Waylon était ligoté à une chaise et un type qui ressemblait à Frankestein lui posait des questions. Nous nous sommes battus, le type avait une arme et le coup est parti. Je ne savais pas que Forges avait été touché. Je l'ai vu s'enfuir et j'ai réussi à faire de même une petite demi-heure plus tard. Ce type était vraiment très fort. Heureusement que je sais me battre.

Sam se frotta le bras. La lutte avait du être difficile et j'imaginai que Sam s'en était sorti de peu. C'était grâce à lui si Waylon avait pu se libérer et nous délivrer son message. Je lui en étais reconnaissante et je décidai de garder ce secret comme je lui avais promis précédemment.

- Aujourd'hui, Waylon est mort et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, continua-t-il. Tu vois, je ne te suis d'aucune aide.

- Ce type cherchait un document, un parchemin très ancien. Est-ce que ca te dit quelque chose ?

Sam secoua la tête en réfléchissant.

- Désolé ! Je sais que Waylon lisait beaucoup de livres sur les parchemins anciens et les symboles de la religion chrétienne. Je lui ai posé quelque fois des questions là-dessus mais il restait toujours très vague.

- A-t-il déjà mentionné devant toi les mots Malakh ou Nephesh ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?

- Ca parle d'ange et d'âme.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Un jour il m'a posé des questions sur les croyances indiennes. Nous avons comparé la notion d'âme chez les chrétiens à celle d'esprit chez les indiens. Il aimait bien la filiation que nous pensons avoir avec les animaux, comme si une âme était éternelle et qu'elle nous transmettait un message. Il pensait que certaines personnes possédaient également une âme exceptionnelle, des anges venus apporter un message.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je, très surprise d'entendre ses propos comme ceux de Waylon un type que j'avais toujours vu une bière à la main et une canne à pêche dans l'autre.

- Oui ! Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme cela, il m'a répondu qu'il avait son petit ange à lui et qu'il lui avait confié un bout de message. C'est peut-être ce que tu cherches. Cherche cet ange et tu trouveras ton parchemin.

Sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchissais où pouvait bien se trouver cet ange. Je ne me souvenais pas dans la cabane de Waylon d'avoir aperçu un quelconque tableau, statut ou poupée représentant un ange. Peut-être à l'intérieur d'un de ses livres… Mais ils étaient maintenant tous en possession des Cullen et je n'y aurai plus jamais accès.

Ou alors dans une église. Il n'y avait pas d'ange dans celle de Forks. Mais à Washington où il vivait le reste du temps certainement.

J'étais pourtant certaine que ce ne pouvait pas être la solution. Waylon avait trop laissé d'indices à Forks pour qu'il aille cacher un parchemin à Washington. Et puis cette expression « mon petit ange » me disait quelque chose.

Quand j'avais une idée dans ta tête, j'avais toujours eu du mal à la faire sortir. Toute la soirée, je la tournai dans tous les sens, tentant toutes les hypothèses les plus folles. Mais rien n'y fit.

Je tournai longtemps dans mon lit avant d'arriver à trouver mon sommeil. Dans mon rêve, je ne fus pas surprise d'y retrouver Edward. Comme d'habitude, il était tout de noir, avec ses cheveux en bataille châtains roux qui lui faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts. Il m'observait attentivement puis d'une voix rauque il me répéta ces mêmes mots que j'avais entendus des dizaines de fois dans ma tête.

« J'ai cru hier que tu pouvais nous être d'une certaine utilité mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je sentis à nouveau mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Oui ! J'étais une petite chose inutile, incapable d'aider à trouver le meurtrier de Waylon Forges et de retrouver ce parchemin auquel il semblait tant tenir.

L'image s'illumina alors et je vis le salon du rez-de-chaussée avec un énorme sapin décoré à côté de la cheminée. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains courrait en direction des cadeaux. Elle trébucha sur le bord du tapis s'étala de tout son long à côté de la table basse. Elle ne se releva pas et elle commença doucement à pleurnicher.

Un père Noël apparut alors à sa gauche et sous son déguisement, je reconnus les yeux de Waylon Forges.

- Allons, Allons, Bella ! Ne pleure pas. Tu dois faire attention, mon petit ange. Tu es quelqu'un d'important. Regarde, je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

Et sur ce, il me tendit un petit paquet vert brillant avec un gros nœud rouge.

Je me réveillai en sueur, les couvertures jetées au bas de mon lit. Je me levai précipitamment et courrai vers la chambre de mon père et je le secouai assez rudement.

- Charlie, réveille-toi ! hurlai-je.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil noir et grogna :

- Bella ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Un cauchemar ! Mais non, je ne fais jamais de cauchemar !

- Ce cadeau que m'avait offert Waylon, c'était quoi ?

- Quel cadeau ? demanda Charlie qui n'était toujours pas bien réveillé.

- Au Noël, il était déguisé en Père Noël et il m'a offert un cadeau. J'avais quatre ans.

- Ah oui ! C'était la petite boite à musique, celle qui est sur ton bureau.

Je courrai à nouveau dans ma chambre et me saisit de la boite. Je l'ouvris, chercha un compartiment secret sous la petite figurine de cire, une gravure quelconque. Rien ! Je finis par la retourner. Sous le socle, deux petites vis tenaient une lamelle de bois. A l'aide d'un couteau à papier, je parvins difficilement à les ôter.

La lamelle tomba aussitôt sur le bureau avec un bruit métallique. Je la saisis. De l'autre côté de la lamelle, une minuscule clef était scotchée. Je l'enlevai délicatement. Dessous, sur le bois, était gravé un mot : Qumran !


	13. 13 Victoria

**Coucou! Me revoilà! Je n'ai pas posté avec la même régularité que d'habitude d'abord parce que les chapitres en avance commencent à manquer et puis j'ai eu un petit problème avec Fanfiction!**

**Maintenant, c'est réglé!**

**Merci encore à toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent ma FF et qui m'envoient des reviews! Vos encouragements m'incitent à continuer d'écrire!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapitre 13: Victoria**

Victoria avait commencé par s'inquiéter.

Il n'était pourtant pas rare que James ne fasse pas appel à elle quatre ou cinq jours durant. James était de ces hommes qui avaient besoin d'une certaine forme de liberté. Cela, elle l'avait compris très vite et elle l'avait accepté.

Mais qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans ses lieux de vente favoris, ce n'était pas normal.

Victoria vivait dans le monde de la nuit depuis six ans maintenant. Dès l'âge de quinze ans, elle faisait le mur et partait en boite se saouler aux alcools forts et sauter le premier qui voulait bien d'elle.

Au début, elle avait fait cela surtout pour déplaire à ses parents. Puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun amour pour leur fille et qu'ils préféraient largement leur travail, alors elle obtiendrait au moins un sentiment de leur part : de la honte.

Puis, elle avait fini par apprécier cela.

Et des hommes, elle en trouvait facilement. Victoria était une belle femme. Très tôt, elle avait eu un joli corps, bien proportionné et gracieux. Ses longs cheveux roux bouclés encadraient ses grands yeux caramels qui lui donnaient toujours un air étonné et innocent.

Et puis, elle avait la classe. Ses parents n'avaient pas de cœur mais ils avaient de l'argent. Et Victoria avait appris à en user et en abuser. Elle s'habillait toujours avec des habits de marques qui soulignaient sa poitrine généreuse et ses hanches dansantes. Elle marchait avec des talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres avec une grâce digne de n'importe quelle femme du monde.

Bref ! Victoria ne passait jamais inaperçue ! Et elle aimait cela ! Elle qui durant toute son enfance avait toujours été une ombre pour ses parents, elle était maintenant la mire de tous.

Petite, elle était constamment bringuebalée de nourrice en nourrice, ses parents lui promettant sans cesse de revenir plus tôt pour oublier ensuite. Elle avait cru au départ qu'elle trouverait un gentil garçon qui l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle se rendit compte très vite que ses parents n'étaient pas les seuls êtres sur la terre à n'assouvir que leur propre ambition.

James fut le seul à lui dire la vérité. Dès le début de leur relation, il avait été clair : il n'était avec elle que pour le sexe et la frime, ils ne se verraient que de temps en temps, quand il en aurait envie. Mais, en contrepartie, elle pourrait avoir de la drogue gratuite, tant que la quantité restait raisonnable, et elle pourrait s'afficher comme sa copine officielle ce qui lui conférait certains privilèges dans le monde de la nuit.

Cela lui suffisait ! Car, Victoria croyait naïvement que, si James lui disait la vérité, c'était par amour.

Elle avait alors passé les deux années les plus heureuses de sa vie, aspirée par la violence et l'égocentrisme de cet homme. Mais c'était la seule relation stable qu'elle n'est jamais connue, si on pouvait parler de stabilité, et pour elle, c'était du bonheur.

Et puis, au bout d'une semaine de disparition, la nouvelle était tombée, tel un couperet : James était mort !

Un revendeur avait eu l'information des flics et elle s'était ensuite répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Victoria l'avait appris assez durement : voulant rentrée gratuitement dans sa boite de nuit préférée, elle s'était vue refuser l'accès : maintenant que son protecteur n'était plus, elle devait sortir les billets verts comme les autres.

Car dans ce milieu là, il n'y avait aucune loyauté ni aucun souvenir. Aussitôt le plus gros dealer de la ville disparu, un autre avait pris sa place et il voulait effacer tout ce qui avait pu être afin de s'imposer à tous.

Victoria avait d'abord eu du mal à comprendre, comme si son cerveau s'était soudain gelé, incapable de traiter l'information correctement. Elle était rentrée chez elle, un appartement luxueux en plein centre ville de Port Angeles que papa et maman payaient généreusement, pensant toujours que l'argent compenserait leur manque de présence. Elle était restée toute la nuit assise au bord de lit, incapable de la moindre décision.

Puis, quand le soleil s'était enfin levé, elle s'était rendue à l'appartement de James, comme pour bien s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait trouvé des scellés de police sur la porte d'entrée. De rage, elle les avait arrachés avant d'ouvrir à l'aide de la clef que lui avait confié son défunt petit-ami.

Elle avait trouvé un appartement en désordre, les étagères vidées à terre, les placards ouverts. La police avait minutieusement fouillé toute les pièces et n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger ensuite.

Victoria s'était alors effondrée à terre et avait pleuré de longues heures.

C'était ainsi que finissait James : dans une morgue quelconque, sans personne pour s'occuper de son enterrement et son appartement en vrac.

Le roi était mort, vive le roi !

Victoria enrageait. Elle, elle n'allait pas l'oublier. Son unique amour, le seul qui lui est accordé un peu d'intérêt, elle n'allait pas tourner la page et continuer sa vie.

Il fallait que quelqu'un paye ! Pour lui ! Mais aussi pour elle car on lui avait ôté le seul bonheur qu'elle n'est jamais eu au cours de sa petite et médiocre existence.

Elle se souvint alors que, juste avant sa disparition, elle avait entendu son amant au téléphone mentionné deux noms : Félix et Laurent. Autant elle ignorait tout du premier, autant elle savait où trouver le second.

Laurent tenait une boutique de livres spécialisée dans l'ésotérisme. Avec sa peau métissée, ses dreads locks et son allure vestimentaire soigneusement choisies, il avait tout d'un sorcier vaudou des temps modernes. Mais Victoria n'était pas dupe. Laurent était un type étrange dont les affaires étaient louches.

Elle atterrit donc un soir devant la minuscule devanture noircie de crasse de la librairie ésotérique. Elle entra dans une pièce qui ne devait pas dépasser dix mètres carrés. L'air, saturé d'encens, donnait l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. La salle était sombre, encombrée de livres et bibelots diverses qui donnaient plus envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes que d'acheter quelque chose. Un éclairage tamisé venait renforcer l'aspect surnaturel du lieu.

Victoria se sentit mal à l'aise. Plusieurs histoires circulaient sur cet homme. On disait qu'il pouvait obliger les gens à se suicider, qu'il les vidait de leur sang pour s'en servir dans la fabrication de potions qu'il vendait à prix d'or. Les maris encombrants disparaissaient mystérieusement après que leurs femmes soient venues passer contrat avec lui.

Elle respira alors profondément et ne pensa qu'à James.

- Laurent ! C'est Victoria ! Je viens pour James ! couina-t-elle.

Laurent se tenait dans un appartement attenant à l'arrière boutique de son magasin, un coquet petit loft aux couleurs claires entre le blanc cassé et le beige. Grâce à un petit écran placé sur la table basse, il aperçut avec surprise cette visiteuse auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

En d'autres temps, il aurait apprécié la présence de la jolie rousse dans son office. Laurent avait toujours trouvé les courbes généreuses de Victoria assez attrayantes. Mais James avait mis le grappin sur elle bien avant et si lui n'était pas l'homme d'une seule femme, Victoria, elle, se sentait l'âme d'une fidèle.

Mais là, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Trois des plus dangereux gardes des volturis étaient en ce moment même dans son salon, droit comme des potences. Il avait connu Félix très jeune, lorsqu' Aro était revenu avec cette baraque alors à peine adolescent d'un voyage en Sicile. Il avait assisté à ses entraînements et il avait vu l'évolution d'un petit bagarreur des rues en une machine à tuer fanatisée. Alec et Jane, eux, n'étaient arrivés que plus tard. Mais il connaissait les penchants sadiques de la jeune femme et la sournoiserie de son jumeau.

- Et bien félicitations Félix! dit Jane avec le calme qui annonçait la tempête. Tu as en effet parfaitement cloisonné ton affaire.

Félix grogna et Laurent sentit tous ses poils se raidir sur ses bras.

- Pourquoi cette fille vient-elle te voir pour parler de James ? cracha Félix à l'attention de Laurent.

- Il faut croire qu'il a été plus bavard que prévu, tenta Laurent. Victoria était sa régulière.

Jane s'approcha de l'écran. Ses yeux se plissèrent en une fine ligne et personne n'osa plus dire un mot durant le temps de sa réflexion.

- Voilà une jeune femme qui semble bien perturbée par la disparition de son mac, murmura-t-elle.

- Victoria était très éprise de James, même si l'inverse n'était pas forcément vrai.

- Au point de vouloir venger sa mort ? demanda Alec comme pour répondre en écho à sa sœur.

- Je… je n'en sais rien.

Jane sembla à nouveau soupeser le pour et le contre puis elle prit une décision.

- Aro nous a demandé d'être le plus discret possible, expliqua-t-elle. Si elle parvient à détourner l'attention des Cullen,…

- Nous aurons peut-être la possibilité de clôturer notre affaire sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de notre présence… Mais pour cela, il faut savoir si cette Victoria connaît notre existence…

- Et si elle est assez enragée pour vouloir vengeance, finit Jane. Félix, comment est mort James ?

- D'après mes informations, grogna le géant, il a voulu s'amuser avec une adjointe du sheriff qui inspectait la cabane et un des agents Cullen, Edward, l'a tué.

La discussion des jumeaux fit frémir Laurent. Ces deux là étaient vraiment fous.

- Bien ! Voilà une situation que nous pourrions tirer à notre avantage. Laurent ! Va la voir et tache de savoir si elle connait notre existence. Puis fais lui croire qu'Edward Cullen est épris de cette adjointe,…, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Isabella Swan, maugréa Félix qui n'aimait guère ce que proposait Jane.

- Isabella ! Quel joli nom ! Rends-la jalouse ! Son désir de vengeance n'en sera que plus grand.

Laurent hésita quelques secondes mais quand il vit Félix faire un pas vers lui, il s'élança immédiatement vers la porte qui donnait dans l'arrière boutique.

Il reprit alors contenance et vint faire face à la belle rousse. Avec ses yeux emplis de larmes et son teint encore plus pâle, il la trouva d'autant plus désirable. Quand toute cette histoire sera enfin finie et que les agents des Volturis auront enfin quitté Port Angeles, il se prêtera peut-être au jeu de l'ami compatissant et se fera un plaisir de la réconforter.

- Victoria, dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence dans mon modeste magasin.

- Je veux savoir qui a tué James ! cracha la fille, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Ah ! Oui ! James ! J'ai en effet appris la triste nouvelle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis au courant !

- James a parlé de toi la veille de sa disparition !

- Tiens donc ! Et pour dire quoi ?

Victoria sentit alors l'alerte qui grondait dans son cerveau. Elle avait toujours su garder ses distances face aux affaires de James. Trop savoir était dangereux !

- Rien de particulier. James était au téléphone et ton nom a été cité. C'est tout !

- Que mon nom ?

- Oui ! mentit la jeune femme qui avait deviné qu'elle ne devait surtout rien connaître du fameux Félix.

Laurent évalua la situation puis jugea qu'il était temps de répondre aux attentes des Volturis. Ils devaient certainement de rien perdre de la conversation présente et il ne voulait surtout pas que s'abatte sur lui leur courroux.

- J'ai en effet quelques informations sur la mort de James. Une équipe de la CIA est arrivée voilà une petite quinzaine pour régler une affaire de meurtre à Forks. James a voulu récupérer du fric que lui devait ce type mort mais il y avait un membre de la CIA et une adjointe du sheriff et ils l'ont abattu.

- Ils l'ont tué pour un simple cambriolage ! hurla-t-elle.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, Victoria ! continua Laurent en souriant intérieurement de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme était manipulable. Cet agent de la CIA, Edward Cullen, semble s'être entiché de la petite adjointe du sheriff. Il a jugé nécessaire de tuer James par surcroit de protection.

Le corps de Victoria tremblait sous la rage. Il avait assassiné celui qu'elle aimait pour sauver son amour à lui. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il avoir le bonheur qu'il lui avait ôté?

Alors dans son cerveau s'organisa son plan de vengeance. Puisqu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir James à ses côtés, il fallait que cet agent, cet Edward Cullen, lui aussi se retrouve seul.

Cette idée lui parut tellement claire, tellement nécessaire qu'elle l'apaisa un peu. Victoria ne serait pas en paix tant qu'Isabella Swan serait là.

Elle partit sans même dire un mot à Laurent. Mais celui-ci savait qu'il avait réussi, et que les Volturis seraient satisfaits de lui. Il s'empressa donc de les rejoindre. Les trois personnages n'avaient pas bougé, leur visage toujours aussi froid et impassible.

- Voilà ! dit-il pour briser ce silence dérangeant. J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez ! Victoria ne sait rien de vous et elle a visiblement l'intention de d'attaquer à cet Edward Cullen.

- En effet ! admit Jane. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à éliminer le seul lien qui existe entre Victoria et nous !

Laurent lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme.

- Félix ! Veux-tu bien avoir l'obligeance de t'occuper de notre ami, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui.

Les traits de Laurent se déformèrent sous la peur. Il tenta de s'enfuir par l'arrière porte mais en quelques enjambées, le géant sicilien l'avait déjà rejoint.

Jane et Alec refermèrent la porte du loft sous les hurlements du pseudo-sorcier. Autant la petite blonde aimait torturer ses victimes, autant elle n'aimait pas être spectatrice du plaisir des autres. Derrière ce visage impassible et ses gestes lents et calculés bouillaient une hyperactive jamais à court d'idées.

Tous deux savaient que Félix en aurait pour un moment à se débarrasser du corps. Ils le laissèrent donc seul et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Alec tendit un dossier à Jane avant de démarrer.

- Voici le dossier complet de l'équipe Cullen avec les nouveaux agents. Tu vas être surprise !

Jane tourna la page cartonnée : la première page présentait Carlisle Cullen, puis Esmée, Edward, Emmett Mac Carthy, Rosalie Martin et Jasper Hale. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la page d'Alice Cullen. Ses lèvres délicates formèrent un O de surprise. Puis elle réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je pensais que nous l'avions éliminée, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Voilà une faute que les trois messeigneurs ne vont pas nous pardonner facilement.

Jane plissa les yeux, soucieuse…

- Ah moins… ! Nous devons absolument avertir Aro. Je crains que le décès de Waylon Forges soit l'arbre qui cache la forêt, mon frère. Et si c'est bien le cas, alors, nous n'avons peut-être pas fait le bon choix !


	14. 14 Carlisle

**Voilà enfin le chapitre décisif qui dévoile ce que veut dire Qumran!**

**Pour ceux que cela passionne, wikipédia a fait un article très interessant sur le sujet:**

**http : / fr . wikipedia . org / wiki / Manuscrits_de_la_mer_Morte**

**Dans ce chapitre, tout le début sur Qumran est tiré de cet article. Je pense que vous trouverez aisément à quel moment la fiction remplace la réalité.**

**J'espère que la suite de mon histoire vous plaira toujours autant**

**Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont mis ma FF en alert et tous vos commentaires**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Carlisle**

Carlisle s'inquiétait pour Edward.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme aussi perturbé, depuis de la mort de ses parents en fait.

Carlisle était déjà agent pour la CIA lorsqu'il avait connu Edward Senior Masen. C'était un brillant avocat, très intelligent mais également très ambitieux. Et lorsque le richissime héritier Royce King l'avait engagé pour récupérer un héritage en indivision, il avait surtout pensé à la somme d'argent et à la réputation qu'il allait récolter plutôt qu'aux risques qu'il encourrait. Car Royce King n'était pas réputé pour être un saint.

Carlisle l'avait mis en garde. Mais Edward senior était têtu et fier. L'agent de la CIA était même allé voir son épouse, Elisabeth, une femme charmante d'une douceur extrême. Elle n'avait hélas pas pu stopper l'ambition de son mari mais elle avait fait promettre à Carlisle de s'occuper de leur unique fils, Edward junior si quelque chose venait à leur arriver.

Carlisle s'était alors rapproché d'Edward et il s'était pris d'amitié pour lui. Dès le départ, il avait senti chez lui une énergie exceptionnelle et un don certain.

Mais, à l'époque, le jeune homme était plutôt enclin à s'amuser avec les jolies filles qu'à se concentrer sur les études. Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien d'ailleurs d'être brillant, peut-être même plus que son père.

Et puis, du jour au lendemain, tout s'était arrêté pour Edward junior Masen. Le mardi quinze novembre deux mille cinq, vers vingt-trois heures, la police était venue lui annoncer que ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Carlisle avait voulu alors être présent. Certes, il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter la mort d'Edward senior et Elisabeth Masen. Mais il pouvait encore honorer sa promesse.

Il avait hésité longtemps avant de prendre Edward dans son équipe. Il l'avait d'abord obligé à finir son master en littérature et il avait ensuite formé longuement avant de le mettre sur le terrain.

Jusqu'ici, Carlisle n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Edward était devenu un des plus brillants agents de la CIA qu'il connaissait. Il avait des connaissances dans des domaines aussi variés que la médecine, la biologie, la théologie et l'histoire.

Mais il avait acquis également un côté sombre.

Edward ne souriait plus, n'avait plus d'amis, plus de petites-amies, bref plus aucune relation. En fait, jusqu'à ce que l'équipe vienne enquêter sur le meurtre de Waylon Forges, il n'avait plus de vie.

L'arrivée d'Alice deux années auparavant lui avait apporté une certaine accalmie. Alice, tout comme Edward, était un être exceptionnel.

Car Carlisle en était persuadé : Alice et Edward avaient une place particulière dans cette affaire.

Carlisle avait compris très tôt qu'Edward pouvait lire dans l'esprit des gens. C'était même lui qui le lui avait révélé. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de répondre aux questions de son mentor avant même qu'il ne parle. Mais pourtant, Edward se refusait à l'admettre. Car c'était pour le jeune homme un pouvoir positif, offert à ceux qui dont l'esprit et le cœur étaient assez purs. Et Edward se sentait trop coupable de la mort de ses parents pour admettre que qu'il le méritait.

Et puis, il y avait Alice et son don de voyance. Malgré l'accueil chaleureux que Carlisle lui avait fait, il s'était beaucoup méfié de la jeune femme. Son amnésie, son attachement rapide à Jasper Hale, sa sociabilité exacerbée étaient autant d'indices qui lui faisaient penser qu'Alice pouvait être une espionne à la solde des Volturis. Mais l'enquête qu'il avait menée n'avait abouti à rien. La jeune femme était devenue un atout majeur pour son équipe et il avait fini par se laisser attendrir à son tour par ce petit tourbillon.

Elle était devenue une véritable amie pour Edward, la seule qu'il ait depuis la mort de ses parents.

Et voilà que maintenant apparaissait Bella. Alice avait dit qu'elle était spéciale. Et derrière ce petit bout de femme à l'allure somme toute banale et à la vie tranquille se cachait un troisième être exceptionnel.

D'abord parce qu'elle était d'une intelligente et d'une intuition rare. Carlisle avait été étonné par ses capacités de déduction, et comment elle avait été capable, en si peu de temps, d'être à la limite de découvrir le secret qu'ils pourchassaient tous depuis tant d'années.

Ensuite parce qu'elle avait su toucher Edward. Le jeune homme était irrémédiablement attiré. Carlisle l'avait deviné dès la première journée, dès qu'il l'avait surpris en train de l'observer du coin de l'œil, en train de s'étonner de son cursus scolaire, de sa vie, lui d'ordinaire si froid et si refermé sur lui-même.

Carlisle s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblerait la personne qui ferait battre le cœur de son fils adoptif. Avec Esmée, ils avaient pensé que trop de drames lors de son adolescence l'avaient persuadé de ne s'attacher à personne. Bella était celle capable de briser cette barrière.

Carlisle aurait bien accepté de l'intégrer dans son équipe. Mais Edward s'y refusait obstinément. Et cette obstination était en train de le mener à la folie.

- Ca ne peut plus durer, finit par lui dire Carlisle le lendemain de la visite d'Edward à la Push. Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix.

Edward fulminait toujours sur l'accueil froid et stérile de Billy Black. Il n'en avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit.

- Je ne comprends pas, cracha Edward.

- Un échec ne t'a jamais mis dans un tel état. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous butons sur un mur et nous trouverons un moyen de le contourner. Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es en colère. C'est à cause de Bella…

Carlisle vit Edward se raidir. Il refusait de prononcer le nom de la jeune fille depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, depuis l'explosion à la CRYST.

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec cela !

- Tu ne leurres que toi, Edward. Alice peut être agaçante, je te l'accorde mais elle n'a pas tord. Je commence sérieusement à croire que Bella doit avoir sa place dans cette enquête…

Edward s'éloigna d'un pas et le toisa, très en colère.

- C'est hors de question, nous en avons déjà parlé !

- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, Edward. Tu nous as imposé ton choix et nous avons accepté de le suivre jusqu'à présent parce que nous comprenions ton point de vue. Mais il faut regarder la réalité en face. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette aventure, nous avons avancé à grands pas. Nous sommes à deux doigts de trouver enfin ce parchemin alors qu'il y a encore trois semaines, nous étions dans le flou le plus total.

- Nous aurions trouvé Waylon Forges sans elle, ainsi que tous les indices dans la cabane et Jessica Stanley.

- Je le l'accorde mais le fait est qu'elle était présente. Alice l'a vu dans ses visions et il est indéniable qu'elle a une intuition exacerbée…

- Des situations qui l'ont menée à un viol et une explosion. Combien faudra-t-il de morts avant que tu réalises que la vie humaine est plus précieuse…

- Mais c'est justement parce que la vie humaine est précieuse que nous devons retrouver ce document, Edward ! Ce n'est pas la vie humaine qui te préoccupe, c'est la vie de Bella ! Elle a peut-être le droit de savoir et de choisir !

- Tu te fiches complètement de Bella, Carlisle, s'énerva Edward. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est que son arrivée dans ton équipe. Ton groupe de trois sera enfin formé. Trois ! Tu n'as que cette obsession. Le chiffre qui peut tout résoudre !

Carlisle se rembrunit.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, Edward. J'ai toujours cherché à préserver tous ceux qui ont été impliqués, de près ou de loin, dans cette histoire. Et puis, tu sembles oublier qu'elle n'a subi qu'un début de viol et qu'elle a survécu à l'explosion. Grâce à toi. Ta présence auprès d'elle semble la protéger. Lorsque nous serons partis, …

Edward soupira :

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Les Volturis doivent connaître son existence maintenant. Et avec ce qui s'est passé avec Rosalie,…

- Nous devrions au moins la mettre au courant du minimum, expliqua alors Carlisle. Qu'elle sache les dangers qu'elle encourt.

Edward semblait indécis. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Carlisle commençait à avoir espoir que le jeune homme allait changer d'avis.

C'est alors le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre dans l'allée de la maison. Carlisle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'Esmée qui revenait des courses. Il sortit pour l'aider et laisser Edward réfléchir seul de ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il fit une camionnette rouge s'arrêter devant lui. Bella en sortit, très en colère. Carlisle entendit alors Edward arriver derrière lui. Bien sur, quoi qu'en dise le jeune homme, il avait entendu les pensées de son père.

La jeune femme se planta alors devant le patron de l'équipe de la CIA et brandit devant elle une petite clef argentée.

- Parlez-moi de Qumran ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Carlisle fit un pas en arrière, surpris. Il regarda alors son fils qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui. Bella était allée dans ses conclusions bien loin qu'ils ne l'avaient pensés.

Et alors que Carlisle comptait attendre encore quelques jours pour prendre sa décision, il sut qu'il devait agir maintenant.

- Venez dans mon bureau, Isabella. Je crois qu'il est en effet nécessaire que nous parlions.

Carlisle lui montra le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre. Bella passa devant Edward sans même lui adresser un regard, ce qui fit sourire le docteur Cullen. Il faudra bien tout de même qu'à un moment, ces deux là parviennent à se dire ce qu'ils ressentent.

Esmée avait fait aménager le bureau au rez-de-chaussée, dans une grande pièce qui longeait la salle à manger. Carlisle avait toujours aimé les goûts décoratifs de sa femme. Et cette fois-ci, il trouvait qu'elle s'était particulièrement surpassée. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait senti qu'ils allaient rester à Forks plus longtemps que d'ordinaire.

La pièce principale était grande et claire, sur des variantes de blanc. Un grand canapé d'angle encadrait une immense télévision LCD dernier cri. Un piano à queue comblait l'espace vide sur la droite et l'espace à gauche menait vers une cuisine américaine dernier cri et l'escalier menant aux chambres du premier étage.

Carlisle laissa le temps à Bella de s'habituer aux lieux. La jeune fille sembla impressionner par le lieu.

Il la guida vers une porte dessous l'escalier. Son bureau était très grand, éclairé par une immense verrière qui prenait tout le mur du fond. Un autre mur était entièrement couvert de livres et des tableaux couvraient un troisième. Carlisle lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au bureau mais elle préféra rester debout.

Elle contempla les grands cadres : des peintures de paysages, de villes et, le plus grand, celui de trois personnages sur un balcon.

- Bien, Bella, si vous commenciez par me dire ce que vous connaissez de Qumran.

Carlisle sentit la jeune femme se raidir. Son visage se ferma : elle réfléchissait visiblement à ce qu'elle allait raconter. Carlisle attendit : ils avaient tout le temps.

- Je sais que c'est une région de Cisjordanie où un bédouin a découvert en 1947 dans une grotte des jarres contenant des parchemins. Le site est devenu un lieu de fouille où des centaines de parchemins ont été retrouvés parmi lesquels des textes juifs et bibliques.

- Vous vous êtes bien renseignée semble-t-il, admit Carlisle. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous que le meurtre de Waylon est un quelconque lien avec le site archéologique de Qumran ?

- Si vous voulez connaître la suite de mes déductions, il va falloir que vous commenciez également à m'expliquer certaines choses.

Carlisle sourit : Bella était loin d'être bête.

- Soit ! En hiver 1947, Muhammed Edh-Dhib Hassan a donc découvert une jarre contenant des parchemins dans une grotte où il était allé chercher une chèvre égarée, commença Carlisle. Il vendit sa trouvaille à un cordonnier-antiquaire du nom de Kalil Iskander Schahin. Celui-ci se rendit vite compte de l'ampleur de la découverte et avec certains de ses amis, retourna sur le terrain trouver d'autres jarres. Les rumeurs locales s'amplifièrent tellement qu'un savant dominicain, Roland de Vaux, eut vent de l'affaire et engagea des recherches archéologiques.

Hélas, pour certains manuscrits, ce fut trop tard. Le cordonnier-antiquaire en avait vendu à prix d'or à plusieurs américains richissimes dont un banquier un peu excentrique, Graham King. L'état d'Israël parvient, par rachat, a récupéré ce qu'il pensait être la totalité des manuscrits disparus. Mais bien vite, des rumeurs circulèrent que certains d'entre eux seraient toujours aux mains de particuliers américains.

- Le livre de Jésus ? répondit Bella.

Carlisle sourit gentiment.

- Je vois que tu as fait des recherches minutieuses sur internet !

La jeune femme rougit du compliment.

- Mais certaines rumeurs ne sont vraiment que des rumeurs. Certaines personnes prétendument religieuses ou croyantes se sont amusées à diffuser sur la toile que Jésus aurait en effet écrit un parchemin conservé à Qumran. La rumeur est d'autant plus appuyée que la communauté qui vivait sur ce territoire était certainement Essénienne, une branche de la religion juive dont serait issu Jésus le Nazaréen. Mais ceci est sans fondement, alimenté uniquement par des gens qui aiment se gausser devant d'autres et prétendre qu'il existe un complot planétaire.

Par contre, il existe bien un manuscrit très particulier, dont l'existence est jalousement gardée par ceux qui la connaisse et que l'on nomme le parchemin de Dieu ou le testament du Nephesh.

- Le testament de l'âme, murmura Bella.

Carlisle fut surpris des paroles de la jeune femme.

- Comment connais-tu l'hébreu, Bella ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme vira immédiatement au cramoisi. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, incapable de regarder Carlisle dans les yeux. Il était clair que Bella n'avait pas révélé tous ses mystères. Et le patron de l'équipe Cullen se demandait bien quel horrible secret elle pouvait encore détenir pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

- Notre équipe est chargée de retrouver ce parchemin, continua-t-il. Nous ne t'avons pas révélé tout ceci auparavant parce tout ceux qui se sont approchés plus ou moins de ce parchemin en ont subi les conséquences.

Bella releva la tête, dubitative.

- Comment cela ?, demanda-t-elle. Il y aurait une sorte de malédictions sur le parchemin, comme pour Toutankhamon.

Carlisle ria doucement.

- Je ne crois pas aux malédictions, Bella. Disons plutôt que certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout pour récupérer ce parchemin, quitte à tuer ou torturer.

Bella émit un étonnement muet.

- Nous tentons toujours de mêler le moins de personnes à cette histoire. Mais tu as une certaine… ténacité dirons-nous – Le mot fit rougir à nouveau la jeune femme.- et un sens de déduction hors du commun. Il me semblait donc nécessaire de te raconter tout cela.

Bella le regarda longuement.

- Pourtant, vous ne m'avez pas encore tout raconté, n'est-ce-pas ? Par exemple, ce que contient ce parchemin et pourquoi Waylon est mort pour lui ?

- Waylon est mort parce qu'il est le dernier détenteur du parchemin et qu'il l'a caché. Par contre, je préfère en effet te cacher pour l'instant ce qu'il y a dans le Nephesh. Le savoir aurait des conséquences pour toi mais aussi pour ta famille et toute l'équipe que je dirige. Cela demande un certain degré de responsabilité et je veux être bien sûr que tu as conscience de ce que tu encours et des changements qui vont devoir s'opérer dans ta vie.

- Je… je ne comprends pas !, bafouilla Bella, perdue dans les propos de Carlisle qu'elle trouvait particulièrement obscur.

- C'est normal, Bella. Et je resterai flou tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondre à certaines de mes interrogations.

Bella se raidit à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Carlisle ne lui révèlerait plus rien. Il avait lui aussi trop de questions en suspens et il ne poursuivrait que lorsqu'il connaîtrait tous les aspects de cette affaire afin d'en juger les risques.

- Quelles questions ?, demanda timidement la jeune femme.

- Je voudrais savoir comment tu es arrivée au site de Qumran, comment tu connais le mot Nephesh et qu'est-ce que cette clef que tu as brandi tout à l'heure ?

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes. Carlisle la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au chemin qu'elle devait suivre. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui, des yeux pleins de crainte et de suspicion.

- J'ai commis une erreur professionnelle impardonnable, monsieur Cullen. Et avant que je ne vous en révèle la teneur, je voudrais être sûre que cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur l'avenir professionnel de mon père !

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, dubitatif devant les propos de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je puisse influencer en quoi que ce soit la carrière de votre père ?

- Je veux une promesse, c'est tout ! trancha-t-elle. Sinon, je préfère me taire et m'en aller.

- Uniquement pour votre père ! Pas pour vous !

- Je suis capable de prendre mes responsabilités. Et s'il faut que je démissionne de la police et bien, je le ferai.

- Voilà un acte courageux qui vous honore Bella. Je vous promets donc que votre père ne subira aucune conséquence de ce que vous allez me révéler.

- J'ai votre parole ? insista-t-elle.

- Vous avez ma parole, affirma Carlisle d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune trace au doute.

Bella respira un grand coup, comme si elle allait se lancer du haut d'un grand huit d'une fête foraine. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait fait rire Carlisle. Mais il sentait que le moment était crucial et qu'ils allaient faire un grand pas dans la découverte du parchemin de Dieu.

- Et bien voilà ! commença Bella pour se donner du courage. Quand j'ai dit à Edward que je n'avais pas touché au corps de Waylon Forges, j'ai menti.

Et là, Carlisle vit la jeune femme sortit un petit morceau de plastique de la poche de sa veste.


	15. 15 POV Bella 6

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Comme je n'ai pas été très régulièrement dans mes post depuis deux semaines, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement que prévu.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15: Bella**

Je n'avais pas réellement peur.

Lorsque, dans la nuit, j'avais trouvé la clef que Waylon m'avait laissée dix-sept ans auparavant dans la petite boite à musique qui trônait sur mon bureau, ma décision n'avait pas été longue à prendre.

A partir de maintenant, je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret pour moi seule.

J'avais allumé mon ordinateur et j'avais passé le reste de la nuit à chercher des informations sur Qumran. Ce que j'avais découvert m'avait à la fois fasciné et effrayé. Etait-il possible que l'on puisse tuer deux personnes pour un simple parchemin, fut-il écrit de la main de Jésus Christ lui-même ?

Et j'en avais déduit que Waylon devait certainement détenir ce fameux document et que cette clef m'y mènerait. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ouvrir, un coffre-fort, une boite, une caisse, une consigne de gare,… et je n'avais aucune moyen de le trouver toute seule.

J'avais besoin de l'aide des Cullen.

Aussi quand Carlisle avait enfin joué franc avec moi et m'avait promis que mon père ne risquait rien, et j'avais sorti le parchemin trouvé dans la bouche de Waylon.

J'expliquai alors à Carlisle comment je l'avais découvert, comment à partir de ce qui était écrit dessus, j'étais remonté à Jessica Stanley et à la CRYST puis, après les révélations d'un Quileute dont je tus le nom jusqu'à la boite à musique où j'avais trouvé la clef et l'instruction.

Carlisle avait écouté mon discours sans dire un mot, regardant avidement le bout de parchemin qui, désormais, lui appartenait. Il l'avait tourné et retourné, levé devant la lumière et acquiesçais à chacune de mes remarques.

- Vous avez réussi à faire parler un membre des Quileutes ?, répéta-t-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, avouai-je. J'en connais certains depuis que je suis toute petite. Alors ils se confient plus facilement.

- Bien sur, murmura Carlisle. C'est forcément cela ! Vous avez, Mlle Swan, une capacité de déduction assez surprenante. Vous ne choisissez qu'une seule option parmi toutes les propositions qui s'offrent à vous et c'est toujours la bonne. Comment faites-vous ?

J'haussai les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi, de la manière dont mes neurones fonctionnaient ? L'idée me venait voilà tout… en dormant. Je réalisai alors que la plupart de mes déductions avaient eu lieu au cours de la nuit, alors que m'étaient apparus dans mes songes Waylon Forges, mon agresseur, Charlie, Edward…

Je me mis à rougir subitement. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui avouer cela.

- Auriez-vous quelques problèmes à me révéler votre démarche de pensée ?, murmura Carlisle, très intéressé visiblement par mon changement d'attitude.

- C'est que, Carlisle, avouai-je timidement, je crains que vous ne trouviez ma manière de fonctionner ridicule.

- Je peux vous assurer, Bella, que je ne trouve rien de ridicule en vous, bien au contraire.

- Il se trouve que j'ai des rêves assez élaborés…

Les yeux de Carlisle s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement puis un mince sourire apparut.

- Des rêves, répéta-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Vous avez donc rêvé de Waylon vous révélant qu'il avait caché cette clef dans votre boite à musique.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Je revois des moments de ma vie où des personnages viennent se rajouter et alors il m'apparait certaines évidences.

- Quels personnages ?, demanda Carlisle, très intéressé par mon explication.

- Waylon, mon agresseur, mon père,…certains de votre équipe…

- Nous avez-vous rêvé en train d'arriver à Forks ? questionna-t-il, enthousiaste.

- Non ! je riai. Je ne sais pas lire dans l'avenir.

Un silence s'installa alors, de plus en plus pénible. J'attendais la sentence. Mais Carlisle semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées que je me demandais même s'il se rappelait que j'étais là !

Je finis par me racler la gorge.

- Je ne vais pas vous révéler que ce que vous avez fait Bella est une énorme faute professionnelle, finit-il par me dire. Vous êtes assez mûre pour vous en être rendue compte par vous-même. Mais… d'un autre côté,… si vous ne l'aviez pas fait,… cette clef n'aurait jamais été découverte.

Je rêvai où il venait de me dire que j'avais eu raison d'agir ainsi. Je posai ma main sur le haut de la chaise, de peur de tomber à la renverse. Il me regarda alors, réprimant l'envie de pouffer.

- Attention, Bella ! Je ne donne en rien raison à vos agissements et j'espère ne recommencerez jamais.

Ne jamais recommencer ! Cela voulait signifier que j'allais continuer à travailler comme adjointe du shériff.

- Oui ! Oui ! Carlisle ! C'est promis ! avais-je répondu un peu trop vite, telle une gamine trop heureuse d'échapper à une punition.

- Si je vous dis cela, Bella, continua Carlisle, c'est que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Mais avant que vous ne me donniez une réponse, je voudrais que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir… Je voudrais que vous rejoigniez mon équipe…

J'ai du avoir un blanc.

En tout cas, mon cerveau mit un temps certain avant de saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de me proposer.

- Rejoindre votre équipe !, répétai-je, la voix étranglée par la surprise. Comme faire partie de la CIA ?

- C'est l'idée ! dit Carlisle, ne retenant pas cette fois-ci son amusement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Carlisle ria et je me sentis un peu frustrée.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas le potentiel que tu as. Je recherche dans mon équipe des personnes capables de faire avancer rapidement notre recherche et étant donné ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Forks, il me semble plus qu'évident que tu y as ta place. Mais je ne veux surtout pas de réponse pour l'instant. Il faut que tu comprennes que cette offre n'a pas que des avantages, bien au contraire. Les dangers sont grands.

Le discours était grand. J'étais incapable de dénombrer les sentiments qui me submergeaient à ce moment là. J'aurais du dire quelque chose d'intelligent, qui montrait que j'avais ma place en effet dans ce projet.

Mais le seul mot qui sortit à ce moment là fut :

- D'accord !

Pathétique !

Je pris donc congé de Carlisle, lui laissant la clef pour qu'il puisse trouver ce qu'elle ouvrait. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'adossai au mur quelques secondes et fermai les yeux. Je tentai de calmer mon cœur qui battait tellement vite qu'il aurait pu fournir assez d'énergie pour une centrale électrique.

Edward était assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Nos regards se croisèrent alors que j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi. Ses prunelles étaient d'un vert foncé qui me statufièrent. Il semblait en colère, triste, effrayé,… tant d'émotions différentes que je ne savais pas si j'avais en face de moi le bon ou le mauvais Edward.

- Alors Carlisle t'a proposé de rejoindre notre équipe, dit-il sèchement.

Je me raidis. La discussion n'allait pas être agréable.

- En effet, répondis-je laconiquement.

- Et tu vas accepter.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je n'y répondis pas. Il continuait à me fixer, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une énigme dont j'ignorai tout.

- Je préfèrerai que tu n'acceptes pas, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Edward et ses mille humeurs étaient de retour. Au moins, cette fois, il n'utilisait plus ses phrases alambiquées qu'il niait par la suite. C'était franc, direct, méchant !

- Si tu me détestes autant, crachai-je. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie deux fois ?

Il se leva d'un bond et se colla si près de moi que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de la colère sur mon corps.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? grinça-t-il. Que je te déteste ?

- Oui ! couinai-je, réalisant soudain combien cet homme pouvait être effrayant.

Ses yeux devinrent tristes. Il me fixa longuement : il cherchait encore sa réponse. Puis lentement, il leva sa main et, du bout des ongles, vint caresser ma joue. J'essayai de rester le plus statique possible mais je sentais mes jambes tremblées sous l'accélération de mon cœur et la chaleur qui m'avait envahies.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Bella, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Tu ne comprends pas,…. C'est compliqué.

La discussion avait changé. Je percevais qu'il avait lâché une barrière, mince soit, mais je devais saisir l'occasion si je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau.

- Alors explique-moi, le suppliai-je.

Il continua à me caresser la joue quelques secondes puis sa main descendit pour prendre la mienne et il me tira vers les escaliers. Je n'essayai pas de lutter et je le suivis sagement. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les têtues.

En haut de l'escalier, nous tombâmes sur un long couloir assez large qui donnait sur huit portes, quatre de chaque côté. Edward laissa derrière nous les deux premières et ouvrir la troisième sur la droite. Il me lâcha alors la main et rentra seul. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et se retourna vers moi.

- C'est ma chambre, m'expliqua-t-il.

Il attendit que je me décide, seule, à entrer ou non. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas contrôlé grand-chose. Il était agréable de pouvoir reprendre le dessus.

La pièce était assez grande pour une chambre, au moins deux fois plus que la mienne. Un grand lit au dessus chocolat trônait au milieu. Sur les quatre murs s'étalaient des étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient, minutieusement rangés et ordonnés, des livres et des cd de musique.

J'avançais timidement la tête puis, prenant enfin ma décision, je fis un pas en avant. Edward sembla soulager.

- Tu emportes beaucoup d'affaires, commençai-je par dire pour engager la conversation.

- Nous comptions rester plusieurs semaines. Alice a senti que toute cette affaire serait résolue autour de Forks.

- Alice peut lire dans l'avenir, dis-je, plus pour confirmation.

- Perspicace, comme toujours, souligna-t-il avec humour.

- Et toi, tu peux lire dans l'esprit des gens.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il. Disons que j'ai la capacité de lire facilement dans les gens.

Son don était certainement plus grand que ce qu'il laissait entendre mais je sentais son malaise et je préférai ne pas approfondir le sujet,… pour l'instant.

- Sauf pour toi, précisa-t-il alors.

- Moi, m'étonnai-je. Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tes réactions ne correspondent pas vraiment au standard du comportement humain.

- Tu penses que je suis une sorte de sociopathe, m'écriai-je, surprise.

Il ria doucement. Un rire presque enfantin qui m'ôta toute colère. Voilà le bon Edward revenu parmi nous.

- Tu vois ! Tu ne réagis pas encore normalement. Les gens accusent systématiquement les autres avant de se remettre en question. Et c'est d'autant plus facile avec moi qui viens de jouer l'arrogant capable de voir dans les sombres tréfonds de toutes les âmes humaines.

Il se remit à rire mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Tu aimes la littérature mais tu fais des études de droit, tu ne supportes pas le sang mais tu as géré deux cadavres bien mieux que n'importe quel professionnel, tu parais si fragile et tu es tellement têtue !

- Je vais essayer de prendre pour des compliments, ironisai-je.

- Tu peux, sourit-t-il. Tu as l'art de rendre la vie divertissante !

- Pourtant votre enquête semble tous vous passionner, continuai-je.

- Ah ! Oui ! Carlisle a commencé à t'expliquer, reprit-il à nouveau sombre. Cette histoire, elle nous a tous affectés. Chaque membre de cette équipe est ici parce que sa vie a été bouleversée par le parchemin du Nephesh. Et je peux t'assurer que nous voudrions tous ne jamais avoir croisé son chemin.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je timidement

- Carlisle veut que nous te racontions notre histoire avant que tu ne prennes ta décision. Voudrais-tu commencer par la mienne ?

J'acquiesçai, à la fois excitée et terrorisée de découvrir ce qu'il avait à me raconter. Il passa à côté de moi et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il alla ensuite vers une étagère, à droite de son lit et prit un cadre photo qu'il regarda quelques instants avant de me le tendre.

Un couple posait pour une photo. L'homme était grand, athlétique, la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants aux tempes et l'air assuré de celui qui a réussit dans la vie. La femme était plus petite, très fine, des cheveux châtains-roux ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au épaule, le visage doux aux yeux verts et au sourire enjôleur.

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

- Ce sont mes parents, Edward et Elisabeth Masen, répondit-il simplement.

J'eus un recul de surprise.

- Tes parents ? Mais je croyais que Carlisle et Esmé étaient tes parents ?

- J'ai décidé de m'appeler Cullen après leur décès.

- Ils sont morts ?

Je pus lire une immense peine sur son visage et je me maudis d'être aussi curieuse à cet instant là. Je lui faisais du mal. Mais il me regarda à nouveau et continua son histoire :

- Mon père était un brillant avocat. Il aimait profondément ma mère mais il aimait encore plus le pouvoir et l'argent. Ce qui l'intéressait avant tout, c'était de faire parti de la haute bourgeoise de Chicago, de pouvoir habiter une grande maison, d'avoir de superbes voitures et de montrer à tout le monde sa richesse et sa puissance. C'était un homme extrêmement intelligent et il y parvint facilement. En deux mille, il commença à être pressenti pour les élections sénatoriales. Un très riche banquier, Royce King, entra alors en contact avec lui.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec une haine telle que je me mis à frémir. Je n'aimerai pas être l'ennemi d'Edward Cullen.

- Royce était un jeune héritier de vingt-cinq ans, continua-t-il, qui venait d'hériter de plusieurs millions de dollars de son père ainsi que d'un document…

- Le parchemin de Dieu.

- Exactement. Le souci était que ce dernier héritage était en indivision avec son oncle. Et que celui-ci l'avait minutieusement caché. Et Royce n'aimait pas le partage. Aussi avait-il demandé à mon père de trouver un moyen pour casser le testament et pour que le document n'appartienne qu'à lui. Ah ! Le pire, c'est que cet idiot n'avait absolument aucune idée de la valeur réelle du parchemin.

Edward avait eu un rire amer puis s'était perdu quelques instants dans ses pensées.

- Mon père s'est acharné sur cette affaire durant cinq ans. Au départ, il pensait se servir de l'argent et des connaissances de la famille King pour asseoir sa position dans les élections sénatoriales. Puis quand ce fut l'échec aux élections en deux-mille-deux, il continua pour l'argent et les portes que cela lui ouvrait dans le vaste monde de la haute bourgeoisie. Et moi, petit à petit, j'ai commencé à détester mon père. Il affirmait faire cela pour ma mère, pour lui permettre de vivre quelque chose de fantastique. Mais la vérité, c'était que ma mère était de plus en plus malheureuse et apeurée. Elle voyait mon père changer en quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et elle comprit très vite que Royce King était quelqu'un de dangereux.

Il s'arrêta encore une fois. Je le laissai rassembler ses esprits.

- A la mort de son père, Royce s'était rapproché de la mafia de Chicago. Ses millions ne lui suffisaient pas, il lui en fallait toujours plus. Il aimait la violence et le pouvoir que cela lui procurait sur les autres. Et il n'aimait pas perdre. Les choses ont commencé à sentir le roussi pour mon père lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus qu'un seul recours en justice : tous les précédents avaient échoué. A cette époque, j'étais rentré à Harvard. Mon père était tellement fier que son fils unique est accédé à une des plus prestigieuses universités de la Ivy League que la seule façon que j'avais de me rebeller était faire la fête tous les jours et de…. me faire beaucoup d'amies.

Je ne fus pas surprise par la révélation. Edward était une beauté masculine, il était normal qu'il en est profité. Mais j'éprouvais une pointe de jalousie envers ses femmes qu'il avait touchées, embrassées, caressées.

- En novembre deux mille quatre, j'ai assisté à une conférence sur le symbolisme dans la religion chrétienne, animé par le professeur Carlisle Cullen. Il était fascinant. Après la conférence, nous avons discuté. Il m'a alors révélé qu'il travaillait pour la CIA pour des enquêtes spéciales. Nous nous sommes revus quelques fois. Et puis…

Sa voix s'enroua soudain et je compris que nous étions arrivés au terme de son histoire.

- Un week-end d'avril deux mille cinq, mon père m'avait demandé d'assister à une soirée en leur compagnie pour je ne sais plus quelle œuvre charitable. Il venait de perdre son dernier recours et il avait besoin de redorer son blason en apparaissant en public avec une famille soudée autour de lui. Nous avons eu des mots très violents. Je lui ai dis ses quatre vérités, le mal qu'il faisait à maman. Nous nous sommes quittés fâchés et ma mère, incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, avait accepté de l'accompagner. Deux policiers sont venus me dire six heures plus tard qu'ils avaient eu un accident de voiture et qu'ils étaient morts sur le coup.

- Oh ! Edward ! Je suis tellement désolée !

- Mais je savais qu'ils me mentaient. L'accident avait été commandité par Royce King. Seulement, aucun indice ne permettait de remonter jusqu'à lui et ils préféraient ne pas me le dire pour que ne me viennent pas des idées de vengeance. Carlisle est alors venu me révéler toute la vérité sur le parchemin de Dieu et il m'a proposé, après mes études, de rejoindre son équipe qui, à l'époque, n'était composé que d'Esmé.

Edward s'était rapproché de moi, plus calme maintenant. Parler semblait l'avoir soulagé et j'étais contente de cela. Son visage fut si près de moi que je sentis le souffle sur ma peau. Un doux frisson me parcourut et je trouvai juste une question pour me changer les idées de baisers qui envahissaient mon esprit.

- Et qu'est devenu Royce King ?

- Il est mort, il y a quatre ans. Mais ce n'est pas mon histoire, tu attendras que quelqu'un d'autres te la raconte.

- Qui ?

- Tout le monde te racontera son histoire, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je te l'ai dit Bella, nous avons tous souffert dans cette affaire. Moi, j'ai mis du temps à me remettre de la mort de mes parents et du fait que je n'avais pas pu leur dire que, malgré les circonstances, je les aime…

Sa main frôla ma joue. Mon pouls s'accéléra soudain.

- Je ne pourrai pas supporter de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un Bella.

Et il se pencha vers moi.


	16. 16 Edward 5

**Chapitre 16 : POV Edward**

Edward se sentait soulagé et délivré.

Pour la première fois, il avait pu dévoiler sa vie à quelqu'un. Lorsque Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient arrivés, ils étaient déjà tous tellement empêtrés dans leurs propres soucis qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre les siens.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient déjà impliqués dans cette affaire à cette époque et même s'il avait reçu un soutien non négligeable de leur part, le sentiment qu'avait éprouvé Edward était différent.

Parler à Bella avait été une sorte de thérapie. Il avait senti un poids immense s'envoler subitement de sa poitrine. Il respirait mieux, il sentait mieux, il percevait mieux.

Et pour la première fois, il avait compris combien cette jeune femme timide et fragile qui se tenait debout devant lui avec des yeux emplis de questions l'attirait comme jamais aucune femme ne l'avait fait.

Il avait eu envie de s'approcher d'elle pour sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il avait touché sa joue pour sentir ce frisson de plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Il voulait l'embrasser pour gouter sa peau.

Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, une peau de velours et de soie. Son goût était sucré, son odeur suave, légèrement fleurie. Ses bras vinrent frôler sa taille. Le baiser s'accentua, Bella saisit ses cheveux à pleines mains et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Les langues commencèrent une danse sensuellement et Edward ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Ses bras descendirent le long des hanches de la jeune femme. Il attrapa ses jambes et les souleva pour qu'elles s'accrochent autour de sa taille. Alors, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il l'entraîna doucement sur le lit. Il voulait plus. Il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser sur tout le corps, lui faire l'amour.

Bella prit les devants. Ses mains tirèrent sur la chemise d'Edward pour qu'elle sorte du pantalon et doucement, du bout des ongles, elle commença à explorer le ventre musclé de son amant. Des frissons délicieux s'emparèrent de lui, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour lui enlever son tee-shirt.

Que cette femme était belle ! La bouche d'Edward descendit le long de l'arête du menton pour atterrir dans le cou, à la base de l'oreille. Sa langue vint gouter la peau laiteuse de Bella. Elle gémit fortement, ses mains vinrent appuyer sur son dos et elle plaqua son corps contre celui d'Edward. Les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent sur la clavicule, entre les deux seins pour aller titiller son nombril.

Il entendit le souffle de Bella devenir erratique, douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Lentement, ses mains passèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme et il décrocha sans trop de peine son soutien-gorge. Elle l'aida à le lui ôter. Il entreprit alors de découvrir sa poitrine, lentement, avec sa langue et ses doigts.

Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort, cherchant maladroitement à enlever la chemise d'Edward. Il sourit devant sa gaucherie et passa lui-même l'habit par-dessus sa tête. Ils étaient tous deux torses nus, se regardant dans les yeux, brulant du besoin de continuer encore, haletant sous le désir.

Edward l'embrassa avec fougue. Il déboutonna le jean de Bella et le fit glisser avec ses dessous le long de ses jambes. Bella avait ôté ses chaussures elle-même et elle se retrouvait entièrement dénudée devant lui maintenant.

- Tu es magnifique, lui murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son exploration minutieuse du corps de Bella.

Bella se souleva légèrement pour arriver à atteindre la ceinture du pantalon d'Edward. Elle le défit à son tour et le jeune homme se déshabilla entièrement à son tour. Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Je te veux, maintenant !

Il ouvrit alors le tiroir de la table de chevet et prit un préservatif. Il se le mit lui-même avant de chercher à nouveau dans les yeux de Bella un acquiescement.

Il lui fit alors l'amour, doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Leur gémissement devinrent de petits cris jusqu'à ce qu'ils parvinrent, ensemble, à la jouissance finale.

Edward resta un long moment au-dessus de Bella, encore en elle, à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Ce moment était parfait, presque divin, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que jamais il ne s'arrêta. Bella le regardait avec une intensité qui lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de pareilles émotions avec d'autres femmes et il était persuadé à cet instant qu'il ne désirait plus jamais personne d'autre que Bella Swan.

Il finit par basculer sur le côté. Avec son bras droit, il attira Bella à lui, la tête de la jeune femme posée sur sa clavicule. Il tira le drap sur eux et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bella, lui affirma-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis là, Edward, la rassura-t-elle. Je ne te quitte pas.

- S'il t'arrivait malheur…

- Tu es avec moi, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Et fort de cette certitude, il continua à caresser le dos de son amante jusqu'à ce que, imperceptiblement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Edward rêvait dans les bras de Morphée. Une Morphée au corps laiteux, à la taille fine et aux petits seins rebondis, une Morphée au doux nom de Bella. Entre deux eaux, il s'imaginait bercer sa dulcinée sur des nuageux cotonneux. Edward n'avait jamais connu cet espace où le sommeil n'était plus et le réveil n'arrivait pas encore : il aimait cela.

Edward dormait peu, et surtout jamais de jour. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était assoupi quatre heures durant. Cette femme était une magicienne. Collé à elle, il savourait les battements lents de son cœur, les ondulations de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau. Il était bien.

Un énorme gargouillement le fit rire et il ouvrit alors les paupières pour tomber sur une Bella rougissant de honte.

- Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, récita-t-il avec un air faussement sévère.

- Serais-tu aussi calé en nutrition qu'en parchemin ?

Il rit doucement et vint caresser son nez contre le sien.

- Je suis instruit dans bien des domaines, mais il y en a un où toi, tu es particulièrement douée, mademoiselle Swan.

Elle rougit encore plus violemment. Il adorait cela. Il aurait bien aimé prolonger ce moment de douceur mais un deuxième gargouillement le ramena à la réalité : Bella avait faim.

- Habillons-nous et descendons ! ordonna-t-il. Esmé met un point d'honneur à toujours avoir un frigo plein à craquer.

Edward s'amusa encore quelques instants tandis qu'ils s'habillaient tout deux. Lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers, il sentit Bella se crisper. Bella avait un visage très inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser pour nous ? balbutia-t-elle.

Edward resta stupéfait. Puis il finit par en rire.

- Est-ce un argument qui pourrait te convaincre de ne pas rejoindre notre équipe ? demanda-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

- Edward, arrête de te moquer. Je ne connais pas beaucoup le reste de l'équipe et…

- Ne te préoccupe pas de cela, dit-il fermement en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers le bas. Tu t'apercevras vite que les membres de cette équipe n'ont pas beaucoup de secret les uns pour les autres. Nous vivons depuis trop souvent ensemble. Nous avons appris à ne pas faire de commentaires. Et puis si l'un d'eux tente de te mordre, je serai là pour te protéger.

Esmée était seule dans la cuisine ouverte, en train de ranger la vaisselle sale. Elle leur dit un grand sourire quand elle les vit s'approcher. La mère d'Edward était heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle espérait que son fils trouve enfin celle qui ferait battre son cœur. Elle avait pensé un instant que la mort tragique de ses parents lui aurait ôté toute envie de se lier à nouveau à quelqu'un.

Et puis Esmée aimait bien Bella. Elle la trouvait douce et attentionnée. D'une certaine manière, elles avaient beaucoup de points en commun et Edward se dit qu'il était en effet assez étrange qu'il est choisi quelqu'un qui lui ressemble autant.

- Bonjour Bella, dit-elle, joyeusement. Vous nous excuserez, nous ne vous avons pas attendu pour manger.

Bella rougit aussi sec et balbutia :

- Bonjour Esmée, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- Bien ! Il reste de la salade composée, des fruits, du fromage. Ca vous dit un petit encas.

- Merci ! Je veux bien !

Edward s'assit à côté de Bella et ils picorèrent tous les deux dans les divers plats qu'Esmée avait mis sur la table. Esmée s'assit en face d'eux, un café à la main et ne put s'empêcher de les admirer, un sourire béat.

- Je suis contente que Carlisle t'est proposé de rejoindre notre équipe, Bella, commença Esmée. Je suis sûre que nous allons très bien nous entendre. Nous avions besoin de sang neuf et d'une vision différente dans cette affaire.

Edward envoya un regard noir à sa mère qui lui rendait un sourire éblouissant. C'est vrai qu'avec le revirement des dernières heures, son entêtement devenait proprement pathétique. Il finit par avoir un soupir las.

- S'il faut du sang neuf tous les deux ans, nous allons finir par louer un immeuble à chacun de nos déplacements, fit-il remarquer cyniquement.

- Carlisle m'a demandé d'attendre quelques jours avant de prendre ma décision, précisa Bella qui n'aimait voir Edward et sa mère se quereller.

- Il nous l'a dit, expliqua Esmée. Il veut que tu entendes chacune de nos histoires pour que tu prennes la pleine mesure que ce qui t'attend. Es-tu prête à entendre la mienne ?

- Euh ! Oui ! balbutia Bella qui ne s'attendait pas à écouter la vie d'une femme qui lui était totalement inconnue.

- Bien !

Esmée baissa ses yeux sur sa tasse de café. Elle se concentra pour choisir les bons mots et Edward et Bella eurent l'impression qu'elle se perdit dans son passé.

- Je m'appelle Esmée Anne Plat, je suis dans une riche famille de l'Ohio. A l'âge de seize ans, j'ai été introduit dans la haute bourgeoisie. C'était une tradition familiale. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Graham King et son fils Charles.

- Graham King, s'exclama Bella. Celui qui avait acheté le parchemin.

- Exactement. Mais à cette époque, j'ignorai tout du Nephesh. Charles avait à cette époque une vingtaine d'année. C'était un homme insipide, arrogant mais extrêmement riche. Mes parents ont de suite remarqué qu'il s'intéressait à moi et m'ont poussé à le fréquenter.

J'étais à l'époque très soumise à mes parents. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de la vie, j'avais toujours été couvée et choyée et je leur faisais entièrement confiance. Charles et moi avons donc commencé à nous voir et nous nous sommes rapidement fiancés. C'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Carlisle pour la première fois. J'avais fait une chute malencontreuse du haut d'un arbre et je m'étais cassée la jambe. Carliste était le docteur qui m'avait soigné aux urgences. Nous avons très vite sympathisé et il a commencé à me poser des questions sur ma relation avec les King. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite mais il a fini par me dire que cette famille était dangereuse et que je devais me méfier d'eux.

Comme une idiote, plutôt que d'écouter ses conseils, je me suis confiée à mes parents. A partir de ce jour, j'ai eu des gardes du corps qui me surveillaient sans cesse. Nous avons attendu mes dix-huit ans pour nous marier. Charles a alors changé du tout au tout. Il est devenu brutal et violent. Les choses ont empiré l'année suivante lorsque ses parents sont morts dans des circonstances assez étranges. Leur héritage fut divisé en deux, à l'exception du parchemin qu'il avait en indivision avec son frère, Waylon.

Bella sursauta une seconde fois.

- Waylon était le frère de Charles. Mais il s'appelle Forges.

- Il a changé de nom après cette histoire. Mais cela, Carlisle te l'expliquera mieux que moi. Charles était un des hommes les plus riches de l'état de l'Illinois, il était un des plus puissants également, à seulement vingt-cinq ans. Et il voulait absolument une descendance masculine pour asseoir sa position. Pour lui, j'étais la seule coupable au fait que je n'étais toujours pas tombée enceinte.

Pourtant, nous eûmes un enfant l'année suivant, le douze mars mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept, un petit garçon magnifique : John. Mais hélas, il naquit avec un problème pulmonaire tellement grave qu'il ne survit que quelques mois. J'étais anéantie, la perte de mon enfant a sans doute été la pire douleur que j'ai pu ressentir de toute mon existence. Charles m'en tint encore pour responsable et je n'étais pas en mesure de le contredire.

Je sombrais dans une grave dépression qui eut son apogée quand mon mari m'annonça l'année suivante que sa maitresse du moment avait eu un garçon, Royce, et qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Je me suis enfuie avec la ferme intention de me suicider. Je suis montée sur le building de la banque des King qui borde la rivière Chicago. Carlisle m'a retenue juste avant que je ne saute. Il m'a emmenée dans un endroit sur, une maison à l'écart de la ville et s'est occupé de moi.

Je crois qu'au début, je n'étais pas facile à vivre. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, c'était de m'enfuir et de finir mon projet. Mais c'est un homme patient et il a fini par me faire comprendre que je n'étais fautive de rien du tout. Charles, sous ces airs de banquiers respectables, étaient un homme complètement fou et mauvais. Il était persuadé d'être une sorte de Dieu car il détenait ce fameux parchemin.

La fragilité pulmonaire de mon fils était d'ailleurs la résultante des nombreux coups qu'il m'avait donnés durant la grossesse. Il me fallut de nombreuses années avant de me reconstruire et de découvrir que j'étais amoureuse de Carlisle. Faire à nouveau confiance à un homme a été une étape difficile.

Charles King est été assassiné dix ans plus tard. Sa mort m'a permis de couper tous les liens avec la famille King et je me suis mariée avec Carlisle. J'ai de ce fait intégré l'équipe de mon mari, même si je n'ai pas autant de talents de tous les autres membres.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, maman, l'interrompit Edward. Nous ne serions incapables de fonctionner sans ton sens de l'organisation.

Esmée eut un sourire attendrissant.

- Edward a toujours été trop indulgent à mon égard.

Bella était bouleversée par cette histoire. Elle tentait de garder une certaine contenance mais Edward voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir car elle commençait à se rendre compte de l'étrange malédiction qui tournait autour de ce document et qui, inexorablement, risquait de l'affecter elle aussi ou s'il était furieux qu'elle soit aussi triste.

Esmée comprit le malaise.

- Tu sais, Bella, je ne t'ai pas raconté mon histoire pour que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort ou pour te faire peur. Ce qui m'est arrivée, nous n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant. Et finalement j'ai trouvé un homme avec qui j'ai une vie très épanouie et que je ne changerai pour rien au monde. Je veux juste que tu saches dans quel univers tu vas rentrer si tu acceptes de devenir membre de l'équipe Cullen. Tu nous as accusés de te cacher beaucoup d'informations, et tu as entièrement raison. Maintenant, tu vas devoir à ton tour garder tous nos secrets et ne le dévoiler à personne sous peine que notre entreprise échoue et que des personnes extérieures à cette affaire n'en subissent également les conséquences. Comprends-tu cela ?

- Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir mentir à mon père, dit-elle, plus comme une certitude que comme une question.

- D'un autre côté, dit Esmée avec un petit sourire espiègle, je pense que tu sauras trouver parmi nous tout le soutien dont tu as besoin.

Bella rougit furieusement à l'allusion et Edward ne put m'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air d'exaspération.

Il ramena Bella chez son père en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient longuement parlé tous les deux, de l'histoire d'Esmé, de la sienne, des interrogations de Bella.

Edward voulait maintenant la laisser réfléchir seule. Il pensait bien que c'était beaucoup d'informations et d'émotions pour une seule journée.

Après une longue discussion, Bella finit par accepter de monter dans la Volvo d'Edward, il lui ramènera sa fourgonnette plus tard. Le jeune homme détestait la voiture de Bella : il la trouvait quelconque, dangereuse et, surtout, extrêmement lente.

Songer à se séparer d'elle avait été douloureux pour Edward. Mais Bella devait réfléchir et se remettre déjà de toutes les informations qu'on lui avait fournies. Et puis il voulait attendre avant qu'elle ne rencontre Rosalie ou Alice.

Lorsqu'Edward arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Charlie Swan, un silence gênant s'installa. Edward ne voulait pas quitter Bella. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi, un peu, à mettre de côté sa peur et à s'ouvrir à elle, il voulait la garder à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

Elle l'apaisait !

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait avec une intensité telle qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres et les gouta longuement. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, ils étaient tous les deux haletants, front contre front.

- Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, lui dit Edward, je t'enlèverai et je t'emmènerai loin d'ici où nous pourrions vivre comme deux naufragés. Mais…

- Mais nous avons tous les deux notre travail et notre famille, finit Bella qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Il lui fit un sourire triste.

- Il va falloir que tu penses à ce que tu vas dire à ton père, lui dit-il. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Bella siffla entre ses dents. La réaction de son père lui faisait peur.

- Je crois que je préfère parler avec lui seul à seul. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'assassinat du petit-ami de sa fille qui, accessoirement, est également agent de la CIA, soit du plus bel effet sur son curriculum vitae.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux d'Edward. Bella s'arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle avait pu dire qui le mette dans cet état.

- Petit ami, répéta-t-il, plus pour lui, aimant le mot qui roulait sur sa langue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes, demanda Bella soudain anxieuse.

Edward afficha alors un sourire angélique.

- Oui, des petits amis, confirma-t-il, trouvant décidément ce mot très poétique.


	17. 17 Victoria 2

**Coucou, me revoilà!**

**Je sais, ce chapitre est tout petit mais j'en ai besoin pour continuer mon histoire. On ne peut pas toujours mettre huit pages sur word à chaque chapitre. J'aurai l'impression de faire du remplissage plus qu'autre chose.**

**Donc désolée pour les frustré(e)s!**

**Je vous promets que le suivant sera beaucoup plus long (sans compte que ce sera mon préféré pour l'instant, un vrai plaisir à écrire!)**

**Chapitre 17 : Victoria**

La haine de la jeune femme n'avait pas diminué. Elle s'était insinuée maintenant dans chaque pore de sa peau, comme un venin annihilant le peu de raison qui pouvait lui rester.

Victoria ne vivait désormais plus que pour une seule chose : détruire ceux qui avaient assassiné James.

Elle s'était rendue plusieurs fois à moto à Forks pour amasser des informations afin de pouvoir se forger un plan d'attaque. Elle avait appris que l'adjointe du shériff s'appelait Isabella Swan et qu'elle vivait encore chez son père, Charlie.

Encore une de ses filles de campagne, trop bourrue et idiote pour se trouver un mari.

Elle avait fait le pied de grue avant de voir celle qu'elle avait décidé de haïr pour toujours. Elle avait été surprise par cette fille qu'elle avait jugée insipide : elle était trop petite, trop plate, trop pâle, trop fragile, trop simple. Comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'une fadeur pareille.

Comment pouvait-on tuer SON James pour cette fille quelconque ?

Et puis, un dimanche dans la soirée, elle avait vu une superbe Volvo noire aux vitres fumées stoppées devant la maison des Swan. Elle était restée longtemps garée avant que la fille ne se décide à sortir. Victoria en avait déduit que l'agent de la CIA, le fameux Edward Cullen dont lui avait parlé Laurent devait être avec elle.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle allait pouvoir le voir, celui qui avait tué, et imaginé comment ses traits seraient déformés par la douleur lorsqu'elle aurait enfin tué celle qu'il aimait.

Isabella était rentrée chez son père, le pas un peu hésitant et le visage étrange de quelqu'un qui avait découvert le bonheur. Victoria pensa qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose d'essentiel dans la vie de la jeune femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte conducteur s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux châtains roux en sortit. Il était grand, d'une beauté féline qui devait faire craquer la plupart des femmes mais Victoria ne ressentit à son égard que de la haine.

A sa grande surprise, Edward se tourna vers elle. Il la scruta quelques instants, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à quelque chose puis commença à s'avancer vers elle.

Bon sang ! Savait-il ? C'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle n'avait parlé de son plan à personne.

Un frisson de peur s'empara d'elle et, sans réfléchir, elle démarra sa moto et partit en trombe, ne laissant pas le temps à l'agent de la CIA de la rattraper.

Elle fila directement à Port Angeles, dans son univers, où elle se sentait en sécurité. Durant le chemin, elle eut une certitude. Puisqu'elle était sure d'avoir soigneusement évité toutes les fuites, la seule personne qui avait pu renseigner les Cullens sur ses agissements était Laurent. Victoria ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce sorcier vaudou de pacotille l'avait dénoncé aux flics.

Le traitre !

Elle se rendit immédiatement devant la devanture de la petite librairie qu'elle avait quittée une semaine auparavant. La boutique était définitivement close et il restait encore, de par et d'autres de la porte, des bouts de rubalise estampillée scène de crime.

Un doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de Victoria. Se pouvait-il… ?

Elle alla donc s'informer auprès du monde de la vie, dans une boite de nuit qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Laurent ! On sait pas où il est. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il a disparu. Les flics ont fait une descente chez lui. Ils ont trouvé du sang, parait-il mais on n'a pas trouvé de corps.

Laurent avait disparu. Les Cullens étaient au courant de l'existence de Victoria. Pour la jeune femme, le lien était rapide à faire. Les Cullens avaient tué le sorcier et lui avait soutiré des informations.

Ces agents de la CIA étaient de vrais monstres. Elle devait être bien plus prudente qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'ici. Elle ne devait plus se montrer devant chez les Swan, ni même dans la ville de Forks où Edward aurait tôt fait de la découvrir. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se renseigner à distance.

- Je cherche quelqu'un qui vient de Forks, demanda-t-elle à une serveuse qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Ce trou perdu, s'exclama la jeune femme avant de réfléchir. Je crois bien qu'il y a ce gars là, il est étudiant à Seattle mais il vient de temps en temps s'amuser. Il s'appelle Riley je crois. Reviens tard ce soir, je te le montrerai.

Le fameux Riley était en effet présent. Un petit minet de dix-huit ans, tout juste sortie des jupes de sa mère et qui, grisé par la liberté que lui apportait l'université, s'était senti poussé des ailes et fleurtait avec ce qu'il croyait être le danger en fréquentant une boite malfamée de Port Angeles. C'était pathétique ! Mais tellement intéressant pour victoria !

Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec ce genre de type. Avant d'être la régulière de James, elle s'amusait souvent avec ce genre d'idiots. Elle les séduisait, les mettait dans son lit, les droguait, leur promettait mont et merveille avant de les laisser tomber comme des imbéciles qu'ils étaient. Elle reproduisait sur eux ce que ses propres parents avaient fait sur elle. Ils avaient été sa thérapie, comme une gamine capricieuse qui s'amuse à punir sa poupée.

Elle commença à danser langoureusement sur la piste. Elle ignora les quelques hommes qui tentèrent de l'attirer et, doucement, elle se rapprocha du petit blondinet qui commençait à baver sur le morceau de choix qui s'offrait à lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Victoria pour emprisonner le pauvre Riley dans ses filets. Deux heures plus tard, ils se collaient l'un à l'autre et la belle rousse faisait miroiter des étoiles au pauvre étudiant qui ne comprenait pas qu'il était en train de se faire piéger.

Elle savait comment elle allait procéder. Elle allait coucher avec Riley, lui faire croire qu'il était unique, qu'il avait de l'importance pour elle qu'elle l'aimait.

Et puis, petit à petit, elle se confirait. Elle lui raconterait comment elle avait été dupée par un agent de la CIA. Comment lui et sa petite amie, la fille du sheriff de Forks avait assassiné un de ses amis et comment ils s'étaient arrangés pour qu'elle soit coupable. Comment elle était obligée de se cacher d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de ses deux monstres.

Quelques drogues permettront à Victoria d'asseoir son histoire. Le cerveau de Riley, ainsi embrumé, ne cherchera pas des mensonges derrière tout cela.

Victoria commencerait certainement par donner quelques petites tâches sans conséquence à Riley. D'abord aller surveiller Isabella. Faire une liste de ses amis, de sa famille, de ses petits travers dont Victoria pourrait se servir.

Et puis, elle arriverait bien à le convaincre d'entrer chez les Swan. Il pourrait fouiller dans les affaires, voler quelques affaires.

Mais pour ce qui est d'éliminer Isabella Swan, Victoria s'en chargerait toute seule. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre : allait-elle l'empoissonner, la tuer à l'arme blanche ou avec un révolver. Elle avait gardé une arme que lui avait confiée James une fois.

Tuer avec un objet de son amant était une vengeance parfaite !


	18. 18 charlie

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent, c'est promis!**

**Celui-là je l'aime bien, et tant pis pour ceux et celles qui penseront le contraire.**

**C'est un peu d'humour dans une FF qui n'en a pas et ca fait toujours du bien.**

**Chapitre 18 : Charlie**

Bella n'était plus la même depuis que Waylon Forges était mort et que cette maudite équipe de la CIA avait emménagé à Forks.

Bella avait toujours été une enfant particulière. Déjà toute petite, elle était très mature et très posée. Elle n'avait jamais poussé un cri de protestation, n'avait jamais fait aucun caprice et n'avait jamais eu un comportement déplacé.

Charlie se souvenait même que malgré sa grande maladresse, elle n'avait jamais pleurniché de manière excessive comme peuvent le faire les petits enfants qui ont l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde se sont abattus sur eux parce qu'une épine de rose a effleuré leur avant-bras.

Bella avait toujours été une travailleuse acharnée à l'école et une enfant responsable à la maison. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Renée, sa mère, n'était pas un modèle de responsabilité et de rigueur. Et Charlie n'était pas souvent à la maison entre son travail et sa passion pour la pêche.

Quand Renée était partie, prenant sa fille avec elle, Charlie avait été effondré. Il avait mis plusieurs années pour parvenir à dissimuler son malaise. Et puis, l'année des seize ans de Bella, elle était réapparue dans sa vie. Elle s'était occupée des repas, du linge, du ménage, des courses. Petit à petit, elle lui était devenue indispensable.

Pourtant Charlie savait que ce n'était pas bon pour l'épanouissement de sa fille. Il aurait dû l'inciter à poursuivre sa voie, à faire carrière dans une grande ville où son intelligence et son professionnalisme seraient mis en valeur.

Mais Charlie n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Voir sa petite fille, si longtemps éloignée de lui et depuis si peu de temps ici, partir à nouveau était une vraie torture pour lui.

Charlie avait de suite vu l'attrait que l'équipe de la CIA avait sur Bella. Il n'avait pu interférer sans doute parce qu'il était trop anéanti par le décès de son ami. Mais cela avait fini par l'exaspérer. Bella était tantôt complètement excitée, tantôt totalement accablée.

Et depuis quelques jours, c'était l'accablement qui l'emportait. Bella souriait de moins en moins, avait des conversations de plus en plus décousues et ce regard terne qui semblait souvent ailleurs.

Et pour Charlie, les seuls responsables étaient les Cullen. Bella était attirée par eux comme un papillon par une flamme. Elle les avait regardés avidement, envoutée par le mystère qui les enveloppait et par leur manière d'investiguer.

Et parmi eux, il y avait cet Edward, ce bellâtre qui rodait autour d'elle comme un vautour attendant que sa proie succombe. Il était beau, intelligent, assez riche pour s'habiller avec des vêtements de marque et avoir une voiture de luxe. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à sa fille ?

Bella allait se bruler les ailes.

Le pire avait été cette nuit de samedi à dimanche. Bella avait encore hurlé dans son sommeil, un comportement courant depuis le décès de Waylon et Charlie, encore une fois pris au dépourvu, n'avait pas osé aller la réconforter. Montrer ses sentiments n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le matin, elle s'était quasiment enfuie de la maison sans même prendre la peine de petit déjeuner. Charlie en avait été irrité tout le reste de la journée.

De retour à la maison, il avait attendu Bella avec nervosité. Il avait alors vu par la fenêtre la Volvo noire se garer devant SA maison.

Il compta cinq bonnes minutes puis, quand il allait enfin se décider à sortir SA fille de cette voiture outrageusement snobinarde, Bella apparut à la portière.

Elle se dépêcha de gagner le perron de la maison sous la pluie battante de ce dimanche après-midi.

Charlie entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sa fille se présenta alors devant lui. Il nota immédiatement son teint plus rosée, ses yeux illuminés et ce petit air satisfait qu'il connaissait bien.

Il chassa de son tête sous ses images un peu trop explicite qui impliquait Edward Cullen et sa propre fille. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Où étais-tu ?, hurla-t-il.

Bella le regarda avec étonnement. Jamais son père ne lui avait crié dessus depuis six ans maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble ! Quelle mouche l'avait piqué !

- J'étais sortie, balbutia la jeune fille.

- Chez les Cullen !

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était même pas une affirmation ! C'était une critique !

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent en une fine ligne noire, ses lèvres se crispèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Charlie sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon.

- Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux, Charlie !, lui répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Mais ce sont les Cullen ! L'équipe du FBI qui s'est accaparée le meurtre de Waylon et qui nous cache des informations. Est-ce que tu savais que ce fils à papa, ce gringalet, ce…

- Il s'appelle Edward, Charlie !

- Ouais, c'est ca ! Et bien, il est allé voir Billy et il l'a quasiment accusé du meurtre de Forges. Tu t'imagines, Billy !

- Je suis au courant, Charlie, soupira Bella qui tentait de garder son calme. Il ne l'a pas accusé de meurtre, il voulait savoir qui à la tribu Quileute avait mis en relation Waylon Forges et Jessica Stanley.

- Dis-donc, Isabella Swan, tu sembles bien au courant de ce qu'ils font. C'est ce machin là, ce Léonard…

- Edward ! s'indigna Bella.

- Ouais, c'est ca ! C'est lui qui t'a raconté tout cela ! Je te rappelle que tu travailles comme adjointe du sheriff de la ville de Forks, pas comme indic pour la CIA !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE INDIC DU CIA !, hurla Bella. Je suis allée à l'enterrement de Jessica. J'ai rencontré Mike Newton, tu te souviens, l'ex-mari de Jessica. C'est lui qui nous a dit qu'elle avait vu Forges accompagné d'un Quileute.

- Tu es allée à l'enterrement de Jessica avec ce Bayard !

- Edward !, fulmina la jeune femme. Et non, je ne suis pas allée à l'enterrement avec lui ! Il m'a retrouvée là-bas ! Enfin, Charlie, penses-tu vraiment que je suis comme ça ?

Charlie se calma soudain. Non ! Sa fille n'était pas comme cela. C'était une fille sage et honnête.

Du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader à cet instant précis !

En fait, Charlie avait surtout peur pour elle. Bella n'avait jamais rien connu de la vie. Elle avait atterri à Forks à ses seize ans et elle n'en était sortie que pour faire des études à Seattle.

Bella était timide, avait peu de relations sociales et très peu d'amis. La seule relation suivie qu'elle avait eu, c'était Jacob et c'était Charlie qui les avait présentés.

Bref ! Bella n'était pas prête à se confronter à une équipe de la CIA ! Et encore moins à ce Bernard, un Don Juan qui visiblement, usait de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

- Alors que faisais-tu chez les Cullen aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il, toujours sceptique.

Bella se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Charlie connaissait bien sa fille : c'était le signe d'une grande anxiété chez elle.

Elle hésitait, cherchant dans les yeux de son père, une réponse à une question pas très évidente. Mais elle prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

- J'étais, comme toi, très en colère qu'ils nous cachent des informations. Et puis… Carlisle m'a proposé de faire parti de son équipe.

Elle avait murmuré dans un souffle la fin de sa phrase et il fallut quelques secondes avant que l'information parvienne à s'immiscer dans les interstices du cerveau de Charlie.

- La CIA, toi ! s'exclama-t-il, afin d'être bien sur d'avoir compris.

- Oui ! répondit Bella, légèrement vexée qu'il doute de ses compétences.

- Dans l'équipe des Cullen !

- Oui, Charlie !, s'indigna Bella.

- Avec ce César ?

- Edward, Charlie !, cria Bella, réellement excédée.

- Oh ! Mais je m'en fous comment il s'appelle ton Dalmar. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Toi, faire partie de la CIA !

Bella devint soudain tellement rouge que Charlie eut peur qu'elle n'explosa. Il recula d'un pas, comprenant soudain qu'il était certainement allé trop loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi !, aboya-t-elle. Je suis trop nulle, pas assez intelligente, trop maladroite, pas compétente.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, murmura Charlie, se sentant tout à coup tout petit, vraiment petit.

- Alors, c'est quoi, ce que tu as voulu dire. Que tu m'as embauchée comme sheriff adjointe uniquement par pitié. Que je suis inutile et un vrai fardeau.

- Ecoute, Bella,…

Isabella leva une main pour que Charlie se taise. Il ferma immédiatement sa bouche.

Bon sang ! Sa fille savait avoir de l'autorité quand elle le voulait.

- C'est bon, Charlie ! Tu en as assez dit pour ce soir. Je vais monter dans ma chambre, prendre une bonne douche et me coucher. Cette discussion est complètement stérile. Demain, quand toi et moi aurons les idées plus claires, nous parlerons à nouveau.

Sur ce, elle monta les escaliers, laissant Charlie hébété.

Merde ! Charlie avait foiré à un moment et il ignorait où. Il avait prévu de réprimander fortement Bella, de lui pointer ses erreurs. Il pensait qu'elle allait baisser les yeux, s'excuser de sa maladresse et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, comme avant.

Et maintenant, il était là, planté au milieu du salon, comme un con, avec l'impression étrange que c'était lui qui était fautif de quelque chose et il ne savait pas quoi.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette maison. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Alors il prit ses clefs de voiture et se rendit au seul endroit où il savait qu'il allait pouvoir se faire plaindre : la Push.

Billy Black était sur le perron de sa maison.

Qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, Billy Black était toujours sur le perron de sa maison.

Depuis que le diabète l'avait cloué sur une chaise roulante, le vieux chef indien passait son temps à regarder les allers et venus à l'entrée du village de la Push, quand bien sûr, il n'était pas à la pêche avec un de ses amis.

Billy ne fit pas de remarque. Il alla droit au frigo et prit deux bières. Ils s'installèrent sur le petit banc en bois à l'entrée de la maison et burent à silence.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce fut tout de même l'indien qui engagea les hostilités :

- Allez ! Crache le morceau ! C'est quoi le problème.

- Bella est restée toute la journée chez les Cullen. Elle est rentrée ce soir dans la voiture du bellâtre là, cet Edgar.

- Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Edward ?

- Ah ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !, s'exclama Charlie.

Billy toisa son ami, un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?, râla Charlie, qui n'aimait pas cet air là.

- Tu es en colère parce qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ou parce qu'elle folâtre avec un gars qui n'est pas estampillé Charlie Swan, Chef de la police de Forks.

- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu veux dire !, s'indigna Charlie, vexé.

- Et bien je vais te mettre les points sur les i, mon gars. Bella a vingt-deux ans. Elle a largement dépassé l'âge de quémander l'accord de papa et maman pour coucher avec qui elle veut – Charlie fit la grimace quand Billy mentionna le côté sexuel de la relation de sa fille avec ce Howard – et elle a bien raison de le faire. Et je suis sûr qu'elle est bien plus responsable que tu ne l'étais au même âge. Elle ne s'est pas encore enfuie à Las Vegas, par exemple, contrairement à quelqu'un qui n'a pas trouvé mieux que de fiche sa copine en cloque quinze jours après l'avoir rencontrée.

Charlie grogna. Il était venu à la Push pour se faire plaindre et critiquer les Cullens et sa fille. Pas pour s'en prendre plein la tête.

- Cette équipe Cullen est une plaie, critiqua-t-il. Non seulement cet échevelé couche avec MA fille mais en plus, leur chef, Carlisle, lui a fait une proposition d'embauche à la CIA.

- La CIA, Waouh !

Charlie regarda Billy d'un œil noir.

- Quoi ? Waouh ?

- Ben ! La CIA, c'est pas rien, admit son ami. Elle doit vraiment douée TA fille pour arriver à épater un ponte d'une agence gouvernementale en si peu de temps.

- Mais tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu, s'irrita soudain Charlie en se levant et en toisant son ami. Ils t'ont donné du fric, ils t'ont promis des terres, quelque chose ou quoi. Je croyais que tu les aimais pas.

- Je les aime pas. Mais je sais reconnaitre leur valeur. Et je sais que c'est une bonne opportunité pour Bella. Et pour toi aussi !

- Pour moi ! Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ?

- Tu deviens un vieux célibataire grincheux qui utilise sa propre fille comme une servante. Bella est ta femme de ménage, ta cuisinière, ton assistante au boulot. Il est grand temps que tu retrouves une femme.

- Ah ! ah !, ricana Charlie. Et tu peux me faire une liste, peut-être. Elles courent pas derrière moi, les femmes célibataires.

Billy regarda Charlie comme s'il doutait soudain de son intelligence.

- Non ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

- Ben, non ! Pourquoi ?

- Dis-moi, Charlie ! Combien de fois Sue t'a invité à manger chez elle cette semaine ?

- Deux fois, répondit-il, incrédule.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle le fait par pure charité chrétienne.

Charlie resta cloué, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'affirmation que venait de faire Billy.

Sue ! La veuve de Harry Clearweather, un de ses meilleurs amis avant qu'il ne décède d'une crise cardiaque quatre années auparavant. Il pensa subrepticement si ce n'était pas outragé la mémoire de son ancien ami que d'avoir des pensées lubriques sur sa veuve mais il se dit qu'il devait bien y avoir prescription depuis.

Sue Clearweather !

Et bien celle-là, elle était bien bonne !

Est-ce que Charlie pourrait aimer une femme comme elle ? Peut-être !

Elle avait du caractère, elle était indépendante, forte et pour son âge, c'était encore un joli brin de femme. Elle avait encore son plus jeune Seth à sa charge. Mais il allait bientôt partir en formation pour devenir mécanicien, et elle allait se retrouver seule. Son ainée, Leah, vivait avec Jacob à Seattle et ils allaient bientôt se marier.

Charlie s'aperçut alors que Billy le regardait d'un drôle d'air, mi-amusé, ni-intrigué. Il se ressaisit et s'assit à nouveau à côte de son ami.

- Sue ! murmura-t-il. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te rendes compte que tu es peut-être très bon comme sheriff, mais dans ta vie privée, tu es une vraie brêle, mon ami. Sue attend depuis des années que tu réveilles enfin et Bella est prête depuis bien longtemps à quitter le cocon familial.


	19. 19 POV bella 7

Chapitre 19 : Bella

J'étais énervée !

C'était la première fois que je m'étais réellement disputée avec Charlie. J'aurais du me sentir coupable, craindre pour sa santé comme je le faisais depuis cinq années maintenant.

Mais rien à faire, il m'avait réellement énervée !

J'étais montée dans ma chambre. Et après avoir fait une dizaine de fois le tour du minuscule tapis d'un mètre de diamètre qui décorait le devant de ma porte, je trouvai que la pièce était vraiment trop petite maintenant que j'entrais dans l'âge adulte.

Je décidai alors de prendre une douche pour me calmer !

La journée avait été harassante !

Et tellement excitante !

J'avais tenté de maîtriser mes émotions lorsque l'équipe Cullen avait commencé à me raconter son histoire. Je ne voulais pas donner à Edward une raison de plus de vouloir m'évincer de la CIA.

L'histoire d'Edward était tragique mais celle d'Esmée était bien pire. Perdre un enfant devait être la plus grande tragédie pour une femme.

Je comprenais bien qu'ils ne m'avaient pas tout raconté et il y avait encore dans leur récit des points qui me paraissaient énigmatiques.

Mais ce qu'ils voulaient me faire comprendre était clair : tous ceux qui côtoyaient ce mystérieux parchemin des Dieux avaient connu des drames abominables dans leur vie et je risquai bien d'encourir la même chose si j'acceptai de rejoindre l'équipe de la CIA.

Et pourtant, cette proposition, c'était la chance de ma vie !

Elle me permettait de pouvoir enfin être moi, de vivre pour moi et non plus pour mon père. J'allais enfin pouvoir montrer qui je suis, mes capacités d'investigation que mes professeurs à l'école de police de Seattle m'avaient tant vantées.

Renée avait finalement peut-être raison : derrière son côté excentrique et complètement immature, elle avait vu chez moi un destin qui était plus exceptionnel qu'adjointe du sheriff dans une bourgade de deux mille habitants.

Je ne savais pas. Le doute m'oppressait encore. Comment pouvais-je avoir autant de chance, moi, qui étais d'une banalité sans pareille ? C'était un total mystère.

Comme pour Edward ! Je me demandais si avoir fait l'amour au plus bel homme que j'eus jamais rencontré n'était pas le simple fruit de mon imagination.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mon imagination n'avait jamais été aussi prolixe. Et aussi formidable ! Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions avec un autre homme.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine. Le seul amant que j'avais eu était Jacob, le fils de Billy Black. Et depuis trois ans, c'était le désert dans ma vie sentimentale.

Et alors que l'eau chaude venait rincer le savon sur ma peau, je pensai à nouveau aux mains d'Edward venant caresser mon corps, aux frissons de plaisir qui m'avaient parcouru, à la jouissance qui avait explosée en moi.

Du coup, je sortis de la douche absolument pas calmée. Loin de là !

Je mis mon jogging pyjama – d'ailleurs je regrettai pour la première fois les nuisettes satinées que voulaient m'acheter ma mère – et je me blottis sous la couette.

Le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Je me connaissais. Je savais que dans ces circonstances, je ne m'endormirai pas avant plusieurs heures.

Charlie était parti – j'avais entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et la voiture de police démarrer. Il était certainement allé se faire plaindre à la Push et j'allais maintenant avoir Billy Black sur le dos. En plus !

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me tracassait pour l'instant. J'étais toujours avec cette image de moi, faisant l'amour à Edward Cullen.

Je me demandais s'il avait ressenti la même chose que moi. Assurément non ! Edward était de ses hommes qui avaient eu des multiples rencontres, il me l'avait d'ailleurs avoué et je ne pensais pas être une bête de sexe. (Je rougissais toute seule sous la couette ! Quelle idiote !)

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été très bavard après ! Ni même très affectueux ! Mon cœur eut alors un raté : peut-être avait-il été déçu ?

Pire ! Peut-être regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Sinon il ne m'aurait pas ramenée, il ne m'aurait pas embrassée dans la voiture, il….

J'en étais à retourner toutes mes hypothèses dans ma tête quand j'entendis mon téléphone portable sonner la sonate au Clair de lune de Debussy dans la poche de mon blouson.

Je me précipitai dessus en me jurant que si c'était Charlie ou Billy, complètement pintés à la bière, qui voulaient m'engueuler, il allait y avoir deux meurtres supplémentaires à Forks.

- Salut ! dit cette voix veloutée et grave que je ne pourrais plus jamais oublier.

Toutes mes tensions s'évanouirent immédiatement et je me sentis à nouveau planer sur un petit nuage. Bon sang ! Ce type avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur moi. Si ce n'était pas aussi bon, je trouverai cela malsain !

- Salut ! murmurai-je, d'une petite voix qui couinait comme une souris trachéïtée.

J'entendis Edward pouffer dans l'écouteur. J'étais pathétique.

- Je voulais savoir si ca s'est bien passé avec ton père. Je n'ai pas aimé te laisser seule l'affronter.

Il n'avait pas aimé ! Il aurait aimé être avec moi !

Wouah ! Rien que cette demi-révélation me fit sauter de joie. J'en étais presque tombée du lit.

- Il s'en remettra, dis-je simplement – à cet instant même, j'avoue sans culpabilité que je me fichais complètement de ce que pouvais bien penser Charlie. Charlie est un grand garçon.- Il est allé se faire plaindre auprès de Billy Black à la Push.

Son rire fut plus franc cette fois ci, un rire cristallin, plein de joie et de bonheur. Dieu que j'aimais entendre cet homme rire. Si l'avenir me le permettrait, je consacrerai le reste de ma vie à le faire rire.

- Aïe ! finit-il par dire. Dois-je demander des gardes du corps pour assurer ma protection ?

Je ris à mon tour.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, Emmett ou Jasper feront largement l'affaire.

Son rire se termina brutalement et il y eut un froid. Il n'était pas content. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter soudain.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?, me hasardai-je.

- Non, souffla-t-il. C'est Emmett qui me porte sur les nerfs depuis que je suis revenu. Tu te rendras compte que mon beau-frère est un véritable cabotin quand il s'y met.

- Cabotin ? relevai-je.

Voilà un mot que je n'avais lu que dans les livres.

- Carlisle déteint parfois sur moi, admit Edward en pouffant à nouveau. Infantile, insupportable, gamin si tu préfères.

- Je sais ce que veut dire cabotin, m'offusquai-je, légèrement vexée.

- Dis-moi, Bella, me dit Edward, à nouveau sérieux. Connais –tu une femme avec des cheveux roux frisés, dans nos âges ?

- Non ! répondis-je spontanément. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle était là quand je t'ai ramenée ce soir et… je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas lire dans les pensées des gens, tentai-je.

- Oh ! Pitié ! On dirait Emmett !

Je riais. J'imaginai que ce grand ours pouvait être pénible.

- D'accord ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait, cette rousse ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était flou ! Mais elle semblait t'en vouloir alors qu'elle ne te connaissait pas vraiment.

- Une habitante mécontente par les services du sheriff ? hasardai-je.

- Peut-être. Mais je préfèrerai que tu sois prudente durant quelques jours. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin. De toute façon, il faut que je parle à ton père.

- Pardon ! m'exclamai-je. Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il doit à peine commencer à se calmer.

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi, miss Swan ?

Son ton était jovial, il me taquinait.

- Charlie rentre toujours à la maison avec son arme, je te signale.

- Et bien voilà une indication qu'il me faudra prendre en compte, ria-t-il. Mais je te signale que nous sommes formés à la CIA à affronter ce genre de situation. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Carlisle voudrait que tu viennes passer la journée avec nous.

- Ah ! Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pas pu cacher ma déception. Edward dut l'entendre car il y eu un petit silence pesant.

Il ne m'appelait pas parce que je lui manquais mais parce que Carlisle le lui avait demandé.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? se hasarda-t-il.

- Si ! m'écriais-je – même si ma présence lui était imposée, au moins, je le verrais.- Je m'en demandais juste la raison.

- Carlisle pense que tu as des conclusions intéressantes et il aimerait connaître ton avis sur certains points de l'enquête. Et puis, tu n'as pas encore rencontré Alice et Rosalie.

Bien sur ! La suite des histoires de l'équipe Cullen !

- D'accord ! répondis-je simplement. A quelle heure viens-tu me prendre ?

- A quelle heure prenez-vous votre service d'habitude ?

- Vers huit heures.

- Alors je serai là un quart d'heure avant.

Nouveau silence ! Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. J'aurais voulu lui crier que je l'aimais, que j'avais passé la plus belle journée de ma vie, que je voulais être auprès de lui pour toujours,…. Mais il ne m'avait appelé que parce que Carlisle le lui avait demandé !

- Bella ! murmura-t-il doucement.

- Oui ? couinai-je à nouveau.

- Tu me manques !

Je me sentis fondre à nouveau. Une vraie tablette de chocolat. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de faire des yoyos dans tous les sens depuis que nous avions commencé notre conversation téléphonique. J'allais finir pour avoir une attaque !

Je m'en fous !

- Tu me manques aussi, Edward, chuchotai-je. Je t'aime !

Nouveau silence ! Plus léger cette fois-ci ! J'entendais Edward respirer un peu trop bruyamment, comme en proie à agitation intérieure. Je l'avais troublé par mon affirmation, mais j'en étais un peu fière.

- A demain, Bella, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

- A demain !

Nous raccrochâmes ensemble.

Je lui manquais ! Ce n'était pas une grande révélation mais c'était un bon début.

Cette discussion m'avait apaisée et finalement, je m'endormis bien plus vite que je ne l'avais cru.

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me fit grogner. Sept heures du matin !

Je n'avais jamais été matinale et encore moins ce lundi !

Et puis, je me rappelai qu'Edward allait venir frapper à notre porte dans trois quarts d'heure. Cette seule pensée suffit à me faire bondir sur mes pieds. Je passai rapidement dans la salle de bains.

Mes cheveux, décidément indisciplinables, finirent attacher en queue de cheval.

Mes joues étaient un peu plus rosées que d'habitude, mes yeux un peu plus brillants : sans aucun doute le résultat de l'excitation d'une nouvelle journée riche en évènements.

Je n'avais rien d'autre que des jeans et des sweaters deux fois trop larges. Je maudis ma détestation du lèche-vitrine et finis par descendre à sept heures vingt-cinq l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine.

Charlie était déjà assis, un bol de café fumant devant lui. Je sortis le lait du frigo, un bol et mon paquet de céréales préférées du placard. Je me servis généreusement avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais absolument pas faim.

Je tournai alors la cuillère dans le bol, attendant que Charlie parle en premier. Je n'allais pas lui donner le plaisir de lui donner le bâton pour me faire battre.

- Alors tu l'aimes ?, me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Heureusement que je n'avais encore rien avalé car je crois que je me serais étouffée avec. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux étonnés. Je ne savais pas s'il était anxieux ou amusé.

- Oui ! répondis-je simplement.

Je me sentis me recroqueviller sur moi-même, attendant qu'à nouveau s'abattent les foudres colériques paternelles.

- Et lui, il t'aime ?

Edward m'aimait-il ? Quelle question ?

- Je ne sais pas, finis-je par dire, sachant que c'était la seule réponse franche que je pouvais fournir sur ce sujet.

Charlie finit par soupirer. Il semblait s'être résigné. Et je me fus soudain curieuse de connaître la teneur de la conversation que Charlie avait dû avoir avec Billy.

- Tu vas accepter la proposition des Cullen ?

- Je ne sais pas. Carlisle veut que je réfléchisse un peu avant de prendre ma décision. Faire parti de l'équipe Cullen apporte des avantages professionnels mais cela exige des sacrifices.

- Lesquels ?, demanda Charlie.

- Il faudra que je déménage souvent, trouvai-je.

Ce n'était certes pas le plus dangereux mais c'était un des rares que je pouvais révéler à Charlie. Lui mentir était la partie la plus désagréable que je trouvais à cette proposition.

- Tu es courageuse, Bella. Tu arriveras à t'adapter aux changements de domicile.

Je partis à rire.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je m'inquiète Charlie, finis-je par expliquer devant son air surpris. Je me demande si, toi, tu vas arriver à survivre sans quelqu'un pour s'occuper des taches quotidiennes à la maison.

Il me regarda quelques instants, puis se mit à grogner et replongea son nez dans son café.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil sur l'horloge : sept heures quarante. Si Edward était ponctuel, et je ne doutai pas qu'il le fut, il allait débarquer à la maison dans cinq minutes à peine.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais avertir Charlie de ce changement de programme ou non. J'avais peur qu'il s'emporte et qu'il parte avant. Jusqu'ici, la conversation avait été très calme.

Je finis par prendre ma décision. Bella, soit courageuse !

- Edward va venir me chercher dans cinq minutes !

Charlie eut d'abord un regard noir mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Carlisle le lui a demandé. Il veut me présenter au reste de l'équipe.

Encore une fois, j'éludai la partie concernant l'enquête sur Waylon Forges. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui dire tout ce que je savais à ce sujet. Mais je pense qu'à son regard, il avait compris cela.

- Tu comptes rentrer ce soir.

- Je… je ne sais pas, hésitai-je, avant de rougir à nouveau violemment, comprenant l'allusion qu'il venait de faire.

Parler de sexe n'avait jamais été aisé avec Charlie.

Les rares fois où j'avais eu des interrogations à ce sujet – comme les moyens contraceptifs lorsque j'avais commencé à fréquenter Jacob – je m'étais adressé à Renée. Elle était bien plus ouverte – parfois un peu trop d'ailleurs, me détaillant par le menu tous les parfums de préservatifs masculins qu'elle avait elle-même testés – et je me sentais de toute façon bien plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Charlie.

- Parce que je disais que je pourrais inviter Sue à la maison.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux vers lui, totalement ahurie.

- Sue Clearweather ?

Charlie eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Parce que tu en connais une autre.

- Bah…bin…Non, balbutiai-je, plus rouge et certainement plus stupide qu'une pastèque.

- Ca t'embête ? me demanda-t-il alors.

Ca m'embêtait de ne pas être là ce soir ou ca m'embêtait qu'il invite une femme à la maison ?

Je n'osai pas lui poser la question, bien trop heureuse que mon père ait enfin une vie sociale depuis le départ de Renée de la maison.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je vais m'arranger pour ce soir, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement en espérant avoir choisi la bonne question.

Je compris subitement le double sens de ma réponse mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me sauva d'un nouvel embarras.

Finalement, je me demandai si je ne préférai pas lorsque je me disputai avec Charlie !

Je sautai sur mes pieds et courrai presque jusqu'à la porte pour aller ouvrir.

Edward était à nouveau devant moi, beau comme un Dieu vivant, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et brillants sous les gouttelettes de la fine pluie qui tombait en ce lundi matin, le visage pâle, les traits fins et parfaits, sous le perron bringuebalant et défraichi de la maison de Charlie.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire instantanément. Son visage s'éclaira aussi.

Nous restâmes ainsi comme deux idiots amoureux à nous dévorer des yeux avant qu'un raclement de gorge derrière moi me fit sursauter.

Je me décalai un peu pour faire entrer Edward dans la maison. Il n'hésita pas et se planta devant mon père.

Il est décidément plus courageux que moi !

Et je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas rappelé à Charlie le prénom d'Edward. Il allait encore recommencer à lui trouver tous les noms les plus ridicules de la terre.

Edward lui tendit la main et Charlie accepta de la lui serrer. C'était déjà une première victoire.

- Bonjour, Chef Swan.

- Edward ! dit Charlie sans aucune hésitation, ce qui me fit sursauter. Ainsi vous embarquez ma fille pour la journée.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Carlisle aimerait revoir avec elle les indices du meurtre de Waylon et de James Connely.

- Connely ?, demanda Charlie, curieux.

- C'est le type que j'ai tué dans la cabane, expliqua alors Edward.

- Ah ! Oui ! Bien, si c'est ce que Bella veut.

J'acquiesçai, trop heureuse que cette conversation se soit finalement bien passée et surtout, qu'elle soit finie.

- Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma fille, agent Cullen, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable personnellement !


	20. 20 Edward 6

**Voilà donc, enfin, le chapitre 20. Désolée pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui l'attendaient. Et merci pour les mails d'encouragements de certaines.**

**J'avoue avoir eu un gros coup de flemingite aïgue et des vacances en plus au milieu, sans internet.**

**Mais voilà la suite de Qumran. Je ne posterai pas toutes les semaines car je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite de cette histoire.**

**Chapitre 20 : Edward 6**

Edward regarda Charlie avec la certitude que ses propos n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : Bella était sa seule et unique fille et, même s'il ignorait la plupart des détails de cette affaire, il sentait bien qu'elle était dangereuse pour tous ceux qui y étaient impliqués.

- Moi aussi, Chef Swan, je m'en sentirai l'unique responsable s'il devait arriver malheur à Bella.

Sa réponse surprit le sheriff.

Charlie Swan pensait qu'Edward couchait avec sa fille uniquement que parce qu'il était un dépravé et que je la laisserai tomber comme une vieille chaussette d'ici peu.

Là, non plus, Edward ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Avec ses airs supérieurs et suffisants, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait à beaucoup de gens.

Ils finirent par sortir, Bella le tirant littéralement par le bras pour que la discussion entre son père et lui ne s'éternisent pas.

Cela fit sourire Edward. Ce bout de femme était capable d'affronter la mort plusieurs fois et avait peur d'une rencontre entre les deux hommes.

Edward lui ouvrit la porte passager pour qu'elle s'y installa et fit le tour de la Volvo pour conduire. Charlie continuait à regarder la voiture alors qu'il ne pouvait rien voir à cause des vitres teintées.

Edward se rendit alors compte que lui et Bella ne s'étaient pas encore parlés.

L'habitacle de la voiture offrait un endroit confiné où ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls. Les vitres noircies rendaient l'atmosphère plus sombre et Edward sentit de l'électricité parcourir l'air.

Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans ses souvenirs, son gout aussi sucré. Et il se sentit à nouveau bien.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. La discussion au téléphone l'avait mis dans un état étrange. Il était à la fois apaisé de l'avoir entendu et angoissé par ses réactions qu'ils avaient encore du mal à comprendre.

Bella pouvait être amusante, confiante un instant et tellement hésitante et mystérieuse l'instant d'après. Il ne la saisissait pas et les silences pesants qui s'installaient parfois entre eux le paniquaient.

Lui qui était tellement sûr dans ses choix, qui savait imposer ses décisions, le voilà tout petit face à cette femme d'à peine un mètre soixante-cinq.

Il se trouverait pathétique s'il était capable d'analyser sa nouvelle relation avec sérénité et objectivité.

Et voilà qu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Bien des femmes lui avaient susurré cette phrase. Certaines le chantaient haut et fort à tous les hommes avec qui elles couchaient et Edward ne leur accordait aucune importance. Il avait fui les autres à toute vitesse par peur qu'elles croient la réciproque possible.

Mais là, il s'agissait de Bella. Bella dont il rêvait à nouveau de toucher sa peau, de caresser son corps. Bella avec qui il avait connu une jouissance sans commune mesure avec l'ensemble des autres sentiments qu'il avait ressentis jusqu'ici.

Sa Bella !

Il avait envers elle un sentiment de possessivité qu'il ne se connaissait pas ! Il voulait qu'elle soit constamment avec lui. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'Emmett fasse ses blagues déplacées sur elle et leur relation, même s'il savait pertinemment que son beau-frère ne l'avait pas fait méchamment.

Cette possessivité était-elle de l'amour ? Edward l'ignorait. Il n'avait jamais aimé une femme comme amante. Il avait de l'amour pour sa vraie mère, pour sa mère adoptive, pour ses sœurs.

Mais pour une femme qu'il désirait sexuellement, qu'il voulait faire sienne : jamais !

Et cela l'épouvantait !

Aussi n'avait-il rien répondu à Bella ! Il pensait que c'était par peur de la perdre à son tour, comme il avait perdu son père et sa mère. Mais en fait, il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la villa louée des Cullen, la discussion avait finalement repris normalement.

- Avez-vous trouvé ce qu'ouvre la clef ? demanda Bella.

- Toujours pas. Mais Jasper vient à peine de commencer. C'est lui qui se charge de trouver ce genre de solution en principe.

- Ah ! Et de quoi sont chargés les autres ?

- Les visions d'Alice suffisent à l'occuper la plupart du temps, sinon elle aime bien se charger de notre garde robe. Avec Rosalie, ce sont des fashion-victimes de la mode. Jasper est un spécialiste des informations. Il sait repérer ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas et c'est un profileur hors pair. Rosalie est douée pour tout ce qui est mécanique et électronique. Elle sait aussi bien réparer une voiture qu'installer un micro espion chez quelqu'un. Emmett et moi, nous nous occupons souvent des enquêtes. Il est une force de la nature et il est doué pour faire parler les gens. Esmée s'occupe peu des affaires. Elle gère plus l'installation et l'administration.

Bella avait écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêts le petit discours d'Edward. Et il s'étonnait d'avoir aimer lui raconter tout cela, lui d'ordinaire si taciturne et peu bavard.

- Tu les aimes beaucoup ? dit-elle.

- Oui ! Beaucoup ! Même s'ils ont l'art de me taper sur les nerfs la plupart du temps, admit-il en souriant. Nous formons une famille bien plus qu'une équipe de la CIA. Lorsque mes parents sont morts, je n'ai pas hésité à prendre le nom de Carlisle. Et Alice et Rosalie m'ont suivi quelques années plus tard. Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Un peu comme toi avec Charlie.

Bella fit une petite grimace.

- Alors, tu sais lire dans l'esprit des gens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut croire. Je pensais jusqu'ici que j'étais doué pour lire sur le visage des gens mais Carlisle pense que c'est plus puissant que cela. Tu te rendras vite compte que mon père est des croyances très poussées en ce qui concerne le surnaturel. J'essaye d'améliorer mon don.

- Pourquoi ? Jusqu'ici, tu n'étais pas vraiment pour ?

- C'est à cause de cette femme rousse que j'ai vue devant chez toi, hier soir. Je suis sur qu'elle était là pour t'espionner. Et il y avait une telle haine… Je ne sais pas ! Mais si j'arrive à mieux lire dans les pensées des autres, je parviendrais à mieux te protéger.

Bella le regarda étrangement. Ses propos l'avaient touchée. Pour la première fois, Edward était fier d'avoir un tel don. Et il se dit que si la seule raison pour que Dieu lui est donné une telle capacité était pour sauver Bella, alors Dieu était grand !

- Bien ! Et pourrais-tu te servir de tes dons pour me dire ce que pense Charlie ?

- Ton père, s'étonna Edward. Qu'est ce qui te dérange ?

Edward vit les joues de Bella se teinter d'un beau rouge. Il aimait cette caractéristique de la jeune femme.

- Apparemment, Charlie aurait un rendez-vous amoureux ce soir ?

Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement. Bella semblait très gênée de lui révéler cela et il trouvait cela très mignon.

- Sue, c'est cela, demanda-t-il après avoir réfléchi.

- Tu l'as lu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Edward s'abstient de lui révéler que ce qu'il avait lu chez son père, c'était surtout le fait qu'il s'était amusé la veille, avec un brin de culpabilité tout de même, à lui inventer tout un tas de prénom aussi ridicule les uns que les autres, alors que Charlie savait pertinemment qu'il se nommait Edward.

- C'est flou ! Il semble hésitant encore au sujet de cette femme. Il se sent coupable vis-à-vis de son mari et vis-à-vis de toi.

- Harry était un bon ami de Charlie, expliqua alors Bella. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque voilà quatre ans. Il ne faisait pas attention à son alimentation malgré les avertissements du médecin.

- Ton père est en train de réaliser qu'il a envie d'avancer dans sa vie.

C'est positif.

- Ouais ! Mais du coup, il m'a plus ou moins demandé de ne pas rentrer ce soir.

Edward pouffa de rire et Bella se mit à grogner.

- Et bien tu vas devoir supporter Emmett vingt-quatre heures durant. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'étais de mauvaise humeur hier au téléphone.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Tu exagères, dit-elle.

- Oh ! non ! s'écria Edward. Par contre, moi, je n'ai pas compris ton exaspération à un moment.

Edward observait Bella du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils bifurquaient sur le chemin qui montait à la villa. Elle avait baissé les yeux et jouait avec la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

- Ce n'est rien d'important, commença-t-elle.

- Si ça t'a autant chagriné, alors c'est important, dit Edward. Allez, Bella, crache le morceau ! Je ne vais pas te manger !

- Bien ! se décida la jeune femme. Je pensais que tu m'avais appelé parce que tu avais envie. Et puis tu m'as dit que c'était Carlisle qui tu l'avais ordonné.

Edward la regarda surpris alors qu'il éteignait la voiture. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea doucement à relever la tête pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Edward lut une grande inquiétude dans les prunelles chocolat de la jeune fille. Il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Comment pouvait-il la laisser ainsi apeuré ?

- Bella, affirma-t-il. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre aisément mes sentiments. Mais je peux t'assurer que jamais, jamais, je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avec une autre femme.

Bella entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres sous la surprise et ses yeux pétillèrent sous l'émotion.

Quelle était belle !

- J'ai passé une journée formidable avec toi hier et j'espère avoir la chance de pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi de nombreuses fois.

La jeune femme rougit instantanément et Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sois avec toi dans l'équipe Cullen ?

- C'est justement parce que je tiens à toi. Nous sommes un danger pour toi, Bella. Je te veux en sécurité et heureuse.

- Je ne serai heureuse qu'avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Edward colla son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Cette phrase était tellement douce à ses oreilles et tellement terrible pour l'avenir.

Il l'embrassa avant de sortir pour faire le tour de la voiture et aider Bella à se dégager.

Toute l'équipe Cullen les accueillit autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner.

Edward était à la fois fier d'amener sa petite-amie – il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ce substantif – et mécontent de la réaction de la plupart des membres de sa famille.

Esmée affichait le sourire ravie d'une mère enfin rassurée et heureuse pour son fils. A croire qu'elle le jugeait frigide !

Emmett, lui s'amusait à imaginer tout un tas de blagues salaces pour embarrasser ce petit agneau timide et réservé qu'Edward lui apportait sur un plateau d'argent.

Alice trépignait sue sa chaise tant elle était excitée de s'occuper de la garde robe, de la coiffure et du maquillage de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa belle-sœur.

Des mots comme vie en commun et mariage commençaient à apparaître dans l'esprit du petit lutin et Edward n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ce futur lointain bien trop assujetti aux dangers de leur enquête.

Et puis, il y avait Rosalie qui détestait Bella, cette petite adjointe insignifiante qui avait su prendre une grande place dans la conversation des Cullen depuis trois semaines, la reléguant, elle, au second plan.

Seuls Carlisle et Jasper étaient plus discrets.

Emmett poussa du pied la chaise de Jasper plus loin de lui afin de laisser un espace libre à côté de lui.

- Allez, Edward. Amène une chaise à ta copine pour qu'on discute un peu avec elle.

Edward allait protester et amener Bella à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la jeune femme le devança, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du gros ours.

Emmett fut surpris par le geste de Bella et prit cela comme un défi. Edward s'assit en face d'elle, entre Esmée et Alice et jeta un regard noir à Rosalie qui s'amusait déjà de la gifle qu'allait prendre Bella.

- Alors, Bella, bien dormi, lança Emmett.

- Très bien merci, répondit timidement la jeune femme alors qu'elle acceptait en la remerciant un croissant et une tasse de lait qui lui proposait Esmée.

- Allons ! Pas de manque dans ton grand lit toute seule ?

- Oh non ! répondit innocemment Bella. J'ai un petit lit une place et une bonne couette. C'est gentil de te soucier de ma santé.

Emmett se demanda soudain si elle était aussi perspicace que les autres Cullens le pensaient. Elle n'avait décidément pas compris le double sens de ses propos.

- Alors, dis-moi, petite Bella. Comment feras-tu pour accueillir Edward pour vos chaudes nuits ?

Edward grogna mais son beau-frère ne lui prêta aucune attention. Bella adressa un sourire plein de pureté au gros ours et se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence. Emmett se sentit piqué à vif.

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, lui susurra Bella. Et bien, tu peux toujours courir, je ne suis pas prête de te le dire. Et je ne pense pas que tu es suffisamment s'imagination pour trouver par toi-même.

Il y eut un blanc avant qu'Emmett ne parte dans un rire tonitruent.

- Décidément, elle me plait bien ta copine, Edward, hurla-t-il entre deux rires.

Il asséna une grande claque dans le dos de la jeune femme, à la grande peut d'Edward et d'Esmée qui craignaient qu'il ne lui brise la colonne vertébrale. Mais Bella se remit vite et adressa un sourire réconfortant à son amoureux.

Le reste du repas fut plus détendu. Edward se surprit même à manger ce moment de convivialité, lui qui d'ordinaire se hâtait de manger pour retourner au travail ou à sa solitude.

Il regardait Bella converser d'abord timidement avec les membres de l'équipe Cullen puis prendre progressivement ses marques. Même Rosalie, d'abord grincheuse, avait fini par prendre part à la conversation qu'il y avait s'agit d'emmener Bella faire les boutiques.

- Allez, Bella, avait lancé Alice complètement hystérique dès que la conversation tournait autour de la vestimentation. Viens avec nous à Seattle le week-end prochain. On va s'amuser comme des petites filles. On va faire les boutiques, allez au spa, se faire chouchouter par des masseurs aux mains d'or.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Bella qui cherchait comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de ce traquenard typiquement féminin. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Emmet se pencha vers elle et Edward grogna :

- Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer ce que cela fait.

- Et d'une, le but d'un massage est de délaisser les muscles, pas de rendre tétraplégique – Emmet repartit à rire de plus belle – et de deux j'ai cru comprendre que la perte d'un membre de l'équipe Cullen serai dramatique.

- Mais tu ne fais pas encore partie de l'équipe, Bella, s'exclama Emmet en soulevant magistralement ses sourcils.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi, Emmett. Mais de toi et de la manière dont te regarde ta femme.

Le grand ours rapetissa subitement et se tourna vers Rosalie comme un gamin pris en faute. Rosalie le regardait d'un œil noir, plus amusée finalement que furieuse et heureuse d'être maintenant le point de convergence de tous les regards de la table.

Elle donna une tape derrière la nuque de son mari et tout le monde partit à rire.

Bella était soulagée : ce petit intermède avait permis d'oublier l'invitation d'Alice, au shopping de fin de semaine. La jeune fille n'avait ni l'envie ni les moyens de suivre le petit lutin mégalomaniaque qui servait de sœur à Edward.

Son regard se posa alors sur le petit objet brillant qui trônait à côté de l'assiette de Jasper.

Le grand blond n'était pas intervenu dans la conversation et regardait avec amusement les différents protagonistes.

Bella prit la petite clef entre ses doigts et joua avec quelques instants.

Elle aperçut alors trois chiffres inscrits sur un côté : 145 qu'elle n'avait pas vu lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée dans la petite boite à musique.

- Je me promène toujours avec mes indices, quand je le peux, bien sur, lui confia Jasper. Cela m'aide à réfléchir et à tourner la solution.

- Et cela a été efficace ? demanda Bella.

- Pas pour l'instant, répliqua le grand blond. J'avais espoir que tu pourrais m'aider. Tu sembles douer pour résoudre d'épineux problèmes.

Bella rougit sous le compliment. Jasper regarda la jeune femme, dubitatif avant de se tourner vers un Edward souriant. Elle pouvait accepter toutes les blagues à deux sous d'Emmett sans broncher et elle concurrençait la pivoine devant un simple compliment.

- Aucune idée, dit-elle enfin. Désolée ! Je ne crois pas que nous ayons à Forks des casiers que cette clef pourrait ouvrir.

- En effet, admit Jasper. J'ai vérifié à l'hôpital et au collège.

Esmée commença à débarrasser la table, signe que le repas touchait à sa fin. Edward entraîna sa belle dans sa chambre, sans qu'aucun ne dise rien. Il ferma la porte avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, toute rougissante de se retrouver là.

Edward finit sur le dos, nu, la tête de Bella posée sur son torse, ses bras enroulés autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'elle était là.

- Dis-moi, Bella. Comment arrives-tu à supporter Emmett avec autant de flegme.

- Flegme, releva Bella.

- Calmement si tu préfères.

- Je sais ce que veux dire flegme, rigola Bella. En fait, je suis venue m'installer à Forks à mes dix-sept ans, je me suis faite amie avec le fils de Billy Black. Il passait beaucoup de temps à l'époque avec une bande de copains. Six quileutes qui passent leur temps à dévorer des hot-dogs et à lancer des vannes plus ou moins colorées, ca forge le caractère.

Edward aurait du rire mais il n'aimait pas imaginer Bella en compagnie d'autres hommes,, aussi amicales qu'est pu être leur relation.

- Tu sembles avoir passée beaucoup de temps avec ce Jacob Black, maugréa-t-il.

- Jacob a été mon seul vrai ami. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec les autres. Jacob a été le seul avec qui je pouvais me confier. Nous avons eu une brève relation. Mais nous avons vite rompu : je le considérais plus comme un frère.

- On ne couche pas avec son frère, grogna Edward.

Bella se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne vas pas jouer les jaloux, s'indigna Bella. Je te ferai remarquer que tu as eu bien plus d'aventures que moi.

- Des filles dont je me souviens à peine le nom et le visage. Ce Jacob est ton ami et votre relation a duré plus d'une nuit.

Bella embrassa doucement Edward pour le calmer.

- Un défi à relever, monsieur Cullen, dit Bella amusée par la possessivité d'Edward. Parviendrez-vous à me garder plus longtemps dans votre couche.

Edward retourna Bella sur le dos et vint se placer au dessus d'elle.

- Votre couche ? ironisa-t-il.

- Votre lit, l'endroit où l'on se couche.

- Je connais le mot couche, fit-il semblant d'être vexé. N'utiliserais-tu pas ce stratagème afin de me convaincre qu'il serait bon que tu intègres la C.I.A ?

Bella ria doucement.

- Me crois-tu aussi sournoise ?

- Tu es une vraie diablesse, affirma-t-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche.


	21. 21 Alice

Chapitre 21 : Alice

Le petit lutin était fière d'elle. Dès le début de cette aventure, elle avait vu qu'Edward et Bella allaient se rapprocher et former le quatrième couple du clan Cullen. Elle était satisfaite de s'apercevoir qu'encore une fois, son don ne l'avait pas trompé.

Et elle savait que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Malgré toutes les tentatives désespérées de son frère pour contredire ses visions, Bella ferait partie un jour du F.B.I. C'est à la fois inévitable et essentiel.

Ils auraient beau retourné le parchemin de Nephresh, sans Bella, l'aventure n'aurait pas de fin.

Elle avait bien tenté de l'expliquer à Edward. Tout tournait autour du trois.

- Oh ! Vous et votre satané symbolisme, s'était-il exclamé alors énervé par les certitudes de ses visions.

- Tu auras beau t'acharner à nager à contre-courant, avait répondu la jeune femme, tu seras obligé tôt ou tard de rejoindre son avenir.

Alice avait toujours aimé les phrases grandiloquentes. Cela donnait une mise en scène à ses visions. Il n'y avait que Jasper pour parvenir à calmer ce tourbillon.

Et justement, en ce début d'après midi, là, il était trop occupé à chercher ce qui ouvrait cette maudite clef. La jeune femme en avait donc profité pour monter en douce jusqu'à l'étage de la maison pour aller tambouriner contre la porte d'Edward.

- Allez, les amoureux, hurla-t-elle, il est temps de sortir de votre lit d'amour. Bella doit venir avec moi. Vous aurez tout le temps de batifoler lorsque cette histoire sera finie.

- Alice, fiche-nous la paix ! maugréa une voix masculine de l'autre côté.

- Je vous préviens. A trois, je rentre. Alors vous avez intérêt à être décent. Un, deux,…

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte. Bella venait juste de finir de mettre son tee-shirt et de reboutonner son jean. Elle était tellement rouge qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec un homard cuit.

Alice trouvait cela charmant, d'autant plus que son frère était en admiration devant cette particularité pigmentaire. Par contre, elle n'approuva pas du tout les tenues vestimentaires de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa sœur. Elle regardait donc les habits de Bella avec un dégoût certain et songeait déjà à une petite robe bleue foncée qu'elle avait sur internet.

Elle entendit Edward grogner. Son frère n'aimait guère qu'elle voit sa désormais compagne comme un mannequin au service de ses expériences shopping.

- Crois-moi, déclara Alice. Un jour, tu me remercieras.

- En attendant, j'aurai plutôt envie de t'étriper, Alice Whitlock Cullen.

Alice haussa les épaules, nullement effrayée par le regard noir que son frère lui lançait tandis qu'il se rhabillait lui aussi.

- Bella doit venir avec moi. Carlisle voudrait récupérer la boite à musique au cas où tu aurais loupé une information.

- J'aurai pu l'accompagner, rétorqua-t-il.

- Maintenant qu'elle connait tout de toi, y compris où se cache ton petit grain de beauté, il est temps que nous fassions également connaissance.

Elle saisit le poignet de Bella et sous les jurons de son frère, elle l'entraîna vers la voiture.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux installées dans la Porsche rouge qu'Alice jeta un regard vers Bella : celle-ci le fixait également, plus intriguée qu'énervée, plus amusée qu'en colère.

Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le montrer, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec sa nouvelle amie. Jusqu'ici, Alice n'avait jamais eu de soucis pour connaître la réaction des autres. Sa capacité à lire dans l'avenir lui permettait de s'ajuster pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Mais avec Bella, ses visions étaient plus floues. Elle n'entrapercevait uniquement que de grandes tendances, des lignes directrices. Mais elle ignorait tout des réactions de la nouvelle recrue.

Alice démarra à toute vitesse, fit crisser ses pneus sur le gravier blanc de l'entrée et partit sur la route en laissant un nuage blanc derrière elles.

Alice aimait la vitesse au grand dame de Bella qui s'accrochait désespérément à la porte et au fauteuil.

- Alors Bella, veux-tu que je te raconte à mon tour mon histoire ? chanta le petit lutin.

- Je préfèrerai que tu te concentres sur la route, bafouilla sa collègue, les dents serrées.

Alice ria de bon cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Jusqu'à chez toi, nous ne croiserons qu'une petite citadine blanche à la sortie de la forêt. Nous avons donc tout le temps. D'autant plus que mon histoire n'est pas aussi longue que cella d'Esmée, ni celle de Rosalie. Et ne parlons pas de Carlisle.

Elle eut à nouveau un rire franc. Mais elle se ravisa devant le regard ahuri de Bella. Bien sur ! Elle ne savait pas encore.

- Bref !, continua-t-elle sur un raclement de gorge. Le trois mars deux mille sept, je me suis réveillée dans un parc de New-York. J'étais à peine vêtue d'un tee-shirt long. Je n'avais aucune idée de mon nom ni d'où je venais.

- Tu es amnésique ? s'exclama Bella.

- Le vrai trou noir. Par contre, j'ai eu immédiatement ma première vision. Je devais retrouver un homme qui se nommait Carlisle Cullen. Il me donnerait un nom, Alice, un travail, agent de la CIA, un mari, Jasper et un frère, Edward.

- Un frère ? s'interrogea Bella, surprise qu'un lien plus fort se soit établi entre ses deux là plutôt qu'avec les autres.

- Bien sur, Edward et moi sommes les deux seuls à avoir des pouvoirs… avec toi maintenant. Ce qui fait que tu es ma sœur.

Alice avait prononcé la dernière phrase sur un ton franchement hystérique. Bella sourit gentiment devant cette femme qui semblait à peine sortie de l'adolescence et qui serait sans doute une jeune candide si ses visions ne lui montraient pas l'avenir.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas pouvoir décider de tes propres choix et de devoir suivre tes visions.

L'agent du FBI rangea sa Porsche le long du trottoir, devant la maison de Charlie Swan. Elle appuya sur le bouton situé sur le volant quelques secondes et le moteur stoppa.

Elle se retourna alors vers Bella et lui décocha un sourire malicieux.

- Tu apprendras vite que rien ni personne ne peut m'imposer ses choix lorsque je ne le désire pas. Même mes visions.

Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Bella prit la clef cachée au dessus du porche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Une odeur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas peut-être.

- Charlie ! se hasarda la jeune policière en sortant son révolver.

Alice fit de même et elles entrèrent toutes deux dans la maison. Rien n'avait bougé au rez-de-chaussée. Elles inspectèrent minutieusement les deux pièces avant de se retrouver devant l'escalier.

- Tu es sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose, chuchota l'agent du FBI.

- Non ! admit Bella. Une intuition !

- Alors il se passe quelque chose, affirma Alice.

Elle monta la première les marches qui menaient aux deux chambres et à la minuscule salle de bain. La chambre de Charlie était intacte ainsi que la salle d'eau.

Par contre, la chambre de Bella offrait un tout autre spectacle. Le sol était jonché de vêtements et de papiers. Le lit était presque invisible sous les affaires de la jeune femme.

- Waouh !, s'exclama Alice en rangeant son arme. Tu es encore plus bordélique qu'Emmett. Et c'est pas peu dire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !, ricana amèrement Bella en avançant précautionneusement dans la pièce. C'est pas drôle, Alice. Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez mon père, sheriff de surcroit et à dévaliser MA chambre.

Alice, pour ce coup là, comprit qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec les cambriolages dans cette ville. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Carlisle. Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elles venaient de trouver. Elle écouta ensuite ce qui lui préconisait son patron. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Bella :

- Carlisle voudrait savoir s'il te manque quelque chose ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

- Elle se donne encore un peu de temps pour répondre, dit Alice.

Elle raccrocha rapidement et commença à son tour à inspecter les lieux.

- Carlisle voudrait qu'on cherche la boite à musique. Il pense que ton cambrioleur est venu pour cela.

Elles étaient en train de chercher le dit objet lorsqu'elles entendirent des pneus de la Volvo noire crisser sur le bitume.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'être exaspérer.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Edward apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bella, tu vas bien, hurla-t-il en se jetant sur la jeune fille.

- Elle va bien, Casanova, souffla Alice. Et moi aussi, je vais bien aussi.

- Alice, on ne t'a rien demandé, cracha son frère.

- Et bien, tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment faits pour vous entendre, continua-t-elle sur le même ton léger. Aussi soupe au lait l'un que l'autre.

Et sur ce, elle se releva et brandit une petite boite de bois verni.

Charlie apparut quelques heures plus tard. Il fut d'une fort mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il vit deux agents du FBI avec sa fille en train de remettre la chambre de sa fille en ordre.

Bizarrement, la première pensée qui lui vint tournait plus autour d'une partie de jambes en l'air qui aurait dégénéré que d'un cambriolage.

Charlie avait toujours pensé que les humains étaient des gamins capricieux jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, des drogués du sexe jusqu'à trente ans pour devenir des être humains à peu près potables le restant de leur vie.

Seule sa fille faisait exception à la règle et les ressentes péripéties remettaient en question cette notion de manière extrêmement dérangeante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là?, hurla-t-il, devenant soudain rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Sheriff Swan, s'exclama toute joyeuse Alice en se précipitant vers lui. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous présenter officiellement, je crois. Je suis Alice Cullen, la sœur de cet imbécile d'Edward, ici présent. Quelle chance vous avez d'avoir une fille aussi gentille et intelligente que Bella !

Charlie cligna des yeux et observa quelques instants cette petite tornade. Puis son visage changea du tout au tout et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Personne ne pouvait résister à Alice Cullen.

- Bien, bien, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus calme. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie cette pagaille ?

- Quelqu'un semble chercher quelque chose qu'il croit être en possession de Bella, expliqua Alice. Nous avons trouvé sa chambre dans cet état quand nous sommes venus chercher quelques affaires pour ce soir. Nous allons faire une soirée pyjama.

Elle sautait sur place en disant la dernière phrase. Charlie avait légèrement pâli devant les révélations.

- C'est lié au meurtre de Waylon ?, demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

- Certainement, déclara Edward. Waylon vous aurait-il confié un objet ou des documents particuliers ?

- Si cela avait été le cas, je vous en aurai parlé depuis longtemps ! siffla le sheriff Swan qui ne perdait pas une occasion pour rabattre le caquet à cet impertinent qui, à ses yeux, avait été le premier à avoir défloré sa fille.

Alice gloussa.

- Bien, bien, bien !, déclara-t-elle. Il est temps de vous laisser tranquille. Laissez cette chambre, nous reviendrons demain pour finir de la ranger. Bella sera bien mieux chez nous si ce type venait à revenir dans les parages. Et vous avez également besoin de votre soirée.

Charlie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lança un regard furieux à sa fille : comment avait-elle pu raconter ce genre de détails à de parfaits inconnus?

Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée, Charlie attrapa Bella par le bras :

- Tu fais attention, hein ? dit-il, sachant très bien que la jeune fille comprenait bien que ses craintes étaient bien plus profondes que cette maigre phrase voulait bien le révéler.

La jeune femme acquiesça pour simple réponse.

C'était la seule chose dans toute cette histoire qui chagrinait Alice. Elle savait que, quelque fut l'issue de cette aventure, Bella allait devoir se séparer de son père et, certainement, ne plus jamais le revoir. Pour elle, qui ne se souvenait plus de son passé, et donc de sa propre famille, être obliger de séparer un père de sa fille la blessait profondément. Mais elle avait beau retourner toutes les options dans sa tête, rien ne faisait changer cet état de fait.

A ses côtés, Edward poussa un soupir. C'était bien, depuis longtemps, un des rares points que lequel ils étaient d'accord tous les deux.


	22. 22 Bella 8

**Un nouveau chapitre avant d'attaquer la nouvelle année 2012. Je vous souhaite tous de bonnes fêtes.  
**

**Pour ceux intéressés par le mariage sous l'Égypte antique, voici une adresse:  
**

**.org/wiki/Mariage_dans_l%27%C3%89gypte_antique**

**Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur la vie à Londres au XVIème siècle, la grande épidémie et le grand incendie, venez voir là:**

**.org/wiki/Histoire_de_Londres**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 22 : Bella

Dans l'Egypte antique, le mariage tel qu'on le connait n'existait pas. Lorsqu'une femme passait une nuit dans la maison de son amant, tout le monde considérait qu'ils étaient unis.

Pour des raisons certainement très puériles et complètement romantiques, j'avais la certitude que passer une nuit avec son amant était un symbole : le premier acte dans la vie d'un couple. A ce niveau là, je valais certainement Madame Anderson et ses livres à l'eau de rose. Les quelques amies que je m'étais faites très brièvement à l'université sautaient sur tout ce qui bougeaient, comme un boulimique se jetant sur du caviar ou du homard en sachant qu'un jour elles ne devraient se contenter de jambon beurre. Et jamais elles ne restaient plus de quelques heures avec leur conquête du moment.

Aussi, c'était avec une grande émotion, ce soir là, que je pris place à côté d'Edward, cet homme que je ne pourrais jamais comparer à un vulgaire sandwich insipide. Je faisais bien attention de lui cacher mes sentiments : il serait bien assez temps qu'il découvert la mièvre que je pouvais être. Je savourais donc ce moment, ma tête posée contre l'épaule de mon amant, à écouter la respiration calme et profonde de son sommeil.

La journée avait, encore une fois, été mouvementée. Aucune journée passée avec les Cullen ne pouvait être banale ! Après avoir découvert ma chambre sens dessus dessous – ce qui m'avait profondément marquée – nous avions ramené ma boite à musique à Jasper. Mais il ne trouva pas plus d'informations – ce que j'avais bien pressenti. Je restai avec lui une bonne partie de l'après midi pour tenter de trouver ce que pouvait bien ouvrir cette clef.

Nous cherchâmes sur Internet si ce nombre -123 – inscrit dessus, pouvait nous donner une indication quelconque. Les membres de la CIA avaient accès à des informations impressionnantes : numéro de compte et de coffre-fort de banque, numéro de téléphone, de sécurité sociale, etc.

- Est-ce que vous avez mis mon téléphone sur écoute avant que vous n'arriviez à Forks ?, lui demandai-je alors, me rappelant soudain la paranoïa que j'avais développée lors de notre première rencontre.

Jasper m'adressa un sourire amusé et je compris à ce moment là ce qu'Alice avait trouvé chez lui.

- Les informations d'Alice et le petit dossier que j'ai trouvé dans nos archives ont suffi, me rassura-t-il. Aurais-tu des secrets inavouables, Miss Swan ?

Je me mis à rougir furieusement, ce qui eut le don de le faire rire.

- Crois-moi, Bella. Quelque soit ta propension à la timidité, rien de ce que tu détiens n'est pire que l'histoire de chacun d'entre nous ou que j'ai découvert dans les divers dossiers de la CIA.

- Edward m'a dit que tu étais profiler ? continuai-je, intéressée.

- Oui. Je suis entré dans l'armée très tôt, dès l'âge de dix-huit ans. Je suis toujours apparu plus mûr et j'ai donc triché sur mon âge. Je me suis un peu illustré dans la guerre en Irak en 2003. Un an plus tard, j'ai été approché par une femme se prétendant de la CIA. Maria disait être impressionnée par mes dons de profiler et ma faculté à commander les troupes. Elle était… très persuasive et j'ai plongé droit dans le piège. Elle m'a demandé de travailler sur un certain Royce King…

- Le fils de Charles…

Jasper acquiesça.

- Elle voulait récupérer un certain document, apparemment très dangereux, suffisamment pour aller à sa recherche alors que la guerre battait son plein au Moyen-Orient. Je me suis fait duper au départ, subjugué par cette femme. Et puis, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes, des soupçons. J'ai fini par me décider à prendre contact avec un agent de la CIA pour avoir le cœur net.

- Carlisle, continuai-je pour lui.

Il m'adressa pour la seconde fois son sourire ironique.

- Emmett MacCarthy, corrigea-t-il.

- Emmett !, m'esclaffai-je.

- Et oui ! Sous ses airs de gros nounours qui blague tout le temps, Emmett est un super agent. Il a très vite compris que Maria et sa troupe travaillaient en fait pour un groupe très dangereux d'origine italienne, les Volturis. J'ai donc dévoilé à Emmett toute l'affaire et nous sommes allés ensemble sauver Rosalie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que venait faire Rosalie dans cette affaire.

- Je sais, continua Jasper, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit. Je préfère que ce soit elle qui te raconte son histoire. Toujours est-il qu'après cela, Carlisle m'a proposé de rentrer dans son groupe et il s'est arrangé pour que je sois blanchi de toutes inculpations. Je lui dois beaucoup. Maria a malheureusement réussi à s'enfuir.

- Et puis, il y a eu Alice…

Jasper sourit.

- Oui ! Alice ! J'avais cru alors que jamais plus, je ne pourrais aimer une femme. Mais ce qu'Alice veut, Dieu le veut.

Cette conclusion correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que je commençais à me faire d'elle. Mon esprit revint alors sur la clef. Nous avions passé plus de trois heures à chercher des indices sans le moindre résultat. Je poussai un profond soupir.

- Si tu veux rejoindre notre équipe, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, m'expliqua alors Jasper. Voilà quatre années que je recherche le livre des âmes et la patience est la première vertu que j'ai du apprendre. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que tu es dans cette affaire…

Je m'étais calmée dans les bras d'Edward, ce qui d'ailleurs avait été parfaitement à son gout. Les paupières lourdes, je sombrai un sommeil réparateur.

Sam Uley était devant le panneau d'affichage des arrivées. Un haut-parleur annonçait l'atterrissage du vol en provenance de Washington D.C. Un homme d'une bonne cinquante d'années vint peu après à sa rencontre, la ligne élancée et le visage émacié avec de grands yeux globuleux qui lui donnait un air niais : Waylon Forges. Ils se congratulèrent longtemps, en bon amis.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, très cher !, lança Sam. Le voyage a-t-il été agréable ?

- Ces transports par voie aériennes n'ont guère mes préférences mais je n'ai hélas pas le choix, avoua Waylon. Etes-vous parvenu à programmer ce dont nous étions convenus ?

- Grâce à Dieu, oui. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

- Que nenni, mon brave. Vous avez toujours su dépassé toutes mes attentes. Mais avant que je ne vous suive, permettez-moi de me rendre à la gare féroviaire déposer cette valise en consigne.

Les deux hommes sortirent dans la rue. Les bâtiments étaient pour la plupart des maisons de un ou deux étages collés les uns aux autres, mélange de bois et de torchis. La rue, boueuse à cause des pluies d'automne, grouillaient d'une multitude de gens de diverses catégories : c'est que Londres, à cette époque, comptait déjà plus cent mille habitants.

Sam avait réservé une calèche. Les deux amis s'y engouffrèrent après avoir précisé la destination au cocher. Les deux chevaux partirent au pas à travers l'avenue principale.

Waylon admirait le paysage.

- Je ne connaissais pas l'Angleterre du XVIème siècle, commenta-t-il. Je n'aurai pas aimé y vivre. Tellement de pauvreté côtoie tant de richesses.

- Ce n'est guère différent de nos jours, ajouta Sam. Un peu plus caché, peut-être. De toute façon, tout ceci sera détruit lors du grand incendie de septembre 1666.

La gare était un immense rectangle de pierre rouge et blanche, avec une grande tour où trônait une immense horloge. Les consignes métalliques grises se trouvaient dans le fond du bâtiment, sur la gauche.

Waylon se dirigea vers le casier 47 et inséra la clef.

- Etes-vous sûr ? demanda Sam qui avait remarqué que les numéros avec celui inscrit sur la clef ne coïncidaient pas.

- J'ai du apprendre à déguiser la vérité pour survivre. Nous ne sommes pas à Londres au XVIIIème siècle. Je n'ai jamais pris le train pour Seattle. Waylon Forges n'est pas mon vrai prénom, Washington D.C. n'est pas mon lieu de résidence et cette clef n'ouvre pas le 123. L'ange à qui j'ai confié tout ceci devra voir derrière les apparences. Elle devra comprendre la signification de ces nombres, comprendre où se trouve le parchemin de Nephesh et comprendre pourquoi nous sommes venus dans ce lieu, à cette époque historique.

Je me réveillai en sueur. Je commençai à trouver ces rêves soi-disant prémonitoires irritants. Pourquoi Waylon Forges n'apparaissait pas simplement devant moi et me dire : voilà, Bella, le parchemin se trouve là, à tel endroit, avec telles coordonnées géographiques. Point barre. Pourquoi me montrer ce qu'ouvre cette clef, pourquoi parler dans cette langue complètement désuète et pourquoi sortir cette tirade ridicule.

Je sentis alors deux bras m'entourer et me bercer tendrement.

- Un cauchemar, me susurra Edward au creux de l'oreille.

Mes muscles fondirent immédiatement comme une plaquette de beurre qui ramollit au soleil. Je sentis le bout de son nez caresser le haut de l'omoplate. Il déposa un baiser léger au sommet de l'épaule. Je gémis légèrement.

- Es-tu fatiguée ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais je crois que Carlisle va m'en vouloir si je ne lui raconte pas ce que je viens de rêver.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te souvenir de l'heure de tes songes.

- As-tu déjà menti à ton chef hiérarchique ?

Edward grogna de frustration.

- Non ! Allons le voir !

Carlisle était assis derrière son bureau. Avec la lumière blafarde de la lampe de travail, il avait l'air d'un autre temps. Inconsciemment, je jetai de coup d'œil sur la petite horloge posée sur la longue armoire qui longeait tout le mur de gauche : trois heures du matin. Cet homme ne dort-il jamais ?

- Et bien, Bella, me demanda-t-il, levant à peine les yeux d'un dossier épais de plusieurs centaines de pages. Quel prodige est parvenu à t'extirper des bras d'Edward à une telle heure ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sous la remarque. A vingt-deux ans, il serait tout de même grand temps que je parvienne à assumer ma vie sexuelle.

Edward passa à droite, haussant les épaules et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Je crois que la clef ouvre une consigne de la gare ferroviaire de Seattle, murmurai-je, soudain moins sure de moi.

Carlisle m'observa un petit moment avant qu'un fin sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. D'un geste, il m'invita à m'asseoir à mon tour.

- Heureusement pour nous, Bella, je fais partie de cette minorité qui sait que certaines croyances sont des certitudes.

Edward grogna à côté de moi. Je compris vite que cette phrase ne m'était pas destinée.

Jasper entra alors, le visage encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Il bailla un grand coup avant de se rendre compte que je me trouvai là également.

- Alice m'a secoué durant une bonne dizaine de minutes en affirmant que vous aviez besoin de moi. J'espère que cela en vaut la peine. Contrairement à certains, moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Carlisle lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

- Impossible ! affirma le grand blond. Waylon n'est jamais allé à King Station. Il prenait toujours l'avion. Et j'ai vérifié, la clé ne correspond pas.

- Seattle n'est qu'à trois heures d'ici, reprit très diplomatiquement le chef. Aller vérifier cette information ne nous prendra qu'une petite journée tout au plus. Et de toute façon, nous n'avons aucune autre piste à envisager.

Jasper pouffa d'exaspération. De toute évidence, il ne faisait pas partie du petit cercle initié des croyants.

- Et oui, mon vieux, lui lança ironiquement Edward comme s'il répondait à une remarque de son collègue. Ta femme n'est plus la seule à le faire.

Jasper grogna en se retournant pour sortir.

- Je m'en serai bien passé. De toute façon, cela peut bien attendre quatre heures de plus. J'ai un sommeil sans rêve à prolonger.

Je me faisais toute petite dans mon coin. Je n'avais jamais aimé les conflits.

J'eus du mal à me rendormir. D'abord parce qu'une coupure à quatre heures du matin n'avait jamais été conseillée pour le repos. Et surtout car je n'avais qu'une crainte : avoir un second rêve que je devrai encore reporter à Carlisle et peut-être m'attirer la foudre d'un autre membre de l'équipe Cullen.

Aussi dès sept heures du matin, je me retrouvai assise à la table de la cuisine, le visage caché par mes cheveux indisciplinés, des poches sous les yeux tellement grandes qu'elles pouvaient presque toucher la table, à respirer l'odeur réconfortante d'un chocolat fumant.

Cette journée allait être pourrie !

Edward vint embrasser le haut de mon crâne avant de s'asseoir juste à côté, un grand bol de café noir en guise de petit déjeuner – et je déteste le café.

Je dus rester là à admirer les nuances de marron qui tournoyaient dans mon bol durant une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'Esmée rentra dans la pièce.

- Déjà debout, s'exclama-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Nous avons eu une fin de nuit agitée, dit Edward qui ne voulait pas me jeter la pierre.

- Carlisle m'a raconté. C'est super, Bella ! Je devais justement aller à la grande ville acheter ce qu'on ne peut pas trouver ici.

Elle essayait de me remonter le moral. C'était trop gentil. Les Whitlock firent alors leur apparition. Alice sautillait comme un petit chaperon rouge qui vient d'apprendre que le loup était devenu végétarien. Pour une raison étrange, je pressentis que ce n'était pas bon. Je levai rapidement un œil vers son compagnon, histoire de voir à quelle sauce j'allais passer à la casserole ce matin. Il me scrutait avec le sourire narquois de quelqu'un qui a obtenu vengeance. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- S'il n'y a rien à la consigne de la gare, j'ai promis à Alice une séance shopping à Seattle, toute la journée, avec toi.

Putain ! C'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

Tout le monde avait décidé de venir : Carlisle, persuadé que mon rêve était prémonitoire, Esmée et Rosalie, ravies de faire les boutiques, Jasper, par contrainte professionnelle, Edward, pour me soutenir le moral et Emmett, pour avoir le plaisir de pouvoir se payer ma tête devant chaque nouveau magasin.

Quel bonheur !

Et pour couronner le tout, lorsque nous fûmes tous prêts, Carlisle vint m'avertir :

- Tu montes avec Rosalie dans la décapotable. Nous vous suivons dans la Citroën.

Edward semblait aussi enchanté que moi de cette décision mais aucun de nous deux ne voulut contredire le chef de l'équipe de la CIA.

Je montai donc dans une superbe Lamborghini rouge pétante. La superbe blonde vint prendre la place du chauffeur.

- C'est une Gallardo spyder, lança-t-elle avec fierté. Moteur V10, 560 chevaux, elle passe du 0 au 100 en 4 secondes seulement.

- Désolée, je n'y connais rien en voiture, balbutiai-je.

Elle me regarda comme une extraterrestre avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

- Décidément, je ne comprends pas ce qu'Edward peut bien te trouver.

Je me sentis piquée au vif. Je n'étais pas la fille la plus jolie du monde mais il y avait des limites.

- De la gentillesse, peut-être, répondis-je froidement.

- La gentillesse est un défaut lorsqu'on fait parti de la CIA. Nos ennemis n'ont rien de gentils et tu dois apprendre à te méfier de tout et de n'importe quoi.

- Comme toi ?

Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de surveiller à nouveau la route. Nous roulions à très vive allure, Edward nous suivait à l'arrière à courte distance. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à la vitesse.

- Carlisle veut que je te raconte mon histoire, annonça-t-elle après un long silence pesant. Es-tu d'accord ou préfères-tu que nous restions silencieuses jusqu'à Seattle ?

- Je t'écoute, affirmai-je, irritée de sa colère que je ne comprenais pas.

- Ma vie aurait pu être parfaite. D'ailleurs, à une époque, elle l'a été. Je m'appelai Rosalie Hale. Mon père était un cadre dirigeant dans une des plus grands banques : la King.

J'eus un petit sursaut de surprise mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire : Rosalie ne semblait pas être de ces femmes qui apprécient d'être interrompue.

- J'avais dix-huit ans à cette époque. Je n'étais pas très bonne élève mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je savais ma position sociale élevée, j'étais très belle et je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : fonder un foyer avec un homme riche qui m'aimerait et m'occuper de la myriade d'enfants que nous aurions eu.

Le cynisme se peint sur son visage.

- J'étais parvenue tout de même à obtenir mon certificat de fin d'étude et mon père, par ses relations, m'avait fait rentrer dans l'université d'économie et de droit de Chicago. Je compris plus tard que cela n'avait qu'un seul but : me faire rencontrer Royce King au cours d'un stage. Nous nous sommes rapidement liés. Et un an et demi plus tard, nous nous sommes fiancés. Je me voyais déjà riche, maitresse d'une belle maison avec une flopée d'enfants.

- Et puis un jour, un agent de la CIA m'a contactée. C'était Jasper. Il m'a révélé que Royce fréquentait la mafia de Chicago et qu'il avait fait tuer plusieurs personnes. Il m'a également parlé d'un parchemin que son oncle possédait, un certain Waylon et qui était très important pour les intérêts de l'état. Et je suis devenue une indic. Au bout de six mois, il m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir de m'enfuir. Il avait découvert que nous ne travaillions pas tous les deux pour la CIA et que j'étais en danger.

Hélas, Royce et ses amis m'ont rattrapée. Ils étaient six. Ils m'ont enfermée chez Royce, m'ont violée tour à tour, m'ont tabassée durant des heures. Je croyais ma dernière heure venue. Mais tout d'un coup, tout s'est arrêté. Les bruits de lutte continuaient mais ce n'était pas contre moi. Quelqu'un m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a transportée à l'hôpital. La seule chose dont je me souvins, c'était deux magnifiques yeux.

C'était Emmett. Il est resté auprès de moi durant toute ma convalescence. Lorsque j'allais suffisamment bien, il m'apprit qu'il s'était débarrassé de Royce et de ses cinq compagnons. Mais que je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner dans ma vie antérieure car d'autres membres de la mafia chercheraient à m'abattre.

Il m'a alors présenté Carlisle et j'ai intégré l'équipe Cullen. Quelle fin pathétique pour la pauvre petite fille riche qui voulait être gentille !

J'avais beaucoup de peine pour Rosalie. Et je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait du mal à faire confiance maintenant.

- Mais maintenant, tu as Emmett, me hasardai-je.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Derrière ses côtés de grosses brutes, Emmett est un gros nounours tendre et affectueux. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais heureusement, il a su, cette fois-ci, être patient.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Hélas, je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Les conséquences de ce que m'avaient fait subir Royce et ses sbires sont irrévocables.

J'étais triste pour Rosalie. Elle avait perdu tous ses rêves.

- Tu as décidé de rejoindre notre équipe, finit-elle. La recherche du Nephesh nous a tous changé. Et pas de manière positive. As-tu pensé à ce que cela te fera à toi ?

- Ce n'est pas la recherche du Nephesh qui vous a fait du mal. C'est la famille King. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'existe plus.

Rosalie grommela :

- Ce que tu peux être têtue.

Décidément, c'était une journée pourrie ! 


	23. 23 Riley Bears

**Coucou! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Je sais! Je suis très longue! Mais je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance et je suis très longue pour trouver le début de chacun! Après, du moment où je suis lancé, un ou deux jours suffisent!**

**Merci pour toutes les review de mes fidèles mais aussi des nouveaux qui se sont inscrits depuis quelques temps. C'est vrai que d'avoir des MP de donne l'envie de continuer.**

**Voilà le chapitre 23. J'ai introduit très brièvement le fameux Riley qui, dans le vrai Twilight, n'a eu droit également qu'à un seul livre. Mais j'aime bien le personnage. Je lui ai inventé une vie pas très intéressante! Ce qui fait que ça ne me dérange pas plus que cela de l'éliminer rapidement!**

**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer mais que cette histoire m'appartient!**

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 23 : Riley Bears

Madame Bears était devenue veuve très jeune. Elle aurait pu se marier à nouveau. Avoir une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle famille, une seconde chance de mener une vie sociable et normale.

Mais voilà, derrière cet être filiforme au visage pincé se cachait une grande romantique, une sorte de Madame Bovari à l'américain qui avait décidé qu'elle n'aurait jamais qu'un seul amour : son défunt mari.

D'autant plus que ce fantôme parfait lui avait laissé la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle possèdait au monde : un enfant !

Même plus : un fils. Riley !

Aussi Madame Bears avait-elle décidé de ne vivre que pour lui. Elle l'avait choyé, chouchouter, couver, enfermer et elle avait décidé, inconsciemment, d'en faire la caricature parfaite de son époux hélas disparu.

Riley avait la même coupe de cheveux que lui.

Riley avait les mêmes mimiques que lui.

Riley s'habillait avec les mêmes chemises à carreaux rouges et blancs à flanelles et les mêmes pantalons verts bouteille, les mêmes grosses lunettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

Bref ! Dès l'âge de six, âge auquel il était rentré à l'école, Riley était devenu aux yeux de ses petits camarades un plouc, un nase, un de ses asociaux dont on se moque perpétuellement.

Et ces railleries ne faisaient que confirmer ce que pensait Madame Riley : le monde est cruel et trop dangereux pour son demi-dieu de fils.

Riley avait donc grandi dans cette bulle protectrice, loin de toutes les réalités de la vie.

A l'école, il était un bon élève. Brillant aurait dit sa mère. Atone et indolent auraient contrecarré ses professeurs. Car Riley n'était somme toute qu'une bouteille vide qui se remplissait des leçons des professeurs sans en comprendre la substance, sans raisonnement propre, sans personnalité.

Lorsqu'il avait obtenu son diplôme de fin de lycée, Madame Bears s'était empressée de l'inscrire à l'université. Riley n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce pourquoi il se prédestinait, c'est avec joie qu'elle avait choisi pour lui.

La loi américaine était la seule chose qui pouvait rivaliser avec la perfection de son fantomatique époux : Riley ferait donc du droit.

Elle le pressentait déjà avocat, juge, politicien et pourquoi pas, un jour, président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. La mégalomanie de cette femme pour son rejeton n'avait aucune limite.

L'université de Seattle accueillit donc Riley Bears en son sein.

Et Riley Bears se planta lamentablement dès le premier semestre.

Les professeurs ne lui demandaient plus de recracher mot à mot les leçons patiemment ingurgitées : ils voulaient une opinion, une personnalité. Et Riley les regardait, hagard, comme s'ils venaient de l'insulter. A-t-on déjà demandé à une bouteille d'avoir une personnalité !

Les notes étaient catastrophiques, les amis inexistants, les professeurs décourageants. Riley se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, dans sa minuscule chambre universitaire, loin de sa mère qui s'imaginait qu'il ne lui téléphonait plus car le pauvre enfant, trop intelligent, travaillait d'arrache-pied pour atteindre l'excellence de son père.

Comment Riley s'était retrouvé ce soir là dans cette boite de nuit ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Peut-être un camarade de chambre universitaire, un peu plus empathique que les autres, l'avait-il poussé à venir pour se changer les idées ? A moins que ce ne soit pour se moquer de lui !

Car Riley, avec son éternelle chemise et son pantalon à pinces faisaient plus rires les demoiselles richement vêtues qu'il ne les attirait.

Alors pourquoi cette superbe rousse l'avait-elle abordée ? Cela non plus, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Toujours est-il qu'à la minute même où elle s'était avancée vers lui sur cette piste de danse bondée de monde et de sueur, il avait été happé par ses deux grands yeux caramel, par sa chevelure épaisse et bouclée, par sa silhouette fluette mais incroyablement sexy.

Cette femme l'avait emprisonné dans son giron et ne l'avait plus lâché. Dès le premier soir, elle l'avait dépucelé. Dès le second, elle lui avait fait essayer sa première ligne de came. Dès le troisième, elle lui avait enfoncé une aiguille dans le bras.

Riley avait, pour son bonheur, soudain oublié les problèmes à l'université, les professeurs exigeants, les moqueries de ses camarades.

Et comble du comble, il en avait même oublié sa mère.

En une semaine seulement, il s'était trouvé un nouveau centre autour duquel graviter, un nouveau soleil qui brillait plus intensément et plus passionnément que sa maman et la photo de son père : il avait trouvé Victoria.

Il était à nouveau heureux et il se sentait plané au paradis. Un paradis superficiel, un paradis éphémère. Mais Riley n'avait pas l'envergure de s'en apercevoir.

Il était tombé irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureux de Victoria.

Au bout d'un mois, il l'avait retrouvé un soir en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans le minuscule appartement où elle lui donnait rendez-vous tous les soirs.

Elle avait d'abord refusé de lui avouer les raisons de son désespoir. Et puis à force d'insister et lorsqu'elle l'avait senti près à accueillir ses mensonges, elle lui avait enfin raconté l'histoire la plus odieuse et la plus imaginaire qui puisse exister.

Un homme l'avait autrefois séduite, un homme froid et calculateur. Il lui avait promis l'amour éternel, le mariage, le bonheur de toute une vie. Et puis quand il avait pris tout son argent, quand il l'avait détournée de sa propre famille, quand il avait détruit dans son âme et dans son corps, il était reparti avec celle qui aimait vraiment, celle qui avait tout manigancé dans l'ombre, la véritable instigatrice de toute cette machination scandaleuse.

Victoria se retrouvait maintenant sans rien, salie, souillée, reniée par ses parents qui refusaient de la voir et par ses propres amies qui ne voulaient plus d'elle.

Or cet être immonde venait de refaire surface. Il avait des photos compromettantes, une vidéo. Il lui faisait chantage et elle ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser, comment payer, elle, qui maintenant était sans le moindre sou.

Riley l'avait écouté, consolé et juré de la venger. Il n'avait guère eu besoin de la drogue et du sexe pour aveugler son jugement et comprendre que toute cette histoire n'était que fabulation. Car du jugement, il n'en avait jamais eu.

Il s'était soudain senti comme le preux chevalier prêt à défendre la victime, celui qui comblerait l'injustice et apporterait le bien dans ce monde cruel. Puisque l'université ne lui avait pas permis de le faire par les voix légales, il le ferait illégalement.

Sa mère pourrait être fière, il allait devenir l'égal de l'image de son père, un homme juste et droit qui défendrait la pauvre et l'orpheline.

Et à partir de ce jour, Victoria parvint à instiller dans le cerveau que toute sa vie devait être tournée vers un unique but : détruire Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan.

Victoria n'était jamais précise dans ses ordres, elle ne expliquait jamais ouvertement la manière dont il devait agir. Mais Riley s'en fichait. Il avait commencé à se renseigner sur ses deux personnages. Il avait appris qu'Isabella était shériff adjointe dans la petite ville de Forks, à quelques kilomètres où vivait sa mère.

Prétextant un stage non loin et un mémoire à écrire, il était donc revenu vivre quelques temps chez sa conceptrice, au grand bonheur de celle-ci.

Madame Riley avait fait semblant d'y croire. Elle avait ignoré les yeux vitreux et les joues creusées de son fils. Elle avait expliqué ses sottes d'humeur sous des prétextes les plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres. Et Riley en avait profité pour commencer à espionner Isabella Swan et les Cullen.

C'était une conspiration avait affirmé Victoria et Riley s'était convaincu de la véracité de ses dires. Le sexe avait affirmé le mensonge, la drogue avait comblé les lacunes de l'histoire.

Or ce matin là, Riley avait vu toute l'équipe Cullen embarqué dans des voitures et partir vers une destination inconnue. Il en avait averti Victoria qui avait feint la panique et lui avait demandé de les suivre.

Lorsqu'au bout de quelques heures, il fut certain que tout ce beau monde se rendait vers Seattle, Victoria lui fit croire que la famille l'avait appelé et demandé de la voir.

Riley avait senti que son heure était venu. Aujourd'hui, il deviendrait un homme juste !

Il sortit de sa boite à gants le revolver que Victoria lui avait donné. Oui ! Aujourd'hui, son père, de là où il est, serait fier de lui.

Les deux voitures qu'il suivait le conduisirent jusqu'à la gare de Seattle. Victoria le rejoignit rapidement. C'était un immense pavé de briques rouges où trônait une tour-horloge. Il était presque midi.

Victoria arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les Cullen l'auraient averti. Ils voulaient l'argent aujourd'hui en échange des photos et de la vidéo. Le rendez-vous était dans cette gare.

Riley pénétra par la porte principale peu après l'équipe de la CIA. Rapidement, il les repéra dans le fond de la vaste salle.

Il décida dans un premier temps de les observer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire et quelle allait être l'ampleur de la vengeance qu'il allait infliger au nom de son grand amour.

Deux des agents étaient restés stationnés à l'entrée. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas à l'aise. Car dans la voiture, Alice n'avait pas cessé d'avoir des visions confuses et disparates. Elle avait vu un inconnu, un mélange entre Mrs Beans et Charles Inglass, vouloir du mal à Bella et à Edward.

Elle ne savait pas quand il allait intervenir, ni même où. Il changeait d'avis constamment.

Carlisle n'était pas vraiment persuadé que cet homme avait été envoyé par les Volturis. La description qu'en avait fait son agent médium ne correspondait en rien aux gabaries qu'employaient d'ordinaire ces gens-là. Mais mieux valait se méfier.

Il s'était mis à gauche de Bella tandis qu'Edward protégeait sa compagne à droite. Alice et Jasper suivaient de près derrière. Esmée était restée à l'extérieur auprès des véhicules.

La CIA repéra immédiatement les casiers au fond de la grande salle.

- Il n'y a pas de casier 123 ! Comme je l'avais dit, grommela Jasper après quelques minutes de recherche.

Il se retourna vers Bella comme si elle devait être responsable de ce fait. La jeune femme tenta de se faire la plus petite possible.

- Dans mon rêve, marmonna-t-elle, la clef ouvrait en fait le casier 47.

- Bin voyons, râla Jasper qui pensait que la jeune femme cherchait une échappatoire à sa journée shopping.

Carlisle fit signe à son équipier qui, en soupirant, s'exécuta.

Bella se mit en retrait, histoire de ne pas recevoir les foudres de toute l'équipe lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait que Bella ne fait que ce que font des milliards d'humains sur cette terre : des rêves banals.

C'est le moment que choisit Riley. La jeune femme était isolée. Celle qui faisait chanter Victoria. Celle qui lui faisait du mal.

Il ne chercha même pas un endroit calme où se cacher, un lieu près d'une sortie d'où il pourrait s'enfuir. Il se planta au beau milieu de la gare, sortit son arme et la pointa en direction de la petite brune au regard perdu qui cachait si bien son jeu.

Victoria, elle, par contre, avait trouvé la planque idéale : près des accès aux rames pour pouvoir s'enfuir et avec une vision parfaite sur la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

Alice stoppa net sa marche. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et une vision lui apparut. Elle n'eut pas le temps de hurler. Edward se rua sur Bella et l'abattit à terre.

Le coup partit. Le son se répercuta dans l'immense salle comme sur les parois d'une montagne. Bella eut l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis les hurlements déchirèrent l'air. Les gens coururent dans tous les sens, désorientés par la peur. Edward poussa la jeune femme vers les casiers afin de ne pas être écrasés par le tumulte.

Riley s'approcha de ses futures victimes. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas les rater. Cette fois-ci, il voulait voir la peur sur leurs visages. Le premier feu l'avait grisé. S'il avait été capable de tirer une fois, il serait capable de les tuer maintenant. Et la panique qui régnait autour de lui accentuait son sentiment de toute puissante.

La jeune brune leva des yeux vers lui, deux grandes prunelles chocolats sans aucune méchanceté ni aucune peur. Riley eut un instant d'hésitation. Comment un visage aussi pur peut-il être caché un être aussi noir ! Mais il se reprit bien vite. Lentement, il leva le canon de son révolver et le pointa vers son front.

Il allait la tuer en premier, comme Victoria le désirait. Pour qu'Edward éprouve la même souffrance qu'elle avait subie. Et puis, il s'occuperait de lui. Victoria serait satisfaite, elle serait vengée. Elle pourrait alors tournée la page et ne vivre que pour lui, Riley, son amour à jamais.

Un nouveau coup partit. Riley fut projeté sur le côté par l'impact. Son arme tombe à terre. Il poussa un cri de douleur et il porta sa main gauche sur mon bras droit. Il sentit un liquide chaud coulé entre ses doigts.

Il comprit alors qu'il venait d'être touché. Il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de tirer : un énorme colosse aux cheveux bruns courait vers lui.

Il était perdu.

Il se retourna et chercha victoria du regard. La salle était maintenant presque vide et il la trouva facilement dans le fond de la salle, près des sorties vers les rames. Il s'avança alors vers elle, les yeux exorbités, sa main toujours collée contre la plaie pour éviter de se vider de son sang. Il voulait lui expliquer qu'il était désolé. Que cette fois-ci, il avait échoué. Mais qu'il se rattraperait. Qu'il la vengerait du mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et que bientôt, ensemble, ils seraient heureux tous les deux.

Son aveuglement l'empêchait d'entendre ce petit bout d'agent de la CIA lui crier de s'arrêter. Alice avait fait stopper les autres agents. Il n'était pas dangereux. C'était juste un pauvre type qui avait été entrainé dans cette histoire sans en comprendre les enjeux. Et maintenant, il risquait sa propre vie.

Mais cela Riley ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Victoria n'était pas méchante. Elle l'aimait, elle allait l'aider. Et même lorsqu'il l'a vit tendre un révolver dans sa direction alors qu'il était à mi-chemin. Elle faisait cela pour le protéger.

Il stoppa net. La balle avait atteint son cou, la carotide avait explosé sous l'impact. Il s'écroula à terre sans jamais savoir qu'il n'avait été qu'un minuscule pion au milieu d'une machination dont même son agresseur ne saisissait pas l'ampleur.

Rosalie et Alice foncèrent vers lui tandis qu'Emmet et Jasper poursuivirent la tueuse. Victoria s'était déjà enfuit à travers les locomotives et les wagons. Ils ne la retrouveraient pas.

Riley était mort sur le coup.

Carlisle estima que c'était du gâchis. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui s'était retrouvé pris dans cette histoire dont il ignorait tout. Comme Esmée, comme Edward, comme Rosalie et comme Bella maintenant.

Rien ne méritait cela ! Même pas le parchemin de Nephesh !

Edward et Bella vinrent se mettre à ses côtés.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! lui dit son fils adoptif. Mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

Le chef de la CIA fut surpris par la nouvelle détermination de son collègue. Mais il avait raison : ils devaient continuer, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que de nouvelles victimes complètement ignorantes ne viennent s'ajouter.

Ils allèrent tous les trois vers le casier 47. Jasper lui avait confié la clef. Elle s'inséra sans aucune difficulté dans la serrure et la petite porte métallique s'ouvrit sur une mallette.

Carlisle avait appris à ne pas avoir trop tôt d'élan d'espoir. Mais il s'était bien rendu compte que, depuis quelques temps, les évènements s'étaient accélérés. Ils avaient réussi à prouver que Waylon Forges était bien le dernier détenteur du parchemin. Ils avaient trouvé une piste qui mènerait bientôt jusqu'à lui.

Et surtout, surtout, ils avaient formé le groupe de trois.

C'est donc avec une certaine fébrilité qu'il saisit la mallette métallique que contenait le casier. Il la posa à terre et déclencha les deux ouvertures.

Inconsciemment, il prit inspira un grand coup et bloqua sa respiration avant de soulever le couvercle.

Toute l'équipe s'était rejointe autour de l'objet. Un silence pesant s'était établi autour de ce moment que tous estimait solennel.

Il n'y eut qu'Emmet pour pousser un ricanement. Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver quelque chose d'ironique à cette situation. Les autres restèrent abasourdis.

Bella et Edward avaient risqué de mourir.

Un homme était mort.

Une nouvelle menace planait dans cette inconnue aux longs cheveux roux.

Et toute cela pourquoi ?

Pour un rubix's cube !


	24. 24 Jane

**Un court chapitre, mais qui arrive plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. Une petite apparition de nos Volturri. Il fallait bien montrer qu'ils étaient toujours là, ceux-là! Et puis, j'ai besoin d'eux pour la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 24 : Jane

- Bonjour, maître, dit la petite femme fluette d'une voix ferme.

- Jane ! Enfin ! dit l'homme lascivement à l'autre bout du fil. Nous commencions à trouver le temps long.

- Désolée, maître ! Mais nous avons eu plusieurs contretemps.

Aro resta silencieux. Jane savait ce que cela signifiait : il était contrarié. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas.

Jane aimait l'adrénaline. Et iI lui fallait des expériences de plus en plus excitantes pour que son corps en produise. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait attiré les Volturis. Derrière cette petite femme blonde à l'allure d'une éternelle adolescente se cachait un des êtres les plus machiavéliques qu'ils aient pu rencontrés. Elle avait d'abord aimé la violence. Puis quand regarder les autres ne lui suffisaient plus, elle avait aimé la torture.

Aujourd'hui, même cela l'ennuyait.

Aussi cette histoire était un petit piment dans sa morne existence. Elle était parvenue à manipuler une pauvre rousse droguée pour parvenir à traquer les Cullen. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à faire son rapport à son supérieur avec la menace d'une sanction qui pouvait s'avérer fatale.

Et cela l'excitait. Elle était vivante ! Car elle risquait de mourir !

Aussi prit-elle le temps de savourer ce silence tout en jetant un regard dédaigneux vers Félix et Alec qui, effrayés, étaient assis à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Je t'écoute, finit par dire Aro d'un ton plus dur.

- Comme nous ne voulions pas approcher directement l'équipe Cullen, nous avons réussi à recruter une jeune droguée locale. Son copain avait été tué par l'agent Edward. Elle s'est mise à les traquer. Et elle-même a recruté un homme.

- Voilà bien du nouveau monde, lâcha le chef Volturi.

- Du monde qui ne sont absolument pas au courant de notre existence. Nous sommes passés par l'intermédiaire de Laurent que vous nous aviez recommandé. Et nous avons du malheureusement l'éliminer pour effacer toutes nos traces.

Aro savait pertinemment que Jane ne se sentait coupable d'aucun des meurtres qu'elle avait pu commettre. Mais il se garda de faire une remarque sur cette tournure linguistique incorrecte. L'important pour l'instant était de savoir si leur objectif risquait l'échec.

- Soit ! Admit-il. Laurent n'était plus dans notre organisation depuis longtemps.

- Hier, Victoria et son associé se sont rendus à la gare de Seattle. Ils ont retrouvé les Cullen qui avaient visiblement une piste fiable. Des coups de feu ont été tirés et le compagnon de Victoria a été abattu par Emmett Mac Carthy. Victoria a réussi à s'enfuir mais nous sommes parvenus à la retrouver.

- D'accord ! commença à s'agacer Aro du manège de son agent qui s'amusait à expliquer les menus détails mais à éviter ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais que faisaient les Cullen à cet endroit ?

- Ils étaient venus ouvrir un casier dans la consigne ferroviaire.

- Avez-vous vu ce qu'il contenait ?

- C'était étrange, maitre. Tout d'abord, ils ont hésité, cherchant visiblement lequel il s'agissait. Et puis quand ils l'ont trouvé, il contenait une valise métallique avec un rubik's cube à l'intérieur.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? rugit Aro qui avait perdu tout son flegme devant cette conversation qu'il ne maitrisait plus.

- Nullement, maître. Et je peux vous assurer que toute l'équipe Cullen semblait aussi incrédule que vous devant cette découverte !

Aro se tut à nouveau. Il réfléchit aux implications de cette découverte.

Jane avait toujours été intriguée et fascinée par la complexité de cet homme. Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans à l'orphelinat qui l'hébergeait depuis sa naissance avec son frère jumeau, Alec. Elle était déjà à l'époque d'une perversité sans borne, capable de martyriser enfants et adultes sans jamais se faire prendre. Même les éducateurs la craignaient.

Aro était venu en tant que donateur, président d'une association en faveur des enfants défavorisés. Ce genre d'hommes ne lui inspirait que du dédain, des riches qui, pour se donner bonne conscience, venaient signer un gros chèque et embrasser quelques joues avant de les oublier aussi vite. Mais elle avait senti immédiatement que lui était différent. Elle avait senti qu'il était puissant et dangereux.

Elle avait tout fait pour se faire remarquer et quelques mois plus tard, elle et son frère rejoignaient l'organisation des Volturis. Elle avait suivi la formation des novices, avait grimpé tous les échelons à une vitesse vertigineuse et en quelques années, elle était devenue un des agents les plus performants des trois maitres italiens.

Mais malgré tout cela, elle n'avait jamais réussi à percer le mystère des Volturis. Qui étaient réellement ces trois hommes sans âge, sans émotions, que tous craignaient, tous…

Même les plus puissants…

Mêmes les plus grands religieux…

- Es-tu vraiment sûre que les Cullen ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

- Certaine, maître. Ils sont partis quelques minutes plus tard en laissant la police locale s'occuper du mort et de la sécurité de la gare.

- Un rubik's cube, répéta-t-il, comme si la vérité allait sortir de ce mot.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, maître. Nous avons également découvert que Carlisle a engagé deux personnes supplémentaires dans son équipe.

- Vraiment ! s'étonna l'homme sans âge.

- La dernière se nomme Isabella Swan. Elle est la fille d'un sheriff local. Elle est elle-même sheriff adjointe. Son père et elle étaient des amis de Waylon forges. Et depuis qu'elle a intégré l'équipe, leur recherche semble s'accélérer. Je pense donc que Waylon a du lui confier des informations capitales.

- Intéressant ! Crois-tu que nous pourrions l'intégrer dans notre organisation ?

- Non ! Elle semble avoir développé un lien assez fort avec Edward Cullen.

- Le fils prodigue, voyez-vous cela ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout, monseigneur. L'autre recrue est Alice.

Nouveau silence ! Jane crut percevoir un juron mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle savait très peu de choses sur Alice. Elle avait entendu parler d'une fille enfermée dans une des planques secrètes des Volturis. Elle l'avait elle-même entendue plusieurs fois hurler sans jamais la voir. Et puis un jour, elle avait entendu qu'Aro avait demandé à un de ses agents de se débarrasser d'elle. C'était il y a deux ans.

- Si je m'étais occupée d'elle, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, commenta-t-elle alors.

- Allons ! Jane ! Ce n'est guère le moment de montrer son égo. Voici qui explique bien des choses en fait.

Il ricana doucement. Jane fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il d'ironique dans le fait que les Cullen prenaient une large avance dans le recherche du parchemin ?

- Jane, connais-tu la signification du chiffre trois ?

- Non, maître, admit-elle, de plus en plus déroutée.

- Il signifie entre autre chose que le destin finit toujours par s'accomplir, quelque soit les obstacles que l'on tente de mettre entre soi et lui… Continuez à surveiller les Cullen. Ce rubik's cube ou tous autres objets insolites les mèneront tôt ou tard au texte de Nephesh. Il faut absolument qu'il soit entre nos mains.

- Oui ! Maître, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Et ensuite, vous pourrez éliminer toutes les personnes qui pourraient nous impliquer dans cette histoire.

- Même les Cullen ?

- Surtout les Cullen. Mais avant tout cette Victoria dont tu m'as parlé.

- C'est déjà fait, monseigneur. Félix a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse la retrouver.

Jane éteignit le téléphone cellulaire et se retourna vers ses deux compagnons. Ils semblaient soulagés que la discussion soit finie. Jane, elle, était aux anges. Enfin une histoire à la hauteur de ces exigences !

Sa vie était enfin intéressante !


	25. 25 bella 9

**Coucou! Me revoilà plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu.**

**Pour ceux et celles que cela interesse, voilà deux sites passionnants sur les rubix:**

**h t t p : / / w r u b i k . f r e e . f r / i n f o s / I n f o s . h t m**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r a n c o c u b e . c o m / r e v e n g e _ i n d e x . p h p**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 26**

**Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. Elles me donnent envie de continuer et me permettent de corriger les erreurs qui peuvent se glisser dans les chapitres précedents.**

Chapitre 25 : Bella

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Rubik's cube : puzzle constitué d'un cube à 6 faces, chacune de ses faces étant faites de 9, 12 ou 25 cases, individuellement orientables. L'objectif est de faire pivoter les carrés jusqu'à ce que chaque face du cube présente une seule couleur._

_Définition écrite par le professeur Erno Rubik, né en 1944, inventeur hongrois._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
_

J'avais tourné et retourné cette définition dans ma tête un bon millier de fois depuis que nous avions trouvé ce ridicule objet dans cette mallette.

J'avais potassé l'histoire du Rubik's cube en me disant que la solution allait me sauter aux yeux.

Le rubik's cube est devenu un phénomène de société dans les années mille neuf cent quatre-vingt. Cent cinquante millions de ces objets furent vendus.

Mais ce ne fut pas seulement une réussite économique.

Le rubik's cube créa deux nouvelles pathologies musculosquelettiques : le pouce et le poigné du cubiste, des tendinites jusque là inconnues.

Le rubik's cube fut un des facteurs de la transformation de l'économie communiste en une économie capitaliste de la Hongrie.

Le Rubik's cube fut l'objet central d'une pièce de théâtre crée par Andréas Mezey qui dura trois saisons consécutives. Il fut l'effigie d'un timbre d'une valeur de 2 forint (monnaie hongroise). Il a inspiré un film canadien « Cube » réalisé par Vincento Natali en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix sept qui rapporta huit cent quatre-vingt-quatorze mille cinq cent trente six dollars ainsi que deux récompenses.

Le rubik's cube avait donné naissance à pleins de bébés rubik's cube, au nom et à l'allure étonnantes : le Pyramin x, le Mégamin x, le Master Ball, le Rubik domino, le skewb, le square one, le Rubik barrel.

Bref ! J'étais devenue imbattable sur le rubik's cube. Et je n'avais toujours aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver le parchemin de Nephesh.

Celui que nous avait donné Waylon Forges était un de ces « bébés » : c'était un rubik's cube 4x4x4. Chacune de ses faces contenait quatre faces de quatre couleurs différentes : rouge, verte, jaune, bleue, et blanche.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'empreintes particulières ou indices importants, Carlisle avait laissé Edward résoudre le puzzle. Il y parvint en moins d'une minute ! Un exploit !

Bon sang ! Ce type est un dieu même en Rubix's cube !

Sur la face blanche, Waylon avait écrit un nombre sur chaque carré :

1 14 14 4

11 7 6 9

8 10 10 5

13 2 3 15

Jasper s'était emparé immédiatement de la série de nombres et était allé s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Et moi je me retrouvais devant l'immense vitre de la salle à manger à contempler le paysage. Nous étions au mois de mars. Le début d'année m'avait paru si rapide. Depuis que Waylon était mort, j'avais l'impression de ne plus maitriser le temps.

Ni même ma vie. En quelques semaines seulement, j'avais failli mourir trois fois. Pire ! Edward avait failli mourir.

Ma vie m'échappait. Comme elle avait échappé à ce Riley Biers qu'Emmett avait du abattre trois jours plus tôt à la gare ferroviaire de Seattle. Jasper avait fait des recherches sur lui. C'était un gars sans histoire, un garçon de la campagne comme moi, qui avait réussi correctement ses études jusqu'au lycée et qui se plantait lamentablement à l'université.

Un type banal qui s'était retrouvé embarqué dans cette aventure sans en comprendre l'envergure. Et il se retrouvait maintenant dans un sac d'autopsie à la morgue avec un trou à la base de la gorge.

J'aurai pu me retrouver à sa place. Pourquoi me retrouvais-je dans cette situation ? Pourquoi Waylon m'avait choisie pour être son porte-parole auprès de l'équipe Cullen ?

« Tu es destinée à accomplir des choses bien plus grandes que simple adjointe à Forks. » m'avait dit à maintes reprises ma mère.

Etait-ce cela qu'elle voulait me dire ? Avait-elle pressenti que j'étais voué à vivre une histoire aussi rocambolesque que celle-ci ?

La mère de Riley Bears pensait-elle que l'avenir de son fils allait finir dans un plastique pour morgue ?

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, je sentis les deux bras protecteurs d'Edward m'encercler. Il était la seule chose de bien qui sortait de tout cela.

- Regrettes-tu ? demanda-t-il alors.

Ma tristesse devait se lire bien plus que je ne l'espérais.

- Il y a des moments toujours plus durs que d'autres, rétorquai-je sans grande conviction. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Charlie. Crois-tu que Carlisle accepterait que je lui rende visite ?

- Tu es libre de tes actes, Bella. Permets-moi juste de t'accompagner, pour ta sécurité.

Je ne cherchai pas la contradiction, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à me battre sur ce fait. Même si la perspective d'être avec Edward et mon père ne m'enchantait guère. J'avais besoin de retrouver un semblant de normalité, pas de calmer deux humains dopés à la testostérone.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi ce samedi-là et j'espérai le trouver sur son canapé, une bière à la main, en train de regarder un match de football américain avec Billy.

Il était à table, devant un bon petit plat qui avait du mijoter plusieurs heures en compagnie de Sue.

Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! Pour une raison étrange, j'étais soudainement plus heureuse qu'Edward m'ait accompagné.

La belle indienne aux longs cheveux m'enlaça avec un large sourire, serra la main chaleureusement à mon amoureux et nous proposa de manger avec eux. Elle installa alors deux assiettes supplémentaires, deux chaises, sous le regard peu amène de mon père qui ne dit rien. Je m'assis chez moi comme une invitée, une étrangère.

Non mais! Pour qui elle se prenait!

- Alors Bella ! Que fais-tu de tes journées ? lança-t-elle comme toute maitresse de maison se devait d'engager la conversation.

- Je travaille ! lançai-je laconiquement.

Edward se mit à grogner en fixant Charlie : mon père devait avoir des pensées pas très gentilles à son égard.

- L'affaire sur Waylon avance-t-elle ?, demanda Charlie.

- Doucement ! Trop doucement à mon gout, expliquai-je. Est-ce que tu sais s'il aimait les jeux de casse-tête ?

Charlie me toisa comme si je venais de sortir la pire énormité qui pouvait exister.

- Casse-tête ? répéta-t-il pour être bien sûr d'avoir compris la question.

- Oui ! expliquai-je. Des énigmes mathématiques, des jeux de réflexion, des jeux en bois, je ne sais pas moi.

- Est-ce que réfléchir au meilleur endroit pour trouver du poisson est considéré comme une énigme mathématique, me questionna-t-il, amusé.

Je soupirai et préférai finir le repas silencieusement. D'ordinaire les repas avec mon père étaient toujours silencieux. J'avais aimé cela. Mais là, cela me gênait. Je n'aimais pas que Sue prenne autant de place dans la vie de Charlie aussi vite, Charlie n'aimait pas qu'Edward prenne une place aussi vite dans ma vie et nous restions là, tous les quatre, à refuser de s'envoyer notre vérité et les assiettes à la figure.

Pathétique !

J'engloutis donc mon assiette de ragout, les yeux baissés. Purée ! Et en plus, c'est bon !

A la fin du repas, Sue nous proposa d'aller nous asseoir pendant qu'elle débarrassait et qu'elle nous apporte un thé ou un café. Edward se proposa de l'aider et d'un regard, m'indiqua que je devais rester seule avec mon père. Nous avions des choses à nous dire.

Charlie avait déjà allumé la télévision lorsque je le rejoins et nous nous installâmes devant une rediffusion de la finale du Superbowl du mois dernier.

- Alors, tu as décidé de rejoindre la CIA, demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je vais dire à Carlisle que j'accepte sa proposition, lui avouai-je. Je verrai s'il est toujours d'accord.

Imperceptiblement, il soupire. Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela implique : nous n'allons plus nous voir, je vais déménager, mon travail sera dangereux.

- J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone la semaine dernière, continue-t-il.

- Tu lui as dit, m'exclamai-je. Charlie, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Tu connais maman. Elle n'est pas comme toi ou moi. Elle n'est pas capable de gérer ce genre de situation.

- C'est ta mère, elle a le droit de savoir, dit-il en guise d'excuses. Et elle est bien plus capable d'encaisser que tu ne l'imagines.

- Ah ! fis-je, surprise. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Il semblerait qu'elle avait prévu ce genre d'opportunité pour toi. Et elle me l'a explique à sa manière… C'est fou comme je peux me faire engueuler depuis quelques semaines.

Je souris mais j'ai de la peine pour Charlie. Beaucoup de chamboulements en si peu de temps ! Cela devait être dur pour lui.

- Bref ! Tout cela pour te dire que je suis content pour toi et que je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton prochain boulot et ta prochaine vie !

- Merci, Charlie !

J'étais émue ! Mon père qui se dévoilait un peu, cela n'arrivait pas souvent ! Je sentis les yeux qui me picotaient un peu. Je changeai de sujet pour éviter de voir ses traitresses poindre le bout de leur nez.

- Alors, Sue et toi…

- Ouais ! On a décidé de vivre ensemble quelques jours dans la semaine, histoire de voir.

- C'est bien ! Tu mérites d'être heureux, Charlie.

Nous nous enlaçons tendrement. La discussion entre père et fille est close ! Cela a toujours comme cela chez les Swan.

- Il est gentil avec toi, j'espère, me chuchote-t-il alors.

- Oui, il est gentil, maugréai-je.

- Parce que CIA ou pas, s'il te fait du mal, tu me le dis, et je te jure qu'il disparait à tout jamais dans la forêt du national Park.

Je soupirai. Edward devait certainement être en train de s'écrouler de rire de l'autre côté du mur de la cuisine. Je rougis de honte.

Nous rentrâmes une bonne heure plus tard.

- Je vais accepter l'offre de ton père, Edward, lui dis-je alors que le trajet était silencieux.

- Je sais ! admit-il.

J'eus l'impression d'un fin sourire au bord de ses lèvres. Ma conversation avec Charlie l'amusait toujours. Au moins, cela aura l'avantage de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu n'es d'accord avec mon choix. Mais j'ai envie de continuer. Cette histoire est maudite pour vous tous, j'en ai conscience. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle le sera forcément pour moi. Je ne connais aucun membre de la famille King, hormis Waylon et je n'en connaitrais jamais puisqu'ils sont tous morts. Et puis mes fichus cauchemars arrivent de plus en plus fréquemment et maintenant, je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Je dois retrouver le parchemin de Nephesh, je dois savoir pourquoi il méritait que Waylon meure pour lui,…

- Bella, arrête de te biler. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

J'eus quelques secondes de silence, histoire de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immense parking de la villa des Cullen.

- Tu es d'accord. Mais tu disais…

- Que j'étais contre, je sais, maugréa-t-il. Mais les choses ont changé Bella. Hier a encore été une journée éprouvante ou tu as bien failli mourir. Même si l'équipe pense que Ryley Bears n'avait aucun rapport avec les Volturis, on ne peut plus nier le fait qu'ils doivent savoir que tu enquêtes avec nous. Et tes rêves te ramènent toujours à ce fichu parchemin. Tu as besoin de l'équipe pour te protéger. C'est maintenant une évidence que je ne peux plus nier.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et je sentis que cette décision, même s'il l'avait prise, l'angoissait énormément.

- Et puis je suis bien plus égoïste que je ne l'avais pensé. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, Bella.

Mes lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je lorsque je me détachai de lui.

- Moi aussi ! murmura-t-il, visiblement ému.

Je sortis du véhicule, toute chose. Il m'avait presque dit qu'il m'aimait, à sa façon, du moins. C'était quelque chose.

La maison était d'un grand calme. Jasper devait toujours être à chercher des informations sur les mystérieux nombres retrouvés sur le rubix.

Je choisis donc d'aller voir Carlisle. Il était temps de mettre ma position dans cette équipe au clair et que nous définissions mon rôle dans tout cela.

Et il était grand temps que j'entende la dernière histoire des membres du clan Cullen. Elle était sans aucun doute, la plus importante, celle qui avait été au départ de tout.

Je frappai timidement à la porte du bureau. Le patron m'invita à entrer. Lorsque Carlisle n'était pas à l'extérieur pour une enquête, nous pouvions presque toujours être certains que nous le trouverions dans cette pièce.

Il était assis comme d'habitude à son bureau, toujours aussi calme. Et pour une fois, je ne fus pas surprise par son flegme, j'en comprenais l'origine. Il m'invita du regard à venir m'asseoir. Je m'avançai vers lui. Mon regard fut attiré par un tableau accroché au mu de droite, une huile représentant une ville dans un brouillard. Je décidai de m'approcher pour mieux l'observer.. Au premier plan, un fleuve ou une rivière était traversé par un pont. Plus loin, les maisons de bois et de torchis semblaient s'entasser autour de petites ruelles de boues.

- Londres, m'indiqua Carlisle qui m'avait rejoint.

- Avant le grand incendie de septembre 1666, continuai-je.

- Tu t'y connais en histoire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non ! Waylon m'a parlé de cela dans mon rêve et je pense que cela avait une signification, comme tout le reste. Dis-moi, Carlisle, quel âge as-tu ?


	26. 26 Carlisle

**Voilà la suite qui révèle que cette histoire ne comporte pas que des humains.**

**Tous les évènements historiques cités sont exacts (sauf bien sur quand cela concerne les Volturis et les Cullen). Je ne vous mets pas de lien internet mais pour ce que cela intéresse, wikipédia est une source d'information extraordinaire.**

**Si jamais, vous trouvez des informations erronées ou des illogismes, merci de me les faire parvenir par reviews. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire pour moi car bien que j'aime beaucoup l'histoire, je ne suis qu'une simple amatrice.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 26 : Carlisle**

Mille six cent quarante avait connu un rude hiver. La tamise avait été gelée sur plusieurs centimètres durant plusieurs mois. Les pauvres devaient se battre avec les chiens pour quémander un peu de nourriture. Les cadavres étaient récupérés congelés et stockés dans la morgue en attendant que la terre soit suffisamment molle pour que des tombes puissent être creusées.

Cela avait été dur même pour la famille Cullen. D'autant plus que madame Cullen avait donné naissance cet hiver là à leur premier enfant, un garçon, le seize février. Pour autant, ils étaient loin d'être dans le besoin. Le pasteur Cullen était un fervent pratiquant. Chef d'un groupe anglican sévissant sur Londres, il avait l'appui du roi, Charles Ier, et il était pressenti pour diriger cette branche de la religion chrétienne.

Carlisle était un beau poupon, blond comme les blés et aux grands yeux bleus. Sa mère était en admiration devant son premier né et le couvait comme une louve. Hélas, elle n'eut pas le loisir de profiter longtemps de ce bonheur : elle mourut d'une septicémie des suites de son accouchement quelques semaines plus tard.

Carlisle sénior ne chercha pas nouvelle épouse. Il pensa que Dieu lui avait envoyé un message. Rien ne l'éloignerait du service du seigneur et son fils serait élevé pour être le digne successeur de son père.

Il choisit donc une nourrice à l'image de ce qu'il voulait pour l'éducation de son rejeton : une vieille bigote qui n'avait aucun esprit maternel et surtout aucun cœur. Elle éleva donc le pauvre gamin avec une rectitude et une ferveur religieuse qui frôlaient la bêtise.

Sans doute seraient-ils arrivés à faire de Carlisle un homme dépressif et acariâtre, dévot haineux du monde s'ils n'avaient omis un détail : l'enfant était d'une intelligence hors du commun.

Carlisle très tôt montra un vif intérêt pour toutes les connaissances qui lui tombaient sous la main. Et il apprit également très tôt à cacher ce don à son entourage.

Il avait su lire par lui-même dès l'âge de quatre ans et en secret, il découvrit toutes sortes d'ouvrages : d'abord la bible, quelques écrits anglicans. Puis quand son père lui imposa des retraites monastiques, les ouvrages enluminés des bibliothèques des vieux moines.

Il découvrit les grands écrivains grecs : Aristote, Aristoclès, Hippocrate, Platon… Il découvrit la démocratie grecque, les stratégies politiques et les manipulations des grands.

Carlisle était fasciné par le savoir et horrifié par la bêtise des hommes.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que la religion n'était pas un but à atteindre mais un moyen d'obtenir du pouvoir et de l'argent. Le roi voulait la liberté de gouverner, les ministres l'argent, son père le pouvoir de contrôler les autres.

Etre pape à la place du pape, un pape anglican, voilà le désir ultime du paternel. Et pour cela, Carlisle sénior était capable de fomenter, de tromper, de corrompre, voire même de tuer si nécessaire.

Aussi Carlisle junior fit mine de suivre les pas de son père tout en exécrant l'être qu'il était.

L'année de ses vingt troisième années, Carlisle fut prévenu par son père qu'ils partiraient tous deux pour l'Italie. La nouvelle fut surprenante pour le jeune homme. Son père avait reçu une invitation d'un groupe influent de l'église catholique romane.

Après la première révolution anglaise qui termina par l'exécution du roi et la mise en place du protectorat dirigé par le célèbre Cromwell, l'église catholique tentait sa chance de faire revenir cette fille perdue dans le giron de la bonne religion. Elle voulait donc inviter les grands religieux du pays afin de leur proposer pouvoir, argent, tout ce qui pourrait les corrompre.

Carlisle sénior était sans aucun doute un fanatique, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il avait deviné les desseins de ses hommes et il comptait sans servir contre eux. Il acceptait leur invitation, ferait un voyage de courte période et il reviendrait faire la liste à ses ouailles de toutes les dépravations catholiques dont il avait pu assister.

Carlisle junior, quant à lui, était enchanté. En Italie, il découvrirait une nouvelle culture, de nouvelles pensées.

L'un voyait une condamnation, l'autre une fascination.

Le voyage dura presque deux mois.

Volterra était un tout petit village au centre de l'Italie. Les habitants, prospères mais pas riches, vivaient essentiellement de cultures maraichères, d'un peu d'élevage et du commerce de l'huile d'olive.

Mais surtout, ils étaient sous la protection des Volturis.

Les deux hommes Cullen furent surpris par les trois frères seigneurs : Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Dans la grande salle d'accueil, ils avancèrent vers les deux anglais avec une grâce et une prestance impressionnante, comme si leurs pieds glissaient sur le sol. De longs cheveux, auburn pour deux d'entre eux, blond pour le troisième, encadraient un visage d'une blancheur extrême, sans aucune ride et surtout, sans aucune expression.

Ce fut Aro qui fit les présentations. Ses yeux noirs comme l'enfer scrutèrent les deux hommes comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans leur âme. Un frisson parcourut Carlisle junior et il reconnut la peur. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de leur hôte et il s'adressa à eux avec un anglais parfait, sans aucun accent.

Aro fut un hôte admirable. Il fit visiter leur château médiéval, une massive demeure de pierre haute d'une quarantaine de mètres et qui surplombait toute la vallée. Il leur montra leur collection d'œuvres d'art, peintures, sculptures, céramiques. Il leur fit visiter la région, la vie tranquille des paysans et des artisans sous leur protection. Il leur fit goûter les plats locaux, entendre la musique, participer aux fêtes villageoises.

Mais là où Carlisle sénior vit un château construit à la sueur des catholiques, Carlisle Junior vit un chef d'œuvre architectural.

Là où le premier vit des œuvres créées par Satan, le second fut en admiration devant la délicatesse de la peinture, la finesse du marbre de la sculpture, l'éclat des couleurs des céramiques.

Là où le vieux vit des paysans asservis par l'église catholique et son pouvoir de richesse, le plus jeune vit des habitants heureux et paisibles.

Là où le père abhorra la nourriture, les chants et les fêtes, le fils ne cessa de faire des louanges sur la richesse musicale et festive du peuple italien.

Les Volturis s'aperçurent très vite de la scission entre les deux générations. Et ils surent habilement profiter de cette faille. Ils montrèrent à Carlisle junior tout l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir à rester parmi eux, l'instruction qu'ils pourraient leur apporter, le savoir et la liberté qu'il acquérait.

La veille de leur départ, quatre semaines après leur arrivée, il y eut une violente dispute entre les deux anglais. Carlisle sénior avait suffisamment récolté de preuves du rapprochement entre le démon et les catholiques pour aller narrer toutes ses découvertes au roi et à ses concitoyens. Le fils désirait accepter l'offre des Volturis de rester plus longtemps.

Et pour la première et dernière fois, le fils désobéit au père et ne partit pas avec lui.

Carlisle fut enchanté les premières semaines. Les liens qu'il tissa avec les Volturis étaient profonds et respectueux.

Les trois seigneurs de Volterra furent impressionnés par l'intelligence de leur invité. Et progressivement, ils furent convaincus qu'il était digne de les rejoindre dans le grand secret du Nephesh.

La révélation n'eut lieu que deux ans plus tard. Progressivement, Carlisle avait développé des soupçons à l'égard des trois hommes. Leur manière de parler, leur constant détachement face à tous les changements de la vie l'amena à déduire qu'ils détenaient un pouvoir certain, bien supérieur à celui de simples mortels.

Aro, Marcus et Caïus lui révélèrent alors leur secret.

Voilà maintenant plus de mille cinq cent ans qu'ils existaient. Ils étaient alors trois chefs romains, envoyés en Judée pour surveiller les troubles des territoires conquis par l'empire.

Ils firent la connaissance d'un grand homme appartenant au clan des Esséniens, un sorte de guérisseur qui vivait quasi reclus dans les montagnes de Judée. Ils parvinrent à gagner sa confiance, tant et si bien que le vieil homme, las de la vie et désireux de redevenir un simple mortel, leur donna son pouvoir, celui de relier à jamais les âmes au corps.

Les Volturis devinrent dès lors immortels.

Ils profitèrent de ce don pour acquérir des connaissances, mettre à l'abri des œuvres, protéger les plus faibles.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils racontèrent à Carlisle qui fut ébloui par cette découverte. Il accepta sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, de devenir lui-même un membre du Nephesh.

La cérémonie se déroula un soir du vingt et un décembre mille six cent soixante cinq. Les Volturis aimaient le mélodramatique et offrir une vie éternelle la nuit la plus longue de l'année leur semblait tout indiquée.

Carlisle dut boire le sang des trois seigneurs, un acte répugnant au prime abord mais qui le transforma à tout jamais.

Hélas, Carlisle comprit très vite qu'il avait commis une grave erreur. Plus jamais il ne pourrait fonder une famille, plus jamais il ne pourrait se lier d'amitié avec un humain, plus jamais il n'aurait une vie normale.

Et il comprit également que les Volturis n'étaient pas aussi bienveillants qu'ils l'avaient raconté. Ils usaient de leur immortalité pour accumuler des richesses et pouvoirs et ainsi influencer tous les pays européens.

C'était eux qui avaient ainsi décidé l'excommunication du célèbre roi Henri VIII après que celui-ci est crée la religion anglicane.

C'était eux qui avaient également, trois cent ans plus tôt, condamné le roi français Philippe le Bel à n'avoir aucun descendance souveraine après qu'il fit bruler vifs tous les templiers le vendredi 13 octobre 1307, éliminant ainsi un apport financier important pour les trois hommes.

C'était eux qui étaient à l'origine du massacre de la Saint Barthélémy qui devait mettre un frein important dans l'expansion de la religion protestante le 24 août 1572.

Tout ce qui touchait à la religion chrétienne devait avoir leur aval.

Aussi, au printemps suivant, Carlisle décida de s'enfuir loin de ses trois hommes, qui loin d'être des anges, s'approchaient bien plus des démons.

Sa première idée fut de revenir chez lui, le seul endroit qu'il connaissait. Il retrouva une Angleterre appauvrie par les crises qui se succédaient. Charles II, alors récemment roi, avait bien du mal à remettre de l'ordre.

Il découvrit également que son père n'était en fait jamais revenu de son voyage, apparemment mort lors d'un accident quelque part en France. Carlisle fut convaincu que les Volturis étaient mêlés à ceci.

Il hérita donc des richesses de son paternel et crut un moment qu'il pouvait vivre en paix quelques années avant de décider de ce qu'il ferait du reste de son éternelle existence.

Hélas, le repos fut de courte durée. Dès la fin de l'été, les hommes des Volturis le retrouvèrent et tentèrent de le kidnapper pour le ramener en Italie.

Il parvint à s'échapper in extremis, en mettant le feu dans sa demeure et en brulant vifs les quatre kidnappeurs.

Le feu se propagea alors dans tout Londres, en ce dimanche 02 septembre 1666. Des centaines de londoniens périrent et la moitié de la ville fut rasée.

L'incendie dura trois jours.

Carlisle comprit alors que la guerre contre les Volturis allait causer de nombreux morts innocents. Il décida de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les trois seigneurs italiens. Il espérait également qu'ils concluraient sa mort dans l'incendie.

Il prit alors le premier bateau pour les Amériques.

Le premier siècle fut difficile. Carlisle dut s'adapter à sa nouvelle existence, apprendre à disparaitre, à ne pas éveiller les soupçons contre lui.

Puis il recommença à s'instruire, étudia la théologie. Il découvrit alors qu'il existait un moyen de rompre le sort que les Volturis lui avaient infligé, un moyen de détruire le pouvoir qu'ils possédaient et ainsi leur influence sur l'Europe.

Ce moyen était écrit dans un parchemin, le parchemin du Nephesh, écrit par le même homme qui avait autrefois transformé les trois seigneurs italiens.

Le parchemin avait disparu jusqu'à la découverte du site de Qumran.


	27. 27 chronologie

**Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Je trouvai que depuis quelques temps, je mets trop d'évènements avec des dates et que pour certains (et certaines) cela devait commencer à être un peu la pagaille.**

**Alors j'ai décidé de poster ma chronologie qui me sert pour ne pas perdre le fil. Les dates sont écrites à l'anglaise (année/mois/jour) car c'est plus facile pour moi à gérer.  
**

**Bien sur, j'ai enlevé la partie que je ne vous ai pas encore postée, sinon je n'ai pas amusant.**

**Peut-être que les dates changeront un peu si je m'aperçois que cela ne colle pas avec le reste de l'histoire mais grosso modo, ce sera toujours ceci.**

**A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà écrit.**

2011/03/07 : Bella accepte de faire partie de la CIA. Carlisle raconte son histoire. Trois anges blancs sont réunis.

2011/03/04 : Rosalie raconte son histoire. Découverte du rubikcube à la gare de Seattle. Riley attaque les Cullen et meurt. Victoria réussit à s'enfuit mais elle est assassinée par Jane.

2011/03/03 : Dans la nuit, Bella fait un rêve pour trouver la clef.

2011/03/02 : Alice raconte son histoire à Bella. Elles découvrent la chambre de Bella saccagée par Riley.

2011/03/01 : Bella Swan va chez les Cullen. Découverte de Qumran. Edward raconte son histoire à Bella. Edward et Bella couche ensemble. Esmé raconte son histoire à Bella.

2011/02/27 : Bella interroge Sam Uley. Elle découvre la clef.

2011/02/26 : Enterrement de Jessica Stanley.

2011/02/12 : Enterrement de Waylon Forges.

2011/02/05 : Assassinat de Jessica Stanley.

2011/02/04 : Assassinat de Waylon Forges par Félix. Rencontre de Bella Swan avec l'équipe Cullen. Elle a vingt deux ans. Mort de James (Esmée a 45 ans)

2010 : mariage d'Alice et de Jasper.

2009 : Arrivée d'Alice à la CIA. Le groupe Cullen découvre que Waylon détient le parchemin.

2008 : Waylon rencontre Sam Uley

2007 : arrivée de Rosalie (22 ans) et d'Emmett (28 ans) et Jasper dans le groupe. Mort de Royce King. (25 ans) Waylon devient le seul héritier.

2006 : engagement d'Edward par la CIA. Il a dix-huit ans.

2005 : Décès des parents d'Edward dans un accident de voiture. Il a dix-sept ans. Jasper (20 ans) est engagé par Maria pour travailler sur l'affaire Royce King (23 ans).

2004 : Rencontre d'Edward et Carlisle à l'université. Edward a seize ans.

2003 : Jasper s'engage pour l'Irak. Il a vingt ans.

2000 : Royce King (18 ans) engage Edward senior pour récupérer tout l'héritage.

1999 : Décés du mari d'Esmé, Charles King. Mariage entre Carlisle et Esmé (Esmé a 33 ans)

1993 : Waylon Forges donne un cadeau à Bella.

1989 : naissance de Bella Swan.

1988 : John King a un enfant d'une de ses maitresses. Il le reconnait : Royce King (alors 6 ans). Waylon prend le nom de Waylon Forges. Il se lie d'amitié avec Charlie Swan. Esmé s'enfuit de chez les King et Carlisle la retrouve juste avant qu'elle ne se suicide. (Elle a 22 ans)

1987 : mort de l'enfant d'Esmée (Esmée a 21 ans) naissance d'Edward Masen

1985 : Décès de Graham et Catherine King (Graham a 60 ans). Les deux enfants King héritent du manuscrit, Waylon (Waylon a 33 ans et Charles 25) et Charles King. Waylon commence à s'intéresser au texte de Qumran.

1984 : Mariage d'Esmée avec Charles King (Esmée a 18 ans, Charles 24)

1982 : Esmée rencontre Charles King et Carlisle Cullen. (Esmée à 16 ans, Charles 20)

1966 : naissance d'Esmée

1965 : Graham King achète le manuscrit à Schiffmann. (il a 40 ans)

1960 : Schiffmann achète le manuscrit à un antiquaire-cordonnier.

1955 : Des archéologues français ramènent le manuscrit en France.

1952 : Découverte de la grotte ou se trouve le manuscrit de Nephesh

1947 : Découverte des manuscrits de Qumran par un bédouin.

1666/09 : incendie de Londres par Carlisle pour fuir les Volturis.

1666 : Carlisle s'enfuit de Volterra.

1665 : Carlisle est transformé par les Volturis.

1663 : Le père de Carlisle est invité par les Volturis à les rejoindre à Volterra pour régler le conflit entre les catholiques et les anglicans. Carlisle l'accompagne.

1640 : naissance de Carlisle.

-180 ans avant J.C : Comprenant son erreur, le guide Essenien cache le moyen de rompre la transformation dans une des grottes de Qumran.

- 200 ans avant J.C : trois guerriers romains, Aro, Caius et Marcus, envoyés à Jérusalem pour aider à administrer la province juive sous protection romaine font la rencontre d'un guide Essenien. Ils sont transformés. Trois anges noirs sont nés.


	28. 28: bella 10

**Voilà la vraie suite de la FF, comme promis, assez rapidement. Par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, il va falloir attendre un peu. D'abord parce que je n'ai pas commencé à écrire ne serait-ce que le premier mot! Ensuite parce que je reprends le boulot donc je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par la sagrada familia et les carrés magiques, allez voir sur wikipédia.**

Chapitre 27 : Bella

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Carlisle avait attendu pour me faire ses révélations. J'aurai entendu cette histoire ne serait-ce que le mois dernier, j'aurai fait interner le premier venu sans me poser de questions.

Mais j'avais vu le corps de Waylon Forges.

J'avais suivi, non sans quelques difficultés, les signes qu'il m'avait laissés.

J'avais failli mourir trois fois en quelques semaines seulement.

Et j'avais rencontré Edward et le reste de l'équipe Cullen.

Avec les différents rêves que j'avais accumulé depuis un mois et les conversations que j'avais eu avec les différents membres de l'équipe Cullen, j'avais déjà déduit quelques informations sur Carlisle, son âge, son implication dans l'incendie de Londres de 1666.

Et je n'en étais pas peu fière.

Mais pour autant, je n'avais pas imaginé sa relation avec les Volturis et la raison de la recherche du parchemin de Nephesh.

Pour moi les Volturis n'étaient qu'un autre groupe luttant pour la même quête, sans doute mafieuse – l'image que les médias véhiculaient sur l'Italie en était sans aucune doute la cause – mais pas des êtres vieux de plusieurs millénaires, sortes de vampires régissant le monde et se nourrissant de pouvoirs.

- Les Volturis ont-ils toujours autant d'influence aujourd'hui ? demandai-je, maintenant intéressée et inquiète par ses trois hommes.

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Ils ont su mettre des hommes à eux, dans l'ombre, dans la plupart des gouvernements du monde. Ils aiment le pouvoir.

Carlisle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un certain dégout et je me dis que la liste de leurs méfaits devait être particulièrement longue.

Les Volturis semblaient être l'ennemi à abattre..

Il se tourna vers moi et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bien que je pressente déjà ta réponse, même si je n'ai pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Edward, Alice et toi, j'ai besoin que tu me dises franchement si tu acceptes de faire parti de mon équipe.

Je rougis furieusement. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui, Carlisle, ce serait un honneur pour moi de faire parti de ton équipe.

Son sourire s'agrandit davantage encore.

- Bien ! Mon équipe a besoin de quelqu'un de performant comme toi et Edward semble enfin s'être rallié de mon point de vue. Nos chances de retrouver le parchemin de Nephesh et de détruire les Volturis n'ont jamais été aussi grandes.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et que Jasper, le visage des vainqueurs, s'engouffra en courant, brandissant le rubix'cube comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée d'un quelconque concours.

- J'ai trouvé ! hurla-t-il, triomphant. Venez voir, je vais vous montrer.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Nous le suivîmes dans la salle à manger. Je retrouvai Alice à l'extérieur du bureau, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle m'emboita le pas.

- Bon, ca fait bien dix minutes que je sais ce qu'il va vous montrer, m'avoua-t-elle. Mais ca aurait été dommage de gâcher son plaisir, tu ne trouves pas. D'autant plus que depuis la clef dans la boite à musique, il a l'impression de ne pas servir à grand-chose.

Elle me lança un clin d'œil avant de sautiller pour s'installer aux côtés de son mari. Je ris discrètement avant de me placer devant le grand écran qui servait de télévision et d'écran d'ordinateur. Jasper tapa quelques ordres sur le clavier sans fil posé sur la table basse et une image apparue.

C'était un quadrillage 4x4 où étaient inscrits les mêmes nombres que sur le rubix de Waylon. Mais celui-ci semblait taillé dans de la pierre.

- Je vous présente le carré magique de l'église de la Sagrada Familia en Espagne.

- L'Espagne ? s'exclama Edward. Quel rapport avec le parchemin de Nephesh.

- Je ne sais pas, continua Jasper qui décidemment, n'aimait pas du tout dire cette phrase. C'est sur le continent européen, comme les Volturis. C'est la seule relation que j'ai pu trouver.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Carlisle. Mais celui-ci, aussi dubitatif, ne donna ni son acquiescement, ni son refus à cette hypothèse.

- Un carré magique ?, demandai-je, alors.

- C'est un jeu mathématique, m'expliqua Edward qui était apparu à mes côtés sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Un tableau dont chaque ligne, chaque colonne et chaque diagonale ont pour somme le même nombre. Les mathématiciens pensent que c'est leur création relève d'une grande intelligence. Les carrés magiques les plus difficiles utilisent des nombres qui se suivent et ne reprennent pas deux fois le même. Celui-ci est assez grossier.

- Peut-être, commenta Jasper. Je te laisse le côté génie mathématique, c'est plus ton domaine. Celui-ci a pourtant la particularité d'avoir pour somme le nombre trente-trois.

- L'âge du Christ, dit Edward.

- Le nombre trois, releva Carlisle.

Edward se mit à grogner, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son père. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous les deux avec ce chiffre trois ?

- Alors tu penses que la solution se trouve en Espagne ?, s'exclama Rosalie qui nous avait rejoints avec Emmett en entendant la conversation.

- C'est une possibilité, admit Jasper. Mais Waylon semble avoir brouillé les pistes.

- Jasper a raison, résuma Carlisle. Il ne faut pas se lancer tête baissée dans cette voix. Quelques uns uniquement se rendront en Espagne pour vérifier cette hypothèse. Les autres resteront ici pour continuer à enquêter à Forks.

Emmett prit Rosalie par la taille et la serra vers lui.

- On est volontaire, lança-t-il. J'ai jamais visité l'Espagne mais je suis sûr que ca doit être très romantique.

Rosalie gloussa légèrement. Carlisle fut d'accord. L'expédition ne prendrait pas plus de quelques jours et si vraiment, nous devions tous nous rendre en Europe, nous aviserions alors.

Le groupe se dispersa rapidement afin de préparer le voyage. Je fus assez surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle cette décision avait été prise. Et je sentais que l'Espagne n'était pas la solution. Waylon avait tout concentré sur Forks. Pour un raison qui m'échappait encore, il avait tout laissé autour de moi, pour que le jour où je serai prête, je trouve tous les indices et que je parvienne à récupérer le parchemin de Nephesh.

Or jamais je n'aurai trouvé cette église en Espagne toute seule.

- La Sagrada Familia, répétai-je, ne connaissant absolument pas ce nom.

- C'est une cathédrale, vue sa grandeur, m'affirma Edward qui continuait à se renseigner sur le bâtiment, qui a commencé à être construit en 1882 à Barcelone et qui n'est pas encore achevé. La date serait fixée pour 2026.

L'image à l'écran montrait un édifice énorme, haut de cent soixante-dix mètres, composé de voute et de sculpture. Elle me donna l'impression d'une maison hantée, avec ses statues qui semblaient taillées à la hache cet amoncellement de détails.

- Cet édifice semble concentrer un nombre impressionnant d'allégories. Chaque point cardinal représente à la fois une saison, une vertu et un symbole de Jésus. Les voutes ont été construites selon des multiples de sept virgule cinq. Chaque porte symbolise une vertu ou un moment de la vie de Jésus.

Il continua ainsi à débiter des détails sur la construction de l'édifice comme si je devais y comprendre quelque chose de précis. Je comprenais surtout que j'étais loin d'égaler son intelligence et que malgré mes études universitaires, je me trouvais particulièrement ignare.

Il finit par dire :

- Le carré magique se trouve sur une façade qui se nomme La passion. Intéressant, non ?

Je ne soulevai pas l'antagonisme entre les mathématiques, très cérébrales et la Passion, émotionnelle.

- Un édifice moderne, commentai-je. Bizarre pour la recherche d'un document qui daterait de plus de deux mille ans.

Il se retourna et m'adressa un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne crois pas à la piste de l'Espagne? me demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Non ! Mais je n'ai aucune preuve pour justifier cela. Dans mes rêves, je n'ai jamais vu l'Espagne, ni cette église. Mais comme le dit Carlisle, il ne faut négliger aucune piste.

La soirée avait été pour les préparatifs. Emmett et Rosalie partiraient par vol commercial, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Volturis, qui devaient certainement nous surveiller. Alice ne percevait aucun danger pour eux deux mais elle ne voyait pas non plus de résultats positifs pour cette expédition.

- C'est flou, gémissait-elle. Depuis l'assassinat de Waylon et l'arrivée de Bella, tout est flou. Je sais que nous sommes proches, je sais que bientôt, nous parviendrons à trouver ce parchemin de Nephesh mais je n'arrive pas à avoir des images claires et précises des évènements. C'est comme si ce chemin papier brouillait mes visions.

Les deux agents de la CIA partirent donc le lendemain vers 9 heures, à bord d'un 4x4 flambant neuf, en direction de Seattle. Le vol était pour treize heures. Ils arriveraient dans la nuit au Portugal. Il était prévu qu'ils louent eux-mêmes sur place une voiture et une chambre. Ainsi leur ennemi ne pourrait pas être au courant de leur déplacement à l'avance.

Pour la première fois, je souhaitai de toutes mes forces faire un rêve qui nous donnerait une indication sur la voie que nous devions prendre. Mais la nuit fut d'un calme étonnant. J'eus même du mal à m'endormir, trop anxieuse sans doute pour trouver le repos.

- C'est parce que tu manques d'exercices, m'avait dit Edward le lendemain soir. Nous devons remédier à ce problème.

Et il fonça sur moi, le sourire coquin que j'aimais bien. Il me fit l'amour longtemps, longuement, faisant monter le plaisir doucement pour le faire exploser. Du coup, en sueur et épuisée, je m'endormis comme une masse la nuit suivante.

Sam était toujours avec Waylon. Ils avaient quitté la gare de Seattle pour partir en direction de la Push.

- La ville est enfin redevenue normale, commenta Sam alors qu'il conduisait une petite Ford blanche qui avait vécu. J'avoue que cette puanteur, des routes de boues et ces pauvres gens ne m'attiraient guère.

- Bella a compris le message que je voulais lui faire passer, dit Waylon le plus calmement possible. Nous irons plus vite avec des routes goudronnées et une voiture moderne, même si le terme ne convient guère à celle-ci.

Il jeta un œil dédaigneux sur l'habitacle dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se trémoussa un peu, visiblement mal installé, bringuebalé au moindre trou ou bosse sur l'asphalte.

- C'est peut-être son rêve, maugréa Sam, mais c'est mon argent. Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse m'offrir la dernière voiture de luxe avec mon salaire à l'Olympic National Parc.

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas. Ce que tu peux être susceptible.

Sam grogna.

Ils tournèrent à droite quelques kilomètres avant l'entrée de Forks pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La voiture stoppa devant une cabane.

Waylon sortit de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il était heureux d'être arrivée à cette étape de l'histoire.

- Ca ne te fait pas drôle de revenir là où tu t'es fait tiré dessus ?, demanda l'indien.

- Ca ne te fait pas drôle de revenir là où tu as failli te faire battre par une sorte de Frankestein qui m'a tiré dessus lors de la bagarre.

- Tu dis que je suis responsable de ta mort, hurla le Quileute. Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

Waylon souffla d'exaspération.

- Vraiment, ce que tu es susceptible aujourd'hui. Je te ferais remarquer que moi, je suis mort alors que toi, tu es toujours en vie. Rien que cela devrait te contraindre de mettre un peu d'eau dans ton vin.

Sam haussa les épaules et attendit la suite. Waylon leva les yeux en ciel, admirant les immenses pins dont certains étaient centenaires qui entouraient sa minuscule maison.

- Bientôt la fin, mon ami, murmura-t-il.

- La fin de quoi ? questionna Sam. Comme tu as déjà dit, tu es déjà mort.

- Ne sois pas cynique, veux-tu ! La fin de cette aventure. Enfin en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne le parchemin du Nephesh.

- Et bien, il en aura fallu du temps, critiqua le Quileute. Bella n'est pas très maligne.

- Ne la juge pas ! Elle est arrivée dans cette histoire alors que tout avait déjà été mis en place. L'adaptation n'a pas du être facile. Et puis elle n'en est qu'au début de la maitrise de son pourvoir. Etre obligée de dormir pour avoir les clefs du passé, c'est contraignant. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à arriver à le faire éveiller.

- Pourra-t-elle ?

- Bien sur qu'elle pourra. Elle est très intelligente et maintenant, elle est entourée d'amis qui sauront l'aider dans cette tâche.

- Ah ! Oui ! La CIA, cracha Sam comme s'il s'agissait d'une injure.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu mettes de l'eau dans ton vin, mon ami. Les Cullen font peut-être partis de la CIA mais ils sont spéciaux. Sans eux, Bella ne pourra pas trouver le parchemin de Nephesh. Sans toi, non plus, d'ailleurs !

- Moi ! s'exclama l'homme, mécontent. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le seul qui sache où il se trouve. Bella se demande pourquoi je ne lui donne pas directement des coordonnées où je l'ai déposé. Et bien maintenant, c'est fait. Tu es les coordonnées, Sam.

- Moi ! Putain, Waylon, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Ca ne t'a pas suffi de me trainer dans cette forêt sans me donner de raison, de me mettre dans ces fichus rêves alors que j'ai rien demandé, il va falloir en plus que je m'occupe d'une gamine et cette bande de flics d'état.

- Ne la sous-estime pas, Sam, Bella est précieuse, précieuse comme un ange.

- Je me fiche de tes croyances chrétiennes. Je suis indien, mes croyances sont indiennes. Et il n'y a pas d'anges dans ma religion…

- Ce que tu peux être soupe au lait. Tu me dois ce service, Sam !

- Je ne te dois rien du tout.

- Ne viens-tu pas de dire tout à l'heure que tu étais indirectement responsable de ma mort ? Cela mérite une faveur.

- Cela ne mérite rien du tout. Merde ! Waylon, je me suis battu durant presque une heure avec une armoire à glace pour toi, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau, j'ai…

Mais déjà, le rêve devenait plus flou. Je voyais Sam invectiver Waylon qui le laissait déverser son fiel, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me réveillai, la tête dans une purée de pois et le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi.

La pièce était encore dans le noir, sauf une petite lampe éclairée du côté d'Edward. Je me tournai vers lui. Il était assis dans le lit et me regardait, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

- Ca y est, me demanda-t-il. Tu as fini ton rêve.

- Ouais, maugréai-je. Pourquoi ?

- Tu parles depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Je ne te connaissais pas un langage aussi fleuri, d'ailleurs.

Il ricana doucement et je soufflai.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Sam.

- Sam ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Oui, le Quileute qui menait Waylon en expédition dans l'Olympic National Parc. Waylon a dit qu'il était les coordonnées pour retrouver le parchemin de Nephesh et apparemment, cela n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Les coordonnées pour le Nephesh. Voilà qui est intéressant.


	29. 29 sam

**Voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, je sais! Mais je tiens à dire que je compte bien finir cette FF, quel que soit le temps que cela me prendra.**

**Pour ceux que cela interesse, vous pouvez aller sur googleearth et taper les coordonnées mentionnées. Elles sont véridiques et tous les endroits écrits existent.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Chapitre 28 : Sam**

Sam Uley avait toujours été de ces hommes calmes, sereins, équilibrés dans sa tête, qui ne cherchait ni posséder un quelconque pouvoir, ni à paraitre ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était le fils unique d'un couple d'indien Quileute qui avait toujours vécu sur la réserve dans l'Etat de Washington, au bord de l'océan Pacifique.

Sa grande stature et sa musculature précoce l'avaient épargné des mesquineries et des couts bas de certains de ces camarades de classe. Il avait appris à aimer respecter les autres et la nature. Cela n'avait donc étonné personne qu'il poursuive ses études supérieurs dans l'écologie, la préservation de la nature et l'aménagement du territoire et qu'il trouve un emploi dans le parc national Olympique.

A l'université, il avait fait la rencontre d'Emily, celle qu'il demanda en mariage deux ans plus tard et tous deux vivaient désormais dans une petite maison à l'orée du village de La push, le village Quileute. Emily, un vrai cordon bleu, avait ouvert un petit magasin de traiteur et s'occupait des repas de fêtes, mariages et autres manifestations de la région.

Bref ! C'était un couple calme et heureux.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, Sam était sorti pour humer l'air et estimer la météorologie du jour. Ce mois de mars était encore frais, peut-être tomberait-il encore quelques flocons et le printemps était encore loin de s'installer.

Il sourit pensivement en observant deux Autours des palombes aux plumages bleu-gris parader dans le ciel nuageux. Durant les dernières années, son équipe et lui étaient parvenus à préserver l'écosystème de cette vaste et pourtant si fragile région et le nombre croissant d'animaux en était une preuve éclatante.

Un bruit de roue et le ronronnement d'un moteur vinrent perturber ce paisible instant. Il baissa les yeux vers un superbe 4x4 noir métallisé qui devait coûter plus d'une année de son salaire. Il fit une grimace et rentra rapidement.

- Emily, la CIA est encore là ! Tu ne sors pas ! Je m'en occupe.

Une grande brune au visage angélique apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte donnant sur la grande salle. Elle était visiblement inquiète.

- Fais attention à toi ! murmura-t-elle.

Sam opina et sortit pour se planter devant le palier de sa maison, tel un soldat interdisant l'accès.

Sam plissa son nez quand il reconnut Bella. La jeune fille lui avait promis de ne pas avoir d'ennuis et voilà qu'elle trahissait sa confiance.

- Mr Uley, dit l'homme le plus âgé, je suis Carlisle Cullen, agent spécial de la CIA. Je suis navré de venir vous déranger mais vous êtes notre dernier espoir.

Sam ne se dérida pas mais il admit qu'il aimait bien cet homme. Il ne venait pas en conquérant exiger son du.

- Que voulez-vous ?, lacha-t-il sèchement.

- Tu es le dernier à avoir vu Waylon Forges et d'après les indices que nous avons récolté, nous pensons qu'il a pu te laisser un document important, expliqua Bella. Nous ne te cherchons pas d'ennui, Sam.

- Tu travailles pour la CIA maintenant ?, s'étonna l'indien.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

- C'est compliqué, dit-elle simplement.

- Toujours est-il que Waylon ne m'a laissé aucun document. Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est de la randonnée dans le parc Olympie.

- Nous serions intéressés de voir les endroits où vous l'avez conduit, continua Carlisle. Il se pourrait que Waylon ait laissé des indices là-bas.

Sam le jugea un instant silencieusement. Dans quoi Waylon l'avait-il fourré ? Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver des problèmes actuellement, pas avec Emilie dans cet état.

- Comme Bella vous l'a assuré, persista Carlisle, nous ne vous cherchons aucun souci. Votre nom ne sera mentionné dans aucun de nos rapports et une fois le document retrouvé, je peux vous certifier que vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, monsieur Uley.

Sam réfléchit encore quelques instants. Puis il soupira et finit par s'écarter pour laisser entrer les cinq membres de la CIA. Plus vite ils trouveraient ce qu'ils cherchaient et plus vite ils lui ficheraient la paix.

La pièce était petite et très modeste. Une petite fenêtre côté sud faisait rentrer une lumière blafarde sur une grande table avec six chaises et une cheminée. Les murs en bois étaient tapissés de carte et de photographies de la faune et de la flore locales.

Sam s'approcha d'une carte représentant le parc Olympie. L'équipe Cullen se tint un peu plus en retrait. Elle voulait lui laisser l'indien prendre son temps.

Edward entendit les pensées confuses et inquiètes de deux personnes. Il se plaça de manière à avoir la porte arrière dans son champs visuel.

Alice s'approcha alors de Bella, les yeux perdus et un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- C'est maintenant, mon amie. Maintenant, murmura-t-elle avec une voix qui fit frémir la nouvelle recrue de la CIA.

- Waylon et moi, nous sommes allés des dizaines de fois en randonnée dans des parties complètement différentes du parc.

- Quelles raisons donnait-il à ces randonnées ?

- Rien de particulier, dit Sam en haussant les épaules. L'envie de découvrir le parc, de découvrir des lieux insolites, des animaux. Rien de bien particulier.

- Il n'a pas eu un comportement particulier ?

- Bin ! Quand on connaissait un peu Waylon, on savait qu'il avait toujours un comportement un peu particulier.

Bella acquiesça. Waylon n'était pas dans la normalité : il était excentrique, farfelu, toujours jovial. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur : finalement, avec toutes ses péripéties, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire son deuil.

Sam prit une boite d'épingle colorée et commença à indiquer les différents parcours dont il se souvenait. En effet, les randonnées couvraient l'ensemble sud du parc : le pont de Graves Creek, la montagne Stovepipe, le lac Cushman, la vieille forêt Growth, … Au final, toute la partie basse d'Olympie était constellé d'une myriade de couleurs.

L'équipe Cullen était perplexe. Les randonnées de Waylon ne semblaient avoir aucun schéma précis, aucun but en rapport avec le parchemin de Nephesh.

- Tactique pour empêcher l'adversaire de connaître son objectif. Classique ! commenta Jasper qui fixait cette carte intensivement.

Edward s'avança alors. Ses yeux regardaient plus haut, sur la marge blanche qui entourait le dessin.

- Ces nombres, là, ce sont les longitudes, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il.

Sam le regarda, un sourire moqueur. Ah ! Ces citadins, des ignorants !

- En effet, la longitude et la latitude sont indiquées sur les bordures en degrés, minutes et secondes, expliqua le Quileute comme un prof explique à son élève.

Edward se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre vertement à ce prétentieux. Il sentait bien, et il entendait bien que Sam non seulement ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance mais en plus, les considérer comme des sortes d'envahisseurs de terrain conquis. Mais ce qui lui déplaisait le plus, c'était la rancune qu'il développait envers Bella. Pour lui, la jeune femme l'avait trahi, même si son intervention précédemment l'avait quelque peu soulagé.

Mais Edward, pour l'instant, devait faire fi de son ressentiment. Il ne devait pas se mettre l'indien à dos pour une simple question d'arrogance. Et il ne devait pas accroître l'angoisse de celui qui était caché derrière la porte.

- Intéressant les degrés mentionnés des longitudes et des latitudes, commenta l'agent de la CIA.

Sam ne comprit pas l'allusion mais le reste de l'équipe Cullen s'avança pour examiner la carte de plus près. La longitude commençait par 123 et la latitude par 47.

- Les numéros sur la clef, murmura Bella, surprise de cette découverte.

- Quelle clef ?, demanda Sam qui n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart.

- Nous avons trouvé une clé laissée par Waylon, résuma rapidement Carlisle, étonné lui aussi. 123 était inscrit dessus mais en fait, elle ouvrait le casier de la consigne 47 de la gare de Seattle.

Sam resta perplexe. L'homme de la CIA n'était-il pas en train de se moquer de lui ? Il vit alors la petite brunette s'agiter en sautillant telle une gamine trop excitée.

- Je le savais, c'est maintenant ! Je le savais, je le savais !

Jasper mit une main sur son épaule et elle se calme immédiatement. L'indien fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours su traduire le langage corporel des humains. Sans doute son métier avait su aiguiser ce don inné chez lui. Savoir lire la vitesse des nuages, le vent dans les feuilles, le vol d'un oiseau, le silence d'une forêt n'était finalement pas si éloigné qu'un sourcil trop froncé, un sourire crispé, le dandinement d'un corps, une mèche qu'on rabat derrière son oreille.

Il voyait là une équipe unie, liée par des liens rarement aussi forts. Même Bella, nouvelle dans cette équipe, faisait partie de ce tramage complet qui les soudaient. Et pourtant, chacun avait leur personnalité, qui de toute évidence, était assez forte.

Décidemment, il n'y avait pas que Waylon qui était étrange.

- Et que contenait ce casier ?, continua-t-il pour voir jusqu'où Carlisle allait dévoiler ses informations.

- Un rubix cube !

- Ah!, ne put que dire le Quileute. Cet homme était vraiment un sacré hurluberlu !

Une idée germa alors dans la tête d'Edward quand son père rappela à Sam l'histoire de la gare de Seattle.

- Dites-moi, Sam, murmura-t-il comme s'il parlait pour lui-même. Si je vous dis 123°33'33N et 47°33'33O, où cela se trouve-t-il ?

Une tension soudaine s'installa dans l'équipe. Bien sur ! C'était tellement évident que c'en était presque ridicule. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas découvert cela plus tôt ?

Sam prit une nouvelle épingle de couleur rouge et la planta sans aucune hésitation.

Au sud de l'Olympique national Park, près du pont de Graves Creek. Là où Waylon était déjà venu camper.

Alice exultait. Même la main de Jasper n'arrivait plus à la calmer. Et les autres n'étaient pas loin d'être dans le même état.

- Nous devons nous y rendre, affirma Carlisle, reprenant soudain son calme et son rôle de chef de l'équipe de la CIA. Le plus vite possible. Celui qui a tué Waylon est également à la recherche de ce qu'il a certainement caché à ses coordonnées. Pouvez-vous nous y mener, Sam ?

La porte menant à l'atelier d'Emily s'ouvrit alors et la jeune femme s'avança vers son mari. Sa silhouette élancée et la grâce de l'indienne émerveillait toujours Sam. Il entoura la taille de son épouse lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans le sien : il était plein d'angoisse et de perplexité. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui et il détestait cela.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Carlisle et, instinctivement, posa sa main gauche sur son ventre qui commençait à être bien arrondi.

- Mon mari a des responsabilités familiales, Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix posée mais affirmée. Ce que vous lui demandez présente de grands dangers…

- Je comprends vos réticences, madame, dit Jasper à ce moment là. Mais nos informations nous montrent que l'assassin de Waylon rôde toujours dans les parages. Tôt ou tard, il trouvera votre mari. Nous devons absolument l'éloigner le plus vite possible de Forks et trouver ce document est le moyen le plus sur et le plus rapide.

- Je ne mets pas en doute votre parole monsieur, continua Emily. Mais je crains que vous ne soyez plus attiré par ce document que par la sécurité de mon époux.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que cette aventure est dangereuse, poursuivit le militaire. Bien des hommes sont morts, bien plus que vous ne pourriez le penser. Mais restez inactifs serait certainement encore plus mauvais.

Emily resta un instant silencieuse mais Edward l'entendit peser le pour et le contre. Elle finit par hocher la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Sam. Le jeune Quileute fut soulagé d'avoir l'assentiment de celle qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux.

- Quand pouvez-vous être prêts ? demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

- Deux de nos agents vont revenir demain.

- La météo n'est pas fameuse. Il risque de faire très froid et nous pourrions même avoir de la neige. Mais si vous êtes bien équipés, mercredi…

- Va pour mercredi, affirma le chef de l'équipe. Je vous remercie sincèrement à tous les deux.

- Vous semblez être des gens bien, agent Cullen, affirma alors Emily. Mais je regrette vraiment que Waylon ait mêlé mon mari à cette histoire.

Bella eut un pincement au cœur. Elle, elle savait pourquoi Waylon avait choisi Sam. Parce qu'il faisait parti de son monde à elle. Petite, elle était toujours fourrée à la Push pour jouer avec Jacob et Sam n'était jamais très loin. Et, pour une raison étrange, Waylon lui accordait une grande importance, lui donnant une valeur au-dessus de celui du commun des mortels.

Elle en voulut soudain au vieil homme décédé. Il avait mis en danger un homme, époux et futur père, pour elle. Cela n'avait pas de sens.


	30. 30 Félix

**Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant!**

**Je sais, il n'est pas très long!**

**Je sais, c'est un chapitre des méchants et certains préfèrent ceux des gentils!**

**Mais il faut bien des méchants pour avoir des gentils! Non!**

**Chapitre 29 : Félix**

Le géant de Catane prit la tasse de café fumant que venait de lui poser une petite serveuse au teint blafard et aux cheveux oranges vifs. Il avala une gorgée. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage déjà hideux. Ces américains ne savent décidemment rien faire de bien.

En Italie, il est corsé, amer, d'une belle robe noire brillante. Ici, c'était de l'eau chaude tout juste colorée. Félix ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse rêver de l'Amérique : un El Dorado où tous peuvent réussir. Rien ne valait pour lui le sud de l'Italie : les gens, ici, étaient inconsistants, la nourriture plate, le paysage trop vert, trop humide, trop froid.

Aussi espérait-il retrouver rapidement son Italie, le ciel bleu, les pâtes à l'encre de seiche et le tiramisu.

Il reprit une gorgée du liquide et se força à garder un visage neutre. Il entendait en arrière fond la pluie battante contre les vitres et la musique Folk qui sortait une machine digne des années 70.

Même en matière de musique, les Américains étaient nuls. Où étaient passés les Pavarotti, Nino Conti et autres Maria Callas ?

La salle était silencieuse. Du moins l'était-elle depuis qu'il était rentré ! Plusieurs clients avaient même rapidement désertés la minuscule cafétéria. Il était satisfait ! Il pouvait encore faire peur, uniquement par sa présence.

Car les derniers jours l'avaient fait douter. Jane et Alec le considéraient visiblement comme un abruti incapable et l'écartaient de cette affaire. Les Volturi l'accusaient du fiasco jusqu'ici évident. Et Félix commençait à penser que son retour en Italie allait se solder par un aller simple et direct au cimetière le plus proche.

Pourtant, ce soir là, alors que le crépuscule donnait une couleur orangée à l'air ambiant, et qu'il avalait pour la troisième fois ce café infâme, Félix était satisfait.

Il avait enfin une piste.

Depuis une semaine maintenant, il n'avait eu de cesse de surveiller l'équipe des Cullens et surtout leur nouvelle recrue, Isabella Swan. Félix avait senti immédiatement que son ralliement à l'équipe de la CIA n'était pas simplement le fruit de son amourette avec le numéro deux de l'équipe, Edward.

Il y avait plus.

Elle était plus.

Alors, il avait vu Emmett et Rosalie Mac Carthy partir pour l'Espagne. Il avait contacté un agent sur le vieux continent qui l'avait tenu au courant de tous leurs faits et gestes. Une visite dans une cathédrale originale, la Sagrada Familia, plusieurs photos de prises, des balades dans les rues de Barcelone.

Ce voyage avait surpris Félix. Les Cullens étaient visiblement sur une piste mais une piste qu'ils ne jugeaient pas fiable à cent pour cent. Sinon, Carlisle n'aurait pas laissé seulement deux membres, qui plus est de moindre importance, retrouver le Nephesh.

Aussi s'était-il empressé d'avertir les jumeaux diaboliques de cette nouvelle. Qu'ils rongent cet os pendant que lui pourrait se concentrer sur des indices plus valables.

Et puis aujourd'hui, oh miracle !, la surveillance avait porté ses fruits. Les Cullens s'étaient rendus très tôt dans une réserve indienne du nom de La Push et avait rencontré un homme presque aussi baraqué que lui.

Cet homme, il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui avec lequel il s'était battu voilà plus d'un mois dans la cabane de Waylon, celui à cause de qui il avait tiré malencontreusement sur celui qui détenait le parchemin de Nephesh !

Une colère sourde avait éclaté en lui. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et l'étriper immédiatement. Mais ces accès de fureur lui avaient trop coûté depuis quelques temps. Il se calma donc et se força seulement à surveiller la scène : L'indien très en colère de la présence des Cullens, l'indien écoutant Carlisle et Edward, Edward s'approchant de la carte murale du National Olympic Parc, les Cullens visiblement très satisfaits d'une découverte.

Félix était persuadé qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, peut-être l'endroit où se trouvait le fameux parchemin.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Continuer à suivre les Cullens, ne pas en parler à Jane et Alec, retrouver le Nephesh et avoir seul la gloire auprès des Volturi ?

Mais si l'aventure tournait mal, il serait également le seul à porter le chapeau de cette nouvelle défaite. Et Aro n'aurait alors plus aucune raison de le garder en vie.

Alors que s'ils s'y rendaient tous les trois, Jane ne pourrait pas imputer une nouvelle fois la faute sur le géant. Les trois seigneurs italiens ne pourraient pas éliminer trois de leurs agents les plus expérimentés.

Il franchit la porte de la cafétéria sans prêter le moindre regard à la serveuse qui poussait un soupir de soulagement. Il sortit son téléphone portable et contacta la petite blonde qui l'horripilait tant.

Jane était affalée sur le canapé du grand appartement qu'Alec avait dégoté pour eux à la sortie de Port Angeles. A sa droite, les dossiers des Cullens avec celui d'Alice ouvert sur le dessus. A sa gauche, la carte de l'Olympic National Park rapidement acheté après le coup de fil de Félix, sur ses genoux son ordinateur portable ouvert sur une page internet.

Enfin ce âne avait réussi à connecter deux neurones dans son pauvre cerveau et découvert quelque chose de valable dans cette affaire.

La jeune femme avait peu de considération pour ce géant au trait hideux et à l'allure monstrueuse. En règle générale, elle avait peu de considération pour quiconque à l'exception de son frère jumeau. Et non pas parce qu'Alec possédait un don ou une capacité particulière qui le faisait sortir du lot des brebis idiotes qui peuplent ce vaste monde. Mais étant issu du même œuf qu'elle-même, elle ne pouvait concevoir que celui qui partageait la moitié de ses propres gènes puisse être stupide.

Félix rentra alors en trombe dans la pièce, prenant comme à son habitude la porte pour un punching ball, la faisant claquer au point de faire trembler tous les murs alentours. Il traversa la salle en cinq pas pour venir se jeter sur le fauteuil à la droite de la petite blonde. Il fit crisser le meuble pour le rapprocher de la table basse et finit toute cette mise en scène en posant bruyamment ses deux bottes crasseuses de boue sur le verre qui composait le plateau.

Jane se força à fixer l'écran de son portable, faisant difficilement croire qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence. Comment un tel être avait-il pu devenir un des agents les plus importants de l'organisation Volturi ? Un simple palefrenier, soit. Au mieux un garde du corps personnel lors des sorties exceptionnelles des messeigneurs. Mais un homme ayant de telles responsabilités et une si haute position dans la structure italienne, c'était pour elle inconcevable.

Ce qui prouvait bien que même les Volturis n'étaient pas capables d'avoir deux sous de bons sens. Mais elle gardait cette opinion pour elle-même : car si elle avait peu d'estime pour ses maîtres, elle les craignait, étant une des rares à connaître leur véritable histoire et donc leur pouvoir.

Jane savait pourquoi Félix avait fait cette entrée théâtrale : il jubilait ! Il était celui qui avait découvert la rencontre entre cet indien et l'équipe de la CIA. Il était celui qui avait sans doute découvert où pouvait se cacher le Nephesh. Il était celui qui allait recevoir la gloire et les félicitations d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

Du moins le croyait-il ! Car Jane n'allait certainement laisser ce grand dadais récolter les lauriers de cette affaire alors qu'elle n'aurait rien.

Elle respira un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs. Et elle se refusa à prendre parole la première.

La scène dura plusieurs longues secondes, un affrontement silencieux qu'elle savait dès le départ sortir gagnante.

- Alors, on va questionner l'indien, s'exclama Félix, visiblement excédé. Une demi-heure et je lui fais cracher l'endroit où se trouve le Nephesh.

- L'indien se nomme Sam Uley. Il est marié, sans enfant et travaille pour le National Olympic Parc.

- On se fout de comment il s'appelle et à quoi ressemble sa greluche. Ou alors on la tabasse elle, il crachera plus vite le morceau.

- Il te donnera des coordonnées bidons. Etant donné qu'il est le seul à nous y mener, il trouvera moyen de s'évader et nous laissera nous débrouiller dans près de quatre mille kilomètres carrés. J'espère que tu sais lire la direction en fonction de la mousse sur les arbres.

- Alors on s'attaque aux Cullens, on leur fait cracher le morceau.

- Si cela avait été possible, ne crois-tu pas que les Volturis l'aurait fait avant ?

Félix poussa un grognement qui aurait fait trembler n'importe quel adversaire. Jane ne le trouva que plus stupide.

- Alors, quoi ! Tu comptes rien faire. Les laisser trouver le Nephesh et dire aux Volturis que tu as échoué.

Jane se permit un premier regard vers le sicilien, le sourcil relevé : elle, échouer ! Quel idiot !

- Ton esprit est tellement étroit, mon pauvre ami ! Tu ne sais trouver de réponses que dans la violence. Il existe pourtant tant d'autres possibilités.

Félix détestait lorsqu'elle le prenait de haut. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'énerver : car IL était celui qui avait découvert, IL était celui qui allait être félicité par Aro. Aussi pouvait-elle toujours l'injurier : actuellement, elle n'était plus rien.

- Toi-même aime bien tâter de la torture, maugréa-t-il tout de même.

- Uniquement lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire, expliqua-t-elle. Et c'est pour cela que c'est si délectable.

Le géant frémit à la manière dont Jane fit rouler le dernier mot. Cette bonne femme était une sadique. Il entendit ricaner doucement au fond de la salle et découvrit qu'Alec était présent depuis le départ, assis à une petite table. Ce type était tellement insipide qu'il en était transparent.

- Alors que proposes-tu ?

- D'attendre. Pourquoi se fatiguer quand les Cullens vont faire le travail à notre place. Tu vas continuer à les surveiller. Et lorsqu'ils vont partir explorer le parc National et retrouver le Nephesh, nous leur subtiliserons à ce moment là.

- Tu disais à l'instant que personne ne peut s'attaquer aux Cullens et tu prétends maintenant pouvoir leur voler ce qu'ils recherchent depuis tant d'années.

- A trois, je le conçois. C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté les Volturis pour leur révéler mon plan. Ils vont nous envoyer dix autres agents pour nous épauler. Nous serons alors en surnombre et certains de les vaincre.

- TON plan ! rugit Félix en se dressant comme un ressort. Alors que c'est moi qui ai découvert l'endroit où Waylon a planqué le parchemin.

- Ce même Waylon que tu as tué avant qu'il nous parle, je te ferais remarquer, rappela calmement la petite blonde. J'avais de plus quelques révélations à lui faire sur mes propres découvertes.

Le regard de Jane se posa rapidement sur le dossier d'Alice Cullen. En quoi cette petite brunette serait-elle si intéressante pour les maitres ? Alors qu'il était clair, pour lui, que la véritable énigme était Bella Swan.

- Allons, Félix, continua-t-elle. Ne te fâche pas pour des détails aussi puérils. L'important n'est-il pas que nous ramenions ce document aux Volturis ? Le nom de celui qui en tirera la gloire est tout à fait secondaire !

- Ceci ne te dérangera donc pas ? ricana-t-il en brandissant devant les yeux de la jeune femme ton téléphone portable.

Sur l'écran s'affichait une photo représentant Sam serrant la main à Carlisle Cullen au pied de sa maison, Edward en arrière plan.

- Qu'est ce donc ? demanda Jane, dubitative.

- La photo que j'ai envoyée aux Volturis voilà plus de trois heures pour leur révéler ma découverte.

Le visage de Jane blanchit légèrement. Comment cet idiot avait-il eu la présence d'esprit de la devancer ? Pourquoi Aro ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cette photo lorsqu'elle l'avait eu une heure avant ? Félix l'avait délibérément bafoué auprès ses maîtres.

Le géant de Catane ricana avant de sortir aussi vite, satisfait de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Jane ferma son ordinateur portable dans un bruit sec qui démontrait son irritation.

- Félix devient un problème, susurra alors calmement Alec. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être pris en faute auprès des Volturis. Serait-il embarrassant s'il ne revenait pas de notre balade en forêt ?

Un petit sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage des jumeaux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Non, admit Jane. Bien sur que non. Mais nous devrons être prudents, mon frère. Les autres ne devront jamais comprendre que sa disparition est volontaire. Aro pourrait en être incommodé.

- Comme d'habitude, n'est ce pas ! Comme d'habitude!


	31. 31: PDV Bella

_Coucou, me voilà de retour après de longs mois d'absence. Et en plus pour un tout petit chapitre. Je vous promets une version plus longue la prochaine fois et une fin qui approche à grand pas._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 30 : PDV Bella

« Je refuse qu'elle y participe » disait la voix à travers la porte.

La voix d'Edward était si forte que je pouvais l'entendre à travers la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Tout le monde d'ailleurs l'entendait dans la salle à manger de la maison. Et j'aurai du être mortifier de honte si je n'étais pas aussi en colère.

Carlisle devait certainement lui parler car le silence s'était à nouveau installé. Lui, au moins, gardait son calme et son sang froid devant une situation qui, au demeurant, n'était pas aussi tragique que voulait bien s'imaginer Edward.

Nous devions partir le lendemain pour le parc national Olympic. Emmett et Rosalie étaient enfin revenus du vieux continent, heureux de leur petite escapade malgré le fait que cette piste n'avait mené à rien. Emmett avait été plus qu'explicite sur le dénouement de leurs divers soirées, de leurs rentrées du restaurant, de leurs sorties en boites de nuit, de leurs virées en voiture, de leurs…

Bref ! Le voyage avait été tout de même très mouvementé !

Nous étions tous là, prêts à aller chercher le parchemin dans la forêt, chaque membre serait présent lors de l'ultime expédition, celle qui marquerait sans aucun doute la fin de cette aventure !

Et Edward ne voulait pas de moi !

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas compétente ! Parce que j'étais dans l'équipe Cullen depuis trop peu de temps ! Parce que j'allais les freiner, les handicaper lors de cette expédition… Que sais-je encore ?

Autrefois, je me serais terrer dans un trou quelconque et j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps de cette injustice.

Mais je n'étais plus la jeune demoiselle timide et complexée. Loin de penser tout de même que j'avais le rôle d'un « ange » ou d'un être exceptionnel qu'avait voulu Waylon, j'avais la certitude que je pouvais apporter ma maigre contribution à cette aventure.

Les derniers jours ne l'avaient-ils pas suffisamment prouvé !

Apparemment, pas pour Edward puisqu'il était enfermé depuis plus d'une heure dans le bureau de Carlisle à tenter de le dissuader de m'emmener.

Et moi, comme une idiote, je restais devant la porte, à ruminer ma colère et à me demander si je devais rentrer lui fiche une claque ou non.

Alice passa à côte de moi et me tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! me susurra-t-elle. Mes visions sont plus claires maintenant. Tu viens avec nous. De toute façon, il ne peut en être autrement ! Nous ne pouvons pas retrouver le Nephesh si tu n'es pas là !

Je me retournais vers elle. La perplexité qu'elle devait lire sur mon visage lui fit poursuivre le fil de ses pensées.

- J'ai eu un flash ce matin. Nous sommes tous là, et sans nous trois réunis, il ne se passera rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous ne serons pas les seuls là hauts. Les Volturis vont envoyer des hommes à eux. Trois ! Le trois, Bella, c'est la solution, crois-moi ! Mais Edward, lui, s'entête ! Ce qu'il peut être cartésien !

Comme d'habitude, je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot aux délires visionnaires de ma collègue du FBI qui maintenant était devenue mon amie. Je ne cherchais d'ailleurs pas à comprendre. J'avais compris qu'elle-même, tout comme moi lorsque je faisais mes rêves – n'était pas vraiment certaine des interprétations qu'elle faisait de ses visions. Mais il en sortait toujours quelque chose de positif et c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Il n'empêchait qu'Edward ne voulait pas de moi : j'étais toujours en colère.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Edward très remonté et prêt à claquer la pauvre planche de bois qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais il stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Cette fois-ci, il ne gagnerait pas, j'étais plus en colère que lui.

Son visage s'affaissa soudain et une autre émotion s'afficha. Inquiet, il pouvait l'être !

Mes mains se crispèrent toutes seules. Je reniflai et fermai mes yeux pour tenter de me maîtriser et fit demi-tour pour monter dans la chambre d'Edward. Je sortis un sac de la penderie et commençai à y fourrer mes affaires.

Edward ne tarda pas à m'y rejoindre. Je le sentais derrière mon dos, silencieux et sans doute très embarrassé.

Bien fait !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Bella ? murmura-t-il.

- Je pars de ta chambre. Puisque je suis gênante pour toi, je préfère demander à Esmée une autre pièce.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Bella !

Je me retournai, scandalisée.

- Stupide ! Parce que maintenant je suis stupide ! Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de stupide à vouloir faire partie à part entière de cette équipe !

- Cette expédition est dangereuse ! Alice a vu…

- Alice a vu que je venais. Et cette expédition est dangereuse pour tout le monde. Emmett et Jasper ne sont pas allés voir Carlisle pour lui demander que Rosalie et Alice restent ici, eux. Et Esmée vient avec nous !

- Tu n'es avec nous que depuis moins de deux mois.

- Désolée que l'ami de mon père ne se soit pas fait assassiné plus tôt, raillai-je acerbe.

- Laisse-moi parler, explosa-t-il enfin. En deux mois, tu as failli te faire violer, assassiner, exploser, tirer dessus. Tu es en danger permanent, Bella. Et je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

- En danger. Tu crois vraiment que je suis la seule en danger. Alors parlons de Carlisle dont le père a été assassiné par les Volturis et qui l'ont rendu immortel. Parlons d'Esmée qui a été frappée et qui a perdu son propre enfant, Rosalie qui s'est fait violée, Alice qui ne sait même plus qui elle est. Et toi, Edward, crois-tu que ta vie n'a pas été en danger et ne le sera plus !

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il comme dernière excuse, sentant bien que j'avais raison.

- Personne ne veut perdre personne dans cette affaire. Et nous aurons plus de chance de rester en vie si nous restons unis. Si les Volturis se débarrassaient de vous là-haut, tu ne crois pas qu'ils viendraient me chercher.

Là, pour le coup, il ne trouva rien à dire. Je lâchai le chemisier qui me servait de défouloir depuis plusieurs secondes et je m'approchai de lui, créant un espace plus intime et plus apaisant.

Edward avait toujours les yeux baissés, le visage montrait les émotions complexes et divergentes qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant. Je posai ma main droite sur sa poitrine, doucement. Il prit une grande respiration et souffla un peu fort.

- Je sais que tu le fais pour me protéger, dis-je doucement. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Alice a vu que vous devions être ensemble pour récupérer le parchemin et c'est ce que nous devons faire.

- Les visions d'Alice sont ambigües…

- Mais justes ! Je sais que tu ne crois pas à tout le côté spirituel de cette affaire et j'avoue que même moi, je suis un peu sceptique sur certaines choses. Mais nous devons faire confiance à l'ensemble des membres de cette affaire.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et il me serra fort dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il faisait un grand sacrifice à cet instant. Abandonner une de ses idées n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Accorde moi une faveur, Bella, finit-il par dire.

- Laquelle ? demandai-je, méfiante.

- Remets tes affaires dans cette armoire ! Je ne supporterai pas que tu ailles dormir dans une autre chambre. Je préfère que tu viennes.

Ce mardi matin là, la brume, comme à son habitude, avait du mal à se décrocher de la cime des immenses arbres qui composaient le parc national. Nous avions décidé de partir très tôt et, dès cinq heures du matin, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la cabane de Sam Uley.

Sa femme nous attendait devant la porte d'entrée, une superbe indienne aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Son visage était aussi fermée qu'une porte de prison et ses yeux, déjà noirs naturellement, semblaient être deux perles luisantes. Elle était en colère contre nous et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que son mari courrait un réel danger lors de cette expédition.

Elle rentra dans la maison sans même nous adresser un signe de tête et Sam sortit quelques minutes plus tard, couvert d'un blouson épais et un sac à dos complet sur le dos.

Je sentis Alice me taper dans le dos. Elle me tendit une épaisse veste NorthFace doublée d'une polaire, de quoi tenir dans la forêt froide et humide de Forks.

- La météo annonce de la neige dans la soirée, m'annonça-t-elle sèchement. Alors couvre-toi. Edward m'en voudrait à vie si tu ne devais perdre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

Je me rendis compte alors que pendant que j'observais les Uley, toute l'équipe Cullen s'était mise au travail et avait sorti tout l'équipement nécessaire à notre expédition.

J'eus un peu honte et me hâtai de faire semblant de les aider. Mais pour le coup, mon rôle dans cette expédition n'était pas clairement établi. Aussi décidai-je de me cantonner à suivre Esmée le plus près possible, la seule qui semblait encore un peu humaine parmi l'équipe de la CIA.

Nous partîmes immédiatement. J'entendis Sam expliquer à Carlisle une nouvelle fois que nous commencerions à marcher quatre bonne heures avant de faire une pause repas et de continuer ensuite jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Je blêmis au fur et à mesure de leur discussion. Marcher autant de temps parmi les racines des arbres, les fougères et les ronces, ce n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Ce fut pourtant plus facile que je ne l'aurai cru. Le repas de midi fut vite avalé. Emmett tenta bien de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant quelques blagues idiotes de son cru mais rien n'y fit : nous étions tous très nerveux.

J'apercevais les regards de chacun scruté les arbres, cherchant l'ombre d'un volturi qui nous espionnerait. C'était un jeu de cache-cache qui trouverait certainement son issu dans cette forêt.

C'est complètement éreinté que je posai mon sac à dos le soir venu. La nuit commençait à tomber alors que le soleil faisait une dernière tentative pour percer derrière les arbres. L'équipe Cullen monta les tentes rapidement et je me retrouvai enfoui dans mon sac de couchage.

J'aurai voulu rester éveiller, au moins pour attendre Edward qui était encore dehors avec son père. Ils devaient sous aucun doute parler stratégie, de la place que chacun devrait tenir lorsque nous rencontrerions les Volturis. Et surtout de la mienne !

Mais la fatigue de la journée eut fini de moi et je m'endormis immédiatement.

Un éclat m'éveilla. Les paupières à moitié closes, j'aperçus Edward qui ouvrait une porte sur un blanc immaculé. Une peur insidieuse s'immisce dans mes veines.

Ce blanc, c'est de la neige. Déjà que nous allons devoir continuer à marcher dans cette forêt pleine de racines et de pièges pour moi, il va falloir maintenant que je fasse attention aux plaques de verglas et aux crevasses cachées.

Edward doit penser la même chose que moi car il me lance un bref regard un peu paniqué. Mais il se ressaisit très vite et m'aide à ranger le matériel. Après un bref petit déjeuner, nous repartons tous dans un silence de plomb.

Edward reste planter à côté de moi. J'aurai trouvé cela agréable si je ne savais que c'était pour me surveiller et prévenir un quelconque danger. Le paysage nous rend tous suspicieux.

- J'avais cru que ce blanc, c'était un flou dans mes visions, bougonna Alice. Je n'avais pas prévu que la météo serait aussi mauvaise. C'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

Elle baragouine durant encore quelques minutes. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre, craignant d'empêcher une de ses visions qui peut nous mener au parchemin.

Une bonne heure plus tard, quelques flocons commencent à tomber. Je monte le col de ma parka, espérant ne plus sentir le vent mordre ma peau à la base de mon cou. J'ai froid mais je ne dis rien. Je ne laisserai pas à Edward le plaisir de me dire qu'il avait raison de vouloir me laisser à Forks.

Les flocons se font de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus nombreux. Bientôt, le vent soulève toute cette masse blanche et les arbres autour de moi disparaissent sous le voile. Je cligne des yeux pour arriver à distinguer les formes autour de moi. Edward se serre à moi et me guide dans la bonne direction.

Je n'aperçois bientôt que les formes noirâtres de mes compagnons. J'ai froid et le bruit du vent m'assourdit.

La forme de Carlisle se rapproche de moi. Elle est plus petite, plus frêle. Je fronce les sourcils, circonspecte.

Ce n'est pas Carlisle. Bientôt un homme de petite taille, au crane chauve et à la peau brûlée par le soleil, apparait devant moi. Il ne porte qu'une sorte de robe de lin de couleur crème et il tient un bâton noueux à la main droite qui lui sert de canne. Je me demande comment il peut résister à une tempête de neige pareille si peu vêtue.

Il finit par s'arrêter face à moi. Il m'arrive à peine au menton alors que je ne suis moi-même pas bien grande. Soudain, le temps semble suspendu. Il ne neige plus, le silence s'est imposé. Et Edward a disparu.

Ses yeux noirs semblent me transpercer. D'une voix chaude et grave, il me demande alors :

- Bella, connais-tu la signification du chiffre trois ?


	32. 32 POV Bella

**Voilà la suite, après beaucoup de temps, je m'en excuse. Le chapitre est court mais important pour la suite. Bientôt la fin. Merci pour toutes les reviews recues depuis.**

**Chapitre 31 : PDV Bella**

D'abord, je reste stupéfaite. Une sorte de moine bouddhiste au milieu d'une tempête de neige et qui me parle numération, il y a de quoi rester quelques minutes dubitative.

Et puis très vite, je me rends compte que tout ceci n'est pas réel.

- Je rêve, murmure-je. Vous êtes une de mes visions bizarres que j'ai quand je dors. Je suis tombée évanouie ?

- Rien de tout cela, très chère, me répondit-il tout aussi calmement. Vous êtes bel et bien réveillée et debout.

- Comment ?... m'exclame-je, regardant autour de moi pour tenter de trouver une solution.

Mais Edward n'est plus là. D'ailleurs, à part ma vision, je suis seule au milieu d'un blanc immaculé. Une immense plaine s'étend autour de moi. Le ciel, blanc laiteux également, semble avoir du mal à marquer l'horizon. De mon pied, je gratte la neige. Elle est épaisse, je ne laisse aucune trace et je ne la salis pas. C'est magique !

- Waylon vous avait prédit que vos visions se feraient conscientes le moment crucial venu. Il est temps, maintenant.

Je ricane.

- Temps de connaître le trois !

- Ne soyez pas aussi cynique. Vous avez réussi à franchir tellement d'obstacle jusqu'à présent. Il serait dommage d'échec pour un soubresaut d'orgueil.

Je respire un grand coup et tente de me calmer.

- Carlisle aussi s'intéresse à ce nombre, pensai-je tout haut, plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Ah, Carslisle, dit l'homme en se mettant à mes côtés et en me guidant pour que j'avance. C'est un homme sage. Le seul qui est mérité que le Nephesh lui révèle son don. Et le seul qui le regrette. Quelle ironie !

- Le trois ! Ce n'est qu'un chiffre, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Rien n'est qu'un chiffre. Lorsque l'homme a inventé la numération, il a inventé la symbolique. Chaque chiffre représente la vie de l'espèce humaine. Le un, c'est le solitaire, l'unique. Le deux, le couple, le quatre, c'est le carré, le cinq le pentagramme,…

- D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Chaque chiffre, sa symbolique. Et pour le trois.

- Ah ! Le trois ! Le chiffre parmi les chiffres, commente le vieil homme qui semble soudain illuminé. Celui qui, à lui seul, pèse symboliquement plus lourd que tous les autres réunis. C'est le chiffre des dimensions de la réalité : la longueur, la hauteur et la profondeur. Sans ce nombre, notre vision serait plate, insipide. C'est le chiffre des trois états de la matière : le solide, le liquide et le gazeux. Sans cela, la vie n'aurait pas pu exister sur Terre. Le trois se retrouve dans la nature et dans les hommes. Trois parties constituent notre cerveau. Les trois couleurs primaires que sont le rouge, le jaune et le bleu. Le trois constitue la famille : le père, la mère et l'enfant. Chaque religion, chaque ethnie possède une histoire autour du nombre trois. Les Celtes croyaient en trois dieux différents. Trois rois mages sont venus saluer la naissance de l'enfant Jésus. Le bouddhisme possède les trois joyaux. Le triskell breton, le triangle franc-maçon…

- D'accord !, finis-je par dire, plus pour l'arrêter que pour l'intérêt qu'avait cette conversation pour moi. Le trois, c'est important. Dans les religions, dans les sciences, dans tout ce que vous voulez. Mais pour l'équipe de Carlisle et pour moi, en quoi c'est important, là, en ce moment.

Le moine s'immobilise et me regarde interdit : j'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir un énorme champignon à la place du nez.

- Mais parce que vous êtes trois, me répondit-il comme si c'était tellement évident.

- Bin non ! Avec Charlie, nous sommes deux. Avec la CIA, nous sommes huit.

Le vieillard me sourit gentiment, comme un parent sourit à son enfant qui s'émerveille devant le Père Noël. Je me sens légèrement offensée.

- Avec toute la considération que je porte à l'ensemble de l'équipe de Carlisle, tous n'ont pas le même poids dans l'avenir du Nephesh. Bien sûr Rosalie a eu une histoire tragique qui la marquera le restant de sa vie et Emmett sera toujours là pour la soutenir. Bien sûr Esmée a connu la mort d'un enfant, Jasper est un agent exceptionnel. Et Carlisle est le singulier, le UN.

- Donc, si je vous comprends bien il reste Edward, Alice et…

- Et toi, en effet. L'aurais-tu un jour deviné ?

Mais c'est qu'il se fiche complètement de moi.

- Allons, Bella. Secoue-toi un peu les neurones. Edward, Alice et toi, quel est le chiffre trois qui vous rassemble ? Tu es plus maligne que cela, tu l'as prouvé depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Réfléchir ! Réfléchir ! Il en a de bonnes, celui-là. Je ne fais que cela réfléchir. Ras-le-bol de ces visions du passé, je commence sérieusement à comprendre Edward qui refuse d'écouter les pensées des gens. Et je comprends de moins en moins Alice qui s'extasie sur le futur.

Soudain, c'est l'illumination ! Bon sang ! Ce moine irritant a raison, et cela m'agace encore plus. Je ne réfléchis pas assez. Comment ne m'en suis-je pas aperçu auparavant !

Un petit sourire apparaît aux coins des lèvres du vieillard.

- Ca y est ! Tu t'es décidé enfin à comprendre.

- Le temps, explique-je alors. Nous sommes le temps. Alice est le futur, Edward le présent et moi, le passé.

Il hoche la tête de satisfaction.

- Et celui qui possède le temps possède tout, continue-t-il. Le temps, c'est l'espace. Le temps, c'est la vie, la création et la mort. Le temps, c'est le contrôle sur le Néphesh.

- Mais comment ?

- Cela, vous devrez le trouver tous les trois. Et vite ! Car vous êtes en danger. Les Volturis vous ont retrouvé. Ils vont bientôt vous attaquer dans la forêt, pour récupérer le parchemin. Vous devez vous unir et trouver le moyen de les combattre. Fais vite, Bella, préviens tes compagnons…

L'image devient trouble. Je tente de la garder encore un peu à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de savoir, savoir comment contrôler ce pouvoir, savoir comment aider mes amis.

Mais le moine est transparent. Ma main, qui tente de l'agripper, passe à travers ses épaules et le traverse de part en part. Son regard est devenu vide, comme un portrait qui ne regarde personne en particulier et tout le monde à la fois.

Le bruit revient. Le vent à travers les arbres. Et ce cri rauque qui s'amplifie. Je tourne la tête. Une bête énorme s'avance devant moi, un monstre entre un ours et un ogre.

Et je reste abasourdi. Suis-je encore dans mon rêve éveillé ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à la question. Au loin, j'entends Edward hurler !


End file.
